Guardian
by BrokenArrow411
Summary: A boy from our world is chosen by a legacy long forgotten to help free Alagaesia from Galbatorix's reign. What secrets have Alagaesia forgotten? Can one person truly make a difference in the war against the Empire? After Eldest. T for now.
1. Arrival

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inheritance Cycle or Halo related so don't sue me._**

**_On another note, hello, this my first story idea that I've been kicking around for awhile, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated, thanks! Oh, and some Halo elements will provide some backstory to this later, but the story is mainly about the Inheritance Cycle so I didn't think that it needed to be made a crossover. So on with the story!_**

**_Prologue: _**_Arrival_

_Throughout the ages we have watched,_

_Sat silently by as darkness slowly consumed Alagaesia,_

_Its land destroyed by the fires of war,_

_No longer._

_The earth cries out to us, begging to be released from the black king's shackles._

_Its people struggle to free themselves from his tyranny,_

_But we are gone from the world, our legacy lost to time,_

_No longer._

_Our brothers in blood have nearly disappeared from the land,_

_Their pride and arrogance nearly dooming them when the darkness came,_

_They have forgotten us,_

_No longer._

_Only a small spark of hope remains, vested in a young Rider and Skulblaka,_

_Yet even with the teaching of the Mourning Sage their power is insufficient,_

_They are ignorant of us,_

_No longer._

_Our last resort, our final gift to our land is prepared,_

_Its subject chosen from a world far beyond this one,_

_One who believes this land to be one of stories and legend,_

_No longer._

_Galbatorix's empire shall burn until nothing is left but glass,_

_And not even the king himself will live to creep,_

_Blackened from his hole to mar the reflection of our passage,_

_The restoration of our legacy and the king's destruction is the will of the people!_

_And we are their instrument._

00000000000000000000

Oromis awoke with a start. The mental words burning in his mind yet slowly seeming to drift away as if told by a ghost. This vision had been plaguing him for weeks and its purpose remained as much of a mystery as it was when it first occurred to him. _Why can't visions be simpler_, he mused as he slowly sat up on his bed.

_Oromis, what's wrong?_ asked a sleepy voice slowly waking in the back of his head.

_It's that vision again Glaedr. _Oromis thought with a scowl.

_Did it add anything new or is it still the same? _Glaedr asked as his golden head snaked through a nearby window, a single gold eye watching his partner of heart and mind.

_The words are the same but there seems to be a tone of finality to it this time._

_Well whatever it is, if that's the case then I think we'll find out soon, no use worrying about what we can't change._

A smile came across Oromis' face as he patted Glaedr's snout, _you're right as always old friend_.

_When am I not?_ said Glaedr with a smirk.

0000000000000000000000

Near the Empire's border of Surda, in a small forest along the Jiet River a light shone through the darkness of the night. It grew larger and brighter as different colors of light seemed to dance along its surface. It grew until not a shadow could be found nearby, then it vanished, leaving behind a boy, a large bag, and a black case. As the darkness returned a voice chanted reverently into the night.

_You have been called upon to serve,_

_You will be the protector of Alageasia and all her inhabitants,_

_You will become the best we can make you._

_There are many hard times on the road ahead,_

_But through those you shall meet and the strength you shall find, you shall triumph._


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else before, I don't own it so don't sue me.**

**R&R please!**

**00000000000000000000000**

The sun crested the horizon as a new morning dawned. The sky glowed red as if in remembrance of the blood that had been so recently spilled. Or at least that's what the twenty strong Varden patrol thought of it. It had only been a couple of days since the Battle of the Burning Plains and clean up of the battlefield still continued. Hundreds of bodies were picked clean of weapons and armor and awaited burial by grave or fire. Meanwhile, several patrols had been sent out to hunt for stragglers from the Imperial army and perhaps recover any supplies they had left behind.

"_And how successful that has been", _Burell thought with a groan. He and his nineteen fellow soldiers had been scouring the area for the enemy ever since the battle had ended and they had yet to see hide or hair of the enemy.

"_It may be necessary but gods this boring, at least I'm not getting shot at, it be a shame to survive the battle yet die in the aftermath", _a small smile growing on his face. _"Looks like another small wood up ahead, and in 3…2…1"._

"Alright men prepare to dismount", came the captain's order.

"_Never saw that coming"_, a smirk played across Burell's face.

"Patrol dismount! Zuke, Jumar, Uvek, and Makin guard the horses, everyone else with me!", shouted the captain. The patrol proceeded to dismount and move to their assigned positions.

"Burell, Pallin you're our scouts, let's move", and with that order the patrol advanced into the forest, drawing their swords and bows in anticipation of any hidden Imperials waiting for them. The area grew darker as the group moved further in, the thick canopy blocking out the morning sun."Keep it loose, we don't want to be sitting ducks for any archers hidden here", the captain said in as small a voice he could manage.

"_This forest is perfect for an ambush"_, Burell thought with a scowl. He and Pallin continued to advance, with Pallin in front, until Pallin suddenly stopped, raising his hand to halt us.

"What's wrong", Burell hissed.

"Look at this", came the reply as Pallin's hand waved Burell forward. What met his eyes was the sight of a dead Imperial soldier, the soldier's right half practically burned away and his face scorched black.

"Any idea what could cause that", Pallin whispered.

"A dragon obviously maybe magic, but the amount of power necessary to do this would be too much for any regular magician, right? And it wouldn't make sense for the Red Rider to do it, maybe one of Shadeslayer's?"

"What's the problem", came the captain's voice.

"Dead Imperial, looks like a dragon got to 'im, but I thought Shadeslayer had left a couple days ago", came the reply.

"He did, so that only leaves the red dragon or the king's, either way we've got problems. Pallin! grab someone else and get back to the horses, tell Zuke to report to Jörmundur about our situation", came the order.

"_And here I thought this would be a boring day"_, Burell thought.

"Alright, let's keep moving, but stay alert", the captain ordered.

The patrol continued to advance, finding no other trace of magic or dragons in their path. Until they came upon a clearing with burnt out of the forest surrounding it.

"_By the gods… What happened here! The magic to accomplish this is beyond any mere foot mage isn't it?", _Burell thought as he stared blankly at the clearing.

A lone whistle sounded out, "Wow… somebody can sure do a lot of damage", someone muttered behind him.

"Burell, check it out, we'll cover you", the captain ordered.

"_Great… and I had such a wonderful life too"_, Burell thought as he cautiously moved forward. Step by step he advanced into the clearing, moving his bow back and forth through towards the treeline as he watched for any sign of a trap. He stumbled. He then looked down to see a large olive green bag that blended in with the little remaining foliage around it.

"_What's this doing here"_, he wondered. He looked around for any sign of the bag's owner to see a lone figure lying near a burned-down tree.

"Captain! I've got something!", he yelled.

His captain cautiously walked up where he stood, "What is it"?

"Look", came the reply as Burell's hand pointed to the downed figure.

"I'll take a look", the capain moved up toward the body; he glanced over the man, concentrating on the his features and clothing, "He's human, civilian, I'd say sixteen to twenty years old… by Angvard how'd he get here...? Alright, half of you men secure the area, everyone else help look for anything suspicious." Burell walked up to the captain, glancing at the young man's face,

"Maybe he's apart of the Imperial caravan (referring to the practice of people of certain trades [like a baker] to follow medieval armies to provide food or services) or a late conscript."

"Doesn't make sense, even if he was conscripted late they still would've given him armor and a sword at least, and the Imperial caravan's camp was several leagues from here, I don't see why he would've walked this far away. The captain glanced over at Burell, "Check his bag, see if you can find anything that could help us identify him."

"Yes captain", replied Burell as he moved to carry out the order. _"Let's see here… what's this"_, he thought as he spotted a small black case on the ground. _"I'll examine it later"_, he thought as he set it next to the bag. _"Now what've we got here… hmm some clothing, some small, odd, brown bag _(Army MREs)_, now what's this…"_, in his hands was a sword, a beautiful sword like none he'd ever seen. Its scabbard was made with a sage green metal, with blue and steel grey colors lacing its length in intricate designs. He drew it… to be met with a shining, curved, green blade that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

"Looks like a dragon rider's sword", came the captain's awed voice, "I've only seen the one Shadeslayer had and it looked as beautiful as this one." "Elmar! Come over here", Elmar, the group's magician, trotted over to them.

"What is it, captain", he asked.

"Can you read the symbols on this sword's scabbard?"

"Of course, sir."

"What does it say?"

"It's ancient language… it says garjzla, which means light. A rider's sword sir?", asking as he glanced between the sword and captain.

"That's what we think. Anything else in there Burell?"

"I'll take a look sir." Burell continued searching throught the contents of the strange bag, only finding a few more survival items until he found something hidden at the bottom. "S…Sir, you may want to see this", he stammered as he held out what he found.

"Is...is that w...what I think it is", mumbled Elmar.

"By the gods! Everyone back to the horses, Burell, Elmar, help me carry him and his things there, let's go!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"All in all, a pretty dull day_", thought Nasuada as she listened to Jörmundur continue on with yet another report on the Varden's status.

"...so foodstuffs are adequate for now, but we will need to move soon as the local game supply is wearing out", droned Jörmundur. A Nighthawk then suddenly entered the tent. The eyes of those present glancing nervously at him as he awaited permission to speak. Jörmundur waved the man over with his hand. The Nighthawk walked to his side, leaning over and whispering into Jörmundur's ear. Jörmundur's eyes grew wider with each word and by the end an expression of shock and contemplation remained on his face as the man left. "We have a problem", Jörmundur began, "one of our patrol groups spotted an Imperial soldier, evidentially a victim of a dragon attack. The group reports that they haven't seen any dragon and they are continuing their patrol to make sure there isn't one."

"With Eragon gone we have practically no defense against a dragon rider, this is terrible news,", came Nasuada's reply. "which group made the report?"

"Captian Mariv's group found it. They were patrolling about twelve leagues north of here." Then suddenly a Nighthawk watch's captain ran into the tent.

"Sorry for the interruption my Lady, but there is a Captain Mariv outside and he requests to see you immediately."

"By all means, let him in captain." Nasuada replied, as tension built up inside her gut.

"Yes, my Lady", came the reply.

The captain left the tent, soon reappearing with a Varden captain and soldier behind him. The two men bowed before her and the Mariv began to speak, "My apologies my Lady but I believed that you would wish to hear my report as soon as possible".

"Please proceed, captain."

"We had dismounted to examine a small wood in our patrol's path. As we advanced we happened upon a fallen Imperial soldier, as I'm sure my messenger informed you. After examining the man, we continued to advance until we happened upon a clearing burnt out of the forest around it. In this clearing, we found a young man, along with large green bag and small black case. That wasn't the strangest thing we found however", he turned to the soldier, a grim expression on his face, "show her." The soldier revealed a large gray cloth covering a long object. "While searching through his bag for any clues we found this." The soldier unwrapped the object… revealing a shimmering green blade and scabbard, the unmistakable look of a rider's sword. "We found this and something else as well, something, that if it is what we think... is a miracle." The captain grabbed the string that fastened a large bag onto his back and pulled it free. The man set it on the table and began to open it.

He pulled back the sides of the pack to reveal…

A stone…

A sage green stone…

A shining sage green dragon egg.


	3. The Boy

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else I don't own it.**

**Hope you all like it! R&R, it's helpful!**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Silence permeated the room as its occupants slowly returned from their shock. Their faces replaced with looks of hard contemplation as they considered the ramifications of this event. The room weighed heavily on their shoulders as they gazed upon the surface of the shining green egg. The presence of one forgotten, abandoned to time and space in the forefront of their minds.

"Is it a Rider egg?", came a hopeful whisper as the speaker glanced over at Captain Mariv.

Mariv responded," That's out of the realm of knowledge of my men, my lord. My group's magician isn't familiar with the spell placed on the eggs and thus cannot tell the difference." Nasuada looked over to the Nighthawk captain.

"Find Arya and bring her here as quickly as you can. I don't care what she's doing at the moment, this surpasses it."

"Yes, my lady.", the man quickly exited the tent, his stomping feet fading away into the distance.

"This changes things", came Jörmundur's voice while he still stared at the egg. "This is a great boon to our cause if Mariv's assumption is correct...and I find no reason to doubt that assumption".

"Why do you say so Jörmundur?", Nasuada replied.

"Think about it. Why would that egg not have hatched by now if it weren't bound by the Riders? I'm not learned in these matters but why wouldn't it have hatched? There is plenty of food nearby for it and, besides the Empire, there aren't many enemies to a full grown dragon".

"I agree.", Nasuada replied, then she looked over to Mariv, "What of the boy you found? How is he?"

"Unconscious, my lady. My magician tried to wake him but he seems to resist the magic somehow, he also foiled our attempts to enter his mind to try and speak with him." A frown played over Nasuada's face as she pondered this.

"How did he resist the magic, Mariv? Did he have wards or other defenses around him? And what do you mean he 'foiled' your attempts to contact him?", Jörmundur asked.

"He had no wards or other defenses around him from what my magician could detect, however, he seemed to absorb the energy that Elmar tried to channel into his spell. Elmar tried to wake him several different ways yet all met with the same result. When we tried to enter the boy's mind, we weren't met with a barrier, we found a disjointed babble of thoughts and images that seemed to ebb and flow as a river current. We simply couldn't find his mind in that mess. Most of the images and sounds were strange to us and we couldn't understand their meaning, he is an enigma to us, my lady.", Mariv stopped and took a deep breath as he continued," We found several other things in his bag as well: a strange water skin (canteen), odd brown packages of food, some clothes and blankets, and we also found this black case." The soldier next to the captain pulled out a small black case and opened it as he placed it on the table. The contents were like nothing Nasuada had seen before. A mid sized, black, T-shaped object was placed within along with five long black tubes with small arrow-like metal things inside them. "The purpose of these things confounded us as well. We have no idea what the function of these devices serve or how to operate them. There is no trace of magic on them, so they weren't created that way and they don't use it in their operation. We decided that it would be best if we just left them as is and ask the boy if he knows their purpose after he awakens." Suddenly the tent flaps parted, revealing the Nighthawk captain with Arya close behind him. Arya walked to the end of the table.

"What do you need Lady Nasuada?", she asked as she nodded to the guard, dismissing him.

"We have something that you may wish to see and I want to know if it is what we suspect.", came Nasuada's quick reply.

"What item do you speak of?"

"This", Nasuada motioned to Captain Mariv. The man obediently opened his bag, revealing its precious contents to Arya. Arya's eyes seemed to widen and glow with shock but quickly regained their composure.

"Give it to me". Mariv looked over to Nasuada for approval. She nodded. He skirted around the table's occupants as he made his way toward Arya, handing the egg over as enthusiastically as a man dropping a heavy pack after a long journey. Arya's eyes closed in concentration, her brow furrowing as she extended her mind toward the egg checking for any trace of magic on it.

"It is a Rider egg; it is female as well.", came the answer to the question that lingered in all their minds. Arya glanced up at them, her eyes seeming to gleam with curiousity. "How did you come by this"?

"Captain Mariv here, stumbled upon it and a boy while on his patrol.", Nasuada replied as she nodded to the man.

Arya gazed over at him, "You've done Alageasia a great service, captain. You said you found a boy with the egg? What's his condition"?

"He's unconscious at the moment and somehow seems to be resistant to magic even without wards around him. He seems to be in good condition otherwise so I believe that it would be prudent to let him wake on his own."

"I agree. What shall be done with the boy?"

Nasuada motioned for Jörmundur to continue. "We'll place him in a guarded healers tent for now, then speak to him until he awakens. I'm wary of keeping him with the rest of the Varden. We simply don't know anything about him and until we do, he'll be treated as an Imperial prisoner."

Arya nodded, "What of the egg?", she asked while looking at Nasuada.

"I think it would be appropriate to have the Varden try and hatch it first since it's already here. If it doesn't after a month or two we'll send it to the elves, agreed?", came Nasuada's reply.

"Yes, except of the amount of time it will spend here. The Varden isn't a secure place for the egg. We should only keep it here for a week or two, that should be plenty of time after which I'll take it to my people."

"I agree with Arya, my lady. It simply isn't safe here and just keeping it here for a week will be a security nightmare. Once the elven bodyguards Queen Islanzadi sent get here, I'll feel more comfortable. Until then, it will be difficult keep it secure and we would be stretching the Nighthawks thin between you and it.", Jörmundur mentioned.

"Very well. Arya will take charge of the egg's protection and the supervising of any candidates. Is this acceptable to you?", Nasuada asked with a questioning glance directed at the elf.

"Of course, Lady Nasuada". Arya quickly grabbed the egg and hid it inside a boat that she happened to bring along. "Is that all?", she asked.

"Yes, you may go". Arya nodded and quickly exited the tent as another messenger entered. The man bowed and spoke.

"My lady, Chief Fadawar wishes to see you."

"Send him in.", Nasuada sighed as she thought, _"What does he want this time."_

0000000000000000000000000

Arya dashed through the Varden camp, quickly making her way toward her tent. Some Varden looked oddly at her as she passed, wondering what could cause her to move in such haste. Arya shortly came upon her tent and entered. She rummaged through her belongings, looking for a special magic box that would only open to her command and would alert her if it was removed. She found it. The box was practical, with wood reinforced with multiple steel rings and spells to render it all but impervious to someone attempting to bash it open. The box opened at her silent command and she placed the egg inside, silently replacing it and calmly walking out of her tent.

_"Perhaps I should pay this boy a visit. I would certainly be better able to assess his condition than a simple Varden mage."_ Arya thought as she moved in the direction of the Varden's holding area. One of the on duty soldiers saw her approach and moved towards her.

"Anything I can help you with, ma'am?"

"Yes, could you direct me towards the tent where the boy Captain Mariv found is being held?"

"Of course, ma'am. Follow me." The man motioned for her to follow and proceeded to walk down the rows of tents and enclosures meant for the Varden's prisoners. He stopped in front of a rather large tent.

_"A healer's tent if the smell was anything to go by", _Arya thought with a frown.

The soldier stopped and pointed towards the entrance, "He's in there ma'am. The healers have been trying to wake him for a couple hours now but have had no success. Good luck, ma'am."

"Thank you, you may return to your post". The soldier nodded and shuffled back to his place, while Arya entered the tent. Only to find four guards and two bickering mages bent over the boy.

"I'm telling you! You're going about it all wrong. You can't just go diving into his mind, all you're doing is getting lost in those images and fumbling around until you give up!"

"Yea! like you're doing any better! Even if your idea works it would take weeks to sort through all those images to find the correct one. At least my idea would produce results before winter!"

"At least I'd find it! A thorough search is the only way to do this. Otherwise, all we won't find anything at all, so shut up and let me do my job!"

"Are you both quite done?", came Arya's sharp tone. The two magicians turned to see the she-elf standing at the entrance and their faces turned from anger into a false neutrality, suspicion glinting in their eyes.

"What do you want, elf?", one asked.

"I wish to assess the boy's condition and see if I can't wake him."

"Ha! we've been trying for two hours now and we haven't made any headway at all. The boy absorbs the energy we put into any spell and we can't find his central consciousness to communicate to him. His mind is like nothing we've ever seen, a matter of fact he actually overwhelmed our minds with a huge wall of voices and images when we first tried to enter. Nothing, however, attacked us or attempted to control us, and it simply withdrew after we stopped struggling. What makes you think you break through and reach him!"

Arya's eyes turned cold and deadly, acting as if they could kill the man by their stare alone. "I have far more power and experience than you, human. You would do well to remember that. My fellows are not as merciful as I am and would teach you a lesson for your insolence. Now step aside before I make you." The mages turned as white as ghosts and nodded as they moved away. The soldiers stepped aside as Arya moved through and bent down to look at the boy. _"He's young, around seventeen years of age. He looks rather average...brown hair, blue eyes...he physique seems untouched by the scars or toughening of war. Hmm...it makes no sense. How can such a child possess such abilities and yet not show evidence of training? The strength required to overwhelm these magicians should be too much for this mere child to sustain. How can he do this? Why hasn't he been drafted into the Imperial Army? Galbatorix would've most likely whisked him off to serve in the Black Hand or Andlát Datia in an instant had he known of this boy's abilities. Perhaps he has been in hiding? Well, only one way to find out". _Arya stretched out her mind toward the boy, cautiously searching for any safeguards or wards around in his mind. Then...it hit her. A massive wall of voices and images bombarded her mind as she struggled to retain her concentration. Pictures of fire and war passed by her as she pushed forward, her teeth gritting together through the pain of repelling them. The flow continued unabated for several minutes as Arya inspected every image she suspected his mind to be hiding in. Until she came upon one picture, the picture displayed a great city surrounded by high walls. Blue sky and green grass surrounded it. The sun glowed brightly in the sky and seemed to beckon to her. She latched onto the image, pushing her mind against it as she sought entry. A large stream of light suddenly emitted from the image grabbing and dragging her inside where it dropped her on a hilltop overlooking the city.

_"Finally...I'm not sure how much longer I could've kept that up",_ the elf mused as she ran down to the city gate and entered. It was quiet...deserted, yet there was no evidence of war or destruction here. _"This must be it. All the others are barren wastelands, this is the only image where I could imagine someone staying"._ She jogged through the city, glancing around and occasionally inspecting the odd architecture of the city's buildings. _"I wonder why these building are so tall, some must be hundreds of feet high! …Maybe it's because the mind doesn't necessarily have to conform with reality? But the mind has to have some basis or rationality behind an image...right? Bah! I'm wasting time! The sooner I find him, the sooner I'll have my answers." _Arya continued through the deserted streets till she happened upon a beautiful, majestic building. It seemed to be made of excellent quality marble, with a large amount of stairs leading to massive pillars of the same material holding up the overhang over the entrance. A gold dome topped the structure and the statue of an eagle could be seen atop the dome. _"This must be a palace of some sort. All the other buildings seemed to be built for practicality, but this one seems to be built with beauty in mind. He must be inside."_ Arya walked up the steps and reached the entrance. Next to the door was a plaque which said:

_**Hope**_

_**The Capital of All We Are**_

_**Hope is never lost. It is just misplaced and forgotten.**_

Arya spared a glance at the words before continuing inside. Only to be met with a large open foyer that stretched to the dome above. The dome itself was covered in paintings of various things. Many paintings could be seen along the walls of the foyer as well. One, however, stood out above all the rest. The painting was placed in the center of the two stairwells to the second floor, bordered with a gold frame laced with sapphire and diamond. The image depicted seven figures, the likes of which Arya had never seen. The figures were all distinct from each other: one was humanoid, another looked like a dwarf crossed with a reptile and had a mask on its face, one was a vicious bird-like figure with feathers growing out of the back of its head, another was a hulking creature with a large shield on one arm and a large opening on the other, one looked like a large ape with two toes and three fingers, another was a reptilian figure with four jaws and hoof-like feet, the last…the leader of them all was a serpentine figure. It was coated with steel grey armor and seemed to scream of its proficiency at war. Its body showed obvious signs of extensive physical training and yet it seemed smooth…graceful in a way. Its navy blue eyes seemed to display sadness, yet determination as it lead its fellows with the setting sun above and a mountain range behind. All of them were armed with strange weapons and heavily armored, with helms covering the faces of all but the leader. Below the painting was another plaque that said:

_**Iet Sköliar, Iet Sverdar**_

Arya examined the painting as she passed by up to the second floor. The second floor was much like the first except there were several doors around and it was much less open. _"I guess I'll take the first one.",_ Arya thought as she opened it. She found a long hallway with pillars along the sides and a single door at the end. She continued on, soon coming to the door at the end. She opened it. The room was a medium sized office, with chairs and a table and a large desk with a chair turned away from her. The chair turned…revealing a flickering blue light in the shape of the boy. _"This must be him", _Arya thought.

"Who are you? Why are you here?", he asked warily.

"I am an elf. Arya is my name. As for why I'm here, I'm trying to get you to wake. You are currently unconscious and are somehow resisting our attempts to wake you."

The boy seemed to think for a moment, "If I could wake, I would, but I don't know how. I didn't even know I was unconscious. Where am I exactly?"

"In a tent within the Varden camp, one of our patrols found you and brought you here. The Varden leader, Nasuada, wishes to know how you got the way we found you."

The boy's eyes went wide at what he'd been told, "I…I don't know. All I remember is a flash of light…and that voice."

"What voice do you speak of child?"

"It spoke right after the light flash…I…I don't exactly recall what it said, but it seemed reverent almost wishful I would say. What's going on?"

"It is alright, young one. What is your name?"

"Ryan. Ryan Williamsson."

"Well, Ryan, listen and do exactly what I tell you to do and you will wake, alright?"

"Alright."

"Now concentrate…look for the boundaries of this world". Ryan nodded, his eyes then furrowed in concentration as he searched for the edge of this section of his mind. After what seemed like several hours, he suddenly stopped and looked up.

"I…I think I found them."

"Now push with all your might against them. Once they break your mind will be restored to you and you shall awaken." The boy fazed back into concentration. He continued at it for another several hours until the sky suddenly turned red and the ground began to shake. A massive portal opened up and consumed the entire city. It grabbed Arya and propelled her mind back into herself.

0000000000000000000

Arya shook her head, ridding it of any residual discomfort from her sudden ejection.

"Any luck, elf?", asked one of the mages.

"We'll see in a moment.", she replied as she stared intensely at the boy's form. Suddenly the boy's eyes flickered and opened.

He sprung up from the bed, only Arya's hands keeping him from leaving it entirely. "It's alright, Ryan, welcome back to the land of the living." Ryan turned to look at her, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light in the tent. "How do you feel"?

"Tired", he mumbled.

"Rest for now, restoring one's mind from such an entanglement requires quite an amount of energy."

The boy nodded and promptly fell back to sleep. The two mages looked at her with shocked expressions until one of them looked at the other with a smirk and spoke. "Looks like I won the bet".

**00000000000000000000000**

**Andlát **_**Datia**_**: **Death Mists

Members of _Andalat Datia_ are the shock troops of the Empire. Their supporting magicians are the best in the Empire and the men in each _centuria_ of them (hundred man unit...made it up) have plenty of experience on the battlefield. The group also sports several auxiliary forces that are dedicated to espionage, sabotage, and infiltration. The job of _Andalat Datia_ is the absolute destruction of Galbatorix's enemies, no more, no less.

**Iet Sköliar, Iet Sverdar: **My shields, My swords

**Congrats to whoever can guess what species those seven figures are based on. The first six are pretty obvious, I think. The seventh, however, is a lot harder to figure out and I'll give you a clue. It is from an old horror movie. **


	4. Awakening

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it from somewhere I don't own it.**

**AN: I apologize in advance for the long book repeat scene for Saphira's return, I thought it best to stick to the book as much as POV and my sanity could allow, however I did shorten it some.**

**000000000000000000000000**

A day-and-a-half came and went and the boy named Ryan had yet to awaken from his slumber. _"At least we know his name now."_, Arya mused as we walked towards Nasauda's tent to inform her of the things which she had seen. Arya had heard of the Varden leader's contest against the chief of the Wandering Tribes, Fadawar. _"Such idiocy! Only human men could come up with such a stupid and harmful way to settle a despute"! _Arya's anger at the chief's stupidity was fleeting, however, soon replaced by the cold façade that she normally wore. _"Nasuada succeeded though, that's all that matters". _Arya finally reached the Varden leader's pavilion.

"Identify yourself and your purpose.", came the command of the captain of the Nighthawk's watch.

"I am Lady Arya. I have news for Nasuada regarding the boy that our men discovered two days ago".

"One moment, ma'am.", the captain entered into the tent to announce her arrival. She heard a voice, undoubtedly from Nasuada, and the soldier returned. "You may proceed, Lady Arya."

"Thank you, captain.", she murmured as she passed by him and into the tent. The tent smelled strongly of blood and herbal remedies. Nasuada sat in a chair at the far end of the pavilion, with the girl Elva eating close by and Angela the herbalist tending to her wounds. Solembum sat close by Elva, rubbing against her legs.

"… it's a bit harder to tell. You'll have to muddle along like most people do and hope none of these cuts get infected.", Angela was saying, she then stared directly into Varden leader's eyes, "You realize these will scar?"

"It will be what it will be.", came Nasuada's reply.

"True enough." Nasuada groaned as Angela continued to stitch and bandage her wound, then remembered Arya's request for entry and glanced at the entrance.

Arya spoke up, "As the poet Earnë said, to place yourself in harm's way for the sake of the people and the country you love is the finest thing one can do. I have known every leader of the Varden, and they were all mighty men and women, and none so much as Ajihad. In this, though, I believe you have surpassed even him."

She looked up at the she-elf and tiredly said, ""You honor me, Arya, but I fear that if I burn so brightly, too few shall remember my father as he deserves. Why have you come"?

"I managed to wake the boy as I'm sure the healers informed you, however, I wished to tell you of the things I found and saw while within his mind, but thought it prudent to wait until you had recovered a little from your ordeal yesterday."

"The magicians and healers were quite accurate in their description of a wall of images. The images and sounds were all decoys or fragments of his mind…I wouldn't know one way or the other unless I saw his mind intact. I searched through the images for a couple hours until I came upon the one to where his mind had hidden itself. I entered the image and beheld a city the like of which I have never seen. I searched throughout the myriad of structures until I found a building that was far more ornate than the rest. This building turned out to be his "palace". I discovered him inside that building where I confronted him and, in addition to learning his name, helped him reform his mind. "

"What is his name?"

"Ryan Williamsson."

"Did he know anything of how he ended up the way he did."

"No, the boy said he had no recollection of what occurred other than a flash of light and he seemed disturbed when I mentioned that he was in the Varden camp."

"Spy maybe?"

"Possibly but I'm disinclined to think so."

"Why."

Angela piped in, "Because the technique of meditation that the boy used was only invented by the elves in the past hundred years", Angela looked up at Arya, "…I believe you used it yourself to try and thwart Durza correct?"

"It was one of the things, yes."

"Could Galbatorix have figured out how to do it from Durza's reports?", Nasuada asked.

"It's possible, but highly unlikely. Durza didn't pay much attention to how my defenses were built. He only concerned himself with information about the egg and the Varden's location. It also seems unlikely for another reason. When we create such a reality in our minds, we also create figurative people and soldiers to populate it. The rules in this world and the created one are very similar because the mind has to possess a basis for the illusion otherwise it would collapse on itself. I didn't come upon anyone, however, which tells me that he was very weak or they just didn't exist."

"We still must consider the possibility that he is an Imperial agent. The lines between friend and foe have grown blurry lately." The image of the Urgal entry into the Varden sprung into Arya's mind.

"_That is very true."_, she mused.

"Did you find anything that would help determine his allegiance?"

"No."

"Then he will remain where he is for now. What is his condition?"

"He's resting. Reforming one's mind from such a state requires quite an amount of energy, even for an elf. He will recover, but he will sleep for a couple hours yet I would think."

"Barzul!", Angela suddenly muttered as she patched up a particularly nasty gash, "Only men would think of cutting themselves to determine who the pack leader is. Idiots!" A pained laugh came from the Varden leader.

"Indeed.", she said with a smile.

All of a sudden a cry of, "Halt!", came from the Nighthawks outside. Three of the occupants of the tent quickly drew whatever weapons they possessed in case of an attack, except for Elva, who continued to eat, unperturbed by the sound.

A voice cried from outside the tent, " My Lady, Eragon and Saphira fast approach from the northeast"! Upon hearing this, the three women and Solembum calmed down.

"Help me dress", Nasuada ordered. They quickly helped her into her dress and soon had her properly attired.

"Should I hide or reveal my injuries?", she asked.

"That depends," said Angela. "Do you think showing them will increase your standing or encourage your enemies, because they assume you are weak and vulnerable? The question is actually a rather philosophical one, predicated on whether when looking at a man who has lost a big toe you say, 'Oh, he's a cripple' or 'Oh, he was smart or strong or lucky enough to escape worse injury.'"

Arya smiled at Angela's choice an answer.

"You make the strangest comparisons.", Nasuada said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"The Trial of the Long Knives is a contest of strength, that is well known among the Varden and Surdans. Are you proud of your strength, Nasuada?", Elva asked.

"Cut off the sleeves.", came the command. They hesitated, however, until Nasuada added, " Go on! At the elbows. Don't mind the dress; I shall have it repaired later." Angela quickly removed the sections Nasuada had identified and tossed the excess fabric aside. "Elva," came the Varden leader's voice, "if you sense I'm about to faint, please tell Angela and have her catch me. Shall we, then?" Without another word they left the tent.

As they exited the drawf Nighthawk captain shouted, "Stations!" and the six Nighthawks formed up around them. Dusk covered the Varden encampment with hues of gold and purple, adding to the mystique of the camp itself. The group gazed off to the north, where the glittering blue halo of Saphira descended from the sky. The sight was absolutely majestic and Nasuada stopped for a moment to look upon it and be thankful that she had witnessed it.

"_They're safe!"_, she thought, a huge sigh of relief escaping her.

The warrior who had brought word of their arrival pointed and said, "My Lady, as you can see, I spoke the truth."

"Yes. You did well. You must have exceedingly sharp eyes to have spotted Saphira earlier. What is your name?"

"Fletcher, son of Harden, my Lady."

"You have my thanks, Fletcher. You may return to your post now." Keeping their gaze fixed on Saphira, the group weaved through the rows of tents toward a clearing specially reserved for Saphira to land and take off. Several others appeared to greet Shadeslayer upon his return: King Orrin, Narheim, also Jörmundur and the Council of Elders were present. They waited, along with a massive crowd of Varden members to await Saphira's landing. Elva suddenly tugged on the back of Nasuada's dress. She turned to find the girl beckoning to her. Nasuada bent down to hear what the girl, who muttered, "Eragon's not on Saphira." Nasuada's chest tightened, restricting her breathing. She peered upward, as she watched Saphira circle directly over the camp.

"How do you know?", Nasuada asked.

"I cannot feel his discomfort, nor his fears. Roran is there, and a woman I guess is Katrina. No one else".

Straightening, Nasuada clapped her hands and shouted, "Jörmundur!" Jörmundur came running, shoving aside those who go in his way; he was experienced enough to when an emergency was at hand.

"My Lady."

"Clear the field! Get everyone away from here before Saphira lands."

"Including Orrin and Narheim and Garzhvog?"

She grimaced. "No, but allow no one else to remain. Hurry!"

As Jörmundur starting shouting orders, Arya placed a comforting hand on Nasuada's shoulder and said, "Saphira would not be so calm if Eragon was hurt or dead."

"Where is he, then?", demanded Nasuada. "What trouble has he gotten into now?" A loud commotion filled the clearing as Jörmundur and his men cleared the area of onlookers.

Nar Garzhvog, along with King Orrin and Narheim advanced towards Nasuada, his feet stomping on the ground as he asked, "What means this, Lady Nightstalker?"

"Yes, I'd bloody well like an explanation myself," Orrin angrily interjected.

"And I", said Narheim.

Nasuada pointed at Saphira, "She shall provide the answers you desire." Just as the last stragglers left the clearing, a torrent of air rushed across their faces as Saphira swooped to the ground, raking her wings to slow herself before landing on her rear legs. Roran and Katrina quickly unbuckled and dismounted as Nasuada's group moved closer.

As they approached Roran turned to them and bowed to Nasuada and Orrin as he said, "My Lady, Your Majesty. If I may, this is my betrothed, Katrina." She curtsied to them both.

"Welcome to the Varden, Katrina," Nasuada started, "We have all heard your name here, on account of Roran's uncommon devotion. Songs of his love for you already spread across the land."

"You are most welcome," added Orrin, "Most welcome indeed."

Katrina blushed and smiled, "Thank you", she responded.

Nasuada looked away from the couple and lowered the barriers in her mind and looked to Saphira behind them. "Where is he?", she asked. Nasuada swallowed as Saphira's consciousness brushed against her own.

_I smell blood,_ said Saphira,_ Who has hurt you, Nasuada? Name them, and I shall tear them from neck to groin and bring you their heads for trophies._

"There's no need for you to tear anyone apart. Not yet, at least. I wielded the knife myself. However, this is the wrong time to delve into the matter. Right now, all I care about is Eragon's whererabouts."

_Eragon decided to remain in the Empire._

An uncomfortable silence reigned around the group as they absorbed this. Nasuada was the first to recover.

"How…how could you allow him to stay?", she asked.

Saphira snorted, _Eragon made his own choice. I could not stop him. He insists upon doing what he thinks is right, no matter the consequences for him or the rest of Alaga__ë__sia. . . .I could shake him like a hatchling, but I'm proud of him. Fear not; he can take care of himself. So far, no misfortune has befallen him. I would know if he was hurt._

Arya spoke: "And why did he make this choice, Saphira?"

_It would be faster for me to show you rather than explain with words. May I?_ They all indicated their consent. A stream of memories played into their heads as they watched snippets of Eragon and Roran's attack on the Ra'zac's lair, along with Sapira's battle with the Letherblaka. Lastly came Eragon's confrontation with Saphira. Saphira attempted to hide the anguish she felt over his decision, but it was so great and piercing that a few of the group found themselves in tears. When the stream of memories ended, however, Nasuada thought back to the rider's reasons for staying…and deemed them inadequate.

_Eragon may be rash, but he's certainly not foolish enough to endanger everything we seek to accomplish merely so he could visit a few caves and drain the last bitter dregs of his revenge. There must be another explanation. Perhaps Saphira only wishes to discuss it in private.", Nasuada thought._

"Blast it!", exclaimed King Orrin. "Eragon could not have picked a worse time to set off on his own. The matters of the nearby Imperial forces and. . .our new arrival are pressing enough! What does a single Ra'zac matter? . . .We have to get him back." Saphira glanced over curiously at the king's mention of a "new arrival".

Angela laughed. "How? He'll be traveling during the day and Saphira daren't fly around searching for him when the sun's up and anyone might spot her and alert Galbatorix.", she asked.

"Yes, but he is our rider! We cannot sit by idly while he remains in the midst of our enemies."

"I agree.", said Narheim. "However, it is done, we must ensure his safe return. Grimstnzborith Hrothgar adopted Eragon into his family and clan, that is mine own clan, as you know, and we owe him the loyalty of our law and our blood."

Arya knelt and began to retie her boots. "Saphira, where exactly was Eragon when you last touched his mind?", she asked.

_In the entrance to Helgrind._

"And have you any idea what path he intended to follow?"

_He did not yet know himself._

Arya sprang to her feet, "Then I shall have to look everywhere I can." She turned walked toward Nasuada, quickly whispering something in her ear, Nasuada grimly nodded at the words. Then Arya quickly turned away and ran, disappearing into the mass of tents as she ran northward to find Eragon.

"Do you want me to follow, Lady Nightstalker?", Garzhvog asked, "I cannot run as fast as little elves, but I can run as long."

"No," came the reply, "no, stay. Arya can pass for human at a distance, but soldiers would hunt you down the moment some farmer caught sight of you."

"I am used to being hunted."

"But not in the middle of the Empire, with hundreds of Galbatorix's men wandering the countryside. No, Arya will have to fend for herself. I pray that she can find Eragon and keep him safe, for without him, our hope grows dim." Nasuada turned away from the Urgal and looked to Saphira. "Some things have occurred since you and Eragon left for Helgrind. Could you accompany me to my tent? We have much to discuss."

_Of course, Nasuada._

Nasuada nodded at the dragon's reply and waved Jörmundur over, quickly whispered something in his ear, and as quickly as she began, Jörmundur ran away into the mass of tents. She gestured for Saphira to follow, as she turned to walk back to her tent and the group around them dispersed back to their duties. Only Elva and Angela accompanied the two back to the Varden leader's pavilion.

_Can you tell me what this is about? _Saphira asked a few minutes later.

"No, not out here, not where wayward eyes and ears can pry. . .this matter requires as much subtlety as possible until we are prepared, however, I can tell you that this discovery could mean the difference between the Varden's victory or its defeat." Saphira nodded at the words as Nasuada's tent came into view. She entered as Saphira moved around so her head could enter through an open space on the top of the tent.

She waited a few moments for the women to find a seat before she asked, _So what is this about?_

"A couple of days ago a Varden patrol discovered a boy in one of the forests near here.", Nasuada began.

_And how is that this important?_

"It is important because of where we found him and what he had in his possession." Suddenly Jörmundur entered the tent, a mid-sized bag and an object wrapped in a grey blanket in his arms. "Ah, Jörmundur, thank you for bringing these."

The man smiled and said, "Of course, my Lady."

_What are these things that you speak of?_

"First I'll show you the less important item that we recovered". Nasuada took the grey blanket from Jörmundur and unwrapped it from the object inside. She revealed the Rider's sword to Saphira's eyes.

Her eyes widened with shock and she quickly countered, _And the more important item?_

"Show her, Jörmundur". The man in question nodded as he reached inside the bag he brought and pulled out the green egg within.

_Is. . .Is it. . ._

"Yes, it is, Saphira. A dragon egg, or more specifically, a Rider egg."

_It isn't the one from the king's castle, correct? That one is supposed to be emerald._

"It isn't. We know for certain because Arya found out that the dragon inside is female."

_How did he come by it? I thought Galbatorix had destroyed all the other eggs except the ones he had in his possession._ Saphira's excitement over the prospect of another friendly dragon flowed unrestrained through her voice.

"We thought that as well, and the boy apparently doesn't know the answer to that either."

_How can he not? _A slight frown played over Saphira's face.

"Memory loss could be it, however, Arya mentioned that he acted suspiciously when she mentioned that he was in the Varden camp. I cannot discard the possibility that he is a spy, but I think it is highly unlikely because I certainly would be suspicious if I was in his position. Regardless of my feelings over the matter, I have place him in the prisoner area just for the sake of caution."

_What is his name?_

"Ryan Williamsson. He's currently resting after expending a lot of energy a couple of days ago to restore his mind from some sort of trance-like state. That's another oddity about him. He used an elven technique that was only perfected within the last hundred or so years, too early for Galbatorix to have learned it so Ryan must have had an elven teacher at one point."

_May I keep the egg? It will certainly be safer with me than anywhere else. I can keep it in my saddlebags._

"I don't see why not. Arya was supposed to be watching over it but with her leaving I think this would be the best idea. Do you agree, Jörmundur?"

"Yes," came Jörmundur's reply.

"Then it is agreed. The egg is all yours, Saphira." Nasuada smiled up at Saphira, "Keep it safe as we all know only you can."

_I will._ Saphira proceeded to grab the egg in her mouth and place it inside one of her saddle's many pouches. _Anything else you wish to discuss?_ She asked as her head reappeared in the tent.

"No, go rest Brightscales, you've had a long journey.", Nasuada finished.

_I take my leave then._ And with that, she left, humming happily to herself in light of the current events.

_Maybe I should pay a visit to the egg-bearer anyway. I need to thank him for what he's done. Besides I've got nothing better to do at the moment and I can rest there if he hasn't awoken yet. _she thought. So she turned to walk in the direction of the Varden's prison area, arriving after only a few minutes of walking along. One of the guards spotted her and moved towards her.

"How may I assist you, Brightscales?", he nervously asked, with his knuckles growing snow white from gripping his weapon too hard because of his fear.

_As he should be, _Saphira thought. She looked at the man as she asked, _Could you direct me to the tent that contains a certain Ryan Williamsson?_

"Yes, ma'am, I can do that. It is two rows over and if the fourth tent on the left."

_Thank you._ The soldier nodded and quickly shuffled back to his place with his fellows. Saphira continued on to the tent the man specified, coming upon a rather large one that smelled of blood and herbs. Two soldiers stood guard over the door, standing rather relaxed and at ease at their posts.

One of them noticed her and asked, "May I be of service, Brightscales?"

_Yes,_ came her response,_ could you perhaps tell me if Ryan Williamsson has awoken yet?_

"One moment ma'am", the man shuffled into through the entrance, returning only a couple moments later. "He is still asleep, ma'am. The healers, however, say he should wake at any moment.

_Thank you. I shall rest here until he awakens. Please, wake me the moment he does._

"No problem, ma'am."

Saphira turned away at his words and walked to the side of the tent. She laid down and thought, _Perhaps I should catch up on a little sleep, those guards can wake me when the egg-bearer wakes._ With that Saphira closed her eyes and promptly fell into a deep slumber.

000000000000000000000000

_I can't believe this, _Ryan thought as he watched his mind's illusions slowly bring his mental self back together. _Who in the world thought this would've happened? I mean, on the upside I'm no longer trapped in here, but man, this reconstruction effort is taking forever! _He looked down on the myriad of figures down below as they slowly rebuilt fallen buildings and repaired the land damaged by its separation from the capital. _On top of that, I'm in Alag__ëasia! Smack dab in the middle of a war that I neither wanted nor have a stake in! And apparently I had a dragon egg in my possession as well! What in the world am I going to do!_, Ryan's blue image flickered for a moment, deep concentration passing through the his features. _Regardless of what happens to me, I cannot allow modern technology to spread to this land. The devastation that it could cause if it fell into the wrong hands would leave __Alag__ëasia nothing more than a broken wasteland. I must defend that information at all costs._

"Sir", came a voice from behind him. Ryan fazed out of his reverie to find Wolf, one of his seven commanders, the human of the group who was decked out in Halo-looking ODST armor. The seven commanders served as Ryan's personal guards and were named only by their rank and callsigns. They also served as the commanders of his mental army with each of their divisions tailor made to their fighting style.

"What is it, Wolf?", Ryan asked.

"The reconstruction is almost finished, sir. We should be fully online in a few minutes."

"Thank you, commander. Tell Reaper that I need to see him immediately".

"Yes, sir!", Wolf left, pressing his hand to his ear as he used his radio to contact the one he required.

Ryan returned to his musing. _Things are different already. I didn't even know this was possible, but here it is…this great illusion…this image of my world that contains everything I am, every secret I hold. And yet it feels and looks so real, it's almost like I never left home. _Ryan's image flashed red for a moment, as a pang of loss shot through him. A sigh escaped his lips, _But it doesn't matter, it's not real, and the world outside is a dangerous place. Perhaps…perhaps I can assist the Varden, maybe see if I can introduce some military related things from ancient Rome or Greece or something, even if it is only to gain the ability to live a free and peaceful life again._

"Wolf said you wanted to see me, sir." came Reaper's deep voice. Reaper was the highest of his commanders and the deadliest of them. His eight-foot tall serpentine figure was covered in steel grey armor that was as much a part of him as his skin was. His hands and feet possessed four appendages with sharp claws protruding from them. His teeth were sharp and, when he chose, covered in a poison that could kill anything not of Reaper's kind in only a few seconds. He was Ryan's right hand, his sword and shield, his first and last line of defense. He specialized in stealth and mobility. His forces never remained in one place for long; they hit hard and fast, and then disappeared into the night. They were ghosts, death incarnate to any who had the misfortune to cross their path. Reaper also served as Ryan's advisor, as all the other commanders did; however, he was the most respected by Ryan for his strength, cunning, and moral correctness.

"I have a mission for your men.", Ryan began.

"Name it and it shall be done."

"I want your men to secure my memory databases. Keep them secure at any cost, commander, and if you can't…destroy them. I cannot allow the information stored within to be discovered by any I do not trust."

"It will be done.", Reaper turned for a moment, his movements exhibiting a grace that belied his ability on the battlefield, then he turned back to ask, "What of the holes my departure will leave in the defenses?"

"Tell Rapier and Striker to pull some of their marines out of the reserve areas and place them to cover any gaps you leave."

"Sir.", came the reply as Reaper nodded and swiftly left the room without another sound. Ryan sat down in the chair behind his desk and checked the status of the repairs on the monitor recently mounted there.

_Only another minute or two and I guess I'll find out what my fate is in this land._ He chuckled, _What could possibly go wrong? Heck, I'm not even a dragon rider, so at least I won't have to face Galbatorix when the time comes. So maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be. Who knows? I could actually make a difference in this war, even if it's only from the sidelines._ Suddenly the monitor's screen turned red as it counted down the last few seconds before his awakening.

10…_I can't believe I'm doing this._

9…8…7…_I wonder what Eragon and __Saphira look like?_

6…5…_I wonder what Alag__ëasia looks like a matter of fact._

4…_Or elves._

3…_Or dwarves._

2…1..._Or…Man! I just need to shut up!_

0…A flash of light flashed before his eyes as his mind reconnected to his body.

000000000000000000000

"Brightscales….Brightscales.", came a voice.

_Just five…more…minutes. _Saphira mumbled as she tried to return to her slumber.

Suddenly a sharp, timid poke roused her fully from her drowsiness. Her head shot up from the ground as she searched for the culprit. _Who did that! Whoever you are I rip you apart and burn your remains!_ She glanced down to find the two Varden guards from earlier with fear filling their eyes.

_Why did you wake me! Speak quickly before I rip off your head!_

"…Uh…uh ma'am, the uh…the boy has awakened and you asked for us to wake you when he awoke remember?"

Saphira thought for a moment and took a deep breath to calm down, then she spoke with regret infused in her tone, _My apologies, thank you for waking me._

"It's alright, ma'am. We'll just remember to wake you another way next time.", the soldier said with a smile as he walked back to his post.

Saphira yawned as she stretched out to dispel any stiffness from her rest. _Well, maybe now I can get some answers._ she thought as she moved to stick her head through the tent's entrance. It was mostly empty, except for two healers kneeling around a single cot near the entrance.

"Easy now. We don't know how draining the magic was for you, so let's take it slowly, alright?"

"Alright.", came a weak voice from the cot.

The healers slowly helped the occupant to sit up, giving Saphira her first look at the boy, _He's young, about Eragon's age I would say. Seems rather average for a human male…his scent is odd though._

"Here, drink this, it will help you regain some of your strength.", one of the healers continued as he lifted a cup up to the boy's mouth. The boy swiftly grabbed it and drained it as if it were the last bit of sustenance he would ever see.

"Ah…much better", came his much stronger voice, "I think I could down a lake with the thirst I have."

The magicians smiled, "Well, at least your mouth works. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry, thirsty, and exhausted."

"Well that can be easily fixed", the man speaking looked over to his companion, "I'll go grab some food for him."

"Alright.", the other began, "Besides, I think Ryan will be occupied in the meantime.", the group turned at his words, only to find Saphira's eyes staring back at them.

_May I speak with him?_ she asked.

The healers looked at each other and subtly nodded, then one of them quickly answered, "You may, but not for too long, Ryan is still recovering from his ordeal and we wish for him to recover as fast as possible."

_Very well. Could you leave while I speak to him?_

"We shall go grab that food you wanted while you both talk.", the mages replied as they glanced at Ryan. "Don't tear him apart, Brightscales, we only just put him back together.", they said before exiting.

Saphira grinned at their word choice and looked back to the boy, finding him to be examining her appearance. Saphira stretched out her mind to speak to him, only to find weak barrier protecting it. It was soon lowered, however, once the boy realized who was contacting him.

_I wish to thank you, young one, for what you have done and for what you have given to us._

Ryan smiled at her, "I thank you for your kindness, but I assure you that have no clue how it came into my possession."

_Regardless, you have given a great gift to the Varden so it is due to you. Where to you hail from Ryan son of William?_

A guarded expression crossed his face, "I…I am not at liberty to say…for my safety as well as other's."

_I understand. Some things are better left hidden from others. I know this better than most._

He grinned, "I'm sure you do. Where am I exactly?"

_The Varden camp a few leagues north of the Burning Plains._

_Good, I'm at the beginning of Brisingr,_ Ryan thought, _maybe I can save Oromis and Glaedr too._

_How old are you, young one?_

"17."

_Do you have any family? Anyone who could possibly be living here?_

"No…I…My family is lost…missing…I…I doubt I'll ever see them again.", he said as sorrow grew evident in his voice.

_You have my condolences, young one. The tragedies of war seem to grow no matter how much we try to prevent them._

"There's nothing you could have done," a tear welled up in his eye, "There wasn't anything anyone could've done". Ryan's face suddenly hardened with resolve and he stared directly into Saphira's eyes, with an all-consuming fire seeming to burn within them, "I may be alone, but I have a purpose and I shall fulfill it, even if it is due to my own selfishness."

_And what is this purpose?_

"Freedom." for a second they held each other's gaze until the mages appeared through the entrance, one of them holding a plate of food and a cup.

The other glanced over to them, "If you will excuse the intrusion, Brightscales, Ryan really needs to eat and rest."

_Of course, _Saphira turned her head from the magician and took one last look at the boy, _if it is the truth you speak, then our paths will certainly cross again Fire-Eyes. This war has an odd tendency to throw those who fight for freedom together, even when it is least expected. May the wind rise under your wings, young one! _

Saphira withdrew and walked away quickly leaving the tent behind as Ryan began to eat at the healer's insistence.

_Wait…_ he thought, _Fire-Eyes?_

_What the heck?_

**0000000000000000000000**

**AN-2: I started with the Halo references! There will be more significant ones later. Anyone figure out what species Reaper is based on?**

**R&R! it's helpful!**


	5. The Elves

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it from anywhere else, I don't own it.**

**00000000000000000000**

Two days passed after Ryan's meeting with Saphira as he slowly continued to recover his lost strength. _And the most I've done is walk around the tent a couple times,_ Ryan thought. The healers that watched over him apparently had been asked directly by Nasuada to ensure he recovered and ever since he had awakened all they had done was fuss over him like mother hens. _I hope they discharge me soon, I'm going stir crazy in here!_ During his recovery Ryan had discovered several things: one, he was somehow able to read and write the human language; two, this most certainly was not a dream; and three…he had no idea what he was going to do. His mind did not battle over whether he should help the Varden, rather it was to what extent he should. It is very true that information is sharper and deadlier than any sword. History had shown time and time again that the better a side's technology or intelligence, the greater their chances of winning.

_Modern technology would be beyond Alag__ëasia anyway, but some things, like muskets, might not be and even they could become __Alag__ëasia's downfall. I do not wish to spoil this world. It is better to leave them ignorant the information, except…maybe…the Riders._ The tent flap ruffled as his two "mother hens" returned from their morning meeting with Nasuada. He had yet to meet the Varden leader, but he knew that eventually he would be brought to her. The circumstances of his arrival were too unusual and magical for her to ignore his existence.

_Perhaps it is finally time for our meeting,_ Ryan thought as he heard the two healers move towards him. He turned around to gaze upon their faces, their lips raised in a slight smile.

One of them spoke, "We have informed Lady Nasuada of your condition and she agrees that you are well enough to meet with her. Do you feel anything that you think would cause us to think otherwise?"

A large grin overtook Ryan's face, "I thought you'd never ask. No, I'm fine. When does she wish to see me?"

"Immediately, we are to take you to her. If you could follow us, please." The man spoke as he beckoned toward the exit. It took most of Ryan's self control to not sprint out the second the mage said those words. He stood up and followed the two men outside.

_Man…I get cabin fever way too easily, probably because I've had nothing to do but think and explore my mental illusion._ The illusion was much larger than Ryan had anticipated. It stretched out as large his homeland. The land had been fully restored to what it had been before the separation. Cities dotted it, and each of them had been fortified upon his order. His armies garrisoned them as well, all of them working to fortify his mind to become as impregnable as possible. He originally planned to just equip his illusions as like the Roman army of old, and leave it that way unless he found himself in a danger for which that wouldn't suffice. Only if such thing arose would he reveal his true potential. The thing he had discovered about his illusion was that the rules of the actual world applied to his mental one as well, so his mind, while not possessing the strength of an elf, was a potent weapon if he chose to use it. The weapons of his world existed in his mind and…if necessary…he would use them._ And with proper training, I may be able to match an elf at least, that would be an achievement._

"Are you sure you are feeling alright? We want to make sure you are fully back to strength before you meet Nasuada.", one of the magicians said, braking Ryan out of his reverie.

"I'm sure, I thank you for your concern, but I assure you that I am just fine.", came his abrupt reply. _When are they going to stop? I've already told them however many times that I'm fine!_

"Very well then, we have arrived.", the mage pointed at a large tent surrounded by a several vicious looking guards. Ryan suddenly realized how oblivious he had been during the trip. He was lucky he hadn't run into anyone, lost in his musing as he was. He looked up at the man, seeing an odd grimness on his face, as to why…he had no clue.

"What is your purpose here?", came a commanding voice from one of the guards.

"Lady Nasuada requested for us to bring her the boy who we found the egg with. She wishes for an audience with him.", one of the healers replied.

"One moment.", one of the figures, a dwarf by his appearance, entered the tent to announce their arrival.

Ryan took a deep breath as he readied himself for the meeting. _Here is where it starts, my decisions from here on in will affect lives now. Dear Lord! How did I get myself into this! _His heart thumped in his chest, attesting to his anticipation. _Am I ready for this?...No….probably not….but I have to try regardless. At least I know that it all ends well, even without my intervention._

The Nighthawk reappeared, "Lady Nasuada will see you now, however, only the boy may enter."

Ryan glanced at the two mages by his side, they gestured him on. _Here goes,_ he thought. Ryan quickly moved past the guards and pushed past the entrance into the tent. The interior was somewhat simple, however, there were a few signs that he was in the presence of the Varden leader. A small table with maps strewn about and Nasuada sitting behind with a tapestry, likely where Elva was hiding, lay near the back of the tent. He stepped halfway between the table and the entrance and stopped.

He crossed his arm over his chest and bowed slightly as he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Lady Nasuada."

"You as well, Ryan Williamsson. You need not bow to me, I am not your leigelord.", came her reply.

"As you wish.", Ryan straightened and dropped his arm as he continued, "The healers said you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, I do. Saphira informed me somewhat of the conversation you had a couple of days ago. She also spoke of your answer as to what your purpose was. I shall ask you to clarify your answer…what is your purpose?"

"My purpose is to reclaim the freedom that I have lost through Galbatorix's reign. I wish to live my life free of worry over the Empire tracking me down." _It is close enough to the truth anyway,_ he thought.

Ryan's eyes seemed to glow brighter to Nasuada when Ryan gave his answer. _Either he is sincere and convicted in his belief or he is one of the best liars I have ever seen._ "Very well then, what led you to this purpose, why not hide in a remote part of the Empire and stay there?"

"Someone has to do something, otherwise there would be no resistance, no Varden. If everyone had that mentality Galbatorix would have crushed all resistance long ago. I find truth in the statement that the only things worth saving are only saved by sacrifice."

Nasuada nodded at his words, until Elva whispered from behind the curtain, "He is odd Nasuada. I cannot feel his fears or pains. Be careful of him". Nasuada gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement and looked Ryan over from head to toe, sizing up the one that stood before her.

She contemplated his appearance and words for a moment before asking, "If what you say is true, then you shall be welcome among us, however, the difference between friend and foe is hard to distinguish in these dark times. Will you allow one of my spellcasters to examine your mind to be sure what you say is true?"

_I wondered how long it would take for her to ask that,_ Ryan thought. _Still my answer has not changed, nor will it ever, not as long as my mind is my own._

"No, I will not consent," came his reply, "however, if I swear in the ancient language that I do not serve Galbatorix or his allies, will that suffice?"

Nasuada pondered this for a moment, looked towards the entrance and yelled, "Captain!"

The Nighthawk commander quickly entered, "What is it you wish for, my Lady."

"Bring me a one of Du Vrangr Gata who is skilled enough to construct an oath in the ancient language."

"Yes, my Lady," the dwarf ran out of the tent to quickly fulfill his orders.

Nasuada turned her gaze back to the boy in front of her, "If what you say is true, then you have done us a great service Ryan, a service that the Varden will not soon forget. Where do you hail from?"

"I apologize, Lady Nasuada, but I cannot answer that question, for the same reasons I could not when Saphira asked before."

A slight frown played over her face when he said this, "Have you any friends or family among us?", she replied.

"No…my family is missing, dead most likely, as for friends…no, not that I know of." _And I certainly hope that is the case. I would hate myself if I accidentally dragged one of them along with me._

"Do you possess any skills?"

"With a sword or magic?", Nasuada nodded, he paused as he contemplated that question, "no, I have no real experience with any weapon, and I do not believe I am a magician, however, I am well learned. I have been instructed well in several scholarly fields and possess a good knowledge of military history. It may not be much, but it is all I know."

Nasuada's frown deepened at this, _How did the egg come into his possession then? A completely unskilled young man just happens to come upon a dragon egg and manages not to be found by the Empire! There must be some other explanation as to why it suddenly appeared in his shoulder bag._

Elva soft voice sounded from behind her, "There is much more to him than meets the eye, Nasuada". _So it would seem,_ she mused.

"If I may, Lady Nasuada, I would request that the items that were found with me be returned after I have sworn the oath."

"Of course, that will not be an issue."

"Thank you.", at that moment the Nighthawk captain reappeared with a Varden magician in tow.

"I have brought a magician as you requested, my Lady.", he said.

"Thank you, captain. You are dismissed." Nasuada replied. She turned to the mage, "What is your name?"

"Carn, my Lady."

"Very well, Carn, this is Ryan", she said a her arm gestured toward the boy in question, "Ryan here has refused to have his mind examined for bonds to Galbatorix, however, he has agreed to swear an oath in the ancient language that says he isn't in the service of the king or his allies and he doesn't intend harm to the Varden. Can you construct such an oath?"

"I can, my Lady.", Carn turned to the boy beside him after he said this. "Are you familiar with the ancient language?", he asked.

"It's existence, yes, how to speak it, no.", came Ryan's reply.

Carn rubbed his temples for a moment, as if staving off a bad headache. "Very well then, we shall have to start from scratch." Carn began to instruct Ryan on the pronunciation of the words he would use for the oath. It seemed almost hopeless at some points and took far longer than Nasuada would have thought. Carn's instruction lasted for nearly three-quarters of an hour until he was satisfied with Ryan's pronunciation. "That is enough, now that you can pronounce them correctly, say them in the order I gave them to you.", Carn finished.

"Alright," came Ryan's rather nervous voice. Ryan began his oath, starting slowly at first but going faster as he grew more confident. The oaths were simple enough and were only a couple sentences long. Ryan quickly finished the words and Nasuada immediately felt the urge to trust the young man. She smiled at him.

"Welcome to the Varden, Ryan.", she turned to Carn, "You are dismissed, Carn". The man in question walked out without another word.

She looked back to Ryan, seeing a small smile on his face. "A pleasure to be a part of it, my Lady". _Better to remain as respectful as possible. _he thought as his grin grew broader by the second.

"Now, I believe that you asked for the return of your possessions"?

"If you would be so kind."

Nasuada smiled at this as she stood and walked behind the curtain to retrieve what he asked for. She picked of his bag and the black case and, after motioning for Elva to follow, moved back to her seat, placing his belongings on the table. Elva sat nearby to her right.

"I believe this is everything we recovered, if anything is missing, tell me and I shall endeavor to have it found."

Ryan rifled through his things, looking to see what had been sent along with him. He searched through everything and, finding it all satisfactory, placed all of his things back inside. He moved over to the second item, his eyes grew wide when he read what was on the front, **Glock**, it read. He opened the case to be met with the sight of his father's Glock 34 9mm pistol. Its black plastic composite body seemed to gleam in the light. Five magazines containing ten rounds each rested beside it along with a holster and pouches for the extra clips. _Wow! I never thought this would be here! I wonder how effective a bullet is against magic? Probably pretty effective…at least this means that I'm not totally defenseless physically._ Overcome with shock, he gingerly mounted the holster and pouches on a belt he had found in his bag and put it on. He pulled out the pistol. Ryan's eyes suddenly changed, their pupils constricting and alighting once more, as he grabbed one of the clips and loaded it, cocking the gun with a loud _Click-Clack_.

He placed the pistol in his holster, along with the spare magazines and looked up at Nasuada, his face displaying a single minded determination, and said, "Thank you very much, Nasuada. The contents of the black case are all I have left to remember my family by."

Nasuada waved her hands, "That is not necessary, I only did what anyone else would have. I do, however, have one question. What is that"? She pointed at the weapon at his hip.

_Crap…how to answer that…_"Think of it as a small and very powerful crossbow, my Lady."

"You have experience in its use?"

"Yes, I am competent in its operation."

"Who made it and what is it made of?"

"I do not know who made it, however, I do know that the material used to create it is not known by man, elf, or dwarf."

"May I see it?"

"I don't see why not, don't touch the trigger, however, or you will not like the results." Ryan pulled out the black pistol and handed it, barrel down, to Nasuada. She grabbed the weapon and looked it over, feeling its odd texture and wondering exactly how powerful it was.

She handed it back to him, "Thank you."

"No problem," he replied as he holstered the weapon.

Nasuada returned to her contemplative pose as she thought of what to do with the one before her. "I believe that, in thanks for what you have done, you should have a chance at the egg that we found with you. Would you be alright with this?"

"It would be an honor, however, what if I am not chosen?"

"Then I shall have to find another use for you. I assure you that it shall not be difficult to find something of worth for you to do around here."

A chuckle escaped from Ryan's mouth, "No, I'm sure it wouldn't."

"Then it is...", Nasuada stopped as she heard a commotion raging outside. She quickly grabbed her hidden dagger as she coiled for a possible fight.

"Want me to go check it out?", Ryan asked, his weapon drawn and pointed at the entrance.

Nasuada nodded at him and Ryan slowly inched forward until he exited the tent. The commotion raged for a few more moments until Ryan burst back inside, "Lady Nasuada, elven spellcasters have arrived!" For a moment Nasuada almost thought it was Islanzadí and her army that he meant, then she remembered the twelve spellcasters Islanzadí had sent to help protect Eragon.

She raced out of the tent and looked to her guards, "Quick, my horse," she ordered. One of the men ran over to where her horse was tied and quickly brought him to her. She immediately mounted and galloped off the moment Elva had been lifted onto the horse with her. She dodged men and animal alike as she sped off in the direction of the camp's northern entrance, with many other Varden immediately turning and following her onward. She dismounted as soon as she arrived and scanned the horizon for the approaching elves.

"There," Elva said, pointing off into the distance towards twelve figures running towards them.

"Awe-inspiring, aren't they?" Nasuada was startled to find the Angela next to her.

"How is it that you always manage to be present when something interesting is about to occur?", she asked.

"Oh well, I like to know what's going on, and being there is so much faster than waiting for someone to tell me about it afterword. Besides, people always leave out the important pieces of information, like whether someone's ring finger is longer than their index finger, or whether they have magical shield protecting them, or whether the donkey they are riding happens to have a bald patch in the shape of a rooster's head. Don't you agree?"

Nasuada and Angela continued back and forth for several moments as the elves approached, until Ryan and Nasuada's guards ran up. Almost immediately, and to Nasuada's surprise, the shift's captain asked, "My Lady, may I have a word with you in private?"

Angela almost immediately after withdrew saying, "It's alright, I have yet to introduce myself to our new guest anyway." She then walked over to where Ryan stood as he watched the elves approach, in awe of their speed and grace. "Never seen elves before have you?", she asked him.

Ryan shifted his gaze toward her for a moment, "I have, however, they never cease to amaze me."

"I have not introduced myself to you yet and I believe I should, I am…"

"Angela the herbalist. I have heard of you.", his expression remained unperturbed as he continued to stare into the distance._ Perhaps it's best to act a little more knowledgeable around her, she seems to find out almost everything eventually anyway. This way at least, I make myself more mysterious, and thus more interesting to her. Maybe even mess with her a little bit._ He thought, as a grin threatened to appear on his face.

A sly smile grew on Angela's face, "All good things I hope. I am curious as to how you know of me though."

"I possess many secrets, Angela. Think of me as a challenge for your wit and knowledge to overcome. Besides, where is the thrill in me just telling you the answer?"

"That is very true. Very well then, I take up your challenge, Ryan Williamsson.", her grin growing wider by the second.

"I hope I prove to be an adequate one.", Ryan's face remained impassive, almost as if Angela didn't exist.

"I am sure you will be," Angela glanced over to find Nasuada signaling for her to return, "I must be off, however, would you like to join me?"

"I don't see why not." Ryan motioned for her to lead the way. Angela brushed past him and walked to where Nasuada stood waiting for the elves to arrive.

Nasuada noticed Ryan behind her as Angela approached and asked, "I see you saw fit to bring our guest. May I inquire as to why?"

"He has sparked my interest.", came the curt reply.

_Wow…_Ryan thought, _that's probably the closest I'll ever get to a complement from Angela. I better savor this moment because it's all fussing and prodding from now on._ A soft chuckle escaped him as he thought of Angela grilling him about his past. _If only she knew._

The elves came up to them, a blue colored figure that Ryan assumed to be Blödhgarm leading them. The twelve stopped in front of them as Blödhgarm spoke, "Atra esterní onto thelduin."

"Arta du evarínya ono varda," replied Nasuada, completing the traditional elven greeting. The elf smiled, revealing his oddly sharp teeth.

_Yeah, I think I'd rather avoid a fight with him…or any of them for that matter._ Ryan continued to muse as Blödhgarm informed Nasuada of the elves success in their assault on Ceunon, _It would be interesting, however, to place their experience and strength against modern technology and see how they adapt to such an 'enlightening' experience._

A whisper suddenly came from within his mind, _As it would be for any creature, however, they have never faced beings like my fellows and I._ It was Reaper who spoke to him, his voice echoing throughout his consciousness.

_Your kind would certainly give them a run for their money, I'll admit. I worry, however, that you may not be enough to stop such an attack._

_We are stronger together than you realize…eld moi._

Reaper voice faded away, leaving Ryan more confused as to what he meant, _I should ask him later, after all he is a part of me._ Ryan returned his attention to the conversation between Nasuada and Blödhgarm.

"….understand my reasons. So I ask, will you agree to this?", Nasuada was saying.

Blödhgarm replied with an affirmative to her query, though warning her of what could happen to any mortal who examined an elf's mind.

Nasuada seemed to understand all this but she shouted for Captain Garven to examine their minds anyway.

_It may be a good idea to intervene here, save Garven from hurting himself,_ Ryan thought. "Lady Nasuada, I would think it prudent to allow Angela to do this, she would be less affected by the oddities in an elf's mind."

Nasuada turned to him, her eyes hard with some emotion Ryan couldn't identify, "Perhaps it would be, but how would you know of this?"

"I have some previous knowledge of elves and I know that if one is unused to elven magic and life, then such a process will almost certainly damage their minds.", Ryan quickly replied.

"The young one is correct and his suggestion is valid, Nasuada Svit-kona. It would be wise to select one who has spent time among our people." Blödhgarm agreed.

"Very well, Angela could you please?" Nasuada assented.

"Why not, it would be an interesting trip.", an odd smile graced Angela's lips as she approached Blödhgarm. "May I?", she asked.

Blödhgarm nodded his assent and Angela delved into his mind, swiftly shifting from one memory to the other. Then, as quickly as she started, she stopped. She took a deep breath to regain her composure, "It never seems to get easier", she mumbled. She backed away from the blue furred elf and said, "They are elves, Nasuada, of that I can assure you."

"Are you alright, Angela?", Nasuada asked, concern covering her features.

"I shall be fine, I just need a moment to catch my breath.", Angela slowly calmed down and then proceeded to examine the other elves in succession. After each time she would take a small break to collect her thoughts before continuing. She finished soon enough and gave Nasuada a confirming nod.

She seemed to be lost in her thoughts but quickly returned to her senses to ask Blödhgarm about his peculiar form. He explained to her of how the form pleased him and how it may change in another century or so. Nasuada replied with a witty comment on him becoming a fish in the future, at which which all the elves laughed and even offered to teach her a game of theirs in the future. Ryan paid little attention to the bantering between the two as he waited for the conversation to end.

His ears perked up when Nasuada informed them of the crowd they were about to encounter, "…are a curious lot, and none of us have seen so many elves before."

"We are prepared for this, Lady Nasuada," came Blödhgarm's reply.

"I would also like to request that you and your fellows accompany me to my tent, there is something we must discuss."

"We shall follow you then.", with that the group plunged into the crowd.

_This has to be worse than Times Square on New Year's Day, _Ryan thought as he squeezed and pushed his way through the crowd to keep up the group. The numerous guards seemed to be overwhelmed by the numbers of those watching and looked to be just focused on keeping their leader safe. After tripping twice, a jab in the side, and more than a few unkind words, Ryan arrived to find the rest already at the entrance to Nasuada's tent.

"Ah, there you are. I feared that you may have become lost or trampled in the crowd.", Nasuada commented, a small smirk on her face. "Now come, I wish to inform the elves of our discovery." They all entered as one, Nasuada sitting in her chair behind the table, with the rest in surrounding it. Even Saphira made an appearance, her head coming through the open tent flap overhead.

Blödhgarm glanced over at Ryan, then asked, "Why have you brought this youngling with us, Lady Nasuada?"

"Because without him, I would have nothing to speak with you about. I suppose, though, that I should get to the heart of the matter". Nasuada's eyes shifted to Saphira above, "I assume you have it with you, Brightscales?"

_Of course, I always do._

"Will you please show it to them?"

Saphira nodded and her head exited the tent for a moment, quickly reappearing with the sage egg displayed in her jaws. The elves eyes followed it down as Saphira set it on the table in front of them. "This is the subject of what I speak of.", Nasuada began, "We discovered this egg several days ago, buried in the possessions of the 'youngling' that you spoke about earlier."

The elves turned towards him, and deciding that it would be appropriate to introduce himself, Ryan touched his first two fingers to his lips and added, "Atra esterní onto thelduin, Blödhgarm elda."

Surprise flashed over the elf's features as he responded, "Arta du evarínya ono varda, youngling. It appears that there is more to you than I originally thought. What are you called?"

"Ryan Williamsson, Blödhgarm elda."

"May I ask how you came to know of our traditions?"

"You may ask, but I shall not answer. That information is worth more than my very life and I will protect it as such, älfa." Ryan responded as a steely resolve crept into his voice. His eyes hardened and seemed to glow once more as the words flowed from his mouth.

"As you wish," Blödhgarm turned back to the Varden leader, "how did you come by this?"

"It would be better if you asked Ryan, however, he has either no knowledge pertaining to the matter or he refuses to tell us."

"Have you ensured that he does not work for the black king?", Blödhgarm asked as suspicion crept into his eyes.

Nasuada frowned at him, "I have. He would not be present at this meeting otherwise and I have found no reason to doubt his loyalty."

"So be it," the elf countered, doubt still clinging to his words, "what do you wish to ask of us, Lady Nasuada?"

"I have planned for the egg's existence to be announced tomorrow and I have already chosen several candidates for potential riders. Arya and I agreed before she left that the Varden should try and hatch the egg while it was here and, if we fail to do so by the time she returns, she shall take the egg back to your people to attempt the same. I ask that you be present to assist Saphira in guarding the egg during the candidate's trial and, if it hatches, to begin to teach the new rider the basic skills he shall need."

"We would gladly do so. Do you possess a list of the chosen candidates?"

"Yes, I do," she handed over a slightly faded piece of parchment, "I would also inform you that Ryan is one of the candidates as well. I only thought it appropriate since he brought us the egg in the first place."

_I agree with Lady Nasuada's decision._ Saphira added.

"It only seems fair to me as well," Blödhgarm replied, the edge in his voice completely gone, "how many others know of this?"

"Myself, Jörmunder, and a select few Varden nobles know outside of those present here. The candidates will be formally announced tomorrow."

"That shall be good enough. Where will the trial be held?"

"It shall be set up just before the trial, so as to preserve secrecy as long as possible."

"A wise idea. Is there anything else you wish to inform us of?", anticipation seemed to appear slightly in Blödhgarm's voice.

"Other than the matching rider's sword we found along with the egg, no, there is nothing else. Now go rest you all must feel some weariness from your journey and it will not due for tomorrow's festivities. My guards shall direct you to your quarters"

"It has been a pleasure, Lady Nasuada.", Blödhgarm bowed slightly and quickly straightened. With that he turned and left, his fellows falling in behind him as they departed.

Nasuada looked back to Ryan, "You should rest as well. We do not, however, have a tent set up for you yet. Would you object to staying back in the healer's tent another night?"

"No, I have no problem with it. If it alright with you, I will take my leave."

Nasuada waved him off and so off he went. Back to the place he grew to like with a grudging affection over the past couple days.

He smiled to himself as he thought, _I wonder how those two are going to take the news when they find out tomorrow?_ He continued on until coming upon the place in question, a final thought present in his mind as he entered, _Well, let's tempt fate shall we?_

**00000000000000000000**

**If you what to figure out what the ancient language words that I used mean, look them up on .com. I finished the last book by the way, good book, but I hate endings…I always want to know what happens next. Paolini! I want a sequel!**

**Eld Moi: Changer**


	6. The Trial

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**000000000000000000000**

The sun rose, its rays painting the sky in a beautiful display of red and yellow light. The Varden camp below stirred as they prepared for yet another day. The guards on night watch were relieved and the cooks began to prepare that day's breakfast. Among the first to rise was Ryan himself. He slept little during the night, the upcoming trial racking him with anticipation. _It is a beautiful morning, today. If only every day could be like this, stunning and free of worry, _he thought. _I wonder who, if anyone here, the dragon will choose? Certainly a better man than I could ever be, I would think._ His face appeared forlorn, almost sad. His thoughts clouded in the memories of all he had left behind in his world. _I am truly alone here._ _I only hope that I can make a difference in this war. A difference great enough that it makes the sacrifices worth it._ His stomach growled at him, a small smile grew on his face at this, _Perhaps I should get some food, I'd rather avoid another lecture from those healers._ Ryan stood and glanced around at the slowly awakening camp around him. The trip to the nearest cooking tent only took a few minutes and soon Ryan found himself with a plate piled high with steaming hot food. _It's official, fresh food to so much better than food from the grocery store, _he thought as he relished each bite. A small thump sounded across from him, and he looked up to find Angela sitting across from him, a small plate of food in front of her.

"How are you on this fine morning?", she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

_Great…this is probably the last thing I want to deal with at the moment._ Ryan paused in his eating for a moment to reply, "Alright, nothing major to complain about."

"Stay up all night, did you?"

"Yes…I couldn't sleep. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"I'm sure. Nasuada's announcement is in another hour or so outside her tent; I just wished to pass that along. I thought you would wish to be there."

"Thank you. You know…I'm surprised that you haven't attempted to grill me for information yet. I thought your curiosity would jump at the chance the second you had it."

Angela smiled at him, "And why would I do that? I doubt that I would learn anything more than I already have by that way. I have my own methods for finding out about things, Ryan. I will find out about what you are hiding in good time, why rush it and deprive myself of the challenge?"

Ryan chuckled at this, "Of course, why would I think such a silly thing? Thank you for the information. Until we meet again, Angela." Ryan respectfully nodded at her and left the table, disposing of his leftovers and heading back to retrieve his things. He sat down on his cot for a moment before standing up and quickly strapping on his pistol belt and lying back down. _I think I'll talk to Reaper a little bit. I still haven't asked about what he meant when he called me eld moi._ Ryan concentrated and sunk deep into his consciousness. He quickly entered his mental world and opened his eyes to find himself in his office inside the capital building. He glanced around, only to find Reaper already in the room, his gaze fixed upon the boy in front of him.

"I wondered how long it would be before you came to speak with me.", Reaper said.

"I hoped to clear up some confusion I have. Why did you call me eld moi? What does it even mean?"

"You shall find the answers to your questions in time but not now. There is much we have yet to discover about this land, sir. Magic is one of this land's greatest mysteries. There is much that it can do and, even with it being bound to the ancient language, it's potential is still little understood."

"I understand that, but what does that have to do with me?", a puzzled expression passed over Ryan's face.

"Even I do not know that, you know that I only know as much as you do. I am only a part of your mind after all."

"That still doesn't explain why you chose to call me eld moi." Reaper paused at Ryan's words, his eyes seeming to gain a faraway look to them.

"There is much we do not understand and maybe never will. I believe that this is such an occasion. I do not know what compelled me to speak of you in those terms. It seemed oddly correct at the time."

"I suppose that will have to be good enough," Ryan turned to look outside at the sprawling capital city before him. "How are the fortifications coming?"

"All memory databases have been heavily fortified and defended by a detachment of my men as you ordered. The cities, however, are in various states of fortification. The most significant cities' defenses are complete, however, the less important the city, the less progress has been made on its fortifications." Each of the cities that he spoke of represented something Ryan held dear. The cities were named for emotions or ideals that Ryan that held in high regard. Hope was the one held in highest regard, thus, it was the largest city and the "capital" of his mental world.

"How long until they are all complete?"

"A few weeks at most, do not fear, we shall have everything ready by the time any fighting comes."

"Good, I would hate to lose some of them because of they were unprepared to weather an assault."

Reaper nodded at his leader's words and added, "I think it is time for you to return, it is almost time for Nasuada to announce the egg's existence and the chosen candidates."

"Very well," Ryan looked back at Reaper's shimmering form, "thank you, commander…for everything."

"It is my pleasure, sir."

Ryan closed his eyes and focused on the real world outside. He searched for a moment until he felt a falling sensation, hurdling downward till he hit a barrier in his mind. He shot up to find himself back in the healer's tent, back in the real world. _I'd better be going. It wouldn't due for me to be late._ He thought as he hoisted himself up off of the cot and walked out into the morning air. The two guards posted at the door nodded to him as he passed by them outside the entrance. The camp had transformed over the past several minutes, everyone had turned out to the nearest herald in order to hear Nasuada's big announcement. Only a few actually received the privilege of hearing it from the Varden leader herself. Fortunately, Ryan was one of them. People pushed and shoved past each other, everyone vying for the spot with the best view.

It looked as if the entire Varden had turned out at once, _That's probably the case actually, _Ryan thought as he fought his way towards Nasuada's command tent. The noise of the collected Varden was deafening, one could barely hear the person next to him. The crowd made the normally five minute trip into an irritating fifteen-minute long one. Ryan finally arrived at Nasuada's tent, only a little worse for wear, just as the Varden leader was about to begin.

The crowd quieted as they saw her step up onto the podium she used for such occasions, Saphira and the elves standing beside her, "My fellow Varden," she began, "today is a great day for us. Today the tide shall turn against the Empire! Today our fortunes shall glow brighter! Only a few days ago we met the Imperial army in battle and set them fleeing home to their master. The king's army cannot stand against us! Soon the king himself shall not stand against us! A few days ago a precious gift was given to us. A gift that shall turn the tide back against the Empire." Nasuada turned to Saphira and held out her hand. Saphira's head turned and retrieved the egg from her saddlebags and placed it into Nasuada's outstretched hand. Nasuada held the egg up, "This is the gift I speak of! This is what will turn the tide in this war! This is what shall lead to the Empire's downfall!" The Varden cheered at her words, the voices of man, dwarf, and Urgal mixing to form a rough melody that sounded across the plains. The sound seemed to dare the world to stand against them.

_Nasuada's quite the public speaker…I wish I could do that. It certainly would've made speech class easier! This is why she commands the Varden and not J__ö__rmunder or the Council of Elders, _Ryan thought as he listened to the Varden's cry.

"We have prepared a list of candidates, who we have decided to grant a chance at hatching this egg. Jörmunder shall now announce those chosen, please proceed forward once you have been called.", she finished.

Jörmunder replaced Nasuada at the front of the podium and began to read off the names of those chosen, "Harkin, son of Tanner! Wilmar, son Utalan! Blone, son of Paldur"! All told over one hundred names were called until Jörmunder arrived at the last name. "Ryan, son of William!", he ended.

_Finally, well here we go,_ Ryan thought as the crowd parted so he could walk up to stand with the other chosen candidates. He looked them over, all looked young, seeming to range from their late teens to early twenties. _That makes sense, I think, since the Rider's of old were usually chosen at a young age. It looks as if some of them might have a heart attack and just drop dead without even touching the egg. Heck, I might have done the same if I didn't know what I do._

Ryan looked back towards the podium to find Nasuada back at the front, " Congratulations to those chosen! However, if you wish to decline, speak now or forever hold your regrets." No one moved at her words. "Very well then, Blödhgarm I leave the rest in your capable hands," she gazed back out into the crowd, "thank you all for listening! That is all for today." The crowd began to disperse at her dismissal, some grumbles could even be heard from a few Varden.

Blödhgarm stepped down from the podium and moved in front of the group, a critical eye skimming over every face of those assembled, "I congratulate all of you for being considered, however, the real test is yet to come. To be chosen by your leaders is a privilege, but to be chosen by a dragon is a great honor. There is a chance that none of you shall be chosen. If that is the case, do not fret. It may take us years to find this dragon's chosen Rider. Keep this in mind as we proceed. Please follow me to where the trial is to be held". Blödhgarm walked past them, as the group turned as one to follow his lead. Ryan, however, turned for a moment to make sure the egg had been retrieved from the podium. He quickly spotted it in Saphira's jaws, its shell casting a greenish glow around it. The tent that they arrived at was rather large, not surprising considering the purpose of its use. Immediately upon arrival outside the structure the elves stopped and split into groups, seven continuing inside with Saphira and the egg and the other four standing just outside the entrance.

Blödhgarm took one last look at the group arranged before him before adding, "We shall begin here, please form a single line going along the side of the tent." Those assembled shuffled to where he indicated, a few pushed their way forward of all the rest while most, though, seemed content to wait their turn.

Ryan settled for the back of the line, a frown on his face as he thought, _What will be, will be, and besides I didn't come here to be a dragon rider. I didn't choose to come here at all. The less attachments I have in this world, the less of a loss it will be if I find a way home…or…if I die._ The line moved slowly while the eyes of the elven guards constantly swept the line for anything suspicious. The group was quiet at first, but some eventually found enough courage to start up conversation. The most common topics seemed to be dragon names and about how "great" it would be to become a dragon rider. One of them, a sixteen year old boy named Crane, even tried to strike up a conversation with Ryan, much to the latter's dismay.

"So what do you think about all this?", Crane asked, his tongue dripping with nervousness and excitement. "I mean about possibly becoming a Rider?"

Ryan looked up, his eyes locked on the sky above, "I think it would be a great honor and a great responsibility. I also think, however, that there are many, many others more worthy of becoming a Rider than I."

"Come on! don't think like that! This could be one of the greatest memories of your life! Think of the freedom! What about flying, hmm? Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yes, it would be…but think of this, what of the war, what about you and your dragon's future? With great power comes great responsibility, Crane, and frankly I know that most people cannot handle that. I relish the idea of having a dragon, possessing the freedom that it would bring, but at what cost? What are you willing to sacrifice in order to have that kind of freedom?"

Crane stared deep into Ryan's eyes, seeing the loneliness and grief they held, and he was speechless. Crane walked out of the line and stood on his own, gazing of into the distance. Ryan sighed, _I didn't want to deter him, only to warn him of what would come should he be chosen….I…I should apologize._

He jogged to Crane's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I did not intend to cause harm. I only wished to speak the truth of the matter."

Crane stilled for a moment, he took a deep breath and said, "I know…it's just that…I…I lost my parents when I was only three to illness. I went to live with my aunt and uncle in a small village called Tumian afterword. When I was fourteen…some Imperial soldiers came with orders to destroy the village. I only found out later the reason for it. Apparently a small Varden spy ring had been based in our village and one of them had broken under torture. My aunt and uncle didn't survive the attack…luckily I ran into a group of travelers who, I later found out, were the spies the Varden had placed in our village. We traveled for awhile until we eventually ended up back at the Varden.", Crane's voice began to waver, "All those people! All of them were innocent! And that's all the soldiers killed, they didn't touch a single one of those they meant find!", sobs racked Crane's body as he finished.

"Crane…I'm so sorry…I didn't know," regret laced Ryan's tone. "I was foolish to think that I am the only one to experience such loss, at least I knew my parents well. I ask for your forgiveness."

Crane looked up at him, unshed tears glistening in his eyes, "It is alright. You didn't know."

Ryan nudged Crane back towards the line, a smile present on his face, "Come on let's get back in line. Who knows? You could be the dragon's rider. If you were, what would you name her?"

"I would name her Morena, after my mother."

"She'd be lucky to have you."

"Thanks..."

"You're up next, young one.", the voice came from one of the elves. The two boys turned to find that everyone but them had already entered. Crane swallowed nervously as he prepared to enter.

"Hey Crane," the boy in question turned at Ryan's voice, "good luck."

Crane smiled, "To you as well." Then Crane entered the tent, leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts.

_I was a fool,_ he thought, _I've never seen true suffering like most of these people have and yet here I am only making it worse. Sometimes I am such an idiot!_

A moment passed before the elf by the door gestured him inside. Ryan took a deep breath to calm his thoughts as he entered. He glanced around to see all the other candidates standing around the edges of the tent. Saphira lied on the far end with Blödhgarm standing next to her; the other elves arrayed themselves in a semicircle around the egg, placing themselves between the egg and the candidates. In the center of the tent stood a simple pedestal with the egg atop it, undoubtedly protected by several spells and wards. Ryan slowly approached the egg, briefly spotting Crane giving him a short wave before completely focusing his attention on the object before him. A feeling of regret and loss overcame him as he stared at the shimmering surface.

_I may not have much, _he said as he projected his thoughts toward the egg's inhabitant, _but I can do this for you._ He brushed his fingers over the egg's shell and spoke, _Se ono finna mor'ranr un illian, Skulblaka. _Ryan pulled his hand away, his eyes dark with sorrow. He spared one last glance at egg and added, _Good luck to you and may you find who you are searching for. _Ryan's eyes stared at the ground as he walked past the other candidates and sat down in the back corner, rubbing his hands against his face as he tried to rid himself of the tears that threatened to fall.

000000000000000000000

_She felt neither the passage of time nor the world around her as she waited, dormant in her shell. She waited for the one whom she would choose, yet how would she know? She barely understood the shell around her but a part of her knew what to look for. Her mind stretched out towards the beings outside her shell, testing them in a trial that remained unchanged for centuries. The consciousness' passed her by, each one tried and inspected against what she looked for._

_Another came up, this one more grieved than the rest. His mind was filled with barely contained sorrow. As quickly as he arrived, however, he left, leaving her alone again in her shell._

_One last approached. This one was different, his mind more wild than the others. Loss and regret seemed to ensnare his thoughts as he stretched out towards her cage. A voice spoke, "I may not have much, but I can do this for you," it said. His mind's emotions barely restrained, he continued, his mental voice wavering, "Se ono finna mor'ranr un illian, Skulblaka". Then he was gone, silence permeated her being once more as her instincts decided whether or not any of those present was her chosen._

00000000000000000000

"How long does it take for her to decide, master elf?", one of the candidates anxiously asked.

Blödhgarm looked at her, "It could take her anywhere from a few moments to an hour or two. If she does not stir by that point, we will know that she has not chosen one of you."

The group sat down, preparing themselves for what could be a long wait.

000000000000000000000

_Something stirred within her, her mind awoken from its long slumber. She felt her limbs cramped between her body and the shell. Her wings twitched against her sides at her order. The feeling urged her on, daring her to break free, taunting her to taste the freedom of the outside world._

_She had decided…._

000000000000000000000

A small squeak sounded from the egg, as it rocked slightly on top of the pedestal.

"Did anyone else hear that?", someone asked.

"Aye…I heard it too.", as one all the eyes of the candidates and the egg's protectors turned towards it. Another indignant squeak sounded from within and the rocking intensified as the excitement in the room grew.

Blödhgarm quickly spoke, "Do not touch the hatchling unless we tell you to. If someone other than the dragon's Rider touches it first, there will grave consequences for both the dragon and its intended Rider." The group backed away at his words, granting the egg a large berth. One of the elves grabbed the egg and placed it on the floor as a spider web like cracks appeared on its surface. A few rocks and increasingly angry squeaks later, the egg broke, revealing a sage green, cat sized dragon hatchling. The dragon attempted to stand but its limbs refused to hold her weight for the first couple of tries. The hatchling kept trying though, until it stood on all four limbs and she could take a step without falling over. The dragon stumbled into the crowd before her, looking to and fro for the mind of the one she had chosen. The faces of those she passed displayed great anticipation and, once she passed, disappointment. She continued to search, her mind beginning to fear that her chosen had gone, that she would not find the one she looked for. Her distressed chirps grew more frequent…until her gaze happened upon the one.

Hers…

Her rider…

0000000000000000000000

Not even the chirping from the egg or the excitement of those surrounding him broke Ryan out of his reverie. His eyes continued to fill with unshed tears as he waited for the inevitable gasp of pain that signaled the creation of a new Rider. The chirping grew louder and more distressed with each passing moment. Then suddenly, it stopped.

Ryan slowly raised his head to see who had been chosen, only to find a sage green dragon hatchling sitting only a few inches away from him, her eyes seeming to bore into his very soul. The room was silent, tension hung in the air tent's occupants watched the display before them.

"Touch her. She's yours.", it was Blödhgarm softly whispered, his voice almost seeming reverent in its tone.

_This cannot be…why me? There are a hundred other people better suited for this than me!_ Ryan thought, his eyes wide in shock. His right hand seemed to stretch toward the dragon of its own accord. Their eyes met for a moment as hand rested just a few centimeters way from the hatchling's head.

Suddenly a voice awoke within him. The voice's tone resounded with strength and wisdom. The mind behind the voice felt ancient as it effortlessly took possession of his body and thoughts. The newcomer stretched Ryan's mind outward as far as it could manage. It seemed to Ryan that he couldn't even to begin to resist the consciousness that enveloped his mind. The voice spoke to all who could hear, to all who could listen.

_Our gift to the land we left behind,_

_To the people we abandoned,_

_To the home we lost._

_We are silent watchers,_

_Vigilant protectors,_

_Eternal Guardians._

_Throughout the ages we have waited for our time to return,_

_Waiting behind the veil of time and space,_

_Waiting for the time for our bonds to be remade._

_In memory of those fallen,_

_In memory of those forgotten,_

_Welcome to the world, Reona._

Ryan's hand pushed forward over the last bit of distance,

A flash of light,

A cry and squeak of pain,

And then darkness….

**00000000000000000000**

**Hoped you all liked it!**

**Se ono finna mor'ranr un illian, Skulblaka: **May you find peace and happiness, dragon.

**Reona:** Reaper

**R&R!**


	7. Humble Beginnings

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**00000000000000000**

Pain…

Mind numbing pain…

That was all that existed to Ryan as his mind felt as if it was trying to tear itself to pieces. Fire coursed through his veins as the magic of the bond followed through him. He couldn't move. He felt as if he could barely breathe. His heart raced as if he just finished a marathon.

Then there was nothing. The pain disappeared. The fire in his limbs cooled. He felt as if he could breathe again. His pulse calmed. Silence was all that surrounded him. Darkness consumed every part of his being as the effects of the bonding began to wear off. A small tendril of feeling passed through him, a feeling of sheer relief. Another small strand of feeling passed by him. This feeling, however, seemed to belong to another.

_How did this get in here? Nothing should have passed my barriers without my knowing it._ Ryan thought quizzically. Curiosity seized Ryan as he latched onto the strand and touched it. A feeling of relief similar to his own emitted from the thought, but it quickly passed. A feeling of hunger…almost insatiable hunger seemed to consume the tendril, which confused Ryan even more.

_Why would someone try to tell me they're hungry? I certainly can't do much for them in this state. Who or what would do such a thing? Certainly not anyone fully grown, perhaps a child…yes…that's what it must be…but where's that child's parents? Where am I? The last thing I remember is the trial…the egg…wait…it hatched…and I touched it…_

Ryan's mind stumbled at the thought. Suddenly the memories of what occurred returned to him. He recalled everything._ It…It must be my dragon. Man that sounds odd…my dragon…my dragon, hmm… Well, I better introduce myself to my new guest._

Ryan returned to where he had found the strange tendril and enveloped it with his mind. Something seemed to click in his consciousness and suddenly he could feel **her**, her mind, her thoughts, her wants. A massive hunger swept over him once more as he returned to himself. He pushed against the darkness, trying to break free and return to the world outside. After a few tries the barrier cracked and split, white light spilled from the holes in it. One last push and he felt the familiar falling sensation that marked his return to the real world.

Ryan took a deep breath as he shot up off the ground. He glanced around to find the elves surrounding him, with the other candidates standing behind them. Their eyes bored in on the new Rider. He felt two small patches of pressure on his leg. Ryan looked down to find his dragon standing with her forepaws resting on him. He smiled at her as an insistent squeak sounded from her.

"Alright, alright, I get the message," Ryan chuckled as he turned to ask of the elves, "Anyone have any food by chance?"

Saphira's voice answered him, _Blödhgarm left to find some food for her the moment you both touched. How do you feel?_

"I feel odd…as I'm sure Eragon first did after you first hatched, Saphira. It feels strange to be able to feel another mind like this." Ryan shook his head as he tried to clear the slight fog that seemed to still cloud his thoughts.

_As it should be, you will grow used to it after a day or two, _amusement crept into Saphira's tone as the hatchling tried to nuzzle her way into Ryan's lap, where she promptly curled up and stared at the others around her, _but it seems that she's already enjoying it._

"I sure she is. After all, she'd better be, she's the cause of all this. If she didn't enjoy it, I'd be concerned.", Ryan responded as he looked over his new partner of heart and mind. She looked much like she did before she hatched with one exception. A small steel grey colored symbol lied on the center of her chest. The coloration of the green scales giving way to whatever had caused the change.

_Do you have any ideas for a name, Fire-Eyes?_

"Yes, I do. Can she understand what I'm trying to ask her though?"

_Of course she can. Dragons are a lot more intelligent at birth than a simple human child. She will understand what you are trying to do. Go on…give it a try._

Ryan sighed, "Very well then". Ryan looked down at the hatchling curled up against him and rubbed his fingers against her head. Her head rose and turned into his action, purring all the while.

_Do you understand me?_, Ryan asked, the existence of his new mental link not lost on him. A small sense of acknowledgement returned through it as the dragon's head faced him, her emerald eyes staring at him expectantly.

Ryan's smile grew bigger at her answer, "Good, that will make this easier then. Do you understand what a name is young one"? An unspoken question flowed to him through their link. "I thought that might be the case.", Ryan sighed, then he hit upon an idea. He stretched out his mind, surrounding the hatchlings mind with his own. He sent her images of objects and people, as he called each of them by name. The hatchling seemed lost at first, but gradually she began to understand the idea and she even sent him a picture of herself and a questioning feeling. She wanted to know what her name was. Another grin met her question, "That is for you to decide, I'll give you some suggestions and you choose which one you keep". An agreement flowed through their bond as she stared up at him expectantly.

"Are you Miramel?", silence met his suggestion.

"Are you Jura?", again silence. Ryan continued with several others until he could recall no others from the books. _Well, perhaps I shall give you one that has meaning where I'm from._

Ryan sat for a moment thinking about a name that fit the dragon on his lap. Silence reigned for a few minutes until Ryan remembered a name that fit the hatchling's situation perfectly.

"Are you Samanya?", he asked. She seemed to mull over the name for a moment before chirping and pouncing on his chest. Laughter overcame Ryan as he watched her antics, "I'll take that as a yes.".

_Samanya…hmm…that is an interesting name. _Saphira said as her head pushed forward to examine the hatchling on Ryan's chest, who chirped happily as she bounced up and down off her forepaws.

"It is and it fits her too."

_How so?_

"Samanya means 'the unknown one'".

Saphira chuckled at the revelation, _Aye, it certainly does fit._ A rustle from the tent flap announced Blödhgarm's return, a small pail of meat in his hand. He walked over to the new pair and set the pail next to Ryan, who promptly got Samanya's attention with the promise of food.

Blödhgarm addressed the other elves, "Inform Nasuada of what has occurred, and dismiss the candidates if you would." The elves moved as one to follow his order, one dashing outside while the others began to lead the candidates outside. Meanwhile, Samanya was greedily swallowing any scrap of food that lay in front of her snout. Ryan's hands almost seemed incapable of keeping up with the demand of the ravenous hatchling. Once the last scrap of meat disappeared from the pail, and her belly bulged with all she had eaten, Samanya curled back up in his lap and promptly fell asleep. Ryan almost couldn't restrain a chuckle from the youngling's actions, almost hyper in one instant and asleep the next.

"Have you found a name for her?", it was Blödhgarm who spoke, his voice still retaining some of the reverence it contained earlier.

"Samanya," Ryan replied, his eyes meeting the elf's as they seemed to shine in the light.

"An odd name isn't it? I have never heard of such a word or name in my time."

"I'm not surprised, the language I took the name from is not widely known. Not many people know of its existence let alone some of the words from it. Samanya is actually the only word from it that I know the meaning of.", the elf nodded at Ryan's words.

"Well, it appears that there is even more to you than I previously realized," Blödhgarm added with a chuckle as he looked over both the new Rider and his dragon, "now if only Galbatorix just happened to fall over and die in the next couple of days."

"I think that is a bit beyond my luck, master elf." Ryan added with a smirk.

_It seems you are as much of a lodestone for uncommon events as my Eragon!_ Saphira laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!", Ryan added, exasperation in his voice.

_We shall see Fire-Eyes, we shall see._

"By the way…why do you call me Fire-Eyes, Saphira?"

_Because whenever you speak of your purpose or something you hold dear, your eyes look as if there is a fire raging within them._

"Huh, never would have thought…", Ryan's words stopped as Nasuada barged in surrounded by Nighthawks and the elf sent for her, who glared at Ryan as she passed.

"Lady Nasuada," Blödhgarm began, "It appears that Arya Drottningu will not have to make that trip to Ellesméra after all."

Nasuada looked at the boy sitting on the ground, the dragon in his lap, and the elves around him…and smiled, "It certainly appears that way, master elf". She turned her gaze back to Ryan, "Well, it seems like I will not have to find a job for you after all," she added with a smirk, "and Angela was already giving me suggestions too…"

Ryan blanched in horror, "Uhh…my Lady, I don't think that would have been the best idea."

She smiled back, "Angela told me of your little conversation yesterday and you must have really piqued her interest. I fear you may have woken something you cannot handle, Ryan Williamsson."

"Great…" _As if I need something else to worry about._ "I'll be sure to watch my back then."

"I'm sure you will, however there is one thing I wish to give you before departing," Nasuada held out her hands to one of guards, who handed her a dark green colored sword and scabbard, she held it out to him, "I believe this should belong to you. You are a Rider after all and it was found inside your bag anyway. Besides, you will have far more need of it than I will, Ryan."

Ryan gently grabbed the blade from her hand, careful not to wake the hatchling in his lap, "Thank you, my Lady. What is its name?"

"Garjzla, it means light in the ancient language. May it serve you well.", She turned her attention back to Blödhgarm, "If there is nothing else, I shall take my leave."

"This is all we have to report, Lady Nasuada. We will be in the training areas to test his proficiency in swordplay and magic if you wish to find us."

"Very well, I wish you all luck.", with that, Nasuada left as quickly as she entered as Ryan looked over the sword given to him.

"Hand me your sword," came Bodhgarm's voice, "we shall be heading to the training fields and I don't think that you wish to wake your dragon." Ryan quietly handed the elf his sword and stood as they all turned to leave. "Stay with us, we shall protect you." Ryan nodded at the order and followed as they exited the tent and headed for the training fields. They arrived at their destination in short order, luckily without waking the hatchling in Ryan's arms. Blodgharm left for a moment to speak to the training master, so they could use a clear space, and he returned shortly afterword.

"They have a spare field for us to use, follow me". The group fell in behind him and skirted around to far side of the fields, where a partially obscure training area rested. Blödhgarm addressed Ryan, "Leave your dragon with Saphira and meet me in the center of the circle."

Ryan looked over to Saphira questioningly, _You can place her in the hollow of my back. She will be confortable there._ Saphira responded, sensing his unspoken question. She laid down and allowed Ryan to climb up and place Samanya on her back.

"Thanks," Ryan added after jumping back off.

_It is my pleasure, Fire-Eyes._

Ryan turned back towards the circle and stopped in front of Blödhgarm, with the other elves making a circle around the arena. He held out Ryan's sword, who promptly grabbed it and strapped it onto his belt. "Draw your sword," came the order. Ryan did so and waited for Blödhgarm to explain, "We will be testing your competence with a sword. I have already blocked the blades with magic and Nasuada informed me of your inexperience with swords, however, we need to see how you do in order to know what we have to primarily work with you on. Understood?"

"Aye,"

"Then prepare yourself." Ryan held his sword in front of him, bending his knees and placing his weight on the balls of his feet as he prepared to move.

_Yeah…let's see how badly I can screw up in the first five minutes, _he thought as he waited for Blodgharm's first attack. That attack wasn't long in coming, it was a slow stab to his midsection, which Ryan quickly deflected and shifted out of the way. Another strike came, this one much faster and aimed at his head. Ryan brought his sword up and barely caught it before it struck him. Ryan shifted backwards, trying to gain some space as to have more time to react to Blödhgarm's strikes.

"Good, you at least know how to move your feet. Let's see how quick you can move".

_Ah, crap_, Ryan thought as several strikes in quick succession flew towards him. Most of the blows found their targets, leaving the first of many bruises to come. The few others he avoided, however, were mostly attributed to his movement as Ryan tried to deflect and step outside the blows.

_I can't match an elf's strength anyway, _he thought, _besides this is practice, I've got to figure out what is the easiest way to block these things if I'm going to survive._ Suddenly an unexpected blow landed on his sword, knocking it away. Ryan almost instinctively spun outside the strike, as he grabbed Blödhgarm's arm and twisted his wrist, breaking the elf's hold on his blade and it fell to the ground. Ryan dove for the sword and rolled as he grabbed it, standing only to find Blödhgarm only a few feet away with Garjzla in his hand.

"That was a good idea, young one, however, never try that when you are fighting more than one person unless you are significantly faster, otherwise, your opponent's partners will cut you to pieces.", Blödhgarm tossed back Ryan's sword as Ryan returned his own. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I had a friend who taught me some self defense when I was younger. All no-weapon hand-to-hand style fighting, I'm not an expert, but I know enough to put it to the occasional good use.", Ryan said, as Blödhgarm noticed how he dodged the question.

"Very well, let us continue then," and so they did for over two hours. Blödhgarm would attack Ryan with the same speed and intensity until Ryan would be able to reliably avoid it through blocking or dodging, only to start the whole process again the second Ryan succeeded. Ryan's arms felt as if they would fall off the second they stopped. His blocks grew slower and weaker with each passing moment. His dodging, however, kept up with the passing time.

_Thank you Lord for soccer putting me into such good shape!_ Ryan thought as he continued to try to time and avoid the elf's assaults. Most of Blödhgarm's blows, however, continued to find their marks, leaving Ryan with the thought that his entire body would be black and blue the next morning. It was to his great relief when Blödhgarm ended the lesson only a few minutes later.

He spoke as they both sheathed their swords, "For a first time, it certainly could have been worse. Your ability to move and the self defense that you know makes this a bit easier, but we still have a long ways to go before I would consider you ready for any fighting". The elf smiled as Ryan he watched Ryan try to control the panting from exerting himself for so long. "Since you have no training in magic, we cannot test you in that, however, Lady Nasuada informed me that you are competent in the art of protecting your mind. We shall now test this, Yamula, could you please do this, I shall supervise." The elf in question nodded and walked over to them. Ryan recognized her as the elf that had scowled at him earlier.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ but had no time for any other thought as the elf began her mental assault.

0000000000000000000000

Sirens wailed throughout the city as Hope's garrison equipped themselves and ran to their posts. Hope's defenses were commanded by Barricade, whose twelve-foot height, large shield, and heavy cannon paused any sensible warrior by sight alone. His natural armor was thick and durable and could withstand anything short of magic or very heavy firepower. His personal division specialized in heavy defense, as their commander's name implied. They were equipped with heavy armor and powerful stationary weapons…at least, that's what they would have had if Ryan hadn't chosen to conceal his true potential and thus, his origins. Ryan's army looked like the Roman legions at the height of their glory. Archers covered the walls, along with ballistae mounted inside the towers. Even without the use of modern weapons, Hope was an extremely hard city to overcome.

Unless you were an elf with several centuries of experience in mental warfare, _I think this human should be taken down a notch. Their race has no right to be dragon riders. It was we elves that created the bond with dragons! We made this possible! Then the human Galbatorix gets power hungry and decides to kill so many in pursuit of this goal. This is the human's fault! They should not have been granted acceptance into the Riders to begin with! We elves possess a much greater chance of destroying Galbatorix! Not these insolent, prideful younglings! It is time they learned this lesson! _Yamula fumed. She looked around at her army, a truly impressive elven army, fully equipped and ready with siege equipment. With a wave of her hand she sent them forward towards the city.

Catapults loosed their payload towards the city walls, answered by others mounted on top of the city's walls. The massive stones flew across the sky, hitting wall and men alike, or, in the case of Ryan's catapults, shattering on the elves command. Siege towers moved forward as the archers and ballistae on the walls desperately tried to bring them down.

Barricade's vibrating voice could be heard among the defenders, "The towers! Knock down the towers! Without them they have no chance"! The defenders redoubled their efforts, succeeding in destroying over a quarter of them. They failed, however, to prevent the elves from reaching the walls, where, even with the defender's superior position and discipline, their superior strength, speed, and use of magic began to systematically clear the outer walls.

Meanwhile, Ryan stood on the observation area atop the capital building, watching the battle play out, Wolf and Rapier stood beside him. "Tell Barricade to fall back to the second level and blow the wall's connections between the first and second after he's through.", Ryan ordered.

"Sir.", Rapier ran inside, where the command center lay, protected by heavy metal shielding and automated defenses.

Ryan surveyed the fighting with his binoculars, _This is going worse than I thought. I knew the elves were faster and stronger than humans but I didn't think that they would cut through my first line this easily. _Ryan thought. Ryan activated the radio in his ear, "Reaper, this is Command, what's your status over". Reaper stood with his men, preparing to defend the city's main memory database placed between the second and third levels of the city inside a large reinforced concrete bunker.

"This is Reaper, my brothers are in position and await the enemy onslaught, over."

"Roger that Reaper, if this goes south, you have authorization to issue order Dynamic, over.", order Dynamic is what signaled Ryan's army to reveal their true colors, swords would instantly change to M4 carbines, steel armor to Kevlar, cavalry to M1 Abrams tanks, and would cause Commanche attack helicopters and jets reveal their existence. Conventional and rocket artillery stood outside the city, waiting for the order to strike.

"Copy that Command, Reaper out."

Meanwhile, Barricade, with reinforcements from Striker, was barely holding onto the second wall. The elves assault was ferocious and casualties skyrocketed. The invaders were simply too fast, strong, and experienced. Yamula even led her elite bodyguards to breach a small hole in the defensive line, allowing her forces to flow through the gap. _Perhaps I shall just find him and end this. This is a truly pathetic resistance, even elven children could put up a better fight!_ She thought as she ran through the city, with herself and her bodyguards killing any of Ryan's soldiers they came across. The city grew denser and quieter as they moved further in; an impenetrable fog surrounded the group. The soldiers accompanying her began to slow down, wary of any traps the youngling might try to spring. They continued onward, turning onto a street larger than the rest. What they saw surprised them. A single figure stood in front of them, cloaked in the mist. The being looked different than all the other soldiers they had slain. It stood taller than them; its shape obviously giving it a serpentine appearance.

"Step aside or die, child!" Yamula yelled, a smirk growing on her face. _Nothing this young one has can stand against me! This is why we should have been chosen. Not one of these weaklings!_ Yamula scoffed.

The figure stepped forward, revealing itself to be covered in steel grey armor and shouldering many weapons. "You have no business here, elf. I have been tasked with keeping this area secure against any who try to enter without permission. The things stored here are for none but ourselves and those we trust,", a deep voice said, undoubtedly from the being in front of them, "and you are not one of them."

Yamula laughed at the being, "Hahaha! You think you could stand against me? None of your pathetic defenses can! I could easily take this place with the flick of a finger! I shall not be fooled by your deception. I know your master is behind you, let him come out and face me so I can finish this."

"You are a fool. You think this is all we can do? Do you think us weak? Do you think us worthless? No…we are not. There is much more to us than meets the eye, elf. I warn you, leave now or face our wrath.", the figure's voice dripped with barely suppressed rage.

_It appears that these illusions are as foolish as their master. _Yamula thought. "Very well then, if your master will not come to me, then I must go to him". She motioned to two of her bodyguards and they advanced on the creature, who stood passively as they approached. _Ha! This shall be easy. _Yamula thought.

The first soldier swung his sword…only to have the creature twirl to the side almost faster than the eye could follow. A crack could be heard as the creature broke the elf's arm and thrust the sword back in its wielder's chest. It pulled a knife from its belt and threw it at the other soldier. The blade sunk into his neck, and he fell with a barely a gurgle.

"I warned you, elf, that we are not to be trifled with. Now you must pay the consequences.", the figure reached over its shoulder, pulling a black sword from its sheath. The name Dauth was inscribed on the blade. The blade seemed to possess a menacing air about it as the creature spoke once more, "This is Reaper, calling all units, Dynamic, I repeat Dynamic!" The mist cleared as hundreds of other of the creatures appeared with strange weapons in their hands. A vengeful roar erupted from them as they stood behind their leader.

"What are you?", Yamula asked, her voice gaining a little uncertainty in its tone.

"We are your worst nighmare. Welcome to our world, child!", the figures charged as a great roar could be heard overhead.

**000000000000000000000**

**Dauth: **Death

**Let's see how an elf can handle a modern battlefield, eh?**


	8. Order Dynamic

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**A/N: I believe, for the sake of getting rid of any confusion, that I should reveal where Ryan's commanders are from and their specialties to make it easier in the long run if you all haven't figured it out already. So here they are:**

**Heavy- Grunt(Halo), Deacon armor(silver)**

**Specialty: Heavy weapons and mass assaults**

**Stalker: Skirmisher(Halo), Commando armor(green)**

**Specialty: Guerilla warfare and Long-range combat**

**Barricade: Hunter(Halo)**

**Specialty: Heavy defense and Infantry support**

**Striker: Brute(Halo), Ultra armor(digital)**

**Specialty: Close Quarters Combat(CQC) and Heavy weapons**

**Rapier: Elite(Halo), Assault armor(Navy blue/black)**

**Specialty: CQC and serves as a Quick Reaction Force (QRF)**

**Wolf: Human, ODST(Halo)**

**Specialty: Guerilla warfare and also serves as a QRF**

**Reaper: inspired from a xenomorph(movie Aliens)**

**Specialty: Spec Ops, QRF, and Heavy assaults**

**Commands: 1****st**** Shock Corps (41****st**** and 42****nd**** Shock Divisions) along with Spec Ops forces manned by others of his kind.**

**Ryan: AI(Halo), jeans with tee shirt type look**

**Specialty: Command and Control**

**I thought it would be appropriate if Ryan used something that is well known in our world as a basis for his commanders.**

**0000000000000000**

_The blade seemed to possess a menacing air about it as the creature spoke once more, "This is Reaper, calling all units, Dynamic, I repeat Dynamic!" The mist cleared as hundreds of other of the creatures appeared with strange weapons in their hands. A vengeful roar erupted from them as they stood behind their leader._

"_What are you?", Yamula asked, her voice gaining a little uncertainty in its tone._

"_We are your worst nighmare. Welcome to our world, child!", the figures charged as a great roar could be heard overhead._

_0000000000000000000_

Meanwhile, thousands of feet above the city, white lines covered the sky. The elves naively thought them to be strange clouds; it was not uncommon for oddities to exist in worlds such as these. They attributed it to the boy's inexperience and left it at that. They could not have been more wrong.

Above them flew several squadrons of aircraft, everything from the latest F22 Raptor to the venerable B52 Stratofortress circled overhead. Among the circling jets, heavily protected by a squadron of F22s, flew an Airborne Warning and Control System (AWACS) plane codenamed Ghost Eye. The men assigned to that craft coordinated everything, from the men on the ground, to the planes in the air. The fighters around them carried everything from Vulcan miniguns to napalm canisters to one-thousand pound bombs. All they waited for was the fated order to send them into action…then all hell would break loose. They didn't have to wait long.

"Sir," one of the controllers shouted to his CO.

"What is it?", came the tart response.

The controller played a recorded message, _"This is Reaper, calling all units, Dynamic, I repeat Dynamic!"_

The man's CO nodded and grimly said, "So it begins." He keyed on his headset, "Attention to all forces currently surrounding Hope, this is Ghost Eye, Dynamic, I repeat Dynamic! All circling aircraft stand by for target instructions". A slew of affirmatives met his announcement.

The world was going to war.

0000000000000000000

"Falcon Lead, this is Ghost Eye, stand by for targets over.", Falcon smiled, he was finally going to see some action. His element of four F16s was loaded out with four canisters of napalm each, making them a living nightmare for any elves in their path.

"Ghost Eye, this is Falcon Lead, standing by, over".

Silence reigned for a moment before a reply came, "You are cleared engage enemy targets marked in sector L2 A6. Targets are marked and await servicing, over.", the controller sounded like he was smirking as he spoke, pride and assurance of victory evident in his voice.

_We will not fall to this arrogant invader, _Falcon thought.

"Roger that, Falcon out". Falcon tipped his plane downward, quickly gaining speed as he lined up for a bombing run. The intended targets glowed on his HUD from being marked by the laser designators and only awaited their death from above. "Falcon Lead to all Falcons, stay behind me, I'm taking this one boys.", Falcon announced, his face set in a grin as he prepared to drop his payload. He pulled up on his stick, leveling his plane out just above the height of the surrounding buildings. His afterburner flared as he shouted into his radio, "Falcon engaging!"

Two pipe shaped, inferno causing napalm canisters fell as they guided themselves to their targets….

0000000000000000

"_Attention to all forces currently surrounding Hope, this is Ghost Eye, Dynamic, I repeat Dynamic! All circling aircraft stand by for target instructions!"_

The radioman for the headquarters of the artillery, codenamed Longbow, immediately ran outside where the CO stood, staring out into the city below.

"Sir," the radioman began, "we have received permission to fire."

The CO's head turned at this, "Then perhaps it is time for our guests to receive a proper greeting." The man smiled as he looked back out towards the city, "I want a full barrage along the first wall! Nothing gets through to reinforce the elves already inside the city!"

"Sir!", the radioman spun and sprinted back into the command Bradley. He swiftly snatched his headset and almost yelled into the microphone, "This is Longbow to all elements, fire for effect along Phase Line Alpha over!"

Almost immediately barrels and missile tubes pointed skyward and released their deadly payload…

0000000000000000

The steady thrum of chopper blades resonated through Viper Lead's bones as his and the other attack helicopter groups awaited orders.

His radio crackled in his ear, _"Attention to all forces currently surrounding Hope, this is Ghost Eye, Dynamic, I repeat Dynamic! All circling aircraft stand by for target instructions"._

_Here we go_, Viper thought with satisfaction. "Viper lead to all squadrons, fall in behind us! We're going in!"

A chorus of Hooahs met his order. The older Apache helos fell in behind the deadlier Commanches as they winged their way toward the city. "Barricade, this is Viper Lead, requesting targeting instructions over."

"This is Barricade, enemy forces have forced a breach in sector L2 A6. F16s are already enroute for a bombing run, but we need you to make a sweep to clean the area up, over."

"Roger that, Barricade, Viper moving to engage."

The voice of his gunner came on the intercom, "Yeah! Let's bust some heads Viper!"

The target area approached rapidly as a blur that marked the F16's arrival streaked by…

000000000000000000

"_Attention to all forces currently surrounding Hope, this is Ghost Eye, Dynamic, I repeat Dynamic! All circling aircraft stand by for target instructions"._

"You heard him, jarheads! Let's roll!". The order came from the commander of the 21st Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU), with its integral battalion of M1 Abrams tanks. Marines scrambled into their tanks and APCs, loaded their weapons, and advanced toward the city.

"Rapier, this is Stomper, requesting instructions, over!"

"This Rapier, hit the rear of the enemy outside the first wall, drive them into the artillery barrage we've placed in front of them."

"Rules of engagement, sir?"

"Burn 'em, Colonel."

A smirk came across the man's face, "With pleasure, sir." He keyed on his radio back to his force's frequency, "Attention all forces, we are assaulting the enemy rear to drive them into the city where artillery will tear 'em apart! All tanks! load canister and thermobaric rounds! Marines! prepare for close combat! Show no mercy! Let's show these ignorant buffoons the true face of war!"

"Hoorah!", came the response over the radio. The rolling metal tide crested the last hill before the city, giving the elven army below the first look at their doom…

00000000000000000

The napalm canisters blew nearly a hundred feet off the ground. Everything below was cloaked in crimson flames: earth, buildings, elves; it didn't matter. All were consumed, even the few lucky (or not so much) to survive the ensuing fireballs quickly fell to the chain guns and rocket pods of the attack helicopters. Viper's choppers were methodical in their sweep, swift and deadly, as they effortlessly destroyed any resistance. Infantry with Humvees quickly arrived to keep the breach closed and several Blackhawks arrived with Sheridan light tanks to further reinforce the position. The elves attempted to assault the defenses but they were sliced to ribbons by machine gun and cannon fire. The elven wards could stop a few rifle rounds or shrapnel fragments, but they quickly succumbed to the massive amount of fire directed their way.

Overhead white streaks traveled across the sky, marking the path of hundreds of rockets and artillery shells from Longbow. A solid curtain of flame enveloped the area around the first wall as elven soldiers vainly tried to escape.

Meanwhile Stomper tore through the elves rear as he ruthlessly exterminated any unfortunate enough to be in his path. Magic enhanced arrows and catapult stones barely made a scratch on the tanks' armor as they advanced. Their main guns scythed down dozens of elves with each shot and their fifty caliber machine guns only added to the bloodbath that was called a battle. A massacre would be a better term for such destruction…

00000000000000000

Reaper spun out of the way of the strike, effortlessly pulling out his pistol and shooting the elf that foolishly thought to challenge him. His sword carved through another; the black blade seemed to relish the fighting as it easily cut through armor and flesh. His brethren stood by him as they cleansed the last of the elves from the massive bunker's entrance.

The arrogant elven leader had fled the moment it appeared that she could not win. Her bodyguards lay slain at his feet for covering her escape. The elf's escape would not matter; she would not get far, between the armor and artillery outside the city and the helicopters and infantry inside. She possessed nowhere to run, as her forces would be systematically slaughtered around her.

_But still,_ he thought, _it would be best if she met judgment by our hands instead of a quick death by rifle or explosion. She must pay for the wrong she has done! Our secrets must not be revealed!_

Reaper turned his head and yelled, "Steel team on me! We are going to find the one responsible for this and make her face our judgment!"

Four Assassins decloaked beside him as the first said, "We are with you, commander!"

Reaper smiled and ran off toward the city's outskirts, knowing that the others would follow. Rifle fire grew loud and heavy as he approached the first wall. They turned the last corner to find a rifle platoon supported by a Sheridan tank firing down the street into a mass of elven archers hidden in any cover they could find. Reaper and his team slid in behind a barricade where the platoon's CO fired his weapon.

"What's the situation here, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"The elves have camped themselves inside the buildings as you can see. They got smarter after losing hundreds of their fellows to our guns. Now they're sniping at us from the buildings and we simply cannot advance without more armor to cover us. I'd lose half my men before I'd even get close to those buildings!"

Reaper poked his head and looked over the elves position and spotted one in particular that seemed more defended than the rest. _The elf must be inside, kill her, and this shall end, _Reaper thought with a smirk. He turned back to the Lieutenant, "Tell your men to provide covering fire, we'll cut you a path! Assassins follow me!"

Reaper sprinted forward as the Lieutenant cried, "Covering fire!" A fullisade of rounds flew towards the elven defenders, the thump of grenade launchers and boom of the tank's cannon presaged the explosion of most of the front half of the closest elven-occupied structure, which promptly collapsed. Some elves wisely took cover others, however, foolishly tried to shoot arrows at the charging Assassins, which simply bounced off their natural armor and they were quickly cut down by the supporting platoon and tank.

Steel 3 swiftly pulled an AT-4 of his back and fired it at the elven leader's building, creating the team's own entrance inside. The other Steel team members fired their M4 SOPMODs at various targets as they passed.

They slid next to their homemade entrance and split to each side of it. Flashbang grenades flew through the opening, stunning any elves inside as the five team members eliminated any that still breathed. They pushed past the bodies up to the second floor, where a magic arrow straight to the face greeted Steel 2. The projectile exploded, blowing her against the wall and the others back down the steps.

The smoke cleared as the elves smiled in satisfaction as they thought their target killed by the blast. They were wrong. Two frag grenades flew out of the smoke and exploded, killing half the elves instantly and stunning the rest. Steel 2 sprinted out towards them, her armor displaying a scorch mark where the arrow had hit her and her rifle discarded as she charged. The two pistols in her hands barked as she shot any elves in her way with precisely placed headshots.

The third and fourth floors proceeded much the same way. The team would move up the stairs, be attacked with arrows or magic, then use explosives and accurate rifle bursts to destroy the resistance before proceeding. Reaper stopped them as they reached the entrance to the fifth floor.

He keyed his radio, "Viper Lead, this is Reaper, I need a controlled cannon burst into the fifth floor of the building I'm in, danger close, over."

"Roger that, Reaper, Viper engaging!"

000000000000000000

Viper peeled out of his squadron's formation as he flew to carry out Reaper's order. A flashing transponder showed up on his HUD, showing the commander's position inside the building.

_Danger close is a bit of an understatement, commander._ he thought as the building came into view. The commander and his team were taking a heavy risk placing themselves so close to his target. _Lucky for them I'm the best chopper pilot in the whole army!_ he mused as he placed his craft in a hover while his gunner prepared to fire.

Suddenly a bright blue streak cut across the sky, the bolt smashed into the Commanche's tail and exploded, dislodging helicopter's tail rotor.

The craft started to spin wildly, "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Viper Lead! I've been hit and am going down! Repeat! I am going down!" The helicopter made one last revolution before the tail smashed against a nearby building. The metal screeched as it was ripped free from the rest of the craft. There was a great crashing sound then…silence.

0000000000000000

"Viper is down! I repeat, Viper is down!" Reaper heard the call with a scowl. _It appears that the elf is more creative than I give her credit for. _he mused.

"Lieutenant! status!", he yelled.

"Three more men killed, eight wounded, no survivors from the chopper, over!", the man's voice was almost frantic as he spoke.

"My team and I are moving into the fifth floor, shift your fire, over,"

"Roger that, out."

Reaper nodded at the man's parting words and shifted his gaze to his team, "Breach the door, frame charges, now!" Steel 3 and 4 ran up at his order, fixing a breaching charge to the doorway.

"Ready," Steel 4 called.

Reaper nodded at him. The charge blew as the five commandoes pushed through the doorway. Arrows flew towards them and were promptly answered by the coughing of the team's rifles. One of the elves looked different from her brethren, better armed and armored.

_That must be her,_ he thought, _her face is pretty hard to miss._

"I'll take the commander, kill the rest!", Reaper yelled as he vaulted over a half destroyed wall and sprinted towards the elven leader. The leader's bodyguards charged towards him, swords drawn. Reaper deflected the blow of the first with his rifle, pulling out a knife and stabbing him in the chest as he passed. The second and third dropped with a bullet in the head each. The remaining two, however, hung back and peppered him with magic arrows. Reaper primed a flashbang and threw it, quickly following the grenade as it blew. Both elves were almost immediately riddled with rounds as Reaper fired then dropped his rifle and tackled the elven commander.

The two rolled around for a moment, trading blows all the while. The elf struck him with a magically reinforced kick, which sent him flying into a nearby wall. The wall cratered from the force of the impact as Reaper quickly shook his head and bolted back towards his objective. The elf spun out of the way and tried to strike him as he passed. That, however, was what Reaper was counting on. He grabbed her arm and twisted, forcing her downward, where a quick one-two punch met her. The strikes stunned her and Reaper let go as she reeled back. The elf's eyes displayed utter shock as she looked back up at him, only to find a magic enhanced punch flying towards her. The blow connected and sent her completely through the wall that Reaper had crashed onto earlier. She rolled until she hit one of the building's support pillars. The scene was silent except for the fighting outside, all the elf's illusions inside had been slain by Steel team, who watched the fight unfold from a short distance away.

Reaper walked over to the elf and picked her up by the neck, staring into her fear filled eyes as he spoke, his voice filled with anger and contempt, "You were a fool to challenge that which you do not understand, elf. We know of things you can only imagine. We have created things that are beyond your understanding. We have fought in wars that have consumed millions of lives. Our weapons kill without mercy, without pity. Nothing you have can stand against us. You strayed where you were not welcome; you have committed the one sin that we shall never forgive. Our mind is our own, our knowledge belongs to us, and your people cannot understand it. Our people shall defend that knowledge, to the death if need be, from any who follow evil's path."

"What are you? Where are you from that such things become a necessity?", Yamula asked, her voice wavering.

"We are our master's chosen, his first and last line of defense, his best of the best. Why these things exist, we shall not reveal. I have spoken too much. You have seen too much," Reaper pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid, "none can know of us. The fate of Alagaësia depends on our decisions and we shall not reveal ourselves, not now, not to you!" Reaper stabbed the needle into the elf's neck. The concoction was designed to burn everything she had seen from her mind.

_It is done._ Reaper thought as he dropped the elf. The elf's form quickly dissipated with the rest of her forces as they returned to her mind.

"Sir," Steel 1 spoke, "Command has sent a chopper for you. He wants to speak with all the commanders before he leaves."

"Very well," Reaper's eyes gained a faraway look as he glanced out a hole in the building to the devastated city around him. _We beat her back, but at what cost? _Reaper sighed as he turned and took the stairwell to the roof, where the chopper would pick him up, _How many sacrifices will we make in pursuit of our goal? How much do we stand to lose? _His thoughts halted as the sound of the helicopter reached his ears. He took one last glance at the shattered buildings around him as his thoughts seemed to gain a mournful keel, _We are innocent no longer, and soon, neither shall Command be so._ The Blackhawk settled down on the clear roof and Reaper climbed aboard. The chopper quickly returned to the sky and headed back towards the command center. The ride only took a minute or two, for which Reaper was grateful, less time to dwell on the past or future.

The helicopter set down on the capital building's designated landing pad. Reaper stepped off the helo and quickly entered the command center, finding the other commanders already present.

Ryan turned to him, "Ah, Reaper, we waited for you. Please, join us." Reaper nodded and silently joined the group around the center's command table. "Now, we may have defeated this practice intrusion, but I have doubts about us handling an actual one in the same way we did, at least not without some elven training. Without our knowledge and technology the elf would have overwhelmed us easily. I want some advice, should I reveal our knowledge to the elves or should I continue to keep it concealed as best I can?"

"We should reveal it," Barricade spoke, "the elves will not trust us otherwise, especially with the brutish method we used to wipe the elf's memory."

"I agree with Barricade," Heavy added, "I do not believe the elves will trust us if we don't and I think it would be wise to keep our defenses structured like this. We cannot risk devolving back to the Roman era; we must remain vigilant and ready at all times."

"I say we should hide it," Stalker butted in, "if we reveal our origins to the elves, then they undoubtedly will ask questions, questions that we cannot answer."

"I second that," Wolf agreed.

"Then we don't have to answer them," Striker retorted, "our security is more important than keeping our origins a complete secret! They will find out eventually anyway. Besides, it doesn't do us any good if we hide our nature, yet we find ourselves overwhelmed by an enemy's mental assault!"

"Upon which time we can reveal our true potential!" Rapier argued, "The less everyone else knows about our origins and knowledge, the safer we'll be. There is no doubt in my mind that if we tell someone about all of this, somehow or another Galbatorix will hear of it! What are we going to do then! Even with our technology we cannot match such utter strength!"

The six commanders continued to bicker over the merits of the two strategies while Ryan and Reaper sat silently by. Neither side seemed to have an advantage of logic or wisdom on their side. Both positions granted almost equal advantages…and disadvantages. Ryan could deal with the questions about where he originated but how could he just shrug off questions that reveal what he doesn't wish to spread around? Would that make the Varden and elves just as suspicious of him? If he kept his knowledge a secret, how bad would the repercussions be? Could he deal with the elves distrust and possible hostility?

Ryan raised his hand, "That is enough, commanders." Ryan turned to Reaper, "The others have chosen their side, you are the one to break the deadlock, Reaper. What do you advise?"

Reaper's eyes dropped to the ground, narrowed in deep thought. Silence hung over the room for several minutes as he pondered the benefits and detriments to each option. Reaper's head suddenly turned towards the ceiling as he closed his eyes and sighed before speaking, "I have weighed everything all of you have spoken of against the other and I believe that the arguments for both valid. Both choices look to me to be evened out. Since, however, I must break this deadlock, I vote that we hide our origins except…to possibly the Riders."

Ryan's was solemn as he nodded at Reaper's words, "It is decided then. Thank you all for what you have accomplished today. You are dismissed." Ryan disappeared in a flash of light as his consciousness returned to the outside world…

00000000000000000

His awareness returned to the real world, to find the elf Yamula slumped in Blödhgarm's arms, and he seemed to be checking her, trying to find what's wrong. The other elves around them look tense, ready to spring at any threat, real or imagined. It appeared odd to Ryan that the people renowned for their self control let their feelings show so obviously on their faces and movements.

Blödhgarm looked up at him, uncertainty in his eyes, "What did you do?"

"She strayed where she should not have and attempted to take that which was not hers. I did what was necessary to preserve my secrets." Ryan answered his eyes alighting once more.

"What secrets?" the elf exclaimed, "What would require you to take such brutish and drastic measures? The methods you used could cause her great harm if you did not conduct them correctly!"

"She gave me no choice in the matter, master Blödhgarm.", irritation crept into Ryan's voice.

The elf sighed, his eyes displaying his anger and suspicion, "Return to your tent and rest. We shall discuss this tomorrow." Ryan turned to leave, "You better hope that you did not harm her severely, young one.", the elf added, his voice containing barely restrained anger.

Ryan turned to the elf, his eyes glaring daggers at Blödhgarm, "What would you have done if one of the Varden's magicians discovered your most precious secrets, elf? I highly doubt you would have treated them kindly and with restraint. My mind is my own and I fully intend to keep it that way."

Ryan turned back and quickly retrieved Samanya before disappearing into the maze of the Varden camp…

**00000000000000000**

**Let me know what you all think. This chapter was an absolute pain to think through and write! Thanks for reading!**

**R&R!**

**Assassins: **An elite special forces group made up of Reaper's brethren, Assassins are soldiers to the core. They serve as shock troopers and infiltrators. A single Assassin can decimate most enemies with ease. Their heavily armed with a variety of weapons, and most carry three or four secondary weapons in addition to their standard rifles.


	9. Forgiveness and Insanity

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed your Thankgiving!**

**0000000000000000**

Nasuada made her way through the Varden camp with her accompanying Nighthawks in tow. It had been almost a full day since Ryan had been chosen as the new dragon rider and had somehow overwhelmed and injured an elf during a mental defense test.

_Why can't one day go by without some large problem rearing its head?_ she thought with a scowl. Blödhgarm said little about the incident when he reported it to Nasuada the previous evening, only that one of his brethren was injured and would be unable to carry out her duties for an unspecified period of time. Nasuada had asked what had occurred, but Blödhgarm brushed her off by saying that it was an elven matter. Since then she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the elves, or Ryan for that matter.

_What could Ryan possibly have done to provoke the elves in such a way? He has only been here for under a week and he's already become as much of a headache as Eragon! _Nasuada sighed as she arrived at the tents set aside for the elven spellcasters. Four stood outside Blödhgarm's tent, their steady gaze watching the crowd go about their daily business.

Nasuada approached them, "Where is Blödhgarm? I must speak with him."

"He is inside, Lady Nasuada, but he asked that he not be disturbed.", one of the elves replied, his voice insistent.

"I need speak with him regardless. He must explain to me what happened at the training fields yesterday and how badly one of you is injured. It is his and your duty to train and protect Ryan, you all promised me this. So unless you wish to explain to me what happened and why Ryan hasn't been seen since last night, I need to speak with Blödhgarm." Nasuada demanded, in a tone that would broker no argument

The elf closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, then darted inside. He returned a moment later and spoke, "Blödhgarm has agreed to see you."

Nasuada bushed past the elf and entered the tent to find an elf woman lying on a cot along the then wall. Blödhgarm sat closely by, his eyes displaying the weariness that his body would not allow him to show. "Lady Nasuada.", he mumbled in greeting.

"What happened yesterday, Blödhgarm? The report you provided me spoke practically nothing of what occurred. Also, Ryan has not been seen since late last night. Could you kindly fill in the blanks for me, master elf?" Nasuada said in a clipped tone. The elf's head wearily turned towards her for a moment before returning back to his supporting hands. Blödhgarm looked as if he could collapse at any moment.

"I asked Yamula, the one you see before you, to administer test Ryan's mental defenses, as I reported yesterday. However, I…I thought that her devotion to duty would supersede her dislike of your people. I misjudged her. From what I was able to observe, she ripped through Ryan's mind, as if she had something to prove, and somehow Ryan was able to retaliate and force her out, only after wiping her memories of whatever occurred shortly after she began to lose."

"What exactly did she do? Why would you let someone with prejudice against humans administer a test to a new human rider?"

"From what I gathered from her memories shortly before they were deleted, she tried to access something of great value to Ryan and whatever it was caused Ryan to take very drastic measures to protect it. As for why I let her do it…I thought that, with my supervision, she would do her duty and nothing more." Blödhgarm glanced over at Yamula, "After all, she is one of the most proficient elves in the art of mental warfare. I never thought she would try what she did."

"Why did she do it, Blödhgarm? What caused her to attempt such a thing?", Nasuada responded, curiosity creeping into her voice.

"She has lost much, Lady Nasuada. She is young, only a century and a half old. Her father was a Rider during the Fall, one of the elders if I recall correctly; Galbatorix was personally responsible for his death. Her mother accompanied King Evandar's army to retake Illirea after the Forsworn's victory over the Riders. She died in the ensuing battle, also fallen to the black king's blade. She had two older brothers as well, both also died during the Fall or immediately afterward in the resulting battles. Every single member of her family has died because of the king's actions. She has disliked humans passionately since then.", Blödhgarm paused for a moment to take a deep breath, "My family and I adopted her once we found out what had occurred. We have watched over her ever since."

"I believe some resentment is understandable, Blödhgarm, yet even if what you told me is true, such behavior is inexcusable regardless.", Nasuada's voice softened for a moment as she looked at the fallen elf, "I also cannot hold Ryan accountable for what he has done. I would have done the same if someone attacked me in such a way."

"I understand, Lady Nasuada."

"How is she?" Nasuada continued, her face turning back to Blödhgarm.

"She will live," Blödhgarm replied, his tone saddened, "but what Ryan did may have caused some permanent damage to her mind. I have not found any yet, but that does not mean that it is not there. We try to avoid such crude methods for just that reason, too much collateral damage can be done if one does not possess proper training."

"Did you find any indication of what she found, or how Ryan overcame her?"

"I found little: one small stretch of combat with her guards against a single serpentine figure the likes of which I have never seen, and a vengeful mental voice that said this," Blödhgarm's brow furrowed in concentration for a moment, "_'you were a fool to challenge that which you do not understand, elf. We know of things you can only imagine.'_", Blödhgarm paused for a moment and added, "The voice cuts out for a moment before continuing, '_Nothing you have can stand against us. You strayed where you were not welcome; you have committed the one sin that we shall never forgive. Our mind is our own, our knowledge belongs to us, and your people cannot understand it. Our people shall defend that knowledge, to the death if need be, from any who follow evil's path.'_"

"What does that mean? Ryan isn't human?", Nasuada said with a shocked expression.

"No, in a mental world people can create any sort of creature one can imagine, although it is extremely difficult to do so. I believe that the voice belonged to a creature that Ryan created, thus, it was referring to itself and its brethren when it spoke."

"But what does the pause in the voice mean?"

"It means that there was something in what the creature said that Ryan did not want us to hear.", Blödhgarm's eyes hardened as he spoke. "Are you sure he can be trusted, Lady Nasuada?"

"I am sure, master elf.", Nasuada replied with confidence.

The elf's eyes fell, "Very well then, perhaps I should speak with Ryan…clear up any misunderstandings that occurred between us."

"I believe that would be an excellent idea," Nasuada said with a smile, "as I said before though, no one has seen him since late last night. I would greatly appreciate it if you could find him."

The elf smiled at her for a moment, "Of course, Lady Nasuada."

"I take my leave then.", Nasuada exited the tent, motioning her guards to follow as she turned and walked back to her tent. A smile was still present on her face as she thought, _One crisis averted, now if only all of them were this easy._

00000000000000000

_I tried to walk together_

_But the night was growing dark_

_Thought you were beside me_

_But I reached and you were gone_

_Sometimes I hear you calling_

_From some lost and distant shore_

_I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Why did you go? I had to stay_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait? will you wait?_

_Will I see you again?_

The lines seemed to resonate with Ryan as he sat on top of a forested hill outside the Varden, where he had remained since early that morning. His eyes stared out into the distance, observing the rolling countryside and beautiful blue sky. Samanya resided in his lap and had only recently awoken from yet another nap, giving Ryan a sense of companionship the likes of which he had never felt. The words continued:

_You took it with you when you left_

_These scars are just a trace_

_Now it wanders lost and wounded_

_This heart that I misplaced_

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Why did you go? I had to stay_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait? will you wait?_

_Will I see you again?_

_No matter how much we try to fit in, Samanya, we shall always stand apart. _Ryan said to his companion. _This knowledge is as much a curse as it is a blessing,_ Ryan looked down at Samanya's glittering form, _I am lost, young one. We bear a great burden; one no one else can share, a burden that shall define our very lives here. I am yours, Samanya, never let me forget it. I do not know how all of this shall end or even if we shall survive this, but perhaps, even if the worst occurs, we can make a difference._

A tendril of understanding touched his mind. Samanya climbed up his chest and nuzzled him, trying to provide as much comfort as she could.

Ryan smiled at her, _Thanks for trying, Samanya, but I think this is something that I must overcome on my own. _A solemn expression returned to his features, _I was the one who lost so much and it is I who must let it go. I don't know if I can return, but even if that is the case, I cannot until the Black King falls. I cannot return knowing that the Galbatorix could follow and bring harm to my world._

An odd grin came over Samanya's face as she looked up at him and chirped insistently. An image of a book appeared in his head. Samanya had learned to use that image to ask if Ryan could tell her a story from his world. He had told quite a few since the early morning, and since he knew much about history, it was mostly history that he told her. Samanya seemed to be an avid learner, absorbing the information her provided like a sponge as he spoke. A smile grew on Ryan's face, even reaching his previously dark eyes.

"Oh…all right," he said. _Hmm…what would be a good story… _Ryan pondered this for a moment before coming upon one. "Have I ever told your about the Battle of Thermopylae?", he asked.

Samanya shook her head.

"The battle took place many centuries ago in a place called Greece, between the hundred-thousand strong army of the Persian Empire and the seven thousand strong Greek army lead by three hundred Spartans and their king, Leonidas. The Spartans were the greatest soldiers in the world at the time, trained from birth never to retreat, never to surrender. They were taught that death on the battlefield was the greatest sacrifice one could achieve in his life."

Ryan continued with his story, explaining how the Greek army held Thermopylae Pass of nearly three days against the massive Persian army. How, in the end, they were betrayed by a greedy sheepherder. How Leonidas and his Spartans, along with many other soldiers from other Greek states, stayed behind to grant the others time to escape. How, even with their deaths, their sacrifice led to the Persians defeat and the preservation of the cradle of the western world.

"Let their example remind you that, even through the greatest trials and sacrifices, that you can succeed in any goal that you hold dear." Ryan paused for a moment as he stared into Samanya's eyes, his face regaining its previously solemn expression as he added, "Samanya promise me that no matter the odds, no matter the hardships, that you will never leave me." Ryan's eyes were pleading, almost tearful as the prospect of being alone in Alagëasia overwhelmed him.

A chirp met his question as Samanya rubbed up against him. A feeling of understanding and love passed through their bond.

Ryan's dark mood lifted as he stood and said with a smile, "I'll take that as a yes." "Come on, we better head back to camp. Nasuada is probably having a heart attack over where we've disappeared to."

Ryan crouched down as Samanya climbed up on his shoulders. He took one last glance at the horizon and land around him before turning back towards the camp, only to spot Blödhgarm walking towards him.

_He probably wants to talk about what happened yesterday. _Ryan thought. The elf walked up to him and did not even acknowledge Ryan's presence as he passed. Blödhgarm stared out, seeming to be admiring the view. _If he thinks I'm going to apologize, he's got another thing coming. _Ryan thought with a small frown.

The elf's head turned slightly back to him, "Beautiful day is it not?"

"Yes, it is." Ryan replied with a guarded expression on his features. Samanya stared intently at Blödhgarm, seeming to observe him for any threat he might pose.

"In times like these it seems that simple things, like the appreciation for nature's beauty, is one of the first things to leave us. Life always throws us an abundance of gifts, maybe small, maybe ones we do not like, but they are gifts nonetheless. Yamula and I lost sight of that, and I wish to apologize for my actions and hers. What she did was inexcusable and I was wrong to criticize you for preserving that which is rightfully yours. I ask for your forgiveness."

Ryan seemed stunned for a moment at the elf's words before responding, "You are forgiven, Blödhgarm. It looked to me like you too were close. I probably would have done the same if it was a dear friend of mine." Ryan's voice changed to a curious tone as he asked, "How close are you two anyway?"

Blödhgarm's expression was one of relief as he answered, "My family adopted her when she was young. All of her family died during the fall of the Riders; she has become like a sister to me." Blödhgarm seemed to glaze over as he lost himself in a memory, however he soon snapped out of it and moved next to Ryan, "Now come, Nasuada worries over where you have been and I would not like to keep her that way."

Ryan smiled, "Of course, lead the way." Blödhgarm started down the hill as Ryan followed and asked, "How is Yamula, by the way?"

"Physically she is fine, however, I do not know if what you did damaged her mind. We shall see when she wakes up." Ryan nodded at the words as the entrance to the camp came up. They entered and weaved through the mass of tents and Varden, one with much more ease than other.

"I hate crowds," Ryan grumbled.

Blödhgarm laughed, "I do not much like them myself, however, I try not to run into every obstacle in my path, unlike another person I know."

"Glad I can at least serve as your entertainment." The elves' tents came into view, four of them still guarding the entrance to Blödhgarm's.

Blödhgarm spoke to one as he passed to enter it, "Inform Nasuada that Ryan is here with us." The elf nodded and trotted off. Blödhgarm turned to Ryan, "Come, if you are experienced enough to defeat an elf, then you are knowledgeable enough to assist me in attempting to find any damage your attack caused." Ryan motioned for Blödhgarm to lead the way and they both entered. All remained as it was before Blödhgarm left. "Please take a seat.", he said. Ryan did so and looked at the elf expectantly as Samanya jumped off Ryan's shoulder and onto Yamula's cot, staring inquisitively at the fallen elf. "Now stretch your mind out towards her, look for any tears or holes within it."

00000000000000000

Ryan and Blödhgarm entered Yamula's mind, only light and dark resided within it. The two sides looked to be warring between each other for dominion over the clear surface they found themselves on. "Follow me, we must go deeper in.", Blödhgarm said as he motioned for Ryan to follow. Blödhgarm jumped off the edge of the clear platform.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ryan said to himself before jumping off after the elf. The next "realm" was made up only of images and thoughts, memories, and Blödhgarm spoke once more, "Look for any that may seem damaged or clouded by darkness, that means that they are partially erased or blocked."

"Alright," Ryan responded. Blödhgarm nodded and wandered off into the forest of information, leaving Ryan to his own devices. _Great,_ Ryan thought, _how am I even supposed to fix them if I find them?_ He sighed began to check each image as they came along. After what felt like the thousandth image, Ryan found one that showed promise. The picture was shrouded in a twisting tendril of darkness that covered the entire image beneath. _This must be it, _Ryan mumbled to himself. Ryan tried to touch it, only to recoil as what felt like an electric shock traveled through him as he made contact.

_Well, that obviously won't work. _he mused. Suddenly, he noticed Samanya's consciousness standing next to him, her green glow illuminating the area around her much like his own blue color. A gentle tug pulled at them. Ryan touched the dark orb again, this time with Samanya's snout as well. Light coursed through them, their pulsing glow pouring into the darkness. The sphere remained black for a moment, then it grew lighter, tendrils of green and blue light roped around it.

An odd urge to speak passed through Ryan and he added, "Se iet garjzla ma'mor onr manin." The orb shattered as something began to shift around them, light burst forth through the darkness. Ryan immediately ran over to Samanya and grabbed her as he returned them to their minds.

000000000000000000

Ryan opened his eyes to find Blödhgarm looking up at him expectantly. "Did you find anything?", he asked.

"Yes…and I think I somehow fixed it.", Ryan responded, his voice containing some apprehension. _How did I know what to say? _he thought, _I certainly don't have a dictionary of the ancient language memorized so how come I knew that?_ Ryan stared at the elf woman on the bed as he breathing began to quicken. Her eyes fluttered for a moment and Blödhgarm was immediately at her side.

"Are you alright, Yamula? How do you feel?", the elf seemed to not be able to speak fast enough.

"Uh…I feel like I got trampled by a horse.", Yamula mumbled.

She moved to sit up as Blödhgarm helped her, "Easy…easy…take it slowly."

"I may have a massive headache, Blödhgarm, but I am not a cripple so, please, do not coddle me like one.", the she-elf chided. She glanced at her surroundings until her eyes fell upon Ryan's form and the little green dragon hatchling who watched her from his lap. She turned to Blödhgarm and asked, "What is he doing here."

"He agreed to help me heal you," came Blödhgarm's curt reply, "and since you are apparently feeling better…Why did you try and take over his mind?" Blödhgarm's voice sounded neutral…almost, as one could hear an undertone of anger beneath it.

Yamula's eyes dropped at his words, "My anger got in the way of my duty. I know it should not have, but…that small taste of retribution was too tempting."

"You know that is not an excuse.", Blödhgarm's tone grew gentler, "You tried to tarnish the most precious sanctum of any creature. I am glad you did not succeed, otherwise I am not sure what I would have done."

"I would have killed her.", Ryan suddenly added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And how would you have managed that, child?", Yamula asked, arrogance dripping from her tone.

"Yamula that is…!"

Ryan raised his hand and interrupted Blödhgarm, "No…if she wishes to know, I will tell her." Ryan pulled his pistol out of his holster and took out the magazine, displaying the 9mm rounds inside for Yamula to see. "These are standard 9mm pistol rounds, when fired the tips of these things act like miniature arrows and travels at around 1,258 feet per second. Even with your wards, elf, it would only take me one or two rounds to kill you." Ryan's eyes began to glow once more, "And I always keep a round in the chamber, Yamula, so do not test me." Samanya growled at the elf, or at least…she did the hatchling version of a growl.

Blödhgarm seemed stunned at Ryan's words, "Where exactly did that weapon come from?"

"It was my father's actually. I cannot say too much more about it. I only know the most basic information about it. He could have told you more.", Ryan's anger seemed to simmer down a bit at the question.

"It is alright…now…what am I going to do with the both of you," Blödhgarm looked between the two before him as he thought of an appropriate punishment, suddenly a smirk appeared on his face.

_Something tells me that I am not going to like this. _Ryan thought worriedly.

"You," he told Yamula, "shall become his", he pointed at Ryan, "personal bodyguard during his time here. Wherever he goes, you go. Whenever he eats, you do. If Ryan needs training, you shall teach him. Am I understood?" Both elf and dragon rider stared dumbstruck at the elf.

"Blödhgarm, I…", Yamula began.

She was immediately cut off by Ryan's yell, "ARE YOU INSANE!"

Yamula looked at the Rider for a moment before concurring, "Not how I would have put it, but the meaning is the same. I would not advise this, Blödhgarm, we would tear each other apart by day's end."

"And personally I…"

Whatever, Ryan was about to say died in his throat as Blödhgarm raised his hands to silence them, "I will broker no argument on this matter. You," he pointed at Yamula, "need to let go of your anger of humans if we are to do our job effectively, and you," he pointed at Ryan, "could not find a better teacher in the arts of magic and the mind. I will still supervise your sessions, and maybe teach a few sword fighting techniques, but otherwise you shall train each other in the areas that you lack."

Yamula warily glanced at her new "charge" before responding, "If it is what you wish, I know I could not persuade you otherwise."

_Great…I can't ever see this possibly going wrong, _Ryan subtly shook his head and rubbed his face, _this is the best idea I've ever heard._

"Now go," Blödhgarm ordered, "move Ryan's things over to the tent set next to Eragon's and enjoy the rest of your evenings, for tomorrow both of you start your training in earnest." The two odd companions stood at once, Samanya climbing onto Ryan's shoulder, and left.

Once they had traveled a good distance away Yamula stopped him and spoke, "Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me, so stay out of my way and I shall stay out of yours, understand?"

"Oh, I understand perfectly." Ryan added with an innocent smile. _Oh, I take it back…this will be fantastic. _He continued on, an odd grin present on his face as they moved his things and prepared for the day to come.

**000000000000000**

**Se iet garjzla ma'mor onr manin: May my light unlock your memory**

**Hoped you all liked it. I finally got done with the more "introductory" stuff, finally!**

**R&R!**


	10. Rider and Fortune

**Disclaimer: If you've seen somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention where the song lyrics for the last chapter came from. They come from Hymn to the Missing by Red.**

**00000000000000000**

It was midafternoon on another day at the Varden, a little over a week had passed since Ryan's appearance and Samanya's hatching. Ryan sat on a hill overlooking the camp with Samanya's head resting on his lap as he watched the white billowing clouds float slowly by. His 5'8" frame began to display the efforts of the rigorous training he had undertaken. His muscles grew larger and lasted longer as each day passed. His dark brown hair was cut short to help beat the heat of the midday sun. His skin had acquired a healthy tan over the days, changing from its previously pale appearance.

Samanya had changed as well, growing to almost twice her size over the past several days. She grew more intelligent and learned as Ryan and Saphira taught her as much as they could. Saphira and Ryan had often spoken about Samanya's rapid development, which was even faster than normal. When she was awake, Samanya was almost spastic (if a dragon could be called that) and always ravenously hungry, and she slept for long hours of the day, leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts and the feel of her presence through their bond. Ryan and Saphira had thought of several theories as to why, but none of them seemed to be the cause of the oddity.

Ryan spent most of Samanya's sleeping hours training with his "bodyguard", Yamula, or, if he was lucky, Blodhgarm himself. His mental defense training was quick, as it seemed the elves thought him capable enough as he was. Mostly they taught him how to properly defend his mind with barriers, saving his illusion as a last resort.

Ryan's training in magic was far more intensive. Ryan came to curse the small pebble that represented his crash course in magical use and control. The phrase "Stenr, Rïsa!" felt like it had been burned into his head. It took him nearly two days to keep the stone at the relatively same height. Yamula, however, demanded that he keep going until he could keep the rock motionless…which he had yet to accomplish. Sometimes the elf acted stoic and like he didn't exist other times, however, she seemed to act more like a drill sergeant than a teacher. Learning the ancient language, however, actually exceeded the elf's expectations, the words seemed to stick to Ryan's mind and he had already memorized a good many words and simple spells. Ryan had also used this knowledge, with Yamula's assistance, to create wards over himself and Samanya.

The instruction in swordfighting, however, came about as naturally to Ryan as a penguin learning to fly. He quickly lost count of the number of hits and bruises he took. Yamula certainly didn't help matters. She always managed to hit him the same place time and time again, causing Ryan to grit his teeth after every single blow.

The one redeeming moment out of all that torture was when Samanya had woken up earlier than normal and snuck off back to their tents, where she quickly grabbed several of Yamula's more essential belongings and hid them in varying places throughout the camp. The look on Yamula's face when she found out was priceless. It looked as if it would explode at any moment and Ryan could have sworn that elven faces did not naturally get that red. Yamula searched for nearly an hour, with Ryan's badly restrained chuckles in the backround, only for Samanya to come in with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a piece of the elf's clothing in her mouth.

The rest of that afternoon consisted of Ryan and Yamula wandering to different parts of camp, following Samanya's sometimes vague and misleading instructions. The entire idea was fine with Ryan, a matter of fact he was smiling and laughing during the whole hunt. Yamula, however, looked as if the next person to touch her would burst in flames at her gaze. Blodhgarm, once he heard of the incident, promptly doubled over laughing, to Yamula's indignant dismay. Her protests were shrugged off with a comment telling her to "lighten up". Both Rider and dragon fell to the floor with laughter almost immediately. Payback certainly felt sweet. Ryan did other things to make Yamula's life as difficult as possible, such as "disappearing" for a while or "accidently" practicing magic where it could damage some of Yamula's things or even Yamula herself. One episode with fire ended with Yamula's blond hair changed to black, her sky blue eyes and eyebrows singed, and her entire front half covered in soot.

So one could say that life in Alagaësia was not without its perks. Even with the intense training and Yamula's generally bad attitude, Ryan enjoyed talking to the various people he had met. He and Crane had talked several times over the ensuing days, and it had helped Ryan begin to feel more at home and to not dwell on his lost home and family.

Saphira had also taught him several things from her and Eragon's Rider training, being "one" through their bond and meditating being the main things. Ryan and Samanya's bond was developing, but it was not yet strong enough to support such intimacy, not to say they didn't try anyway just for the experience. The meditation certainly became a real eye opener for Ryan. The sensation of every mind within his grasp felt overwhelming. Thousands of beings with thoughts and needs swarmed for purchase in his consciousness. Listening was the hardest part, Ryan's natural urge was to focus on one being at a time and Ryan, being a very habitual person, found it incredibly difficult to change that tendency. The revelation of the experience led him to debate over whether giving up meat entirely, but then he reasoned that, since the animals are guided by instinct and not guided by the knowledge of right and wrong, and he also rationalized it with a remark about how death was a natural part of life and some died so others may live.

Eragon and Arya had yet to return from Helgrind and the routine of life around the camp quickly got boring for Ryan. He even asked Nasuada if he could have some books to read to pass the time. He returned to his tent some time later only to find _Domia abr Wyrda _and a couple other books on top of his cot. The books proved to be a godsend, helping him learn about Alagaësian history and customs, knowledge of which he was sorely lacking. The reading also gave him yet another way to irritate Yamula, who thought his time would be better spent training with magic or swords.

As for Yamula herself, she hadn't changed much. She still glared at Ryan whenever they trained. Her voice always spoke in a sharp, clipped tone, as if she couldn't spare the time and energy to attempt to actually speak to him. Trying to help her with her bias proved pointless the second Ryan started. No matter what he did, she always demanded more. She may not have remembered how he beat her in mental combat, but she certainly recalled her defeat and tried to make his Ryan's life as difficult as she could.

Ryan tore his gaze from the beautiful sky for a moment to look over the horizon. He spotted something odd moving over the plains. Two small figures ran towards the camp as Ryan squinted through the bright sunlight to get a better look. The figures moved fast, very fast. Ryan stared at them for one more moment before smiling as he recognized the second figure…it was Arya, which would make the other Eragon.

_Right on time_, Ryan thought with a smile, _and none worse for wear. _Suddenly a large mental yell swept over the plains, ripping into Ryan's mind as it passed.

_Saphira!_ it called. Ryan's smile grew even wider as his suspicions were confirmed.

He looked down to his scaled companion as Saphira took to the sky to greet her Rider, _Come on, we won't want to get run over by the crowds._

Samanya growled at him in acknowledgement, yet remained where she was. A sense of comfort flowed through their link.

_Samanya, how do you think we'll manage to get through all of the people? I'm open to any smart ideas…_ Ryan said sarcastically.

An image of Samanya walking in a crowd with Ryan falling over mid-stride burst into his head.

_Hey! I'm not that bad! Now come on Eragon will want to meet us both!_

Samanya still didn't move.

Ryan smirked at her, _Well, I guess we're doing this the hard way._ Ryan rolled out from under his dragon as her head plopped on the ground. A growl of displeasure sounded from Samanya's throat as she shook her head and stretched. Ryan started his trip down the hill and into the camp, Samanya quickly following after shaking off her afternoon nap. Ryan spotted Eragon and Saphira amidst a massive group of Varden, forming a quite impressive honor guard. Ryan also saw Blodhgarm and his elves racing towards them, Yamula as well. Luckily most of the Varden clustered themselves around Eragon and Saphira, making easy going for Ryan and Samanya as they made their way toward the red pavilion that marked the center of the camp and Nasuada's residence.

Nasuada spotted them as they approached and waved them over, "I would ask that you stand where Eragon cannot see you for the moment. I wish to know what he has been up to and him asking you and me a thousand questions about Samanya and yourself will not help matters." The Varden leader smiled as she spoke, seeming to laugh at some inside joke.

"I understand perfectly, my Lady.", Ryan replied with a smile to match hers. He turned to find Samanya already standing behind the pavilion. He quickly joined her as Nasuada's voice rang out through the crowd, as she welcomed Eragon and Saphira back, praised them for their bravery and exhorted the Varden to greater efforts. She spoke for a few more moments before King Orrin's voice replaced hers, the crowd simmering down as he spoke.

_Kinda sounds like my old geography teacher, _Ryan thought with a smirk. The crowd's response to Orrin's speech made it evident who really held the respect of the Varden, who really held them together as a fighting force. Orrin droned on for several more minutes before a silence overcame the crowd. Ryan peeked around the corner to watch Eragon give a rather…interesting speech to those assembled.

_Yeah…he probably would not have gotten an A in my speech class, _Ryan thought as he chuckled at the Rider's predicament. Eragon's "speech" was short, stuttering, and, as soon as it seemed he could, Eragon concluded, to the Varden's cheers and applause. Jörmunder began to disperse the crowd soon after as Nasuada, Blodhgarm and several other Varden notables.

A mental probe reached out to Ryan as they entered, Ryan recognized the probe to be from Saphira and he dropped his barriers, _Nasuada wishes for you to wait by the entrance until she signals you to enter._

_How will I know the signal?_ Ryan replied.

_It shall be obvious, Fire-Eyes._

_Very well,_ Ryan and Samanya moved to stand by the tent's entrance as he overheard several introductions being made. The talking seemed to go on for an hour as Ryan tapped his feet in rhythm to a song that he recalled from his world. Finally a draconic growl could be heard from within and a great number of shuffling footsteps approached the tent flap. Samanya ducked behind the side of the tent as Ryan watched them pass by, nodding at each of them as they moved on. The Nighthawks soon left as well, taking up their usual positions outside the tent as they exited. Samanya, seeing the guards, quickly reappeared at Ryan's side, giving them a curious glance as she looked then over. The two Urgal Nighthawks were particularly impressive, their massive frames and heavy armor giving them a fearsome appearance. Ryan had seen the creatures a few times over the past several days, but he had never been this close to one and personally he would never like to get in their way if he didn't have to. Returning his attention to the tent, Ryan heard another series of footfalls approach the tent flap. King Orrin emerged out of the tent, passing Ryan by with a small smile and nod of greeting.

"Nasuada wishes for you to enter.", the sovereign said before disappearing amongst the maze of Varden tents.

_Well…that was a little abrupt. _Ryan thought as he pushed the tent flap aside. He stepped forward, Samanya standing unseen behind his shadow, and glanced around at those remaining inside. Arya, Saphira, Eragon, and, of course, Nasuada were present.

It sounded as if Arya was about to leave before Nasuada stopped her by adding, "You may wish to stay for a moment Arya. Something very important has occurred while you've been away."

"And what might that be?", the elf replied.

Eragon's finally noticed Ryan standing by the entrance and asked, "Who might this be, Nasuada?"

Arya smiled at Ryan for a moment before speaking, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Williamsson."

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Arya", Ryan replied. He then turned to the other present Rider, "Atra du evarínya ono varda, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Eragon's eyes grew wide for a moment before replying, "Atra esterní ono thelduin." The rider turned to Nasuada, "Who might this be?"

"His name is Ryan Williamsson. One of our patrols found him unconscious in the woods about a week ago. He was found to be carrying something of great value to us. Something that will help turn the tide of this war, however, this gift has seen fit to grace us with its presence recently so I believe introductions are in order." The Varden leader raised her hand towards Ryan, a smile evident on her face, "Ryan, if you would please introduce yourself and your friend."

The boy nodded as a similar smile began to grow with each passing second on his own face as he reach down to his right glove, which he had acquired from Frederic, the Varden's weapon master. Ryan pulled off the concealing garment and revealed his gedwëy ignasia to the blue rider and spoke, "It appears you are not as alone as you thought, Eragon Rider of Saphira." Eragon appeared stunned at the revelation, his face growing even more startled when Samanya appeared at Ryan's feet. "It is an honor to meet you.", Ryan ended with a short bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Ryan Williamsson.", Eragon finally managed to answer.

"When did this occur?", Arya asked as the blue rider continued to study the new Rider and dragon before him.

"Only a couple of days after you left, I was just as surprised as you are when I heard. I expected the egg not to hatch for at least a year or two.", Nasuada replied.

Arya turned to the new Rider, "It seems you like to defy the odds already, Ryan. I assume you have been training with the elven guards my mother sent?"

"Yes ma'am."

"He even managed to defeat an elf in a mental defense test as well," Nasuada added, "on his first try too."

Arya looked over the boy before her and added with a slightly impressed tone, "Impressive, Ryan, I do not know very many humans who can even hope to hold off an elf for any length of time, let alone defeat one."

"I almost didn't," Ryan replied, a small frown on his face, "it was a very close run affair."

"How did you come by her?", Eragon asked, pointing at Samanya.

"I don't know. I don't even know where she came from either.", Ryan answered.

"I assume you have decided to help us?"

"Yes, to the best of my ability, Shadeslayer."

Eragon waved his hand dismissively, "Just call me Eragon for now. You are a fellow Rider as well, not some soldier speaking to his leigelord."

"Very well, Eragon."

Eragon turned his head back towards Saphira, "Why didn't you tell me of this?" He then glanced at the rest of those assembled, "Why didn't any of you speak of this?"

_And ruin the surprise…I think not. The look on your face when they walked in was very amusing, little one. _Saphira said, chuckling all the while.

"We wished to keep Samanya and Ryan as safe as possible, for as long as possible. I did not inform you because if you happened to be captured by the Empire, I did not want the information that we have another Rider to be known to Galbatorix.", Nasuada added.

"I understand.", Eragon replied begrudgingly. He looked back at Ryan, "Arrangements will have to be made to take you to Ellesméra, where Islanzadí and my teachers can properly instruct you." His gaze turned to Nasuada, "Preferably as soon as possible, my teachers will wish to begin his instruction immediately so they can teach him as much as they can in the little time that we have. How soon can the arrangements be made?"

"We have already been planning for that eventuality. One of the elves, Yamula, and a group of Varden commanded by Captain Mariv, who found Ryan in the first place, will accompany him to Ellesméra. They can be sent on their way in a day or two of you so desire.", Nasuada responded.

_Man…this is quick. I would have thought would want us to stick around for a while longer._ Ryan thought.

"That would be the best option, I think." Arya added. "The sooner they are both safe inside the confines of Du Weldenvarden the better."

"I shall give the order then.", Nasuada said with a tone of finality. "If there is nothing else you both wish to discuss, you are all dismissed." Those assembled bowed slightly before exiting. As they passed outside Eragon suddenly halted Ryan and spoke, "I wanted to tell you what a blessing it is to have you here," he looked down at Samanya, "at you both being here. With two Riders we stand a much better chance at killing Galbatorix, it encourages me to know that I'll have another Rider to stand with me."

"I shall endeavor to not let you down." Ryan responded with a slight bow and a smile.

Eragon smirked at him, "I'm sure you won't."

Eragon looked off into the distance for a moment before Saphira came up beside him and added, _I_ _very much agree…on another note, now that you have returned, little one, I believe that the first order of business is to get you a bath._

Eragon sighed, "Yes, Saphira…" He turned back to the new Rider and dragon pair and said, "I shall see you around. It has been a pleasure meeting you, Ryan."

"The pleasure is mine.", came the response. With that, Eragon and Saphira left, leaving Ryan and Samanya alone at the tent's entrance.

_Come on, _Ryan said to Samanya, _we better get back to the tents before Yamula throws a fit._

A chirp of agreement sounded out and the two started off in the direction of their humble abode. Ryan watched the various Varden members go about their business as they passed by. Everyone seemed to be busy, no one looked to be out of place. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard as Ryan and Samanya passed by a tent that stood apart from the rest, separated as much visually as physically from the others. The other tents looked to have been set up to purposely give as wide a berth as possible to this one, as if it was dangerous to be close by.

Ryan heard Angela's voice coming from inside, sounding clipped and frustrated, _That explains it, _he thought, _Who else would cause such a commotion and separate herself from everyone else like this._ Ryan approached the tent's entrance, stepping around various kettles and tools that lay outside it, and pushed his way inside, Samanya close behind him. The tent's interior looked as if a tornado had gone through it. Various items and instruments were scattered all over the place. Ryan's gaze shifted to Angela and a cat-like figure, who looked to be searching through one of the interior's many cupboards.

"Need some help?", Ryan asked.

Angela pulled her head out of the cupboard before tartly responding, "I highly doubt you can help much, Williamsson. The item I am searching for is a very illusive one. It looks as if it will come out when it's good and ready." Suddenly a small squeak sounded from beside Ryan, he turned to find Samanya chasing a small white mouse. The mouse continued to squeak in terror as it scampered towards him and climbed up his body to his shoulder.

"Don't move.", Angela whispered as she slowly crept towards him, her arms outstretched towards the mouse. Once she was within reaching distance, she lunged towards the mouse snatching it up as it was watching Samanya continue to try and reach it. Angela quickly produced a cage and tossed the mouse inside, sighing with relief as she did so.

"What was all that about?", Ryan asked.

Angela stared at him incredulously, "What…you never know when you are going to need a albino mouse in this day and age. They happen to be one of the most useful things alive."

Ryan stared at the herbalist, his eyes portraying some of his doubt and confusion, "I…I'll take you word for it. Anyway, I was just in the neighborhood and heard the crashing so I thought you might need some assistance. It appears, however, that everything is well in hand. I'll take my leave then."

Ryan started to turn to leave but Solembum's voice stopped him, _So this is the one you spoke to me about. Hmm…_ he circled Ryan and Samanya as he examined them both, _they both look pretty average to me, I do not understand why you think them to be so interesting._

"Something just seems off about them, you know how I am with secrets.", Angela replied in a clipped tone.

Solembum looked up at Ryan and spoke, _Hello, Ryan son of William, I am Solembum._

"It is a pleasure to meet you… you're a werecat correct?", Ryan asked, as he inspected the figure before him.

_That is correct, young one. _Solembum's head turned to Angela, _at least he shows some intelligence, unlike some others we have encountered._

"Very true, it is refreshing to have a challenge to unravel every one in a while.", Angela replied. She looked back and smiled at Ryan, "Perhaps I could persuade you to allow me to try and unravel some of your mysteries?"

"That depends on what you had in mind.", Ryan responded. Angela quickly righted a table and a few chairs, then disappeared into another cupboard for a moment before reappearing with a leather pouch and small tablecloth, which she promptly laid on top of the table.

She sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for him to do the same, "Please take a seat. It is not often that Solembum speaks to someone other than myself. There have only been three others and I have offered this to each of them, only two accepted." Angela poured out the contents of the bag, revealing several small, smooth bones, each with a rune or symbol scratched into the surface, "These are the knucklebones of a dragon. They are unlike every other method of fortune telling in existence. These bones do not lie, however, they are difficult to understand at times. I offer to do this for you, both to reveal your future for you and to sate some of my own curiosity. I, however, leave the decision up to you, be sure of your choice, knowing one's future can be both a curse and a blessing."

_Do I really want to do this? _Ryan thought, _How much do I really want to know about what is to come? Maybe though…I can decipher some of it to help me later, but what if it's something that I'd rather not know? What if the fortune does more harm than good? But…wait…maybe this can tell me a few things…like what my purpose for being here is or why I was chosen for this._

"Cast the bones for me, please." Ryan finally answered, his voice betraying his anticipation.

Angela nodded then seemed to mumble something for a moment before crying out, "Manin! Wyrda! Hügin!", as she tossed the bones onto the cloth. The bones tumbled together and stopped, gleaming in the light.

Finally Angela spoke, "This is one of the most convoluted fortunes I have read. I think I shall start with the obvious ones. First," she pointed at one bone with a circle overtop a horizontal line, "this one, which means infinity or long life, no surprise, considering you're a Rider. Next this one," she indicated one with what looked to be a snaking path etched on its face, "means you will have many choices to make, ones that will impact many people. You truly have control over your own destiny. The great powers of the land shall struggle to control your future, however," she picked up another bone with an eagle inscribed on it, "this one tells me that your allegiance shall belong to only one individual or group and that the ones you shall be bound to are wise and just." She grabbed another bone from the table, this one with a sword and arrow crossed on it, "This one tells me that you shall possess great ability on the battlefield, whether physical or magical I do not know. This next one, "she indicated a bone with a shield inscribed on it, "tells me that you shall possess one purpose during your life and that you shall always stand against those who threaten it, even unto death itself. Lastly," she showed him one last bone with half open scroll, "is this one, which I actually have never seen before, this bone actually has two different meanings, I cannot tell whether both or just one applies to you, so I shall tell you both of them. One meaning is that you shall return or revive something the land has thought long lost and forgotten. The other meaning tells me that there is much more to you than even you currently know or could fathom." Angela looked up at him, "I definitely look forward to seeing how your life turns out, this fortune certainly is quite the enigma."

Suddenly Solembum nudged Ryan's left leg, causing him to look down at the werecat, _Listen closely to what I have to say. When you watch the night overcome the day, recite the oath and call into the darkness and the stars shall hear. Then, when all hope seems lost and your strength is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and follow the memory of those abandoned to time to unlock that which was thought lost._ With that Solembum walked away, leaving Ryan even more confused than he was after Angela had spoken.

_What? That doesn't make any sense! How in the world are the stars supposed to hear me? I may know what's in the Rock of Kuthian but it doesn't even mention the vault! What else could possibly be there?_

He looked up into Angela's eyes, an unspoken question residing within before she spoke, "Whatever he just told you, keep it to yourself. He spoke to you and only you. I do not want to know neither do I want to try and figure it out. Werecats can be extremely cryptic when they wish to be. I could spend the rest of my life trying to figure it out and still not stumble upon the answer."

"I understand, thank you very much Angela. You have given me much to think about." Ryan quickly stood and gave a quick nod of appreciation before exited the herbalist's tent, Samanya right on his heels.

A sense of curiousity and an unspoken question filtered through their bond.

Ryan looked down at his scaly companion, _I have no clue what it could mean Samanya, but we must figure it out. The very fate of the Varden and all of Alag__aë__sia may be at stake._

The pair continued onward as the sun stood high overhead, its radiance contrasting the troubles of the two below…

**00000000000000000**

**And so the mystery begins!**

**R&R!**


	11. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**000000000000000**

_A black land of fire and ash lay before him. A massive group of inhuman figures marched across the barren wasteland as if a part of some untrained gaggle. Pinpoints of light flew from the side opposite to the beings, cutting down dozens of the strange black silhouettes. The massive tide of bodies, however, could not be stopped, as each one fell, ten took its place. _

_An inhuman screech sounded out from the throng as they drew close to the source of the light, to be met with a cry of rage and defiance. What looked to be several hundred figures separated from the smaller group, glowing swords appearing in their hands as they stepped forward. The smaller group advanced towards the wall of beings as others continued to fire. The small band quickly grouped themselves into a wedge, their movements displaying their discipline, and drew close together. Another inhuman screech cried out from the living tide as the distance closed to the last few yards. The large throng charged with inhuman speed towards their prey…_

_Only to fly apart as they met the whirling blades of the wedge. The first lines of the creatures disintegrated and the wedge slowly advanced as the colossal crowd expended themselves on their swords._

_Something seemed to draw the Traveler closer to the scene; something felt familiar about the events unfolding before him, yet he could not divine why. The Traveler moved nearer to the wedge of swordsman as the mass of beings around them broke apart and scattered, trying to get around the glowing blades. The wedge pressed on, but a few of them began to fall, buried under the living mass of flesh and bone. Their last cries of defiance mixed in with the screeches and roars of the other combatants as they fell. Over a quarter of the large group of creatures had fallen, their bodies dissected across the land, yet they continued onward toward certain death, seemingly unconcerned with their fate._

_Their numbers began to extract a toll on the wedge as they continued to hold off the rush of suicidal beings. Only two-thirds of them remained, the rest buried under the mounds of bodies present on the land. The fight continued as the wedge buckled under the shear mass of enemies and began to bow inward. Over half of the tide had now fallen and the Traveler could now briefly see glimpses of the defiant swordsmen. Their glowing red eyes and black armor shimmered as they slashed and stabbed at their enemy. On their armor's pauldrons rested a symbol with an upside down, white V with a black eagle inside it rested on top of a maroon red shield. Above the symbol stood the words __**Sic Semper Tyrannis**__ while a group of words below spelled __**E Pluribus Unum**__. A banner stretched underneath the last group of words, the letters __**NDF**__ could be seen spaced evenly across its surface. The warriors bearing this insignia fought like they were possessed. Their strikes fell with great speed and power, annihilating anything unlucky enough to lie in its path. Two figures stood out above the rest. One had glowing blue eyes and a beautiful sapphire armor that seemed to seamlessly flow around its body. The other looked much the same, except it looked feminine and was covered in emerald green armor with green eyes. Their armor glowed as if they were made of the very material after which their color was named. These two acted as if they lead the others around them, barking orders as quickly as the situation demanded._

_The battle finally began to die down as the living tide began to recede from the warriors inside the wedge. Small, black shapes drifted down from the sky as those from the victorious group broke away and headed towards them. The two figures with shining armor were the last to leave, but as they finally reached the limit of the Traveler's vision the sapphire one turned and stared straight at the spectator._

_The being's voice seemed to radiate with wisdom and power as it said, "This is just the beginning."_

_Suddenly the Traveler was engulfed in darkness and felt as if he was falling from a great height. A small light appeared after a few moments and the Traveler felt as if were falling faster. The light grew bigger and brighter until…_

000000000000000000

Ryan shot up off his bed with a gasp, holding his chest as the shock of the dream began to wear off.

_Dream,_ he thought, _more like a nightmare._

Ryan slowly closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. The emotions the dream elicited were pungent and their presence still caused an ache in his chest. The amount of death and the utter devastation of the land he saw astounded him.

_What in the world was that whole thing about? _he thought as his breathing finally returned to normal. _That certainly was one heck of a nightmare, I've never seen anything like it. _

A rustle of movement and a slightly worried squeak came from beside him. He turned towards it to find Samanya looking up at him questioningly.

_It's alright. I just had a bad dream, that's all, _he told her, trying to dispel any of her concerns. His voice did not sound as if it was convinced of its own conclusion as to the dream's origins.

Another question came from his scaled companion, this time through their link, and it seemed to ask for assurance from him.

_Yes, I'm sure that I'm all right. It was just a dream, nothing to be worried about._

Samanya let out a small sigh before lying back beside him. Soon her humming of contentment filled the air as Ryan finally glanced outside to see bright sunlight outside his tent.

_We must have slept longer than we thought. I wonder why Yamula hasn't woken us yet, certainly there must be a few things that have not been done to prepare for our trip to Ellesm__é__ra._ Two days had passed since Eragon had returned to the Varden and ever since then Yamula had continued to persist in her attempts to annoy Ryan as much as possible. Even though her time and attention was now split between both Ryan and Eragon, she somehow managed to find enough time to make Ryan feel like she never left. She had woken him up at the crack of dawn every morning for the past two days, that she wouldn't do so today seemed odd to Ryan.

_Stay here, _he told Samanya, _I'll go see what's going on._

Samanya barely acknowledged his words and seemed to not care about them as long as she didn't have to leave the comfort of his bed.

_You lazy lizard, _Ryan thought with a small smile. A small growl came from the bed in response and Ryan chuckled a bit, _What? It's true Samanya, whether you like it or not._ The growling stopped after a moment and Ryan took one last look at his partner of heart and mind before he left the tent and stepped into the bright, sunny day. It looked to Ryan to be an hour or so before noon as he gazed up at the clear blue sky.

He glanced to his left to make sure the ever-present elven guard was there before asking, "Do you perhaps know where Yamula might be? I thought that she would have woken me up early this morning like the past few days, yet it looks to me to be a little before noon."

The elf gave him a slight smile before answering, "She and the rest of us are with Blödhgarm ëlda and Eragon. We heard that Eragon's cousin, Roran, was having a wedding today so they went to help with the preparations."

If Ryan wasn't standing in front of the elf, he would've facepalmed, _How in the world did I forget about that? Eragon, Bl__ö__dhgarm, and Yamula each told me that they would be helping with the wedding and that I could sleep in._

Ryan silently berated himself for one more moment before replying, "Yes, I remember now, thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Williamsson." Ryan walked away after the elf's words, heading towards the cooking tents to fetch some food for himself and Samanya. Luckily he reached the tents right before the lunch rush came in, so he was able to enter and leave after only a few minutes. As he headed back he spotted a familiar face walking towards him. The dark brown hair and rugged yet boyish features were unmistakable.

"Hey Crane!", he yelled out, trying to be heard over the various sounds of the camp around him. The boy in question glanced around confused for a moment before spotting the source. Crane smiled at Ryan and waved before threading his way next to Ryan.

"Hello, Ryan. I see you missed breakfast this morning.", Crane said, his eyes turning to the small mountain of food the Rider was carrying. "Need some help?"

"That would be great, I'm worried that I may bump into someone and drop this stuff. Samanya gets testy when she hasn't eaten and, personally, I would rather avoid her infantile wrath.", the two boys chuckled at Ryan's comment.

"She certainly seems like a handful, but I suppose that we're all that way at some point, eh?"

"True, but it doesn't make it any less enjoyable when it happens.", Ryan replied sarcastically. "So…how have things been going lately?"

"Maria and Angus are doing alright. There's a rumor going around that we are going to be heading deeper into the Empire in a few days, so they've been reorganizing our things so that we can just pack and leave fairly quickly." Maria and Angus were the two people who had led the Varden spy ring that had been based in his village. The two had adopted Crane after they had returned to the Varden after the village's destruction. Crane sighed, "I just wish that they didn't have to destroy the place to do that though. It looks as if a tornado passed through our tent right now."

"I remember spring cleaning back at my home. During that time we would literally tear the house apart and dispose of anything we didn't need. You'd be surprised at the amount of junk one can find in their home. The stuff from my room took up a couple large bags all on their own."

"Judging by how the cleaning at our place is going…I'm not all that surprised. I'm just glad they let me go after a few hours because I don't think that I could handle doing that all day."

"I'm not entirely sure how I survived it either.", the two friend laughed and continued on their way. During their trip their conversation changed between several topics, quickly changing from one subject to the next. One moment they were talking about the rumor of the Varden moving then the next they moved on to Ryan's impending trip to Ellesméra.

"I think it will be amazing to see the elven city. I mean, no human other than Shadeslayer has set foot inside their lands for nigh on a century. I wonder what their cities even look like!", Crane said, curiosity creeping into his voice.

"I heard from Eragon that their cities are literally made from the trees around them. The things are even still living! They shape them with magic and then hollow out the amount of space they want.", Ryan said, recalling the description from the books.

"Hey, that's your tent, right?", Crane asked, pointing at a plain, tan tent with someone standing guard over it. It took a moment for Ryan to realize that the person was an elf and that it was indeed his tent.

"Yes, it is. Thanks for telling me, otherwise I think I might of just passed it."

Crane smiled and responded, "No problem." The two walked up to the tent's entrance. The elven guard giving Crane quick glance before returning to scan the crowd.

Crane stopped at the tent's entrance and Ryan turned to ask, "Come on, it's alright. I promise Samanya won't bite."

"It's not that, it's just that I do not believe that he," Crane's flickered over to the elf for a moment, "would feel very comfortable with me in there with you alone."

Ryan sighed before answering, "Don't worry about it, if anyone gets any complaints about it, it will be me. Come on, besides I need you to put down that stuff you're carrying because I kind of have my hands full."

"Oh…alright.", Crane relented. The two boys entered the tent, only to find that Samanya had yet to move an inch from where Ryan had left her.

_Samanya,_ Ryan began, _breakfast is here and I know how hungry you must be so get up. You can't sleep all day."_

A yawn met his words as Samanya stretched and looked over at the boy standing next to Ryan curiously. Crane, meanwhile, looked to be frozen in place, looking as if he barely breathed while the hatchling studied him.

"Samanya, this is Crane, he's a friend.", Ryan said.

A happy squeak met his words as Samanya jumped off the bed and bounded towards the food in Crane's hands. The boy looked over questioningly at Ryan when Samanya sat excitedly next to his feet, her tail waving back and forth with the promise of food.

"Go ahead.", Ryan answered. Crane nodded and gradually began to hand scraps of meat into Samanya's ravenous jaws. The entire process took less than five minutes before the last remnant of her breakfast had disappeared down her throat. Ryan had yet to finish his meal and so he watched the two gradually interact, shyly at first because of Samanya's caution and Crane's respect for the tradition of the Riders. After a few more seconds Samanya chirped in acceptance and rubbed up against Crane's outstretched hand. The other boy seemed to marvel at the strange texture of the dragon's scales as Samanya purred under his palm. Ryan took the time to look his dragon over one another time. She was still growing at an incredibly fast pace, soon she wouldn't be able to fit in his hands or on his bed. Ryan wondered how much longer it would be before she could learn to fly. She had already mastered the art of gliding, with Saphira's assistance. Her mind also felt as if it were developing at much the same pace, their mental bond had greatly strengthened over the past few days and her messages to him had grown more complicated, with mental "sentences" replacing the original single image or feeling style that she originally had communicated to him by.

Crane's laughter brought Ryan back to reality, "She certainly is quite something, Ryan.", the boy said, still chuckling. Ryan looked over to find Crane holding out his hand, daring Samanya to be fast enough to grab it before it withdrew. She succeeded a few more times than she failed, her bites being gentle yet strong enough to hold onto Crane's hand.

_That'll probably leave a few marks,_ Ryan thought, holding back a few chuckles at the two's antics, _Samanya certainly seems to have taken to him._

Suddenly a single horn could be heard above the sounds of the camp. The Varden instantly went silent at the sound, two more loud horns sounded. The noise from outside greatly intensified from what it was before the sounds. The three inside silently glanced at each other before the elven bodyguard bolted inside the tent.

"Imperial soldiers have been spotted outside the camp! Come, Ryan! we must get you to Blödhgarm and Yamula. They can protect you!"

The two boys glanced at each other for a moment before Ryan quickly put on his belt with his sword and pistol before glancing at Crane. They both nodded simultaneously and bolted outside the tent behind the elf. Crane headed off in the direction of his own tent, while Ryan and Samanya ran after the elf in front of them.

Ryan stretched his mind out to the elf and caught a snippet of conversation, orders from Blödhgarm, _…meet Shadeslayer and__Bjartskular at the north entrance._

_I understand, _came the elf's reply, _what of Ryan?_

_Hide Samanya, then bring him with you. His proficiency in mental combat could be useful. _came Blödhgarm's reply.

_We shall be there._ The elf turned and looked over at Ryan, _Is there anyone you can leave Samanya with during the battle?_

Ryan didn't respond for a moment lost in the thought that they actually expected him, _To participate in the battle!_

_Young one?_ the elf asked again.

_Oh…_ Ryan replied, _I…I would trust Crane or his family to watch her while I'm gone._

_Does she know where he resides?_

Ryan turned to his companion and asked, his face frantic, _Do you know the way to Crane's tent?_

A feeling of acknowledgement met his question.

_Good, I want you to head there. Crane can keep you safe while I'm gone. _Ryan told Samanya.

Silence reigned from the dragon for a moment before she responded.

_Ryan…_ a voice whispered in his mind, laced with sorrow and worry.

_Ryan… _the voice said one more time. Ryan was speechless at the voice. The feminine tone sounded so sad and yet it still retained the strength and wisdom that he heard when Saphira spoke.

A few tears left his eyes before he spoke once more, _Please, Samanya, I cannot bear the thought of you being in danger. We both know that you cannot properly defend yourself. I beg of you… do it for my sake._

_Yes…_ came her reply, her tone growing even more worried than it was. With one last glance, the hatchling bounded off in the direction of Crane's tent, while Ryan and the elf continued onward. Various Varden scrambled back and forth through the camp, running for weapons and armor or for their family members who were too young or old to fight. Elf and man finally pushed through the ensuing chaos and arrived at the northern entrance to the camp to find the rest of the Varden notables already there.

Nasuada was speaking, "The tide of battle may—" The horn sounded one more time, this time strong enough to cause those assembled to wince with pain from the blast. Suddenly Ryan's eyes were drawn to a patch of willow trees on the far side of the Jiet River. A sparkle of ruby red flashed from behind them and took to the sky.

_Murtagh and Thorn,_ Ryan thought with dread, _…I am so not ready for this. This certainly was not my first idea for a possible opponent. The strength of those two is greater than I could definitely handle if they decide to try and rip into me just for fun. _Ryan heard a dwarf, Narheim, curse and Arya and King Orrin begin to get into an argument over strategy. The entire conversation was lost on Ryan as he stared up at the gleaming red form of Thorn in the sky.

_Are you alright, Fire-Eyes? _Saphira asked, breaking Ryan out of his reverie.

Ryan took a deep breath before responding, _I…I'll be okay. It's just; of all the people I could've faced first, why them? I don't think that I'm going to be much help against them; their strength is just too great._

_Every little bit counts, Fire-Eyes, and that little bit can mean the difference between victory and defeat._

_Thank you Saphira, I needed that. _Ryan smiled up at the dragoness in gratitude. Suddenly another mind joined with his own. It was Samanya.

_I always shall stand with you, Ryan, even unto the jaws of death itself. We are one, my Rider, never forget that. _Samanya said. Her presence settled into the back of his mind, standing ready to assist when she was needed. Ryan had shared his every secret with her, his origins, his knowledge, even the storyline from the books. Her army easily rivaled his, its raw strength augmented by the tools and knowledge of modern warfare.

Ryan's expression hardened, his eyes glowed once more, _Let's do this then, Samanya. Let's show Alag__ë__asia what we can do._ The minds of Rider and dragon drew even closer, their link stronger until something seemed to snap into place. Their minds fully merged, their mental armies melded into one. The full might of the modern world stood arrayed inside of them, waiting for the call to battle. Nasuada and the other commanders had given their orders and split to their separate commands leaving only Eragon, Ryan, and the elves standing with the Varden leader.

A mental cry sounded across the plains, _Ah, no, help me! They won't die! Angvard take them, they won't die!_ As quickly as the voice came, it vanished, the fate of the man behind it leaving nothing to the imagination.

Samanya spoke, her voice dripping with rage, _They shall pay for all the suffering they have caused._

_Their time shall come, Samanya, their time shall come. _Ryan responded, conviction strengthening his words. Their minds began to coil in preparation to either assist the elven spellcasters or to launch an assault of their own. Arya spoke a few last words to Eragon before Ryan and Samanya watched the Rider and dragon take to the sky, gaining quickly gaining altitude to match Thorn's height above the ground. Ryan felt Arya's mind stretched to the other elves one at a time, joining with his last. Ryan could faintly feel Eragon's mind at the end of the link, joined to the rest of them through Arya's mind. The combined power of the thirteen elves and a Shur'tugal was vast indeed.

_Remember, _Arya said, speaking to Eragon, _remain as close to us as you can. The more distance you place between us, the harder it is for us to maintain this bond with you. _She stopped speaking for a moment before addressing Ryan, _Do not interfere unless we are in danger of losing or Murtagh attacks you first. We need to keep you a secret for as long as possible._

_Very well, _came the unified response asRyan and Samanya withdrew their minds from the elves. Their mental probes resting just outside the elves' consciousness's, faint enough not to be found, yet strong enough to keep tabs on the battle. Arya's mind seemed startled for a moment by the sound of the two beings acting as one. The other elves, even Yamula, shared Arya's feeling at the united consciousness that the two had created. No Rider and dragon had ever accomplished the feat this early. Arya thought about pressing the matter further for a moment before deciding that the matter at hand was far more important than trying to unravel a mystery that had decided to remain hidden.

Far above the battlefield the two Riders looked to be conversing for a moment as they circled above the battlefield. Ryan and Samanya's minds remained coiled and ready, their true potential hidden behind their barriers. They knew that a Roman army would not stand a chance against the Red Rider, so they had decided that the time had come to see if they truly could make a difference in this world overrun by war. The surrounding elves noticed the pair's peculiar behavior.

Arya spoke up, _What are you doing, young ones?_

_We pray that you do not have to find out, _the new Rider and dragon responded. Two roars split the air as the two dragons above them started towards each other, clashing in a contest of fangs and claws. The display of aerial acrobatics looked beautiful to the new Rider's collective consciousness. The graceful yet deadly movements entranced the pair, regardless of the amount of blood they shed. A memory of an airshow Ryan had seen when he was younger sprang to mind.

Saphira could be heard hissing in pain overhead, _It looks as if Murtagh cut a hole in her wing._ Samanya said. The two huffed in frustration as they watched the fight unfold. A spike of magic came from the elves and, as the two watched, Saphira's wing healed, fusing back into its previously seamless form. The two opponents overhead clashed again; their dragons ramming into each other as the two Riders fought with swords from their backs. The pairs fought for one more moment before separating once more. Saphira broke away for a moment as Thorn followed. The blue dragon darted into a cloud as Thorn soared underneath it, confused as to what the two were doing. Suddenly Saphira darted out of the cloud and seized Thorn's sides, raking him with her claws and teeth. A horrible screech sounded from the red dragon as Saphira tore into him. Ryan suddenly felt the elves tense. He quickly probed their consciousness's to find them assisting Eragon in a mental battle that was undoubtedly raging overhead. The elves energy slowly began to drain away in response to the Blue Rider's call. One elf fell, then another. Ryan could feel their concentration fading from the exertion. The fear of loss struck their combined consciousness.

_Not today!_ they cried in unison, before connecting with Arya's mind and launching themselves against Murtagh and Thorn to buy Eragon and the elves some time to recover. The world when black as their mental assault began and their illusions took over…

00000000000000000

A massive battle took place across an imaginary plain. Eragon stood with the remaining elves as he looked astoundingly at the surrounding world. The plains were filled with soldiers and dragons bearing either blue or red colors, distinguishing themselves to be either a part of Eragon's or Murtagh's forces.

"What's going on? Why are we suddenly here?", he asked frantically.

"It appears our guest has decided to make an appearance.", Blödhgarm said, a frown set on his face as he watched the battle unfold.

"But what is this place?", Eragon continued.

"This reality is a place only a master of mental combat can accomplish. This battle represents the mental and magical struggle between the strength of ourselves and Murtagh.", Arya answered, "None of us have done this, which means that Ryan and Samanya decided to get themselves involved."

"What! No!", Eragon exclaimed.

_Those two cannot handle this fight against Murtagh. His strength is too great and they lack the experience! _Saphira added.

"And yet we managed to defeat one of the top elven experts in mental combat on our first try," said a deep, menacing voice behind them. The group turned to be met with a serpentine figure covered in pitch black armor, his predator-like blue eyes glowed as he stared at them.

"The figure from the test…", Blödhgarm said, his face changing to one of astonishment as he beheld the one before him.

"Identify yourself, strange one!", Yamula yelled, tensing for an attack.

"Now, Yamula, is this anyway to treat an old friend?", the figure said, smirking as it spoke. He turned to the rest of the group, "I am Reaper. I am my Commander's first and last line of defense, his tip of the spear. I have come to assist you in any way I can. My forces only await his orders to attack."

"Where is your commander?", Arya asked.

"I see you're making friends already, Reaper. I assume everything is ready to go.", said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere at once. Suddenly a blue-lighted figure appeared next to Reaper as it awaited his response. The group studied the figure and found it to be an almost exact likeness of the Ryan that they knew.

"Sir, yes sir.", Reaper responded.

"Good," the blue figure glanced over those assembled for a moment before pointing towards the red figures on the battlefield and adding, "I want them gone, commanders. Do whatever you deem necessary to remove them."

"Sir, yes sir!", responded a chorus of voices as six other beings suddenly appeared by Reaper's side. Then the blue figure disappeared.

Reaper touched his ear and spoke into his radio, "Sierra, this is Reaper, we have been granted permission to engage. Bring our forces in, over."

"Roger that, Reaper. I look forward to ripping our enemies apart.", the voice was Samanya's, laced with anger at what had occurred.

"You'll get your chance soon enough, Reaper out." The seven strange figures stepped into a line and each studied the battlefield.

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked, "We cannot let Galbatorix learn of your existence until you are ready!"

Reaper turned at Eragon's voice, "We are certain he already knows. It is just a matter of how much he knows of us. Besides, Rider, we are not defenseless, far from it actually. Yamula already knows this fact well. The might of our people is great, young ones. Beyond even that which you could imagine, but we have judged that it would be better to display our power now, so that this suffering may end all the quicker and so that you may find no basis for distrust." Reaper turned his gaze over to Yamula and glowed with magic for a moment before asking, "Do you remember us now, elf?" Yamula looked stunned for a moment as the memories of her defeat flooded back to her.

"They are coming here… all of them?" she asked, stuttering all the while.

"All of them.", the commander answered before pulling out his rifle, which seemed to materialize out of thin air. The other commanders followed his example, drawing everything from pistols to rocket launchers.

A voice spoke through their radios, "This is Sierra, reinforcements have arrived, prepare for our arrival." Reaper screeched a challenge into the sky as several gray blurs roared a few hundred feet overhead. The shapes zipped overhead in a moment, the sound of their jet engines deafening as they passed and split overtop the battlefield, displaying a few aerial acrobatics for any who wished to see. The whirring of chopper blades could be heard from behind them as the roar of tank engines moved around them. Samanya even made her presence known with a roar of challenge as she soared overhead, her mental form fully grown and heavily armed and armored even if her physical form was not. The Alagëasians, with Yamula being the exception, stared at the metal war machines slack-jawed.

Reaper glanced to each side of him before speaking one last order, "Let's go." The seven started forward, following their forces into towards the sounds of battle below…

**0000000000000000**

**Some secrets can never be hidden it seems!**

**R&R!**


	12. Bloodied Hands

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**I just like to tell you all thanks for the encouragement in your reviews, especially since this is my first story.**

**00000000000000000**

_Reaper glanced to each side of him before speaking one last order, "Let's go." The seven started forward, following their forces into towards the sounds of battle below…_

000000000000000000

"Marines! Dismount!" the cry came from the back of an APC carrying one of the many Marine fireteams committed to the battlefield. The back hatch slammed open as those inside dashed out into the staccato of screams of dying men and dragons alike.

"This is Reaper to all infantry," called out a voice over the radio, "concentrate your fire on the soldiers on the ground, leave the dragons to our aircraft and AA tanks. Make sure to watch out from dragon's fire runs. Stay loose! I do not want to hear of an entire platoon being cut down by a single blast of fire!" The voice continued for a few more moments, speaking to other elements of the assault force, before going silent.

"Avenger platoon, this is Avenger Actual, our objective is to take and hold the only high patch of ground in this plain. Four LAV's, callsign Stallion 2, have been tasked to give us support during our advance. Stay behind them for cover from enemy arrows!

Command wants that ground for artillery spotting, so we're going to give it to him! Am I right Marines!", the voice of the platoon commander said as his men assembled for the assault.

"Sir, yes sir!", responded the man's platoon.

"Outstanding, Marines! Now let's move out!", with that final exhortation the platoon moved out while the attack helicopters lead by Samanya fought alongside the blue force's dragons to clear the skies. The enemy was being decimated overhead, their situation only made worse by the occasional anti-air attack run by a flight of F15's or F22's, their missiles and cannon scything many red dragons from the sky.

"Dragon, 11 o'clock, up high!", came a sudden cry, indicating a red dragon that appeared to be attempting to make an attack run on the group. One of the LAV's immediately swung its turret skyward. The vehicle's 25mm cannon barked four times and sent their deadly payload towards its target. The rounds struck true and the dragon fell from the sky, its body landing far away with an unhealthy plop. An inhuman scream cried out from the platoon's right side as another group of Marines and their accompanying LAV were set aflame by dragon fire. The poor souls hopelessly tried to extinguish the flames until their burns claimed them, screeching in agony all the while.

"Keep moving! We must reach that hilltop!", the platoon leader yelled again. A scene of utter madness reigned around the platoon as blue and red forces fought for dominance, with occasional dab of green or grey advertising the presence of a fellow Marine group. The opposing forces were packed so tightly in places that it was difficult for the Marines and vehicles to fire without hitting their own men. More than a few friendly fire incidents had already occurred because of this.

The hill finally sprang into view with a mass of red soldiers standing guard over it. The solid wall of men contained at least a few thousand by the platoon's reckoning, far too many for a single platoon to handle.

"Command, this is Avenger Actual, we have a massive wall of enemy forces in between us and our objective, requesting some major reinforcements or heavy fire support over!", the leader yelled into his headset, trying to be heard over the sounds of battle around him. The Marines around him continued to fire their weapons at red forces that got to close to the group, but if the seemingly endless waves of enemy forces continued, they would quickly run out of ammunition.

"You're in luck, Actual, a squadron of Abrams tanks and a company of Marines, force callsign Reaver, have already accomplished their objectives, along with Assassin Group Onyx, those forces are enroute to your position now.", came the teenaged voice of Ryan's central consciousness.

"What about fire support sir?"

"A flight of A10s and a full battery of heavy mortars are at your disposal, Lieutenant, get me that hill, Command out."

"This is Steel 1, commander of Assassin Group Onyx, we have joined forces with Reaver and are moving to your position. ETA is five minutes over.", said a new, deep voice over the radio.

"Roger that, Steel, we will hold position until you get here, Avenger out."

0000000000000000

Another blow fell towards Eragon's head as the Rider deflected the blow with a flick of his sword and elbowed the man in the chest. He quickly finished the soldier with a stab through his neck and looked out upon the rest of the battlefield. Ryan and Samanya's forces astounded Eragon. They moved with an obvious professional discipline and their weapons seemed to kill as if by magic. The few wounds he had seen caused by their fire almost sickened him, as they ripped apart the body of the one they tore through.

The massive metal beasts that moved with the men looked almost invulnerable to most everything that Alagëasians had at their disposal. Large blasts of fire flew from their mouths, scything down dozens of tightly packed warriors with only a single round. Even the smaller ones appeared very deadly, even without the large size of their brethren they still cut down Murtagh's soldiers by the dozens.

The beasts flying counterparts were just as deadly, if not more so. Eragon had closely observed the low flying ones that fired smaller versions of the larger ground creature's mouth, but at a much faster rate. Strange explosive arrows flew from odd stubby wings as they hovered in midair, killing most opponents before they even had a chance to retaliate. Those who even reached them still had a daunting proposition. The beasts were certainly not slouches at flight and, though not as agile as a dragon, they acted with an obvious emphasis on teamwork, with each group of them providing support for the rest. Even if a dragon was lucky enough to grab hold of one of the things, they would occasionally suddenly be ripped apart by some unseen force (helicopter rotors), and sent screaming back to earth, with the falling creature not far behind it.

Eragon had caught a few glimpses of the fast, high-flying beasts, who had a very predatory look to them. These beasts intrigued him the most as they flew faster than any dragon could hope to match, fired some of their arrows, and zipped back up high into the sky, where none could catch them. Some looked different than the others, with certain ones playing specific roles in Ryan's force, some attacking those in the air and some attacking those on the ground. Eragon shuddered as he remembered the first time one of them dropped a small container that brought forth a fire greater than any dragon he had seen could possibly produce. The blaze consumed all in its path and seemed to resist any attempts to put it out. Other containers caused loud and large explosions, killing any unlucky enough to be standing near to the blast zone.

_I must speak with Ryan about this. What are all these things? Where did they come from? The destructive power of these creatures is immense! How could he have dared to hide this information from us? These beasts can turn the entire tide of the war against the Empire on their own! Ryan better have answers!_ he thought with a scowl.

_I agree with you little one,_ Saphira's voice responded, _this deserves an explanation. I have never seen or heard of anything like these creatures. I, however, am not complaining, they are quite effective against Murtagh's forces._

_Aye, that they are._ Eragon responded, with a small frown etched on his face as he continued to fight his way through Murtagh's forces.

000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Avenger platoon and its supporting forces had finally assembled at the bottom of the hill with Steel 1 in command of the combined force. Their plan was simple, call in a heavy mortar barrage on the red force's positions with some smoke mixed in to cover their advance, then push forward behind the armored vehicles, calling in the A10s for support when necessary. The advance would be bloody and very risky. The numerical difference between the opposing forces looked so vast as to be hopeless, and it would have been, were it not for the supporting Assassin group. Assassins had already proven themselves extremely deadly on the battlefield with each individual already possessing a kill list ranging in the thousands. Their magical ability and the resilience of their armor certainly didn't help their enemies either. As a matter of fact, not a single Assassin had fallen on the battlefield from enemy action or any other cause, a fact that made their fame all the greater in the forces that they assisted, who thought that if a single Assassin team was present, victory was assured. On a battlefield such as this, that psychological impact could make the all the difference in this fight.

"Bayonets!", Steel 1 yelled. As one the Marines pulled the knives from their scabbards and mounted them with a soft click. The final rounds of their preparatory mortar barrage finally hit the ground, reaping the last of the several hundred souls that they had consumed in the past few moments. The tempo of the battle around them seemed to slow as adrenaline began to pulse through their veins. "Prepare to charge!", the command continued. The men assembled behind the tanks and LAV's took one last deep breath as they awaited the final order, keying their rifles to full auto mode.

"Charge!", the Steel 1 cried. The assembled troops yelled at the top of their lungs as the group began to advance at a full sprint, staying directly behind their supporting armor for protection. The Abram's cannons belched flame as they fired high explosive and canister rounds into the opposing red forces, over a hundred fell with the first volley alone. The LAV's guns pointed to the sky, shooting down any red dragons that dared to support their brethren on the ground.

The front line of Murtagh's forces foolishly stood their ground as they rained arrows down on the attacking force. Most fell harmlessly, connecting with either dirt, steel, or Kevlar, a couple, however, found their marks, though only causing mostly superficial injuries. Their disorganization from the mortar barrage was still evident in their lines, with gaps having formed in several places along the previously seamless formation.

Another battle cry rang out from behind the Marnies, with those who looked back finding a large group of Eragon's forces advancing behind them. The distance to Murtagh's lines shrank to the last few yards as the tanks fired off one final cannon round before running down the red forces in their path. The Marines began to fire their weapons as they swept past, most resorting to only single shot or short bursts to conserve their ammo. Their objective was all that mattered to them as they pushed forward, trusting that the blue soldiers behind them would be able to hold off Murtagh's forces for long enough to secure the hilltop. A few Marines got hit and fell as enemy arrows struck them from behind, yet the group pressed on. The barrels on the 50 caliber machine guns on the Abrams tanks glowed red hot as they poured fire into the enemy, their rounds literally ripping their targets to shreds.

The members of Assassin group Onyx ran ahead of their forces, preventing any red soldiers lucky enough to escape the cascade of gunfire from attacking the Marines behind them.

The group continued on for a few more moments before reaching the hilltop only to find… nothing, no fortifications, no dedicated garrison, absolutely nothing that could try to defend the vital feature from the Marine group.

"I want a 360 degree defensive position set up on the double!", Steel 1 ordered. The Marines around him rushed to comply, quickly setting up with a platoon to each face of a compass and one in reserve. A loud cry sounded up from the bottom of the hill as Murtagh's forces began their counterattack…

0000000000000000000

Back inside his own mind Ryan was troubled by something completely different. How in the world was he going to explain all of this in a way that the others would believe? How much should he say? The image of a foreboding mushroom cloud flashed in his mind for a moment.

The idea that nuclear weapons could be created through magical means greatly concerned Ryan. The thought that all he would have to do was split an atom to create such a weapon from what he could remember of his science class, seemed to stick in his mind. It may be difficult to do with magic, but if even the possibility existed that such a spell could be created…he could not risk it. The only nuclear weapons in existence resided within his mind…his last resort, should all hope be lost and the information he swore to protect be in danger of discovery. The ICBMs resided far away from the rest of his world, their existence only known to him and Reaper.

Ryan sighed for a moment before glancing at the many headquarters personnel around him who helped him manage the battlefield and then returning his stare back to the headquarters' holographic table, which displayed the fighting in real-time. He noted that, even with the addition of his forces, the balance of power looked evenly matched.

Regardless of how good in combat a Marine was, he was only one man…and there was only so many of them he could send. Losses among the chopper squadrons had been significant as well. Once the enemy dragons got close enough to constitute a threat, they attacked with great vigor, taking down his helicopters with either suicidal grabs or by melting some critical component of the chopper's frame with their fire, sending it spinning to the ground.

Losses to Murtagh's forces, however, was catastrophic in Ryan's opinion, over twenty thousand soldiers and several thousand more dragons had fallen to his forces over the course of the battle, yet there looked to be no end in sight. Ryan watched as his fighter squadrons made one more missile run, taking out several hundred dragons in their single pass. Ryan frowned at the image, as replacements for those fallen dragons instantly appeared to continue the fight.

Ryan's frown grew larger as one thought crept through his mind, _It's the __Eldunarí__ in his possession, that's the only reason he's lasted this long._ Ryan sighed once more, _I can't keep this up much longer. _

00000000000000000

Luckily for him, he may not have to. Murtagh stood with Thorn on the other side of the battlefield, confused at the arrival of the new beasts and furious at the amount of energy he had lost keeping up his assault. He had sucked his Eldunarí almost dry of their store of energy. Murtagh knew that he had to do something now if he wished to escape. There was only one solution that seemed suitable to the Red Rider and dragon.

With his silent command, the remainder of his stores of energy took form as he prepared to withdraw…his master must hear of what has transpired…

00000000000000000

The crackle and boom of weapons fire continued to sound from the hilltop as the remaining Marines struggled desperately to hold onto their positions. Ammunition was running short. The tanks were out of cannon ammunition. The LAV's autocannons fired sparingly, their magazines almost dry as well. Any hope the men had of holding the hill vanished as they looked to the sky for a moment, beholding a massive formation of dragons heading their way.

"Lieutenant.", came Steel 1's calm voice.

"Yes sir?", Avenger platoon's leader responded, firing his weapon all the while.

"Broken Arrow."

The Lieutenant's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before screaming into his radio, "This is Avenger Actual! Broken Arrow! I repeat! Broken Arrow! Friendly forces are low on ammunition and in danger of being overrun. Requesting all available fire support around the base of the hill, over!".

"Avenger, this is Storm Lead, my flight and I are inbound for a strafing run. We only have enough rounds for a single run, Actual, sorry we can't provide you with more."

"We'll take what we can get, Storm, bring it down now!"

"Roger that," A pitched whine sounded out overtop the hill as the flight of A10s approached the hill. They quickly lined up their strafing run and let loose with their miniguns. Thousands of round sailed towards the red soldiers dashing uphill, shredding any too close to pieces.

"Ghost Eye! This is Avenger Actual, we need more support and we need it now!", the Marine Lieutenant yelled.

"Actual, this is Ghost Eye, all available fire support is already engaged elsewhere. There is nothing to send you, over."

"What do you mean nothing! This is the most critical sector on the entire line! There has got to be something!"

Silence reigned on the other end for a moment before it spoke once more, "Actual, we are patching you through to Command. Only he can authorize the use of anything heavier than what we've got now, over."

"Roger that," the radio crackled for a moment as the patch was established before a voice rang out, "Avenger Actual, this is Command, give me a Sitrep, over!"

"Command, friendly forces are low on ammo and the red troops have just been reinforced by a massive group of dragons that are headed this way! We need immediate fire support! Broken Arrow! I repeat, Broken Arrow!"

"Roger that, Actual, support is on the way! Stand your ground! That hill must be held at all costs! Do you understand me, Marine!", Command replied in equal force.

"Sir! we cannot hold! We have a massive group of dragons headed our way and our LAV's do not have enough ammunition to handle them. All other forces who could assist are currently engaged elsewhere! Is there anything else you can give us, sir!"

"Yes…there is, take cover…now!", Command's voice seemed to possess a deadly edge to it for a moment as the remaining Marines dived into their vehicles…

000000000000000000

Meanwhile…

_Nuclear weapons may not be an option, but I know something that is._ Ryan thought with a smile of satisfaction.

He turned to the nearby artillery liaison officer and spoke, "Major, I want three thermobaric Tomahawks fired into that dragon formation! And I want it done yesterday!"

"Yes sir!", came the quick reply. The man's radio cackled for a few moments until he glanced back up and calmly said, "Missiles away, sir."

Ryan looked back down at the battle before smirking, "Good."

000000000000000000

The three Tomahawk cruise missiles almost instantly crossed the threshold that separated them from their target reality. The battlefield stretched out underneath them as they traveled faster than the speed of sound towards their targets. The onboard targeting computer began to count down the distance to target…

50 miles…

25 miles…

10 miles…

5 miles…

1 mile…

As the counter hit zero the weapons activated and briefly lit up the surrounding area in a halo of fire and death…

00000000000000000

Yamula stood with her remaining forces as they cut down the few remaining red soldiers. Yamula did have to admit that the youngling's creations certainly made this battle much easier as they scythed through everything in their path with almost arrogant ease. She may not like the new human rider, but she had to say…he had an immense amount of power and knowledge to create such deadly metal beasts and weapons.

Suddenly three odd plumes of fire appeared in the corner of her vision. The plumes were moving fast…very fast…faster than Yamula had even thought possible. The plumes streaked overhead towards a massive formation of red dragon's before detonating in midair…

Nothing could prepare Yamula for the massive fireballs and deafening bang that accompanied the missiles detonation. The blast consumed many lucky dragons outright. The other, more unfortunate ones had their insides instantly liquefied from the heat and pressure of the thermobaric warhead. The dragons fell from the sky without another sound.

Yamula gazed up into the sky in horror, not noticing as those few remaining of Murtagh's forces disappeared as the Red Rider made his escape. Yamula had never seen such heartless destruction. Over a thousand dragon mirages died from the blasts and nothing remained of their formation but smoke and ash. The entire formation was killed without any chance to retaliate, any chance to escape. Yamula continued to stare at the impact site as she dwelled on the ruthlessness of the move. She knew that those objects that caused such destruction had to have some basis for existence, otherwise they would not exist here, but then her question was, _What kind of place must the origin of those things be to require such destructive and ruthless weapons?_ She looked around her at the devastation of the battlefield, the swaths of dead red soldiers that had been cut down by Ryan's forces, _Ryan must tell us how to build these things! These weapons and beasts can easily rip through anything the Imperials place in their path! We could overthrow Galbatorix in an instant with them!_ She continued to rant for a few more moments as the illusion started to fade around her and the world returned to reality…

000000000000000000

Yamula opened her eyes for a moment and looked up to where Saphira and Thorn had been locked together previously, only to find Murtagh and Thorn a great distance away, running from the Varden that they could not defeat.

_Cowards!_ Yamula thought an angry mental shout.

Suddenly Murtagh's magnified voice yelled out across the plains, "Do not think you have won, Eragon, Saphira. We shall meet again, I promise, and Thorn and I shall defeat you then, for we shall be even stronger than we are now!"

_We shall see about that, young one. _Yamula thought with a smirk. A grunt of pain sounded out from behind her. She turned to find Ryan on his knees and doubled over, clutching his chest in pain. Ryan's breaths were short and ragged, the obvious indicators of the amount of energy he had expended while assisting them.

Blödhgarm quickly rushed over to the pained Rider before asking, "Are you alright, young one?"

"Just…give me a minute.", Ryan grunted, his grip on his chest lightening as the pain slowly drifted away. With one last deep breath, Ryan stood and said, "I'll be alright…where to?"

Blödhgarm gave the boy a small smile before responding, "We must make sure Eragon and Saphira are safe," he turned his gaze to the remaining conscious members of the group, "if you feel strong enough to continue, follow me; if not, stay here and rest. I do not wish for any of you to fall due to a mistake made in your fatigue." With those final words Blödhgarm began to jog away, Ryan, Yamula, Arya, and three other elves following him.

Ryan pulled out his pistol, remembering the horror of what they were about to encounter. The smell of death and blood almost made Ryan lose his breakfast. The cries of dying men resonated around them, it took all Ryan's remaining concentration to block them out, tears forming in his eyes at the devastation. The mound of bodies that had fallen in the mental battles he had fought had allowed him to rationalize that they were not real, that would not work this time as real bodies and real blood littered the ground around them as they pushed forward. The elves and Rider were breathless as they reached where Eragon and Saphira stood with a small group of Varden protecting them.

"Arya! What happened? No one seems to be in command.", Eragon asked as they approached.

Arya took a few more breaths before answering, "The soldiers proved more dangerous than we anticipated. We do not know how. Du Vrangr Gata has heard nothing but gibberish from Orrin's spellcasters."Ryan was slightly amazed that the elf had managed to keep track of the ensuing battle even though she fought inside the chaotic mental battle earlier.

_Something else I need to learn, _Ryan thought.

Suddenly King Orrin's voice rang out, "Back, back, all of you! Archers, hold the line! Blast you, no one move, we have him!" The elves and Riders seemed to have the same thought as they dashed over to where they heard the monarch's voice. They found Orrin sitting on his charger in front of a tightly packed group of warriors, all of them staring at one lone man wearing Imperial colors. The bodies of all assembled were covered in blood and dirt from combat and many of them were wounded in one way or another. Orrin glanced over to them as he heard Saphira's approach.

"Good, good, you're here.", he muttered as the group assembled by his side. "We needed you, Saphira, and you, Shadeslayer," Orrin continued. Ryan watched the lone Imperial his pistol at the ready for the order to drop the man. An archer inched forward slightly before being instantly rebuked by the observant monarch. The lone man had brown hair and a purple birthmark on his neck. His sword was pitted and missing its last six inches. An arrow had impaled his right foot, pinning him in place. A horrid, gurgling laugh emanated from the man_._

_His lungs must be puctured, _Ryan thought.

Orrin called out to the man, "What are you?" The soldier did not answer. "Answer me," the king demanded, "or I'll let my spellcasters at you. Be you man or beast or some ill-spawned demon? In what foul pit did Galbatorix find you and your brothers? Are you kin of the Ra'zac?" Rage began to seep into Ryan at the horror of what the man really was…and what he had done. Ryan's finger itched on the trigger, begging to put an end to the man who would kill his newfound friends and dragon without any mercy or pity.

The injured soldier spoke, "Man, I am man."

You are like no man I know.", Orrin replied

"I wanted to assure the future of my family. Is that so foreign to you, Surdan?"

_You are only assuring your own destruction!_ Ryan screamed in his mind as the two continued to converse,_ Do you lack any common sense! Galbatorix only cares for his own whims! I highly doubt that he will uphold his promise for long, only as long as the war goes on and he needs painless, then, once he has no further need of you, he will dispose of you all and leave your families to mourn your graves!_

Ryan phased back to reality just as the soldier pull the arrow out of his foot and threw it at a nearby archer, wounding the man in the hand. The man cackled madly at them as he raised his sword at them, as if to attack.

"Shoot him!" Orrin shouted

The world around Ryan flashed…

_Ryan was no longer surrounded by the Varden. The burning expanse of his dream stretched out before him. A black silhouette figure stood in front of him, an inhuman screech sounding from the creature as it raised a strange arm to attack him…_

Ryan returned to reality and brought his pistol up and sighted the man an instant.

A loud **Bang! Bang!** Sounded from his weapons as two rounds flew out of the barrel. The first round cut straight into the man's heart, ripping it apart into several pieces as the round tore apart his insides. The second round hit a little higher, impacting about halfway up the soldier's neck, blasting through the multiple vital blood vessels and severing his spinal cord. The man instantly dropped like a stone.

The entire assembled Varden stared in shock at the Rider with a smoking gun in his hand. None of them had even the chance to raise their bows before the Ryan killed the man.

Ryan looked between the gun in his hand and the man on the ground for a moment as he began to shake, his mind finally realizing what he had done. Ryan hesitantly holstered his weapon and stared at the fallen man for one more moment before running back to the camp, trying to get as far away from all this death as possible. The remaining elves looked to Eragon, all asking the same unspoken question.

"I'll go speak with him.", Eragon said before heading off in the direction Ryan had taken, worrying over what could be wrong…

**0000000000000000**

**Broken Arrow: **A military call used to signify that friendly forces are in danger of being overwhelmed. It causes all available support to assist in any way possible to try and preserve the position.

**R&R!**


	13. Repercussions

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**0000000000000000**

The Blue Rider ran through the camp, looking for the obviously distraught Ryan Williamsson. Saphira searched as well, roaming through the camp as she tried to track the Sage Rider's scent, which she had found to be difficult, considering the vast amount of people in the Varden camp distorting Ryan's trail. The two had searched through food tents, the arms tents, even the almost deserted prison area. They found nothing.

_Any sign of him, Saphira?_ he asked.

_It is still as I said two minutes ago, Eragon, I have found no trace of him yet. _came Saphira's irritated response.

Eragon sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration, _They have to be around here somewhere. And why can we not detect their minds? I have been combing the entire camp mentally ever since we started searching and have not found any trace of them._

_Bl__ö__dhgarm did mention that Ryan showed some evidence of training with the elves, maybe that is why…_

_Perhaps…but why would he run? _Eragon asked, deep in thought. Silence reined over the pair for a moment as they pondered this. Theories drifted between them, yet all were quickly discarded as too unlikely. Suddenly Eragon felt a sense of accomplishment from Saphira.

_Of course…_ Saphira said. Eragon could feel her rolling her eyes through their link.

_What is it?_ came Eragon's impatient question.

_Eragon, do you remember how you felt when you killed your first man? Do you remember how, even now, you despise taking another life if it can be avoided?_

_Yes…What are you getting at, Saphira? _Eragon, asked, his tone changing to one of curiosity.

_Now imagine if you never had to take a life before. Then suddenly it was required of you. I'm sure you remember how you felt when you made your first kills, at least you had some time to prepare yourself for it. Ryan, however, has not had nearly as much as you did, that must be the cause of all this._

Eragon thought over the suggestion for a moment, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He had occasionally seen some of the newer Varden soldiers balk at the idea of killing another human being. Sadly, the only cure for it was to be exposed to the very thing causing the problem. Fight or die became their training and it soon becomes apparent that a threat to one's life will inspire even the most squeamish of men to kill another. In that regard, the theory made perfect sense.

_I agree with your theory, Saphira, but that still doesn't help us find him. Wait…_Eragon said, his voice betraying his concentration, _those who are affected by the feeling usually go to someplace familiar…you don't think?_

_There is only one way to find out. I'll meet you there, little one. _Saphira replied, her tone radiating with amusement. With scarcely an acknowledgement, Eragon took off in the direction of one of the living areas, specifically the one in which both he and Ryan resided in. The trip took only a couple minutes with Eragon arriving only a few moments after Saphira.

_Shall we? _Saphira asked. Eragon sighed and stepped in front of the entrance to Ryan's tent. He took one last deep breath then entered to find both Ryan and Samanya inside, obviously deep in conversation. Eragon moved off to the side so that Saphira could stick her head in to see. They waited for a few minutes for the other pair to notice them before their patience began to wear out. Eragon cleared his throat while Saphira let out a short, low growl to announce their presence. The Sage Rider and dragon appeared disorientated for a moment before turning their gaze towards the cause of the noise.

"Are you both alright?", Eragon asked with genuine concern.

"Yes," Ryan said, his eyes dropping to the floor, "we're fine. I just need a moment to go over what happened. I'll be alright."

"Good." Eragon replied before quickly stretching his mind out to find Arya and Blödhgarm. _We found Ryan. He is alright. If you want to ask questions, you might want to get here…_

_NO! _a mental voice shouted into his head. It took Eragon a moment to recognize that it was Ryan who spoke.

_The questions you intend to ask, and the answers we shall give are for you and you alone, Shadeslayer and Brightscales. _Another voice said in a distinctly strong and feminine tone.

_It must be Samanya,_ Eragon thought with a small frown, _but she shouldn't be able to speak yet. _Eragon inspected the form of the sage green dragoness before him, _nor should she be this size either._

_Ryan and I have discussed this matter and neither of us has uncovered the reason for her explosive development. We only surmised that the symbol on her chest had something to do with it._ Saphira added, sensing her Rider's confusion. Eragon quickly sent an acknowledgement to her before turning back to the matter at hand.

_And why should I not have Arya and the other elves present? _Eragon asked, directing his question at the other Rider pair.

_Because we shall not answer your questions otherwise, the information you seek is very precious to us and we have both already agreed on who we would reveal the information to. _Samanya replied.

_And who might that be? _Saphira asked.

_The Riders and no others, and even then we shall not tell you everything. There is much that we know that you will not understand, along with many secrets that are better left hidden. _came Ryan and Samanya's unified answer.

_Why only the Riders?_ Eragon asked incredulously. _Do you not believe the Varden or elves, or even us for that matter, trustworthy?_

_You will understand in time why we have done this, as for now shield us from listeners and ask your questions. We shall answer what we can. _came the slightly wary reply.

Eragon turned to Saphira, _What do you think?_

_They obviously have made their choice and from their tone I doubt that they would consider any compromise. _Saphira locked their gazes for a moment, _If we want answers, it appears we must acquiesce to their request._

Eragon sighed, _Very well._ The Rider quickly told Arya about the arrangement before cutting the connection and mouthing the words to the spell that shield them from any wayward ears before turning back to Ryan and Samanya. "Alright, I have done as you asked, now explain yourselves."

_Ask and we shall answer._ came the pair's reply.

"What were those metal beasts from inside our illusion?"

The two stared at Eragon, both their eyes seeming to light up with some inner fire, _We shall say this again, nothing of what we speak shall leave this tent, do you both understand? If you do, we will be forced to take measures that would not be pleasant for either of us._

_You would be wise to be aware of who you are speaking to, young ones! _Saphira snarled.

_And you would be wise to realize who and what you are dealing with, yet you are not. _came the equally forceful reply._ Do not presume to lecture us, Saphira, neither you nor your Rider have any clue of the truth behind what you seek. You are not our teachers and you are ignorant of the things that we speak of, so we shall speak to you in that manner. If you do not like it, then you do not need to have your questions answered._

_We will have answers, _Eragon said with barely restrained anger, _regardless of your feelings on the matter._

_And that would matter, if you were speaking to any other person in Alag__ë__asia, however, you are not, thus we shall entertain our preferences. Now either listen to our words or leave us alone. We also wish to warn you that we would die before giving up the information that you seek. Even if you were able to seize control of our minds, we would easily be able to destroy them, leaving no trace of the things you seek and effectively killing us so you could not ask later. Now will you do as we ask or not?_

_We will. _Eragon and Saphira replied.

_Very well, _the pair paused for a moment in contemplation before continuing, _the beasts you saw are not beasts, they are machines centuries more advanced than anything Alag__ë__asia can hope to produce. They consist of specially crafted metal that I doubt exists in this land. The armor on them is designed to take absorb things much deadlier than a catapult round. They are specifically designed as weapons of warfare in a land far beyond this one, a land in which such things are commonplace._

_Machines? _the Blue pair asked incredulously.

_Correct._

_What about those soldiers? What were they?_

_They are just as human as any other, however, they are Marines, soldiers known throughout my land as the best conventional military forces my nation possesses. They are my people's first responders if a war crops up and are very well trained, equipped, and many are battle-hardened._

Eragon felt a sense of elation. _Maybe we could get the people of that land to help us overthrow the king! _he thought. _Where is this land? And how do you know of it? _he asked.

Ryan's voice separated from Samanya's for a moment, _I know of it because I come from that land. Sadly Eragon, I do not believe that they can assist us and even if they could, I would not allow harm to come to my people._

_But they could help us easily topple the king's rule!_

_If only it were that easy, regardless of what you think of the matter Eragon discard it, as far as I know it is not possible for me to return or even contact my home. _A sigh of disappointment escaped Eragon as he accepted what Ryan told him.

_So you come from another land entirely? _Saphira asked.

_Yes._

_Is there anything you can give us that could help?_

Silence reigned for a few moments as Ryan mulled over the question, _Yes…but I have to be extremely careful with what I give you. Some of the things from my world would bring nothing but death and misery to this land if revealed._

_Could you, perhaps given time, manufacture some of those weapons or beasts that we saw? _Eragon asked eagerly.

_No I cannot, _Ryan replied, _and even if I could, I would not._

_Why not! _Eragon angrily demanded.

_You have no idea what you ask for, Eragon Shadeslayer. _Samanya's voice responded, her voice neutral although Eragon and Saphira felt as if there were a slightly deadly edge to it. _The weapons and machines of Ryan's world are not toys to be used by those who do not understand them! As their technology advanced, Ryan's world has fallen into many wars, each more deadly and destructive than the last. Millions of both soldiers and innocents alike fell in those conflicts! _she yelled at the Blue Rider and dragon

_What do you mean, millions? _Eragon timidly asked

_In my world's First World War, the total military casualties were estimated at around 37 million and that's not even counting civilian deaths. That war occurred about a full century before my time, now imagine how more deadly our wars are now with that much time to advance our technology and refine our strategies. _Ryan softly replied. Eragon and Saphira stared dumbstruck at Ryan as they processed the information.

Eragon shortly cast aside his shock and angrily asked,_ But what about the thousands that are dying because of this blasted war? Do you not care for them?_

Rage flowed from Ryan and Samanya at the question. _You cannot comprehend the destruction that my people could cause with the weapons you saw us wield! We use them because we understand their usefulness and their costs at the same time! We know the consequences of using them for evil. We will certainly not give such information to anyone who does not comprehend their potential. Plus some of these weapons should never have been discovered because some of them wield enough power to kill millions with only a single one of them. Even some of the more 'common' knowledge of my land is very dangerous because that knowledge can lead to the creation of such weapons._ As the Sage Rider and dragon said this, their minds merged and shot out to the blue pair, sending them images and words as they callously displayed the horrors of war in Ryan's world. From the killing fields of Ypres and Verdun of the First World War to the death camps of Nazi Germany, it all flowed into them, shocking the two with the pure death and destruction contained in the stream of memories. The flow stopped after a few minutes, leaving Eragon and Saphira breathing hard as their hearts raced in their chests.

Saphira took another moment to recover before taking a deep breath and asking, _You said it was your world 'first' world war, were there more?_

_Yes, _Samanya replied, _there was one other that took place almost thirty years after the first, again with a death toll in the millions._

_By the Gods, _Eragon softly thought, _why does your land fight such wars? What end are they trying to accomplish?_

_Even as knowledge and technology advance, _Samanya began, _the reasons of war seem to never change. Many of their wars were fought over territory, beliefs, even simple national pride. The minds of men do not change as the world around them does, no matter how many times these things occur, history is doomed to repeat itself unless we take the lessons of our forefathers to heart and always hold them close to us. That is the reason why Ryan's people show restraint on the battlefield and try to avoid war if possible. It is because they have experienced the consequences of such actions and the wastefulness of war. They may not like to fight, to kill, but they realize that sometimes it is necessary for the preservation of freedom._

Ryan and Samanya's minds joined once more before continuing, _This is why we do not wish to spread our knowledge to this land. The people here are not ready for it. They have not learned the lessons that Ryan's people have. They ignorantly believe that such weapons would mean the instant overthrow of Galbatorix. If only it was that simple… _the pair paused for a moment, lost in thought,_ the king is much more powerful than you can imagine, Eragon and Saphira, his twisted mind has accomplished things that even the Riders of Old could not do. Even with my people's weapons, it may not be enough. There is much more knowledge than what we have let you see from Ryan's world, most of that, however, we shall keep close to our hearts as it could lead to Alag__ë__asia's destruction._

_We understand, _Eragon and Saphira soberly replied, _we may not like it, but we understand_.

_Good, _came the quick reply as Ryan and Samanya's minds separated. _I will tell you of one more thing. The source of Murtagh's power is a mystery to you is it not? _Ryan asked.

Eragon's mind ground to a halt at the question, _Yes, it is. What might you know of it?_ he asked suspiciously.

_I cannot tell you everything, it is not my place, but I can tell you that the answer lies in the hearts of dragons. Ask the Mourning Sage about it when you see him next, he shall answer any questions you have. _Eragon felt as if a sword had stabbed him in the chest

_They know about Oromis and Glaedr? _he thought, shocked.

_And how might you know of these things? _Saphira asked, picking up from where Eragon left off.

_How I know of it is another secret I shall hold…and preserve at all costs. That, Eragon Morzansson and Saphira Vervadasdaughter, is the most precious secret I hold and as long as it holds true, I shall preserve it. _Ryan said.

_How do you know of our parent's names? _Eragon and Saphira asked, astonished. _We have not told you of them and no one in the Varden other than Nasuada and Angela, along with a select few outside the Varden, know of our heritage!_

_We will say nothing more of the matter. If things change, then we will reveal the secret, but not until certain criteria are met. _Ryan replied.

_And what would those criteria be?_ Saphira asked suspiciously.

_Exactly what they said it would be, that things must change if we are to reveal it. We will tell you both then if it happens and not a moment before. Now, I believe that is enough questions for now. Nasuada has been waiting outside to speak with you almost since you entered, I believe it would be prudent to stop this for now and see what she wants. _Ryan said.

_Very well, _Eragon tartly replied, turning as if to leave,_ get some rest, Yamula still plans to leave early tomorrow morning and she does not you to sleep the entire trip away._

_I understand. _Ryan responded.

_This conversation is far from over, Ryan. We will speak about this later. _Eragon added, his tone determined.

_Be careful where you step Shadeslayer, lest you do something you may regret. _came Samanya's voice, wary and carrying a hint of a warning.

Eragon spared one last glance at the pair and said, his voice softening, _Regardless of how things stand between us,_ _thank you for your help and for explaining this to us,_ before he left the tent along with Saphira.

_We should proceed very carefully,_ Saphira said, speaking only to Eragon, _those two have proven themselves far different from us. They speak as if we are equals and not as if they are the junior pair, which means they either know far more than they are revealing to us, which is very likely, or they simply do not care to recognize our authority._

_I believe it is a combination of both, _Eragon said after thinking for a few moments, _regardless, they have agreed to help us and we do not have the luxury of choosing only those agreeable to us as allies. We shall see how it goes. _Saphira hummed in acknowledgement before walking over to where Nasuada stood.

"What do you need?", he asked.

00000000000000000

The damp and dark hallways of the citadel of Urû'Baen would be described by most as foreboding and oppressive. The dimly lit corridors and tapestries depicting many a bloody battle gave the place a ghostly feel. The stomping steps of the nearly constant patrols of Red Guard could be heard throughout the entire structure, only adding to the sense of uneasiness that the haunting walls seemed to give off.

Deep inside two figures, one human, one dragon, made their way towards the inner sanctum, where the king resided. Murtagh and Thorn still displayed many of the signs of their trip from the battle, as exhaustion crept through their limbs. Four Red Guard soldiers posted by the door snapped to attention as the Red pair moved to enter the king's chambers. The door creaked open with an ominous keel, revealing the throne room behind it. The Murtagh and Thorn approached the throne, Murtagh kneeling and Thorn bowing his head before the dark silhouette resting upon it.

"Rise, Murtagh son of Morzan and Thorn Crimsonfire. What do you have to report?", the unmistakable voice of Galbatorix said. The Red Rider and dragon returned to their normal stances at his words.

"We failed in the task you gave us, my king.", Murtagh replied.

"I surmised that when I did not see a second dragon with you when you returned.", Galbatorix began, his voice dripping with disdain. "What I wish to know is why you failed."

"Eragon was not alone. There were several others assisting him, elves if I am correct."

"And you could not defeat a few elves even with the Eldunarí I gave you!", Galbatorix said, anger beginning to seep into his tone.

"They were not all Eragon had with him, my lord. There were two others, another dragon and Rider, who also helped Eragon against me. These two did something I have never seen, nor heard of in your lessons. They created an entirely new mental world around Thorn and I. Then they attacked us with an army the like of which I have never thought possible. The weapons their army wielded tore through my forces like they were cattle for the slaughter. The forces fought like they were extremely proficient in the art of war and its prosecution. They fought as one and their weapons killed as if by magic yet the weapons had no trace of magic on them. I do not know what they were, my lord, but they almost singlehandedly defeated me, and if not for the Eldunarí I would have fallen to them very quickly. Thorn and I were lucky to escape before we were overwhelmed."

"Another Rider you say," Galbatorix began, his voice reflecting his thoughts, "this changes things. Can you tell me anything about the two of them other than what you have already spoken of?"

"I can tell you that the Rider is a human boy and the dragon is female and young, but I did not find out anything else about them.", Murtagh replied, his tone business-like and indifferent. Silence reigned over the chamber for a few moments as Galbatorix became lost in his thoughts. Murtagh and Thorn stood unmoving in front of the throne, waiting for the king to give them an order.

Suddenly Galbatorix turned his head towards Murtagh and spoke, "Lower your barriers, I wish to see what occurred first hand." Murtagh obediently bowed his head and did as asked. The king dived into his memories and was soon rifling through the entire battle, minute by minute. The memories flowed quickly until Galbatorx reached the part when the new Rider and dragon began their attack. He slowed the stream of images and sat by in silent contemplation as he watched the massive metal beasts and oddly equipped men tear through Murtagh's forces. He a sense of intrigue came from him as the new Rider's forces mercilessly shot down any who lay in their path. He looked on with a slight smirk as predatory looking beasts swooped down from the sky almost faster than the eye could follow, releasing some odd explosive arrows and decimating the red dragons below. After watching the last few moments of Murtagh's defeat, Galbatorix withdrew from Murtagh's mind, his demeanor betraying his concentration.

"You are both dismissed. We shall discuss this more tomorrow.", the king said, his face still lost in his thoughts. Without another word the Red pair left the throne room, the door clanging shut behind them as they blessed their luck that the king had not yet seen fit to punish them for their loss. The king looked towards one of the corners, staring into the shadows it contained.

"Shade.", he simply said. A man cloaked in black robes stepped out of the shadows. His figure was covered in knives, swords, and other weapons. After all, the leader of Andlát Datia must be prepared to fight at all times.

"Yes, my lord?", the man known as Shade said in a confident tone.

"I want you forces to focus their attention on this new Varden Rider. Find out everything you can about him. Who he is, where he's from, why he's fighting with the Varden, anything you can tell me about him, the Black Hand shall provide you with whatever information or material you need for this. I want that Rider either persuaded to fight for me or captured and brought to me, understood?"

"It will be done, my lord.", Shade replied, his tone unwavering.

"You leave immediately," at these words Shade began to leave, just reaching the door as Galbatorix spoke one last time, "and Shade," Shade turned to his king attentively, "do not fail me."

"I shall not, my king.", Shade said before turning and leaving through the door.

_Haha, _Shade chuckled to himself as he walked down the citadel's corridors, _this shouldn't be too hard. A new dragon and Rider should be easy to take, no matter how well guarded the Varden have him. _Shade hauntingly laughed on last time, _This shall be fun…_

…_Long live the Empire…_

**0000000000000000**

**Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	14. A Single Step

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**000000000000000000**

_The black of nothingness defined the reality the Traveler found himself in, a reality without form or existence. The sounds of outside world ceased inside this place where only the silent whispers of memory ruled. The Traveler's eyes drew towards a ghostly presence, drifting around in the darkness, seemingly moving without any direction or purpose, cloaked in a dim blue halo and appearing to be without shape or mind. The Traveler stood before it, entranced by the odd entity's ghastly beauty. The blue presence floated closer to him, as if detecting his existence in its isolation. Slowly it drew closer until the Traveler could reach it with his hands._

_An arm outstretched…_

_The blue light bending around his arm, giving only the slightest resistance to his intrusion…_

_A flash of emotions…mourning…sadness…loss…_

_The small images of memories resting at his fingertips, all curving away from him…_

_All except for one, which flowed towards him…_

_A flash…then…_

_0000000000000000000_

_The world changed around the Traveler, morphing into a large white and grey colored room. The room looked bare except for a long table with several chairs placed around it. Twelve humanoid figures stood before the Traveler, each arrayed in front of the chair chosen for them, six for each side. The humanoids' bodies were covered in beautiful white and gold trimmed armor with helmets fully covering their faces and red capes that fell to their knees. They stood with an obvious military bearing about them, standing as if waiting for someone or something. One chair, however, remained empty at the head of the table._

"_Room! Ten Hut!", one of them suddenly cried. The entirety of the room instantly snapped into a rigged posture, hands curled at their sides._

"_At ease!", another voice ordered. The Traveler looked over to the source. Three figures stood in front of a door, which had escaped his earlier inspection. The one at the front looked much like the others standing around the table except for his bearing, which gave the impression of him being someone well respected or of high position, and the purple cape on his back instead of the others' blue, the other two, however, stunned the Traveler. It was the same sapphire and emerald covered figures from his previous dream. Their figure was just as he remembered them, their presence familiar in a strange yet comforting way. He looked over them one last time in detail…then it hit him…he had seen another that looked almost exactly like them before! Though for the life of him he could not remember where. The Traveler decided to call the two Blue and Green for the moment, identifying them by the color of their armor._

_Those at the table immediately sat down as the three new entrants walked to the head of the table, where the humanoid of the group immediately sat._

"_What do you have to report?", the man at the head of the table asked._

"_Tymeria and Ramoron have been purged as per your orders, however, seven other colonies have been attacked by the enemy,the attacks were again accompanied by an overwhelming mass of ships and bodies. The colonial defense forces there have simply been drowned in the massive tide of the enemy assault." one of the other figures said, his tone sounding businesslike yet containing a hint of concealed sorrow._

"_Is there any hope of evacuating them?", the head figure asked, sounding as if he already knew the answer._

"_The settlements are already in the full grip of the enemy. It is highly unlikely that any will survive the next day or two.", came the other's somber reply._

"_Order the 7__th__, 9__th__, and 10__th__ fleets dispatched to cleanse those colonies…" the head man began his gaze solemnly drifting to the others around the table, "there is nothing more we can do for those trapped there, we can only end their agony."_

"_Sir," the other man replied, sadly nodding his head._

"_Continue with your report."_

_The man looked back down at a small screen in his hand, "The 3__rd__ fleet has been destroyed and the 4__th__ has suffered very heavy losses while fighting to stop the assaults on Serrice and Mytur, the colonies fell, but the fleets were able to deny them to the enemy before retreating with the survivors. The 4__th__'s commander is asking for permission to pull back to Harmony in order to regroup with the 2__nd__ fleet there."_

"_Permission granted.", came the deadpanned reply before the head man asked, "How many of their ships were taken by the enemy?"_

"_Over a third, sir."_

_The man looked down at his hands for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking back up, "I believe I should temper these tragedies with a little good news." The man gestured to Blue next to him, "The Neomorphs have agreed to commit more of their numbers to assist us in our fight"_

"_How many can we expect?", another voice at the table asked._

"_Two million of my warriors are leaving our world as we speak. They should arrive within the next day or two.", Blue answered in a deep and wise sounding tone. The entire table nodded at his words._

"_I mean no disrespect sir," one of them began, "but there are simply too few Neomorphs and too many of the enemy, sir. The Neomorphs cannot be everywhere at once and wherever they are not, is where the enemy is. The enemy has already cut their way through most of the outer defense belt and has practically taken over the Far Colonies. I believe that this board must prepare alternative plans for the eventuality that we cannot defeat this foe conventionally. We must begin to search for another to continue the duty that was left to us and find a way to destroy the enemy forces, even if it may require our lives. The peoples under our care must be protected at any cost!"_

"_Ha! You actually think that the enemy will breach the middle defense belt! I assure you that there is no chance that the enemy can get past our fleets on station there. The outer belts were weak and undermanned, nothing like what the enemy will face when they hit our middle belt", another answered in an arrogant tone._

"_Your fleets have yet to be able to prevent the enemy from landing anywhere they choose, Admiral, even where the fleet was much stronger than many places in the middle belt!", the man turned to the rest and continued with determination, "The enemy is adapting and learning at a frightening rate! We must take the appropriate measures to prepare for the inevitability that they get past your fleets and take the larger colonies laying behind them!" the man shouted at them._

"_General, I believe you overestimate their chances.", the admiral replied._

"_And you underestimate their tactics and adaptability!", the general yelled. The room promptly erupted in a flurry of yelling and arguments as those who supported each position battled it out across the table. The three at the head of the table remained silent as they watched the seen before them._

_The head man raised his hand and the entire room fell silent instantly as he began to speak, "General Matiah is correct. We must prepare for the worst. We must uphold the duty that we inherited from those who came before our people." He looked at Matiah, "Do whatever you deem necessary, General. The full resources of our nation are at your disposal. I hereby place you in command of the middle defense belt. Hold the enemy there as long as you can."_

"_I'll do my best, sir."_

"_Admiral Yeram."_

"_Yes sir?", Yeram replied, his tone changing from one of arrogance to respect in an instant._

"_You shall act as General Matiah's naval liaison, but you shall follow his orders, understood? Keep the enemy at bay for as long as you can. We must have time for our scientists to find a solution to our troubles."_

"_It shall be done, but sir, what is the status report from the science teams?"_

"_They report that little progress has been made. The enemy's biology is unlike anything our scientists have ever encountered or imagined. They are continuing to work on a solution, however, I would not expect any good results any time soon."_

"_Understood, sir", the admiral responded, his tone changing to one of resignation._

"_Any other questions?", the head man said, his gaze shifting in between the faces of those present._

"_No, sir!", came the unified reply._

"_Good." The leader looked over those present one last time before continuing, "You are all dismissed. Return to your commands. Do what must be done." The entire group stood at once after he concluded and left the room, the head man accompanied them as well, casting a questioning glance at Blue and Green who still stood in their places. The two nodded at him in reassurance before the man left, leaving only them and the Traveler present. They then turned towards the Traveler, as if staring into his very soul. Their eyes changed and began to glow their respective colors._

_Blue spoke, his voice one of wisdom and yet one burdened by memory, "So preceded the deaths of billions, the destruction of a great empire, and the eradication of the innocence we hoped to preserve…"_

_Blue stopped for a moment with Green picking up immediately where he left off, her distinctively strong and feminine tone contrasting with the one beside her, "…we fought to save as many as we could, but it was never enough…"_

_The two switched again, "…the enemy's continued to advance relentlessly, their hunger for blood insatiable. The more they took, the more dangerous they became…"_

"…_until all hope was lost and our power was insufficient… even then we fought on regardless, to stem the living tide, to buy our allies the time to save as many as they could, while we tried to create a plan to preserve the home we held so dear and our blood brothers who resided there." Green finished._

_Finally they both spoke simultaneously," A sacrifice given, a secret hidden, all to preserve that which we swore to defend and those we held dear to our hearts. For even as the world we strived for crumbled around us, we stood firm, believing that, even as darkness fell, dawn would eventually come, if not for us, then for the ones we left behind…"_

_The room seemed to warp as they finished, dissipating into an unnatural darkness that appeared outside. The Traveler fell as the floor disappeared under his feet, slamming him back into reality…_

000000000000000000

Ryan from his bed with a gasp, struggling to breathe as the final effects of the dream wore off. His hand rested on his chest, grasping his shirt as his heart thudded wildly below it. Ryan glanced around, hoping that none of the elven guards had noticed his sudden awakening. He sighed with relief as he detected no tell tale stomping of feet that would herald an elf's approach. He turned his gaze to Samanya on the ground next to his cot…

…only to find that the normally steel grey colored symbol on her chest was glowing emerald green. The light flickered before his eyes for a moment before going out completely, leaving the easily recognizable grey symbol behind.

_What the hell?_ Ryan thought, astonished. _Is Samanya the one responsible for these visions? Is she the reason for all these strange voices and my abilities?_ Ryan stumbled over these thoughts while he glanced through the tent flap and into the outside air. Darkness still cloaked the outside world in twilight. The first small glimpses of sunlight allowing for enough light to dimly see one's surroundings.

_This entire situation makes no sense! _Ryan exclaimed in frustration, _Why am I even here in the first place? I already know that the story will end well, so why am I even here? What could possibly be important enough that I should be snatched from a life that I was perfectly content with and be dropped right in the middle of a war? What purpose does it serve? What end does it accomplish? _Ryan's thoughts screeched to a halt as he felt his other half begin to wake up. Ryan looked over to Samanya once more and found her eyelids moving slightly. He inspected her more closely and found that she had grown even more during the night, her length now appearing to equal his height, with her wings draped lazily against her side, while her beautiful sage scales glimmered in the morning twilight. With a final yawn and a quick stretch, Samanya's shining emerald eyes opened and stared back at him.

"_Good morning", Ryan. _she said, his neck arching upwards as she moved over to nuzzle him affectionately.

"_Good morning, Samanya. How are you feeling this morning?", _came Ryan's response, his voice still revealing some fragments of the emotions his dream elicited.

"_I feel quite well, I certainly feel bigger than I used to be.", _Samanya said, glancing over her body all the while.

"_You certainly are growing quickly, Samanya. Personally, I think that this is a little ridiculous."_

Samanya chuckled at her Rider's comment before responding, "_At least this way I'll soon be big enough to keep you out of trouble…and give you a piece of my mind if you ever pull something like what you did yesterday again."_

Ryan smiled, "_I'll be sure to inform you if anything comes up in the future…"_

"_And before you make me forget…what happened just before I woke up, Ryan? You sound distressed, even though I know you are trying to hide it. What's wrong?", _Samanya asked in a concerned tone.

"_Was I that obvious?", _Ryan asked, trying halfheartedly to change the subject.

"_Don't change the subject, besides, it is like trying to hide something from half of your soul…it simply won't happen. Now, what's wrong?", _Samanya responded, her face and tone completely serious.

Ryan hesitated for a moment before answering, "_I had another dream, Samanya."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Another one with those two colored beings I told you about."_

"_Really…what happened?"_, Samanya asked with curiosity. Ryan opened up his mind completely to her. He showed her the memory of the dream that he had, what had occurred, what Blue and Green had said, and what he had observed from the entire meeting. Meanwhile, Samanya's consciousness sat idly by as she watched the dream's events flow by and silently listened to all her Rider said of what he thought of entire thing.

"_There's no way that was just a dream, Samanya, it was way too real and vivid to be just a dream.", _Ryan said as the memory came to an end. _"Also, those two beings acted as if they knew I was there, as if they could see me and I felt like I knew them somewhere. I don't know what it all means, but I can only assume that it has something to do with the reason why I was brought here."_

"_I agree with what you have said," _Samanya responded, her tone displaying her intrigue over the dream's events, _"these dreams must be occurring for some purpose, considering that it is practically impossible for you to have two dreams, with two of the same beings inside, so close together and acting as if they can actually interact with you."_

"_Oh…and there was one more thing. That symbol on your chest…",_ Ryan began.

"_What about it?", _Samanya replied.

"…_it was glowing green when I woke up.", _Ryan finished.

"_What!", _Samanya screamed in surprise, quickly twisting her head around to stare at the grey symbol on her chest. _"B..but…but that makes no sense unless…"_, she stammered, looking back up her Rider, _"you think that I have something to do with this?"_

"_Maybe, but it's also possible that whatever gave you that mark is also causing these dreams. Anything odd happen to you lately?" _Samanya closed her eyes for a moment as she rifled through her memories for anything suspicious.

"_No, nothing odd has occurred…"_, Samanya said after a few moments. Ryan was about to say something else before she quickly added something to her statement, a slightly amused smirk on her face all the while, _"On the upside, our lives certainly won't become dull any time soon."_

"_Very true,"_ Ryan responded, adding his own grin to hers. The tent flap suddenly rustled as the pair turned to see who the intruder was. Yamula stood just inside the tent, her arms crossed and her face showing no emotion.

"Get up, we leave in an hour. All our supplies have been loaded on horses at the north entrance and all I am waiting on is Captian Mariv's men to finish the preparations and yourself, so the sooner you get moving, the sooner we can leave.", Yamula said in monotone, though a hint of irritation made itself known.

"Fine, anything else you wish to grace us with, Yamula?", Ryan said sarcastically.

"No, get moving you're burning daylight.", Yamula responded with a dismissive tone before quickly exiting.

"_Well she certainly is in a good mood this morning."_, Samanya commented, earning a few chuckles from Ryan. Ryan got out of his bed with a sigh and grabbed a change of clothes. After dressing, he quickly strapped his sword and pistol to his waist. Meanwhile, Samanya walked over to the tent's entrance, sticking her head out into the morning air beyond as she observed the relative stillness of the camp compared to the daytime. The feeling relaxed her, flowing over her link and into Ryan, who reciprocated by sending a feeling of contentment right back to her.

Samanya turned her head back into the tent as her Rider finished changing and said almost dreamily, _"I wish it could always be like this, peaceful and without a care. I feel as if I could just lose myself in the stillness."_

"_Someday, Samanya, I promise you, someday.", _Ryan replied with a smile.

"_I'll hold you to that."_

"_I hope you do because we are definitely going to need it by the end of this journey.", _Ryan responded with a weak forced laugh. The two left soon after, with Ryan and Samanya walking side by side through the many stretches of tents and wagons. They quickly snatched up some of the first breakfast food from the kitchen tents, who had only started preparing meals a few minutes before and giving the two a couple pieces of crusty bread and cheese for Ryan and several slices of fresh meat for Samanya. The pair ate as fast as they could before heading to the northern entrance to the camp, with only scattered flickers of candles and the slight glimpses of dawn to light their way. The early morning air hung in a peaceful silence, only occasionally interrupted by isolated snoring or the creaking of cots.

Without the normally ever present crowds to hinder them, Ryan and Samanya arrived at the small, wooden, rickety gate that marked the northern entrance into the camp rather easily. The clanging of metal and silent cursing of men met their arrival as the pair came upon the sight of twenty-one figures finishing the packing for their long journey. Horses were saddled, packs strapped to them, food and water stored away for future use. The entire operation looked like a small nightmare of organization to Ryan, however, somehow it seemed like everything had a certain place and all assembled knew it. Three others stood close by, standing in their own group and watching the entire endeavor finally come to fruition.

The first was the easily recognizable shape of Saphira, her scales somehow still shining radiantly in the almost nonexistent light. Another stood next to her, leaning with his hand resting on her side, leaving no doubt as to the individual's identity. The other was a mystery to Ryan until Samanya spoke up.

"_It smells like Bl__ö__dhgarm."_, she said, sensing her Rider's question. Ryan sent an acknowledgement through their link and walked over to them, Samanya walking beside him.

"I'm surprised to see you came.", Ryan said with a light tone, speaking to the one at Saphira's side. "I thought Samanya and I might have scared you off with that stunt we pulled earlier."

"Regardless of how Saphira and I feel about the matter," came Eragon's unmistakable tone, "you are still one of the only Riders left in Alagaësia. Also, Saphira and I trust you both enough to believe that you have the best intentions. Besides…", the Rider glanced over at Saphira for a moment, who was currently having her own talk with Samanya, "…it's kind of hard to argue with a dragon."

Ryan smirked, "Amen."

Eragon chuckled at the response before adding, "When you get to Ellesméra tell your teacher that I will be coming to see them as soon as the dwarves have chosen their new king."

"Why after?", Ryan asked, feigning ignorance.

"Because Nasuada thought that the Varden should have a representative present to watch over the proceedings and apparently she thought that I would be the best candidate.", Eragon replied, showing some irritation and sadness in his words.

"When do you leave?"

"Three days from now, enough time to rest up some and do a couple things that must be accomplished before I go."

"I understand. I'll make sure to pass the message along when I see them. I wish you luck on your trip, Eragon.", Ryan said, stretching out his hand.

Eragon looked at the limb for a moment and spoke, "And to you as well, Ryan. May your journey be swift and without peril." Eragon reached outward to grab Ryan's forearm to complete the Alagaësian custom but Ryan grasped the hand with his own as it tried to pass by. Ryan turned Eragon's grip, clutching the fellow Rider's hand in a firm yet gentle hold.

"This is how we do it where I come from.", Ryan explained. Eragon mouthed a silent 'Oh' before Ryan shook his hand once before letting go. The Blue Rider stepped away making room for Blödhgarm who had walked over next to the two of them.

"Even if you and my adopted sister may be at odds, Ryan Williamsson," Blödhgarm began, his tone serious and concerned, "I ask that you keep her an eye on her as much as you can, even if she may not like it. She is prone to attempt to do things beyond her means and I would not like to hear that she has lost more than some pride due to her own foolishness."

"I will try my best, Blödhgarm ëlda.", Ryan replied sincerely.

"See that you do, who knows…Yamula might even learn a thing or two from you over the course of your journey.", Blödhgarm said with a slight smile.

"I would have to see it to believe it.", Ryan said, doubting that such a thing would ever occur in his lifetime.

"So would I.", Blödhgarm added. A small snippet of laughter escaped the small group as the time to leave neared.

"Pardon me sirs," said a Varden soldier as he approached the group, "but we are prepared to leave and Miss Yamula wants to go as soon as possible."

Ryan turned to the man, "Thank you…", he said not knowing the man's name.

"Burell, Burell Harkinsson, sir.", the man replied.

"Thank you for informing me, Burell, tell Yamula that Samanya and I will be join her in a moment.", Ryan said.

"Aye, sir.", Burell said before scampering of back to his fellows.

Ryan turned back to look at Blödhgarm and Eragon one last time before adding solemnly, "It appears that this is good bye then. I wish you both luck." The two nodded at him in farewell.

"Too you as well, Ryan.", Blödhgarm added as the Rider turned to walk away. A small nod met his words as Ryan stepped away, glancing over to find Samanya nodding to something that Saphira had said before turning to join him. The older dragon stared into his eyes, shining sapphire blue meeting darker navy blue ones.

"_Keep safe Fire-Eyes and look out for Samanya, for without her you will find that life is hardly worth living.", _came Saphira's soft and gentle words.

"_I will."_, Ryan responded. No more words were spoken as Ryan approached his group, grabbed the proffered reins of a chestnut colored horse from one of the soldiers and swiftly mounted it, thanking God that his family had owned a horse farm and taught him how to ride when he was younger. Yamula trotted up past him on her own horse and stopped next to Blödhgarm. They exchanged a few quiet words before Blödhgarm stepped away.

"Let us go," Yamula began, glancing back at the rest of them, "we are losing sunlight and I would like to have made quite some distance by the end of today." Ryan sighed in annoyance at her words as Yamula started off, the rest of the group following. They passed the open gate into the open plains beyond, accompanied by the stomping of their horses' hooves. Samanya ran beside them at her own unique pace, her movements graceful yet powerful as she tried to stay as close to her Rider as she could. With one last backward glance at the camp, Ryan turned forwards, where the first golden rays of sunlight made their presence known in the sky…

**000000000000000000**

**So…we're finally off to Ellesm****é****ra. (Finally…eh?)**

**A/N: I'm giving hints as to who the 'enemy' in the visions are in the writing, someone message me if you figure it out. I do have to say that I don't think my hints are too subtle but who knows?**

**R&R please, let me know how you all think the story is going. I may have planned the major story events, but any other ideas you all could suggest would be great. Thanks.**


	15. Death's Whispers

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I don't own anything you've seen elsewhere.**

**0000000000000000**

Ryan certainly had to admit that this journey felt as if would stretch on forever. Nearly two weeks had passed since he and Samanya had departed from the Varden camp accompanied by a group of Varden soldiers and Yamula and the long journey had certainly began to take its toll on the small group. The inside of their legs grew sore and raw from the long stretches of riding as Yamula pushed them from sunup to sundown each day, unfortunately for Ryan the discomfort applied double so, as his legs were unaccustomed to the abuse a horse's saddle can inflict. Even with the conditioning his arms had received while at the Varden camp, Ryan's arms felt as if they transformed into jelly due to their constant duty at his horse's reins. The others seemed to fell quite similarly to him, and almost constant griping and cursing could be heard from various individuals as they shifted wrongly in their saddle or something rubbed up against a particularly sore patch of skin. Yamula was the only one who looked unperturbed at their grueling pace, riding with a practiced grace that few could match, bouncing up and down in her saddle in rhythm with her horse's movements. Ryan almost envied her, as she had yet to receive any of the irritating maladies that the rest of them had.

Samanya had continued her explosive growth during their journey; she had even accomplished her first actual flight a few days after they had left. Her length had again doubled. Her body had streamlined to better suit her while in flight. The previously less noticeable lines of muscles grew more prominent, rippling across her lithe form. The link between her and Ryan had continued to grow and deepen, somehow allowing them to communicate even at great distances. Ryan had spoken briefly with Yamula about how they managed to do so, without any satisfactory answer being found to the oddity. Personally, Ryan was overjoyed at the fact that they could still communicate, even when he left her behind each morning to let her catch up each evening, however, they still only spoke sparingly as the energy required to maintain their connection was still quite large.

Still she was currently the only thing that was keeping Ryan sane at the moment, with her attempts at keeping his mind off things through some humor or the occasional game of riddles, which she had apparently picked up through the time she spent with Saphira, or some other form of activity to provide an escape from the routine and irritation that had become their trip. These attempts at keeping him otherwise occupied always made Ryan smile, glad to focus on something else other than his discomfort, if only for a few moments. Ryan was not surprised to find that Samanya was an expert at riddles and also at the fact that he was not very good at it. He could solve the riddles that Samanya came up with fairly easily, however, coming up with the riddles himself was another story entirely. He was slowly getting better though as he started to gain more experience at the game. When they grew bored of riddles they tried several other games Ryan remembered from his youth. Games such as Twenty Questions or even I-Spy were used to ignore the seemingly endless amount of space in front of them.

As to the trip itself, originally the plan was for the group to take the safe route back through the Boer Mountains, then sailing up the Az Ragni to Ceris and then on to Ellesméra. This route was certainly the safest, but it also was the longest. In the end, Yamula had overridden Captain Mariv's previous instructions and taken the group towards Lake Tüdosten. Her plan was to make their way towards and then past the lake along with the town of Furnost, before heading northeast and skirting the edge of the Hadarac Desert, avoiding Urû'Baen in the process. They would then follow the Hadarac's edge to the Ramr River, where they would leave the desert's border and continue north until they arrived at the edge of Du Weldenvarden and the protection of the elven nation within. The trip would certainly take much less time than making their way all the way through the Boers, however, the danger of being in the Empire for most of the journey, even if they were disguised as common folk, was not lost on Ryan and Captain Mariv. Both had argued with Yamula vehemently over the subject before she declared that her mind was made up and that they would take that path whether they liked it or not and, since Nasuada had made her the 'official' head of the group, her word was law. So, begrudgingly, they had followed her instructions, praying to their assorted deities all the while that they were not found. A few close calls had occurred already, between the many villages present in the countryside and the numerous border patrols the Empire had placed between themselves and the approaching Varden, the going was dangerous and oftentimes pure luck was the only thing that saved them from detection.

Luckily, once past Furnost the Empire's vigor and suspicion began to die down and their trip became easier. The group wisely stayed several leagues away from the 'true' beginning of the Hadarac Desert, allowing them to find adequate amounts of food and water for themselves and their horses. The sun also beat less intensely on the already hot and irate group, providing some measure of relief for all present.

Ryan had managed to speak to many of the group around him as they traveled, learning about their lives through the idle banter that plagued the expedition. Captain Mariv, he discovered, with his dark brown eyes, nearly black hair, and tall, grizzled frame, used to be a fairly high ranking captain in the Imperial army before he defected to the Varden after he refused an order to slaughter a town's inhabitants because of rumors of their support of the resistance. He was discharged from the Imperial army soon after the event and, with some assistance, eventually found his way to the Varden where he served in several engagements, from ambushes to the battle of Farthen Dûr. He was a man of few words, but when he did speak, people paid attention. He was a professional, demanding respect form those who served under him and preferred a small unit of men so that he could know each of them intimately. His leadership was tough but fair and he never demanded any under him to do something he would not do himself. Ryan had quickly grown to like the grizzled old veteran, his fatherly demeanor helping to fill some of the hole that losing his own family had left in his heart.

Ryan had even asked Yamula if she would allow him to learn swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat from Mariv, who had agreed to it earlier. Yamula had agreed without much fuss and Ryan found Mariv a much better teacher than Yamula had been. The training was still tough, but Mariv seemed to understand just how to drill the techniques into the young Rider's head and push him until Ryan knew the moves well enough that they flowed from his body without any thought on Ryan's part, all the while doing this with an ease born of hours spent training men for the battlefield. As time passed, Ryan's proficiency with Garjzla grew at a much faster pace, his movements graduating from simple dodging to quick blocks and striking combos.

Ryan often found himself sparing with two other soldiers, whose names were Burell Harkinsson and Pallin Carrelsson. The two both appeared and acted completely opposite the other, with Burell being a tall, muscular man with a knack for sarcasm and the occasional prank, and Pallin, who sported a much smaller stature and was serious and direct in his speech. Both men bickered like brothers; however, they were actually steadfast friends, both coming from the same small farming village inside the Empire. Both sported good tans and multiple callouses from their work on their respective family's farms. Pallin served as the group's main scout as his knack for stealth and the keenness of his senses allowed him to spot things others might miss. Meanwhile, Burell served as Pallin's backup, always keeping his good friend from attempting anything unduly rash and potentially suicidal. All in all, Ryan certainly felt that the trip was quite taxing but was made bearable by the company that was always a few feet away.

"…so then I thought, 'why not, it will certainly liven up this party', so then I preceded to throw one of the torches into one of the barrels of mead only for it to instantly catch fire and spill over", Burell was saying, talking about one of his more damaging pranks while he was stationed at Farthen Dûr, "then the damn stuff got all over the floor and starting alighting the other barrels. So all of the sudden the party changed from a quiet, stuck up formal gathering into a lively party with people really showing some energy as they tried to run out the nearest door."

"What happened afterwards?", Ryan asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, everything remotely flammable in that room went up and it smoked out the entire building for the rest of the day. I got put on clean up duty on that room for the rest of the week and let me tell you that getting soot to come out of stone is a nightmare. I must've scrubbed the same spots ten times over just to be able to see a glimmer of the marble underneath."

"Yeah, and I remember laughing at you the entire time.", Pallin butted in with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, it certainly was not the best idea I've ever had, but what about you? I remember a certain incident where someone was found to have a pair of ladies stockings in his possession.", Burell replied with a smirk.

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!", Pallin yelled at his companion, "You're the idiot who decided to go trapeezing off into the civilian areas to frolic after some infatuation of yours, then you decided to try and frame me after everyone got suspicious! I got latrine duty for a week because of that!"

"And I was laughing at you all the while.", Burell added with a chuckle.

Ryan smiled at the two as their conversation quickly degraded into another harmless argument, glancing up into the clear, midday sky all the while. He shook his head to try and clear the cobwebs from the long ride, then looked out into the distance, trying to spot any potential dangers ahead, which Yamula and Mariv did nearly constantly, however, Ryan found no harm in making sure. The horizon was clear as far as the eye could see, one empty, flat, dry plain stretching out before them. Ryan huffed in frustration at the complete melancholy of the entire journey, even if trying to dodge Imperial patrols was dangerous at least it was a departure from the normal routine. Sadly no Imperial patrols had been spotted for the past three days and they were nearly to the final village in their path before the Ramr River. Yamula had set out an hour ago to scout out the town, insisting that anyone that accompanied her would just slow her down, but she had yet to report back, which did not surprise Ryan in the slightest. Yamula never would try to contact them before she got back unless there was a problem and, personally, Ryan highly doubted that there was anything Imperial within a hundred leagues of them. Ryan turned back to the horizon, Burell and Pallin's yelling still echoing in the background, his eyes squinting as he tried to spot any small dust cloud that would mark Yamula's return. At first, Ryan saw nothing, but then he swept the horizon one more time he spotted a small brown cloud in the distance.

_That must be her. _Ryan thought. "Captain Mariv! I think I see her!", he yelled towards the man in question, who was riding at the head of the group.

Mariv turned back for a moment before yelling, "Burell! Pallin! shut your traps before I shut them for you!", his face red and annoyed all the while. The two men quieted in an instant. Mariv then looked over to Ryan and asked, "Now, what did you say, Rider?"

"I said that I think I see Yamula.", Ryan responded, pointing out into the direction of the dust cloud. Mariv instantly spun around and squinted towards where the Rider indicated, carefully scanning for any sign of danger.

"It looks like her all right.", Mariv finally said with certainty. "Judging by her pace I would think that she found nothing amiss."

_That's good...but why can't something interesting happen occasionally? _Ryan thought with disappointment. It didn't take much longer for Yamula to rejoin the group after they spotted her. Ryan trotted up towards the front, expecting Yamula to want to speak to Mariv and him about what she had found. Ryan pulled his chestnut horse up to Yamula's left with Mariv taking the right side. Yamula, who had changed her appearance to disguise herself as a human, didn't even glance at the two as they approached, instantly starting to give her report.

"The information on our maps was quite accurate. Ragmar is certainly the small trading village that we were led to believe. There's a lightly wooded area to the town's southwest and west, two gates, one on the north side and one on the south side. Small village with only a wooden palisade surrounding a small collection of huts and shops that makes up the place. I did not see any Imperial soldiers in the town, not surprising considering that this is such a remote area. Personally, I doubt that you would see any Imperials around here unless it's for taxation.", she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Good," Mariv began with a small sigh of relief, "we are beginning to run low on supplies and water. We should be able to replenish our stock there without much difficulty."

"That is what I thought as well.", Yamula replied.

Mariv stared off in thought for a moment before speaking again, "We would need to split into several small groups. It's better that way…people ask less questions."

"Then it is agreed, pick your groups and we shall head in." Mariv instantly peeled off and drifted back into the soldiers behind, quickly barking instructions as he went. Meanwhile, Ryan quickly unbuckled Garjzla and his pistol from his belt and hid them in his green army-style duffle bag, then he quickly fastened the bag to his shoulder, wary, incase someone might try to steal it. He then strapped on a fighting knife that Mariv had given him for just this occasion. Meanwhile, the others were quickly strapping on swords and hiding the various paraphernalia that marked them as members of the Varden, even if the desert traders were officially 'indifferent' or 'neutral' they certainly were not above selling out the Varden for a few crowns. They then wordlessly separated into small groups of five, each quickly moving away from the others and a couple even moving to enter the town from the other side. Mariv, Burell, Pallin, and two others joined Ryan and Yamula, making up their group as they pressed onward. The town came into few after another league or two of riding, appearing to be every bit of the small, dusty place that Yamula described. Small ramshackle huts made out of dry, old boards made up most of the settlement with the shingles that made up their roofs peeling up or simply gone in some places. The center of town looked the most lively with a few colored awnings and better kept buildings marking the marketplace. A few whispers of wind began to kick up, throwing small clumps of dust and sand into the air as they approached the southern gate.

"Halt!", cried the apparant captain of the gate's guard as his men arrayed themselves to stop their approach, "state your business here or b'gone!"

"We are but weary travelers seeking food and supplies from the market.", Mariv replied as his voice and the rest of the group played the part of tired travelers seamlessly. "We mean to cause no trouble for yourself or your town."

"What of those swords you bear?", the captain asked, pointing at the scabbards obviously attached to every horse's saddle.

"We live in troubled times, do we not?", Mariv said, his tone businesslike.

"True…very well, you may proceed, but I warn you, we have a good stockade that is always looking for more tenants if you catch my meanin'."

"Aye, we understand completely.", Mariv responded before the guards stepped aside and let them inside the settlement. Ryan was immediately struck by the utterly disgusting conditions of the town around him. Trash and refuse lined the street and lay outside of the many huts around them. Ryan had to repress the urge to gag at the smell and eventually settled for breathing as little as possible until his nose grew used to the putrid stench. The town even more worn down and destitute than Ryan had originally thought from his first glimpses of it, many people were wearing little more than rags and the windows of most of the buildings were sealed by either iron bars or wooden planks. Ryan instantly pictured many of the poorer third world countries from his world as he beheld the sight.

As they pushed closer to the marketplace at the center of town, the place took on a much more inviting aura. The buildings here were far better maintained and some attempts at decoration could be found with various faded awnings and the more colorful clothing of the inhabitants. The stench thankfully began to die down as the marketplace came into view. The closely packed ramshackle huts were replaced by the much more pleasant sight of the open air market before them. The sounds of conversation and horse's hooves felt overwhelming. Stalls selling every imaginable type of ware from bread to blankets surrounded them as Mariv led the group forward towards a group of shops selling various types of food appropriate for their journey.

Mariv turned back to the rest of them before speaking, "Burell, Pallin, take the waterskins and get them refilled; the rest of us will get the food we need. Meet back here with us when you are finished." The two soldiers nodded before dismounting and swiftly grabbing everyone's waterskins before disappearing in the direction of the town's large well, which lied in the middle of the town square. Mariv was the next to dismount, quickly grabbing Burell and Pallin's horses and tying them to a nearby post. Ryan and others followed shortly after, matching the captain's movements.

"So what's the plan?", Ryan asked.

"I'm going to head over to those food stalls and get what food I can. I need you four to keep watch over the horses, make sure they are not stolen by some cheap, local thug. Argus, Turan stay with them.", Mariv said with a serious expression. The two soldiers intently nodded in acknowledgement.

"I shall accompany you, Captain, I can be…", Yamula began before Mariv cut her off.

"No…you will only arouse suspicion if you come with me. No offense, Lady Yamula, but you are unfamiliar with our customs and would stick out easily if you tried to barter with someone.", Mariv said in a tone that brokered no argument.

"…Very well then.", Yamula relented, her brows furrowing in frustration.

"Good, stay here until I return.", Mariv added before heading off into the direction of the nearby shops. Yamula sighed before stepping around to lean on the post the horses were tied to. Ryan soon joined her as they looked out into the crowd, trying to disguise their scanning for threats as tired indifference, while the other two began to talk between themselves. They stood there silent for several minutes before Burell and Pallin returned, the group's waterskins strapped around their shoulders, who then mutely joined them by the horses.

Nothing aroused their suspicion and Ryan's mind began to wander and study the throngs of people around him, silently observing how they went about their daily lives. Everyone from the poorest beggar to the richest merchant did not escape his gaze. His mind looked at them all, trying to pass the time by guessing both their social status and profession by observation. Ryan had to admit that it certainly wasn't one of the most entertaining things he had done, but it certainly was better than trying to talk to the wall that was Yamula.

"Ryan.", Yamula suddenly whispered, her voice failing to gain a response from the Rider. "Ryan!", she said again. The Rider jumped, startled for a moment, before turning to look over at her.

"What?", he asked, annoyed.

"Do you see that group of men over there?", she asked, pointing at a group of five young men whose faces appeared far more serious than the ones around them and were taking quick glances over in their direction.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Does something strike you as odd?", Yamula said, her tone changing to one of caution.

"I…", Ryan began before shrugging off his boredom and trying to focus on everything around him. Ryan noticed that the market had emptied considerably from what it was before, yet it was the usual time most people went to the market. Those that remained appeared normal at first glance, but as Ryan looked closer, he noticed the subtle signs of nervousness and fear on their faces, the slight twitch of an eye or the small frown that pulled at their lips. "…something's off. The people here are nervous for some reason."

"Yeah, I noticed it too," Pallin added, "the people at the well were acting unusually courteous to us when we filled our skins, at first I just shrugged it off, but, now that you mention it, it seems odd that a people renowned for their selfishness would act in such a way." The group turned as they heard footsteps, seeing Mariv trotting up to them with a couple small sacks of food in his hand.

"Something is wrong, captain.", Yamula began as Mariv started strapping the food to his saddle, "these people appear nervous and the market is oddly empty for the hour that it is."

Mariv slowly turned his head to them and spoke in a calm tone, "I saw it too. The vendors at the shops were too helpful and several people actually let me go in front of them in line with some very strange expressions on their faces."

"We need to leave…", Yamula began before several arrows suddenly whistled towards them. The group immediately dove to the ground, thinking that they were the targets; they weren't. The arrows passed over them and struck the horses behind them, dropping two instantly and causing the other three to panic as they were struck. Those three only lasted a moment longer before even more arrows flew from seemingly out of nowhere and dropped them. The group, seeing what was occurring, dove behind the corpses as they tried to grab what supplies they could reach without being hit. The streams of arrows stopped soon after, silence reigning before several battle cries rang out in front of them. The group drew their weapons as Ryan chanced a glance above their makeshift cover and spotted the group of suspicious looking figures from before charging them, disguises removed to reveal brandished swords and the leather armor underneath.

"Take the Rider, kill the rest!", a voice suddenly cried before the soldiers were upon them. Yamula quickly took down two of them, quickly blocking and redirecting the soldier's awkward blows before dispatching them with quick slashes to their necks. Mariv took another, pinning the man's blade beneath his own then elbowing the man in the face and slashing his sword to behead him. Burell and Pallin killed the other two, using their enemy's own momentum against them as they redirected their opponent's blows and stabbed through their armor, dropping them.

After dispatching the soldiers they quickly turned to where Ryan had remained crouched behind the dead horses before Mariv yelled, "We need to move!" The other five instantly rushed past Ryan towards the myriad of narrow alleys between the town's buildings as several arrows began to fly towards them.

Ryan seemed frozen in place before Mariv roughly grabbed him and with a yell of, "MOVE!", shoved him off towards the others. Turan cried out before his voice was silenced, cut short by three shafts emerging from his back. The rest of the group didn't even glance back they quickly dashed into the closest alleyway.

"Great! now what are supposed to do?", Burell complained as they ran.

"Burell! Stow your pessimistic crap before I make you!", Mariv snapped. "As to what we are going to do," Mariv began as they slowed to a stop, "we are going to find the other groups, then, Angvard willing, we are going to get out of this god-forsaken village. Do you understand me?"

"Aye, sir.", Burell muttered. Mariv then glanced at the rest of his group. His eyes fell on Ryan, who was leaning, in shock, against a nearby wall.

Mariv quickly walked over to the Rider and violently shook him, "Snap out of it, boy! I don't have time to deal with you having a mental breakdown, so get your arse in gear before I shove my boot up it!" Ryan weakly nodded his head before Mariv relented.

"We must procure replacement horses, otherwise we will have no chance of escaping the Imperial forces.", Yamula said in a matter-of-fact tone. Her body showed no semblance of emotion, only indifference. Ryan stared at the elf as she and Mariv began to discuss what needed to be done.

_How can she do it? How can she see a man sliced open, slowly breathing his last breaths without even flinching? Has she just seen that much death or is she just that heartless? Or am I just that weak?_ Ryan mused, his thoughts displaying the conflict and doubts that his body tried to conceal.

"I am not leaving my men!", Mariv suddenly yelled, snapping Ryan's attention back to the present.

"We may not have a choice in the matter, captain. Your men are most likely all dead by now. Ryan is the priority and I will get him out, with…or without your assistance.", Yamula responded with annoyance.

"Those are my people out there! People who have families, mothers and fathers, children! You are telling me to abandon the very people for whom I am responsible! You are a fool, elf, an arrogant, prideful fool!", Mariv yelled, his face red with rage.

"Very well then…you have left me no choice," Yamula said before she started to mouth a spell under her breath. Her words never left her mind before a fist collided with her face, the blow catching her off guard and knocking her to the ground. Yamula instantly looked up, expecting to see that one of the other soldiers had grown enough courage to strike her, but she did not find what she expected. Ryan stood above her, his face one of pure primal anger, his irises burning a brilliant blue and his fists readied for a fight.

"No, Yamula, you leave me no choice. I will not leave men here to die just because you deem them expendable and weak. I will not have their lives resting on my conscience and if you don't like it, you can go to hell.", Ryan said forcefully, his tone resonating with rage and contempt.

"My duty is to get you to Ellesméra safe, and I will do that, regardless of your petty feelings!", Yamula retorted in anger.

Ryan sighed before kneeling next to her and speaking in a soft tone that only she could hear, "For one that is so knowledgeable and wise, you are quite the fool. You sacrifice lives as if they have no meaning, no significance. What's the point in fighting, Yamula? What is the purpose behind such things if you only become the very thing you struggle to destroy? The Empire gladly throws away lives in much the same way as you are doing now, so what does that make you, hmm?", Ryan's voice rose and continued with an even sharper edge to his voice, "The ends do not justify the means, elf, and I will not allow be convinced otherwise, so either help us or leave us!". Yamula seemed to think for a moment before grunting in acceptance and angrily picking herself off the ground. The other humans in the group stared slack jawed at the Rider, not believing that he had just disrespected and criticized an elf in such a way and gotten away with it. Mariv regained his composure first.

"We must move on, the longer we wait, the tighter the Empire's grip becomes.", Mariv said before darting back into a run, instantly the group started after him, darting through the narrowly alleys and occasionally stopping to listen for any pursuers.

"Where exactly are we going?", Burell asked.

"The north gate, that is where I told the group leaders to assemble if we were discovered, with luck they all wait there for us.", Mariv replied. Burell nodded in response before falling silent. The group continued onward bypassing Imperial soldiers when possible and dispatching them when not. It didn't take them long to arrive at the north gate. They paused for a moment upon arrival as Pallin crept forward to peek around the corner of the alley they were in to check for danger. Pallin turned back to them soon after.

"It looks like a couple of us made it. I saw three of us by the gate, looks like they had a tough fight, judging by the bodies that were laying everywhere.", Pallin said anxiously.

"Well let's join up with them and see what's gone on.", Mariv said, creeping forward. The group followed cautiously, constantly scanning for any sign of danger. Ryan looked over to where the three other Varden stood, their backs turned towards them as they collected anything useful that they could find for their journey. Ryan then noticed that, among the many bodies of dead Imperials, there were several others that wore civilian clothing.

_Nothing we can do. _Ryan sadly thought. He then quietly started counting the bodies, trying to see if there were any other survivors unaccounted for. _Eleven, Twelve, _he slowly counted, _wait…thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…what the?_ Ryan jerked his head upwards as he started to shout a warning.

His warning fell on deaf ears as the three warriors turned, one of them instantly killing Argus, who had approached to speak with them, with a single thrust to the heart. The newcomers threw back their cloaks, revealing them to be covered in excellent quality leather armor bearing the symbol of the Empire, but that was not what caught Ryan's attention the most. What really grabbed his attention was the symbol of two crossed knives with a snarling dragon's head that lay right above where their heart would be…the symbol of Andlát Datia.

"Did you really think you could escape so easily, Rider?", one of the Imperials began, appearing to be the leader, "Hahaha!well, Shade did say that this would be an easy assignment and I certainly have found nothing that would contradict his words. Now…", the man point his sword at Ryan, "would you like to come quietly or will you force us to kill your companions and take you anyway?" Ryan gritted his teeth in anger.

"Never!", he snapped.

The man smiled and shook his head disdainfully before adding, "Why do they always choose the hard way?" The three men then sprung forward, catching the group off guard at their speed. One went for Yamula, who quickly countered and began to duel with the man. Another attacked Burell, Pallin, and Mariv who barely held him off even with three against one. The leader headed straight for Ryan, who quickly dove out of the way of the man's strike. The man was fast…unnaturally fast as he quickly recovered and lashed out at Ryan once more, who barely registered the strike in time to block it with his knife. The man continued his assault relentlessly, continually forcing Ryan back while trying to cause an opening in order to disable the Rider. Ryan desperately tried to assault the man's mind, but where the man's consciousness should be, there was nothing, a black void cloaked the man's mind as he fought.

_What the heck! _Ryan thought as he barely dodged another strike to his shoulder. Another blow came, Ryan instantly brought up his knife and deflected it with the flat of the blade as he glanced to the others. Burell and Mariv still fought one of the men, with Pallin lying on the ground nearby with a small gash on his cheek. Ryan quickly stretched out his mind towards the man, finding him to only be unconscious. Yamula also continued to fight her own opponent in a battle that was proving far more evenly matched than the others. The elf's strength and experience matched by the strange man's.

_This is odd. _Ryan thought as he jumped back to avoid another slash. _How can they be this fast? No ordinary human can match the strength of an elf without magical augmentation of some sort. _Ryan's musing was brought to an abrupt end as his opponent's sword suddenly slipped through his guard and cut into his right arm, the knife falling from his grasp as his damaged muscles rebelled against him. Instantly the man followed his success with a vicious left hook, spinning the Rider around, before bringing his sword back down on Ryan's left leg in a classic hamstringing maneuver. Ryan crashed to the ground as his leg refused to support his weight, a cry escaping his lips as he fell. The man kicked Ryan over onto his back, his smile growing wider by the second.

"Pathetic," he said with disdain, "I don't know why all the weaklings are chosen as Riders, while the strong are left to bemoan their fate. Luckily for you King Galbatorix explicitly ordered for us to bring you and your dragon to him alive, otherwise I would find great pleasure in ending your…" The man was cut off as another slammed into him, forcing him to the ground. Ryan glanced at his savior only to find Captain Mariv standing above him, a snarl painted on his face.

"Not while I still live dog!", Mariv yelled.

"As you wish.", the man calmly replied before beginning his assault.

Ryan quickly took advantage of the distraction as he stretched his mind out to his partner of heart and mind and shouted with all his remaining strength, "_Samanya!"_

"_Ryan!"_, came a quick response as the connection faded, the Rider's strength fading as exhaustion began to overwhelm him. Ryan wearily turned his head to where Mariv stood as he was forced back by the speed and strength of the Imperial's blows. Beads of sweat attested to the amount of effort it took the Varden captain to hold off the man as he shifted and blocked as fast as he could, his opponent leaving him no chance to retaliate. The duel continued for a couple more seconds as Mariv's moments began to slow while his opponent's strikes continued with the same intensity.

_It's only a matter of time…_ Ryan thought helplessly, glancing around to find Yamula's opponent dead and Yamula herself assisting Burell, who looked to be about as tired as Mariv. Ryan turned his attention back to Mariv, only to watch as the Imperial broke the captain's guard and cut into his sword hand. Mariv wordlessly fell to his knees, sword falling from his grip, then glanced forlornly upward just soon enough to see the final strike that ended his life, which instantly beheaded him.

The world started to swirl around him as the world began to fade out of focus. Ryan's head fell back to the ground, hopelessness permeating through his thoughts. An unnatural calm consumed him as the Mariv's killer approached him.

"Well, now that that little annoyance is dealt with, I can…", the man started to say, but then his voice faded out of Ryan's awareness.

Sadness and peace ruled his mind, blocking out anything outside. Ryan felt nothing. A black void consumed him as he drifted aimlessly in a state of bliss, momentarily content with the illusion around him. Then a small feeling returned to him, Ryan listened to his heartbeat as it began to calm.

Suddenly a massive blue orb exploded into being before him, instantly snapping the Rider back to awareness. Ryan's head shot up to find Mariv's killer walking towards him, sword drawn. A primal rage began to consume Ryan as he felt the blue ball surround his consciousness. Ryan touched it and a massive river of energy flowed forth from it, strength instantly filling his weary muscles. Ryan felt the power consume him, felt his consciousness fade away and be replaced by something else…something that felt primal and was so alien yet somehow felt so familiar, like it was an integral part of his being. The energy burned through his veins as he…

No, it was not him who was in control Ryan thought. Ryan sensed his wounds as they disappeared, healed by the massive store of magic that lay at this being's…this instinct's fingertips. Ryan's vision changed from the normal spectrum and morphed to an odd visage of various shades and types of blue auras, except for the people surrounding him, who were surrounded by the red and black of war. Ryan watched as the instinct possessing him followed a familiar aura and stretched out his hand towards it and watched as Garjzla came flying towards him. His body instantly moved to the side and snatched the sword from the air, effortlessly removing it from its scabbard with a grace that Ryan had never before accomplished.

The world then faded back to normal as his body charged towards the Imperial before him. The man started to smile as he approached, but it quickly turned into a scowl as Ryan's sword met his own…and steadily drove it backward. The man quickly twirled away and attempted to strike Ryan. Ryan, however, effortlessly blocked it, pushing the blade to the side as he removed his right hand and, almost faster than Ryan could see, threw a wicked hook into the man's cheek. Ryan felt the bones under his fist crack and give way before his fist. The Imperial staggered back, his nose beginning to bleed as he tried to shake off the effects of the blow.

"I see you still have…", he tried to say before he was instantly interrupted by another strike from Ryan. He barely blocked the blow before he saw one of the Rider's hand leave his sword and the man's own. With cobra-like speed the instinct twisted the man's sword to the side before untangling Garjzla and bringing it down on the man's hands, instantly separating them from their body.

The man stared down at his now missing hands for a moment in shock before looking up one last time. His last sight being of the blue glow of Ryan's eyes before he knew no more…

Ryan finally felt the instinct die down as it slowly relinquished control back to him. He bent over to pick up a small bag that had fallen from the man's back. He stood back up straight for a moment as he stared at the bag, which contained some fairly large, round object. He quickly turned his gaze over to Burell and Yamula, only to find their opponent already dead. A massive wave of fatigue abruptly flowed over him, obscuring his thoughts.

"_Ryan!"_, a voice suddenly yelled in panic, feeling oddly familiar even in the Rider's groggy state.

"_Ryan!"_, it said again, feeling much the same as before. Ryan felt his knees buckle underneath him as he toppled to the ground.

"_Ryan."_, came a final cry, this one full of love and concern. Ryan finally hit the ground as a shadow passed over him, then he knew no more…

0000000000000000000

Shade stood silently by some distance away as he observed the sight before him. He had not expected the Rider and his companions to overcome his men, and he had certainly not expected the young Rider to possess enough skill and power to kill one of them on his own.

_Perhaps this may turn out to be interesting after all._ Shade thought before retreating back into the dark alleyways behind him, smiling as he contemplated the chance of actually facing a challenge in his mission…

**000000000000000000**

**Man! over seven thousand words, I think I need to calm down a bit! I just couldn't find a good place to stop so...here you go. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**R&R!**


	16. What Lies Within

**Disclaimer: We all know what belongs to who, so don't sue me.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I originally was going to add another Traveler section here but then decided that it would be better if I placed it later. That decision occurred after I had already typed up nearly 2,000 words for it, so I basically had to start from scratch.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!.**

**00000000000000000**

Ryan wearily opened his eyes, his vision unfocused, and the world around him appearing blurry. His mind felt as if a great mist clouded his thoughts. He couldn't concentrate. He felt only the bouncing of what undoubtedly was a horse underneath him. He could hear a distorted voice speaking. The voice sounded urgent and carried a hint of anger in it. Ryan tried to open his mouth to speak but found that his body wouldn't obey his commands, lost as it was in its exhaustion. Another presence entered his mind, surrounding his consciousness with its own. The presence felt familiar, spelling safety to Ryan's groggy mind.

"_Rest, my little one, Yamula has things well in hand and I shall keep you safe.", _a voice said, lulling Ryan back to sleep through the feelings of safety and calm that accompanied it. Ryan didn't need any more encouragement before his eyes closed once more and he returned to his slumber…

000000000000000000

" _A sacrifice given, a secret hidden, all to preserve that which we swore to defend and those we held dear to our hearts. For even as the world we strived for crumbled around us, we stood firm, believing that, even as darkness fell, dawn would eventually come, if not for us, then for the ones we left behind…"_

The voice returned Ryan to consciousness as his eyes finally fluttered open. Ryan raised his head from his former pillow and slowly glanced around to check his surroundings, finding himself to be in a small camp with the remnants of a campfire in the center and the sun just beginning to rise in the background. He felt a firm yet gentle and warm presence around his body. He touched the presence, finding it to be made of something hard and sharp in some places yet soft and pliable in others. Ryan's mind clicked with the identity of the object surrounding him.

_Samanya, _he thought with a small grin. Ryan stretched out his mind towards her, finding her to still be lost in her dreams. Her thoughts seemed calm and content yet slightly distressed as well. Ryan responded by sending wave after wave of peaceful thoughts to her, wiping away the last vestiges of distress. An audible sigh and a small smile came from his partner as she started to hum in response.

Unfortunately, the peace was not to last as Ryan finally noticed that one of the lumps on the ground that he had missed before began to move. The blankets covering the lump fell to the side to reveal Yamula's unmistakable figure. A sigh of disappointment escaped Ryan as the elf slowly got up and stretched. Yamula instantly turned at the sound, finally realizing that the young Rider was awake. Ryan felt a mental probe touch his thoughts, seeking permission to enter. Ryan let it.

"_Good, you're awake."_ Yamula said in his mind, _"Wake up Samanya, we need to get moving." _Ryan nodded in acknowledgement before turning contacting Samanya through their link.

"_Samanya…Samanya, come on, it's time to get up."_

Ryan felt his other half slowly return to awareness, however, only a displeased growl and a tightening her hold on him responded to him as she groggily responded, _"Just…five more minutes."_

"_Come on, Samanya, Yamula says that we need to get moving and I agree with her.", _Ryan said, pleading.

"_Fine."_, came Samanya's final irritated response as her eyes crept open. _"And little one…"_, she started to add.

"_Yes?"_, Ryan said a moment before Samanya's tail uncurled from its previous position and smacked on his head.

"_Don't ever worry me like that again.", _she finished as Ryan tried rubbing his head to get rid of the pain.

"_I'll try my best, no promises though."_, Ryan slyly replied with a smirk.

"_Just remember what will happen after I get my paws on you afterwards."_, Samanya replied with a chastising yet affectionate tone and a small draconic smile. She then unwrapped herself from around her Rider and stood with a massive yawn. After a few cat-like stretches she stood, ready to go.

Meanwhile, Yamula had been rousing Burell and Pallin, who were both very unhappy with their sleep being disturbed. They quickly made themselves ready, although they grumbled all the while. Ryan also got himself ready, still feeling slightly woozy from the after effects of what he had done. Footsteps jerked him out of his preparations as he glanced up to find Yamula holding out his sword and pistol belt in one hand and his duffle bag in the other.

"I believe you will need these. There is no point in attempting subtlety now that the Empire knows of our travels. I also placed that bag you grabbed from your opponent in your bag as well.", Yamula said in a factual tone.

"What of the horses and supplies? How long have I been out?", Ryan asked, seeming barely able to speak fast enough to suit his thoughts.

"We were able to scrounge enough from the town and horses from the dead Imperials after the fight to move on and you have slept for nearly one and a half days now. Now get moving, the Empire is still following us and I would like to be far away when they find this place.", Yamula responded before turning and walking away.

"Nice to see you too", Ryan mumbled dismissively before completing his preparations and strapping on his weapon belt. The clod of horses' hooves sounded from his right and Ryan looked over to find Burell and Pallin leading four horses for them. Ryan immediately noticed that, unlike their previous horses, these horses were undoubtedly warhorses. These mounts looked significantly larger than their previous ones and appeared far more muscled, excellent for travelling the distances that they would have to cover before reaching the elven lands. Ryan quickly snatched his bag before rushing over and taking the reins that Pallin wordlessly offered him. After securely strapping his bag over his shoulder and making sure that the saddle was in order, he stepped up and mounted the horse with an ease that he had gained from the massive amount of riding he had done lately. The others quickly followed then turned their mounts northwards and trotted off. Ryan was about to follow when he noticed Samanya stretching her wings out in preparation for flight.

"_You're going to follow us?"_, he asked.

"_Of course, someone has to keep you out of trouble."_, Samanya smugly replied before pumping her wings and taking to the sky.

Ryan only smirked in reply before he started off to catch up with the others. It only took a few moments for him to catch up to them, placing himself next to Burell and Pallin, with Yamula taking the lead. They silently rode on for what felt to Ryan to be like hours until he decided he couldn't take it anymore and decided to strike up a conversation.

"How are you both doing?", he asked.

"Alright.", came Burell's curt reply. Ryan was surprised at the usually lighthearted man's tone before Pallin spoke.

"Don't mind him, Ryan," Pallin began with evident weariness, "he and Mariv were close and he still hasn't gotten over it."

"I'm doing just fine, Pallin! Shut your trap!", Burell yelled at his friend before pushing ahead of them, leaving the other two to talk between themselves.

"How close were they exactly?", Ryan asked in a hushed tone.

"Very close, Mariv was almost like a second father to him after his real father was killed when we fled our village.", Pallin replied with a somber voice. Ryan thought of his own feelings for Mariv as Pallin spoke, filling him with sadness as he a few tears left his eyes.

"_He's in a better place now, Ryan. None can harm him anymore."_, came Samanya's soothing voice.

"_He's still gone, Samanya. Just like so many others and nothing can change it. Why are the best of people always the first to be lost in a war like this?", _Ryan asked, his tone shaky.

"_It is one of the terrible things of war, young one. The best of us, the ones who inspire the best in us fall because they all always the final bastion between the freedom and morality we strive for and the desire for power and control that heralds the dawn of tyranny. He died so that you may live on, young one. He died so that you may continue on, so that you can make a difference in this war torn land_.", Samanya began in a sorrowful tone before switching to one with far more force behind it_, "We shall not let his sacrifice be in vain, young one. Stand strong, Ryan, for the road we tread is a long and difficult one, but it is not insurmountable. Always remember that I will always be there for you, even you may fall. Do you hear me?"_

"_Yes, Samanya and thank you.", _Ryanreplied with gratitude.

"He was a good man.", Pallin simply stated as he gazed out into the horizon.

"One of the best.", Ryan added with a small nod.

Pallin slowly turned his head back to the Rider before asking, "If you don't mind me asking but how did you do what you did to that Imperial earlier?"

"I don't really know,", Ryan began while he searched his own mind, trying to find the presence from earlier, "it felt as if I was operating on some sort of instinct. I don't know where it came from, but it felt so familiar that it didn't trigger any of the barriers in my mind."

"Well, whatever it was, it was damn impressive. I've never heard of a man going up against a member of Andlat Datia one on one and win, even if the man was a magician.", Pallin said while Ryan was still searching. Finally, as he searched some of the deepest vaults of his mind, Ryan finally found what he was looking for. In his mental world the instinct simply looked like a massive blue ball encased in some sort of reactor-like apparatus. Ryan approached the object and placed his hand on what was undoubtedly looked like some sort of palm scanner. Suddenly the reactor flashed in a blinding pulse of light before massive amounts of information began to appear before Ryan's eyes along with a large amount of magical energy that surged through his veins.

There was so much…so much that Ryan felt that he could spend several human lifespans analyzing it and still not have accessed over three-quarters of it. Ryan then examined the energy that the instinct had given him access to. The amount of energy was astounding to Ryan, who was used to the relative magical weakness of his body compared to say…an elf. The amount of energy certainly approached an elf's in amount if not more. While Ryan immersed himself in trying to understand what this thing was Samanya's mental avatar suddenly appeared next to him.

"Amazing…", she said, her eyes wide as she used their bond to see and feel what Ryan currently was.

"Indeed it is.", Ryan said, still staring up at the object. Through Ryan's quick probing of the object, he found that it did not have a mind of its own and that it was just attached to his, attuned to his thoughts and emotions. Ryan couldn't help but think of dragon magic as an appropriate comparison, except far less powerful. "It certainly equals an elf in strength I would say.", Ryan commented.

"I would agree.", Samanya said as she began to circle the 'instinct' as Ryan had decided to call it, looking at it with a quizzical expression. "And it only activated after I felt your mind go blank…maybe it works somewhat like my ancestral memories?"

"Maybe…at least I know how to activate it in case we get into a particularly sticky situation.", Ryan added. The two both nodded before returning their attentions back to the outside world where Ryan was met with Pallin's concerned expression.

"Hey…hey, you alright? You looked as if you spaced out for a moment there.", Pallin said as he waved one of his hands in front of the Rider's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I discovered what the cause of all this was though.", Ryan responded, brushing away Pallin's hand.

"And what might that be?", Pallin asked with evident curiosity.

"I'm not exactly sure how to explain it, but it's like some kind of instinct or something."

"Like an animal's instinct?", Pallin replied, incredulous.

"No, it's something far more in depth and complicated than that, but instinct is the best word I have to describe it with, so that's what I've decided to call it."

"By Angvard you have a screwed up life, between your magical arrival and now odd instincts...", Pallin said, chuckling halfheartedly as he stared at the young Rider.

"Aye, that I do.", Ryan replied with a smile.

00000000000000000

The trip proceeded in much the same manner, with Ryan alternating talking between talking with Pallin and Samanya. Ryan was glad for the company, which kept his mind off of the ramifications of everything that had happened. Their conversations covered pretty much everything imaginable, Samanya even spoke with Pallin directly briefly, something that the man considered a great honor. Burell, however, still retained his frosty demeanor throughout the entire day and Yamula never was much for idle conversation, so that made the trip a little more irritating to Ryan than he thought it should have been.

The group only stopped twice during the day, once to allow the horses some time to drink and eat what they could, and once for the group's evening meal, which Ryan could have sworn only lasted about five minutes. After the meal and remounting to continue their travels, Ryan and Pallin's conversations died down as the two began to tire. Ryan spent the silence searching through the information that his 'instinct' contained. He found many interesting tidbits of information within, much of relating to simple survival and hunting techniques, which surprised Ryan considering that it specifically spoke of seven different ways to silently kill a deer without weapons and while on foot, and somehow information as to draconic growls and what they each ment. Ryan felt incredulous at the information, wondering why in the world such things would be included in with the rest.

Ryan, however, diverted most of his focus to the limited amount of information pertaining to fighting and magic, and found comparatively little when compared to the amount devoted to other topics. Most of the information spoke of how to attack different enemies indigenous to Alagaësia, such as Fanghur, Ryan was shocked when he found dragons also on the list, and several other creatures that Ryan had never heard of before. The most useful information pertained to the magic that he wielded. The most significant discovery that Ryan made about it was the change in vision that Ryan witnessed briefly when the instinct first awakened. As he experimented with what the visage could do, he discovered that it detected magical energy and sentient minds, evidenced when he lit a magical fire in his hand with a mumble of "Brisingr!", and changed his vision. The resulting fire changed from its normal color of green tinted flame to a bright white color, which brightened or dimmed as Ryan fed different amounts of energy into it, and the rest of the world dulled into black and white, except for his companions and their mounts, which glowed a subdued blue.

Suffice it to say that Ryan was more than happy to get off his horse once Yamula had decided to stop for the night. She insisted he have a quick spar with Pallin, which he did with her silently supervising to the side. Ryan briefly tried using his newfound instinct to assist him, but found that it only provided him with the a boost in strength and energy, not the knowledge that it used to defeat the member of Andlat Datia from before, which confused Ryan. He was, however, content with the knowledge that he at least had some more energy and strength to help protect himself and Samanya with. The biggest surprise of the night, however, occurred a little later that night, when Ryan decided to examine the bag that the Imperial agent had dropped after his death.

000000000000000000

Ryan cautiously lifted the small bag from its previous place in his duffle bag while he sat away from the others, who silently sat by their small campfire nearby, with Samanya curled around him, carefully examining the bag, wary for any magical wards that may be active by his attempts to access its contents. Samanya's mind stood connected to his own and her head turned so that one emerald eye could stare at the small bag in his hands. Ryan found a couple simple wards surrounding the object, which were easily disposed of.

"_They must have never thought that someone would manage to kill them to take this.",_ Ryan said to his partner.

"_Arrogant fools.",_ came Samanya's angry reply. Ryan only gave a small nod in reply. He slowly untied the small ropes tying the bag's opening closed and tossed them aside. He stretched his gloved hands inside, only to feel a hard, smooth, round object within. He drew it out, to behold a maroon red orb that was about a little over a foot in length with a glowing center.

"_What in the world is this?", _Ryan thought out loud.

"_I don't know. I've never seen anything like it.", _Samanya said with near reverence. The pair just stared at the orb for several minutes, momentarily dumbstruck at the object in Ryan's hands. Suddenly an idea as to the object's identity snapped into Ryan's mind before he quickly hid it from Samanya. He didn't want to get her hopes up if his idea proved incorrect. Ryan swiftly took of his right glove and stretched to touch the stone with his bare hand.

"_What are you doing?", _Samanya asked with a tinge of suspicion.

Ryan just smirked up at her and answered, "_Just a little experiment."_, before his hand made contact with the outer edge of the stone and the world around him faded away…

00000000000000000

_It appears that my idea was correct. _Ryan thought with satisfaction as his mind probed towards the orb's inner depths, searching for the occupant that would surely rest inside. That endeavor, however, proved to be much more difficult than Ryan initially thought as another presence instantly began to assault his consciousness. Ryan instinctively recoiled from the blows as he deflected the strikes and counterattacked, trying to pinpoint the source. The answer wasn't long in coming. A powerful, almost ancient mind rested behind the blows as it desperately tried to fight the young Rider off. Ryan found his energy being quickly sapped away by the mental battle that they waged. Ryan quickly accessed the store of energy inside his instinct and pressed on as the strength filled his veins. Suddenly another presence entered into their mental battle.

"_You could have just told me you know.", _came Samanya's unmistakable and slightly irritated voice.

Outside their mental war Ryan's body smiled. _"You know me, Samanya. I just can't resist causing problems. Besides, I'm just helping you develop those killer detective instincts you're supposed to have."_

"_Smartass."_ came Samanya's amused reply. _"Now…do you want my help, or would you like me to help this thing tear into you?"_, she asked with mock seriousness.

"_Some help would be lovely, oh great and wise one."_, Ryan replied sarcastically.

"_And don't you forget it."_, Samanya finished before joining her strength with his own and attacking the presence as best she could. The might of the single mind inside the stone felt immense, but it was obvious from the beginning that it still hadn't recovered its full strength from the battle from before. The Rider and dragon slowly gained ground, pushed the consciousness further and further into itself, until finally, they broke through its defenses and seized control of its actions.

The mind behind the attacks was indeed very old and felt immense to the young Rider and dragon, disconnected as it was. The consciousness appeared scattered and fragile almost as if it was nearly broken. The consciousness surprised them as it yielded itself to them, offering up everything it had remaining as it submitted to them. The two were startled by the old mind's actions as they pushed its offerings aside and responded by showering it with feelings of forgiveness and compassion, hoping that the mind would respond.

They were not disappointed. A weak mental probe touched their thoughts, seeking entry. With a quick glare at Ryan's body, Samanya shoved his consciousness away from the presence as she cautiously allowed it to access her mind.

"_W…Who…are…y…you?", _a very weak voice whispered almost whimpering with fear. The voice sounded broken and was undoubtedly masculine, although it likely bore little resemblance to what it sounded like while it lived. Ryan couldn't communicate with the entity, as Samanya had erected a barrier between them.

"_I am Samanya, dragon of Ryan Williamsson, and who might you be?", _Samanya responded in the most gentle and respectful tone she could manage.

"_I…I…I can't remember…I remember fire and pain…and darkness….then the master's voice laughing as…as he…", _the voice said before it degenerated into whimpering.

"_It is alright, Elder, you are safe now. You are free once more. No others shall harm you while we are here.", _Samanya said, trying to reassure the presence. She continued trying to talk to the ghostlike dragon while Ryan brushed the dragon's mind with his own and tried to figure out the extent of the oaths that it had been forced to swear. He found them fairly quickly, appearing like black chains around the dragon's consciousness. The oaths seemed fairly simple, oaths of fealty and others to not allow him to harm the Imperial agents that utilized his energy. Luckily it seemed that Ryan's opponent from earlier was as arrogant as Ryan had hoped, as he found no oaths restricting the dragon from speaking to them, resisting them until they were forced to kill it, or any wards that would destroy the Eldunarí so as to deny its usefulness to them. Ryan sighed with relief, happy that he would have to harm one who had already suffered so much.

The next feeling to cross his mind was rage…pure, primal rage at the pitiful state they had found the dragon in. That rage flowed on into Samanya, who tried to suppress it to keep the already fearful dragon from panicking. A few more moments passed as she slowly lost the battle against the anger that snapped towards her from her Rider's mind. Suddenly she felt some ancient presence rise from within both her and her Rider. Their eyes began to glow, blue for Ryan, green for Samanya, as a surge of magic the likes of which Samanya had never felt pulsed through her, begging to be released. Both her mind and Ryan's stretched towards the shackled dragon, who cowered before the primal rage of the pair in absolute fear. Their consciousness's surrounded the traumatized mind before speaking as one…

"_Our gift, in repentance for our failures,_

_In remembrance of our duty,_

_In remission for our sins._

_Sorrow flooded our veins as we watched you fall,_

_Unable to resist the tide of darkness,_

_Your defending light sacrificed long ago in the hope that such a day would never come._

_We were wrong,_

_We did nothing,_

_We forgot who we are._

_So lost were we in our grief,_

_That we let these horrors come to pass,_

_No longer."_

A massive flood of magical energy encompassed the fearful mind inside as it tore away the bonds it held. The black chains broke, one by one, until none remained and the surge of magic stopped, returning the young Rider and dragon back to full awareness. They quickly tried to touch the fearful Eldunarí, only to find it dormant as if asleep. Ryan then turned to stare at Samanya with wide eyes, which still held remnants of the blue glow they held only a few moments before, and finding Samanya to be in a similar state.

"_D…Dragon m…magic?", _Ryan finally managed to asked, stammering. The others of the group had noticed what the pair had done and rushed over to their side, with Yamula yelling, trying to ascertain what had occurred. The pair did not hear her, her words wounding like nothing more than a buzz in their ears.

"_I…I think so.",_ Samanya finally managed to reply, still incredulous over the entire event. The world slowly began to return to their awareness as Yamula's voice started to break through their magic induced stupor.

"…did you do?", she was yelling, shaking the Rider's shoulders in an attempt to get a response.

"What…?", Ryan mumbled, still feeling a bit out of it.

"I said! What did you do?", Yamula yelled, even louder this time.

"Yamula, I…", Ryan began before noticing Burell and Pallin standing next to her and speaking in the most conciliatory tone he could, "I'll tell you tomorrow, alright? I…" Yamula angrily cut him off.

"Why must this wait till tomorrow? No, tell me what's going on, NOW!", she almost screamed. Ryan had never seen her this angry with her face completely red and her eyes without any hint of the normal indifference that they possessed, now they only held anger…and a hint of worry?

"Yamula, I can't tell you, not with them," he pointed to Burell and Pallin while speaking in as reasonable a tone as possible, "around."

"Why can't we be here?", Burell yelled at Ryan.

"Because it is not your place to know of what I speak of!", Ryan yelled back as his eyes relighted and hardened as they stared the soldier down. Samanya even started growling threateningly at him as well. "What we have to speak to Yamula of concerns a great secret that her people keep, a secret that only the Riders and a select few of the top elven spellcasters know of," Ryan glanced over at Yamula, "and I would guess by your assignment to Eragon's personal guard that you know of it as well." Silence reigned over the camp for several moments as the others absorbed the information.

"Very well, Ryan Williamsson," Yamula finally relented, moving to walk away before finishing, her tone still retaining its steely edge, "but tomorrow I WILL have answers." "Now get some rest," she ordered, "you're going to need it." Ryan only nodded in response before slowly laying his head against Samanya's flank.

"_How are we going to explain all this to her?"_, Samanya asked, betraying a little of the anxiousness she tried to hide.

"_Very carefully."_, Ryan wearily replied before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep…

**000000000000000000**

**So, how many of you saw that coming? And nobody's guessed the correct answer for the Guardian's enemy yet, so I encourage you all to take a whack at it.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**R&R!**


	17. A Thousand Miles

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Someone has correctly guessed the identity of the Neomorph's enemy. For those of you who may have not figured it out yet, read the author's note in the first chapter, then the Traveler sections, that should help you out.**

**Enjoy!**

**0000000000000000**

The night came and went far quicker than Ryan had hoped, the first rays of sunshine creeping above the horizon far too quickly for his taste. He still hadn't quite figured out how he was going to explain the entire situation with the Eldunarí to Yamula, so he had just decided to wing it...which usually seemed to go well when the young Rider had done it before. This was Yamula that he was talking about though, so Ryan certainly expected a far amount of scolding and definitely a glare or two. He could deal with that. What he couldn't figure out was what in the world he was going to do with the dragon that they had found in the Eldunarí that was currently inside its bag and attached to the shoulder strap of his duffle bag.

_Hopefully Oromis and Glaedr can figure out what to do with him because I'm not entirely certain if he'll be…well…intact enough to help, or even if he will want to help, since he could just ask for me to smash his_ _Eldunar__í__ . _Ryan mused as the small group mounted and started off for yet another monotonous day of traveling, even if it would be a bit more 'lively' than normal. Yamula wasted no time pulling up next to the Rider and, with a glare to ward off the other two members of the group, began to question him as to last night's events.

"So what was so important and secret that it had to wait until now?", Yamula asked with a irritated glare.

"I'm sure you remember the…", Ryan began to explain.

"Get to the point, youngling.", Yamula snapped.

"I found that the abilities of the men we faced were fueled by magic, more specifically by an Eldunarí that the leader had in his possession, which I happened to pick up before I collapsed and is now in my possession.", Ryan said with a hint of irritation.

It seemed to take Yamula a moment to digest the information before she exclaimed, "What? How do you know of the Eldunarí?".

"Quiet!", Ryan hissed, "Burell and Pallin are right there and they cannot overhear our conversation!" Yamula instantly quieted, however, her eyes still revealed her evident surprise. "How I know of the Eldunarya is neither your concern nor is it important to this conversation, so I will not answer that question."

"Another one of your 'secrets'?", Yamula sarcastically asked.

"You know nothing of me, elf," Ryan snapped, "do you want answers or not?"

"I know exactly what you are, a young, brash human male who has put himself way in over his head. Just like the rest of your race, impatient, impulsive, and weak.", Yamula said dismissively.

"_And we know what you are, elf. You are an arrogant, prideful youngling who knows neither her limits nor the humility that most others in Alagëasia have been forced to swallow. Do not presume to insult us, Yamula, otherwise you will find yourself in a very uncomfortable position beneath my claws!", _Samanya replied, anger dripping off her to Yamula in massive waves. Yamula looked away from Ryan for a moment, stung by the dragon's words, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before turning back to continue.

"The man had it on him?", she finally asked.

"Yes," Ryan said with a nod.

"Then it serves the Empire and cannot be trusted! What were you thinking? That Eldunarí could be giving our location away to the Empire for all we know!", she said with evident suspicion.

"_Even if he still served the Empire, elf, I would not abandon one of the caged ones to the cruelty of Urû'baen. Besides, Yamula, he no longer is bound to the black king and his wretched cause, Ryan and I have made sure of that…albeit in an accidental manner."_, Samanya added more calmly than before.

"What does that mean?", Yamula asked heatedly

"Samanya and I somehow broke the oaths that the bound the Eldunarí and the dragon within to Galbatorix. He is free to choose his own fate now.", Ryan calmly replied.

"And how did you manage to do that? Oaths in the ancient language cannot be broken!", Yamula asked. Ryan glanced up at the dot in the sky where Samanya drifted lazily above them for a moment before replying.

"Samanya somehow managed to access her dragon magic to do it. I assisted her, but to what extent I did, I am not sure. The results do not lie though, I personally searched for any remaining oaths after the incident and I couldn't find any." Ryan said. Yamula remained silent for several moments after he spoke, looking as if she was mulling over the entire situation in detail. Ryan breathed a small sigh of relief, the hardest part of the conversation was over and Yamula hadn't decided to kill him yet…he took that as a sign that this may end on a good note for once.

"May I speak with him?", Yamula finally asked.

"I'd give him to you if he could speak to you, unfortunately whatever we did seems to have put him into some sort of sleep-like state. He's still there, but it seems like he's just resting from the affects of our magic. I'll be sure to ask him as soon as I can.", Ryan responded respectfully. Yamula only nodded in reply.

"One last thing, when you and Samanya used you magic last night your eyes both seemed to glow slightly and I saw the mark on Samanya's chest light up. What is the meaning of that?", Yamula asked, her tone neutral.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Yamula. I frankly have no clue why that happened. That has occurred once before, but neither Samanya nor I have any clue as to what it means.", Ryan replied.

"Very well, that is all I have to ask.", Yamula finished before nudging her horse forward to take her place at the head of the group. Pallin drifted back upon seeing this, his face showing a concerned expression.

"How'd it go?", he asked.

"About as well as could be expected, Yamula probably wants to chew my head off, but I think I'll survive.", Ryan said with a smirk.

"I don't doubt it.", Pallin responded with obvious contempt. "By Angvard that elf woman is going to be the death of us, mark my words."

"Well then I hope you're good at praying, Pallin, because we're stuck with her, at least until we get to Ellesméra. After that, I hope to never have to deal with her again", Ryan said with a shake of his head.

"_Agreed."_, Samanya added.

0000000000000000000

And so the group pushed onward towards their final destination, half praying that the Empire would not catch up to them. Days passed as the group pressed on, everyday bringing them closer to their goal, closer to the safety of the elven forest. They rode hard each day, stopping only when they absolutely had to and even then, only for a few minutes. The mountain of Marna soon passed by them after nearly a week of more hard riding. Both the group and their animals were fast approaching their breaking point, exhaustion permeated every cell in their bodies as they pushed forward. Sleep became a luxury they could ill afford after they were nearly found by several Imperial patrols, who were well armed, equipped, and some even bore the dragon head and dagger symbol of Andlát Datia. Yamula pressed them as far as they could go, farther than even they thought they could as the group found strength from whatever source they could. Only a few days after passing Marna and reaching a reasonably sized patch of forest within sight of the edge of Du Weldenvarden did Yamula finally allow them any sort of significant rest.

Samanya had continued to grow as they traveled, her size easily triple that of the group's warhorses. Her wings grew large and powerful, growing to support Samanya's rapidly developing form in the sky. Her legs and torso were now laced with muscle and her scales rippled in the sunlight. Ryan wondered how long she would have left before she was large enough to ride, or even breathe fire, considering how rapidly she was maturing. Ryan, meanwhile, looked to be in a much worse state, lacking his partner's ease of traveling on a wing. His eyes were now bloodshot from exhaustion. Any action other than sitting on his horse seemed to require much more energy than the Rider felt he could spare. He spoke sparingly and only when absolutely necessary, even mental speech sometimes felt beyond his reach. His clothes stuck to his skin, fastened to it by sweat from the long periods where he wore them continuously. His face and body were covered in dust and dirt from the long journey. He almost never sparred or did any other sort of training after the group stopped for the night. The exhaustion that they all felt leading them to collapse into a deep sleep almost as soon as their feet touched the ground.

The Eldunarí had yet to show any signs of awakening from its slumber and Ryan was beginning to think that the dragon within would not wake up at all. Ryan and Samanya had yet to try to contact it again, figuring that it would be more respectful to let the dragon wake on its own time.

Nothing could describe the sheer feelings of relief that came from all of the group as they set up camp within sight of the edges of the famed elven forest. If Ryan had the energy, he would surely have whooped for joy, but he contented himself with Samanya's exclamation of happiness at the fact that the end was in sight. The group quickly set up camp for the night and settled down for what they hoped to be their last night inside the Empire.

000000000000000000

Unfortunately for Ryan…sleep did not come as easily as he hoped. Even as the others around him passed into the realm of dreams, he remained awake as he lay concealed underneath Samanya's large wing. He tried everything, even counting sheep, to lull himself off to sleep. It annoyed Ryan immensely that, even with the nearly constant aches and pains that predominated everywhere on his body and near total exhaustion, he couldn't fall asleep. Finally Ryan relegated himself to staring at the maroon red Eldunarí that they had recovered, spinning it around in his hands as he stared into the small flicker of light in its depths.

"_If you wouldn't mind, young one, I would prefer to not be twirled around like some child's toy."_, an old and wise sounding mental voice suddenly said. A moment of panic overcame the Rider for a moment in his exhausted state before he squelched it and stopped spinning the stone in his hands, staring harder into its depths.

"_Ah, that's better. Now, who might you be?", _the voice asked calmly. Ryan's mind stumbled over an answer for a moment before he responded.

"_I am Ryan Williamsson,_ _Elder, Rider of the dragoness, Samanya."_, Ryan said respectfully, his tone still displaying some remaining disbelief.

"_So you were the one the hatchling referred to…"_, the voice said, showing no evidence of the fear that had gripped it before, which was replaced by a strong, masculine voice that seemed to hold centuries of experience, _"but I digress, I believe we haven't been properly introduced, Ryan Rider of Samanya, I am Istalri, dragon of Timer Shiftarrow and former member of the Shur'tugalar Council of Elders."_ Ryan's mind screeched to a halt in shock at the revelation.

"_A pleasure to meet you, Istalri."_, Ryan said after a few moments.

"_It's Elder to you, youngling, I may not have a body any longer, but I still possess far more knowledge and experience than you, understood?"_, Istalri responded in a tone that sounded of one who had dedicated much of his life to teaching.

"_I understand, Elder.", _Ryan replied respectfully.

"_Good…"_ the voice began before dropping into a more mournful keel, _"I wish to thank you, Ryan…you and your dragon have done me a great service. Nothing I can give can ever equal the gift that you both have bestowed on me. Words cannot describe the torment that those who fell into Galbatorix's hands have endured. I thank you for saving me from returning to his wretched hands and releasing the bonds that held me to him."_

"_Think nothing of it, Elder. Samanya and I did not intend to do what we did and her dragon magic did most of the work, so thank her if anyone."_, Ryan said, his voice tinged with exhaustion.

"_Intentional or not, you both still deserve my gratitude, though I have never met a pair like you both before."_, Istalri said before drifting off into thought once more. _"Something feels familiar about you two, but I just can't put my claw on it…Before I forget to ask, where are we headed?"_

"_Ellesméra,"_ Ryan answered, _"we are currently only a half or so days journey from the edge of the forest."_

"_Excellent…I presume that you seek training there?"_

"_Yes.",_ Ryan responded, making sure that Samanya had remained asleep even through the conversation that was now raging in her Rider's head.

"_Do you know who will be your trainers?", _the old dragon asked.

"…_No…"_, Ryan tried to lie.

"_Do not presume to deceive me, youngling."_, Istalri said, scolding the young Rider. _"Now who are your trainers going to be? I must know because I must assist them in your training if they are only elves."_

Ryan, feeling appropriately reproached, responded by saying, _"I do not wish to deceive you, Elder, but there are some things of which I have knowledge of that I should not and I am trying to keep the fact that I know secret."_

"_And why would you need to do that?",_ Istalri asked. Ryan sighed, believing that it would be appropriate to answer the elder dragon's question.

"_The identity of my teachers is only supposed to be known by the elves and another Rider and dragon pair who trained under them, whose names are Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. I, however, am privy to that information because of events that occurred outside my control."_

"_How, then, did you come by that information, and what are the names of your trainers?"_, Istalri asked, his voice becoming slightly impatient.

"_Their names are Oromis and Glaedr…"_

If the elder dragon still had a body, he would have smiled as he said, _"I'm glad to hear that they made it." _Ryan gave a small nod at his words before continuing.

"_As to how I know about them…I cannot say, not here, not while were still in danger of being attacked by the Empire."_, he said in as respectful a tone as he could manage.

"_What do you consider so important that you could not tell me now?"_, Istarli asked gently.

"_No offense, elder, but if you were not a Rider's dragon, I would not tell you anything at all. As to how important the information is…both Samanya and I have structured our minds in such a way that we can destroy them and effectively kill ourselves in the process, so as to deny that information to the Empire."_ The old dragon seemed to mull over Ryan's words for a few moments, as if judging whether he should press the issue or not.

"…_If the information is as precious as you say,"_ he began, _"then I understand your reluctance to share it, however, once we are safely in Du Weldenvarden I expect an answer."_

Ryan nodded in reply, _"And you will get one, but you must wait until I can explain it to Oromis and Glaedr as well, as I'd rather not have to explain things twice as the entire thing is a rather long story."_

"_Very well."_, Istalri agreed. Silence reigned for a few moments as Ryan mused over whether he should approach the issue of whether the old dragon wished to stay to help or if he wanted his life to end.

"_Elder…" _Ryan hesitantly began, "_may I ask you something?"_

"_You may."_

"_Will you help us?",_ Ryan asked.

"_I assume you mean whether I wish to remain here to help topple Galbatorix or if I wish for you to smash this last remnant of myself so I can join my Rider in the void?"_, Istarli said, sounding assured of his conclusion.

"_Yes, Elder…but if you have not…", _Ryan respectfully said before being interrupted by the Eldunarí in his hands.

"_I made that decision long before I spoke to you, young one. I shall help you to overcome the traitor king and his minions. In this I shall honor my Rider's memory and avenge those who were unjustly slaughtered by his hands. Only after I have accomplished this will I consider reuniting with my Timur."_, Istalri responded forcefully, as if a great fire had awoken within him.

Soon after the elder dragon spoke those last words Ryan felt a small amount of energy flow into him, returning to him some of the precious strength that he had lost over the previous several days. Ryan's eyes began to droop, his eyelids feeling a thousand pounds heavier. Ryan finally began to drift off into his slumber, quickly replacing the Eldunarí back in its bag until and only one last sound reaching his fading consciousness.

"_My gift, young one," _Istalri's voice whispered, _"so that you may find the rest that you are so desperately lacking. Sleep well, Rider, for you will need every bit of strength you have left for tomorrow."_

0000000000000000000

Ryan sensed nothing until the following morning as he woke to the sounds of animals and insects in the forest around him, feeling as if someone was trying to shake him awake. He slowly opened his eyes to see a figure standing over him, shaking him vigorously as it tried to wake him. Ryan then noticed that Samanya's warm side was no longer surrounding him.

"Alright…Alright I'm up.", Ryan grumbled as he brushed the figure's hands away. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision to see that most of the camp had already been packed away for the trip and everyone else was almost ready to go although Samanya's presence was conspicuously absent. Ryan slowly pushed himself to his feet with a grunt of effort before walking over to where Yamula stood packing the last few bits of their food supplies.

"Here,"Yamula said as she heard the Rider approach and tossed him a loaf of bread and an apple without even turning around, "have breakfast, considering that you and Samanya slept through it."

"Where is she?", Ryan asked wearily.

"She went hunting and said that she'd only be gone for an hour or two before joining back up with us before we reach the border of the forest.", Yamula replied in monotone. The Rider only nodded before slinking off to down his small breakfast and pack his things. The process didn't take long, the constant travel providing him the experience needed to complete the entire process with ease. Lastly he buckled on his sword and pistol before glancing over at the others, who all sat on their horses, waiting only on him mount before they started off.

Ryan quickly mounted his own horse, eager to be off and finish this hellish trip. He looked out towards the border of Du Weldenvarden, which was clear except for a couple areas where groups of large rocks broke up the otherwise grassy landscape. It seemed the others wanted to leave as quickly as he did, as the group turned and immediately trotted off the second the Rider was mounted. Their expressions appeared lighter than they had been the past several days, the prospects of the rest and safety that was so near at hand calming their minds.

Ryan took the opportunity to finally relax, dropping his guard and staring into the calm blue sky above. He let his mind wander aimlessly in whatever direction it wished, grateful for the change of pace. Istarli also seemed to sense the Rider's mood and touched the young man's mind.

"_Beautiful isn't it?", _Istarli said serenely.

"_Aye, it is.",_ Ryan responded. _"I wish every day could be like this, without a care or harm in the world." _The elder dragon gave the Rider's words a small chuckle.

"_If only," _he said wishfully. _"I spoke with Samanya earlier this morning…"_

"_You did?", _Ryan said with some worry in his tone. _"How'd it go?"_

"_It went well. I think she's happy to have another of her kind around that she can speak to. I believe, though, that she was a little annoyed at the fact that you neglected to inform her of my awakening.", _Istarli said, amusement creeping into his tone.

"_Yeah…sounds like her. In my defense, I didn't want to wake her, she gets testy when she's tired."_

"_In my experience dragonesses are much alike in that regard. I may not have had a mate, but I've heard stories about a dragoness' legendary temper, which can send most any creature running to the hills.", _the old dragon chuckled before changing his tone to one far more serious. _"You're lucky to have one such as her, young one. I have seen many dragon and Rider pairs that have had less than…positive relationships."_

"_I'm not complaining," _Ryan began, _"we both have our quirks and that just happens to be hers. I love her for who she is. The details don't matter, besides, how could I not love an individual who is, essentially, half my very soul?"_

"_You would be surprised, young one, at how many Rider pairs held grudges against one another, or started to grow distant over time. There weren't many, but they certainly did exist.",_ Istarli said, his tone sounding as if he spoke from experience.

"_How can that happen?", _Ryan asked astonished.

"_Bad experiences, arguments, mates that one part of the pair loves while the other becomes jealous of the other's attentions on that person or dragon, though usually the dragon was the cause of the resentment. Most of the distancing really was just caused by grudges or jealousy, it was a tragedy every time it occurred and was almost always solvable if the pair wished to repair their relationship. Unfortunately that occurred far less often than my Rider and I would have liked."_, Istarli replied, his tone sad.

"_I didn't even think that was possible.", _Ryan said incredulous.

"_Neither did my Rider and I, until we served on the Council, where it became part of our duties to deal with such matters."_

"_What else did you do as a member of the Council?", _Ryan asked, his eyebrows instinctively raising to express his curiosity.

"_Oh, I had many duties, youngling. One of the most fun was…", _the dragon started to explain with a small chuckle.

000000000000000000

And so went the next hour of the trip to the edge of the elven forest, Ryan was curious to the point of obsession of how a Dragon Rider's life was in the days before the Fall. Questions flowed from the Rider like water from a river that has risen over its banks. The young Rider asked so many questions so fast that Istarli had to tell him to calm down several times, after which Ryan felt slightly embarrassed and slowed down his speech, amusing the old dragon immensely.

Samanya had yet to return to them, although she had contacted him to say that she was on her way back. The rest of the group looked as relaxed as Ryan did, with Burell and Pallin joking with each other as they talked to pass the time. Ryan smiled at the sight, happy to see Burell finally loosing his irritable demeanor that he had had over the past several days, his trademark smile plastered back on his face.

Finally the last league before the forest, the end seemed in sight. The group was only a few minutes from the safety of the great forest before them. Ryan pumped his fist in the air and shouted his relief and excitement. Burell and Pallin soon joined him. Even Yamula cracked a smile at the forest before her and the antics of her companions….

It was not to last…

00000000000000000

The first of many arrows launched themselves towards the small group, not aiming for them, but for the horses on which they rode. All four horses toppled to the ground, lifeless, in the first volley. The group responded quickly though, and swiftly grabbed their weapons, including two bows and quivers of arrows that Burell and Pallin had as equipment. A deafening amount of war cries sounded out from around them as over a hundred mounted Imperial troops appeared from their hiding places in the rock formations that dotted the countryside. Burell and Pallin quickly loosed their first arrows with pinpoint accuracy as the group ran towards the nearest rock formation for cover, weapons drawn.

A group of five Imperials rode towards them from the group of rocks in front of them while arrows from almost every direction deflected off the wards that had been placed around each member of the group. The first two fell to Burell and Pallin's arrows, with another dropping with a single shot of Ryan's pistol. The other two approached too fast for another volley of arrows. Ryan and Yamula ran in front of the other two soldiers, twirling to the side and slicing the legs of the men's horses out from under them as they charged. The two Imperials died instantly, crushed under the weight of their mounts as they rolled to the ground.

The four rushed past the dead men and reached the group of large rocks in good health. They swiftly took up positions among the great stones, which blocked the Imperial horsemen from following them in, Burell and Pallin climbing to higher ground to make better use of their bows, while Ryan and Yamula stood on the ground to keep the Imperials at bay.

"Overkill much!", Ryan exclaimed as he carved through his seventeenth man of the day. Another man approached, his sword held above his head as he bellowed a war cry. The sound was abruptly silenced as Ryan brought up his pistol and fired a single round into the man, a new hole appearing just above his heart.

"_Samanya! Where are you?", _Ryan mentally yelled.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can! Just hang on!", _came her anxious reply. Ryan then refocused his attention on the present threat of instant death as three more Imperial soldiers dismounted from their horses and charged him. Ryan deflected the first blow to the side before kicking him back into one of his companions. The third man stabbed towards his midsection. Ryan quickly twirled out of the way and stabbed through the side of his neck, killing him instantly. The remaining two soon regained their feet and rushed towards him, more cautiously this time.

_Great, _Ryan thought, _the last thing I need…an enemy with a brain._ The first blow fell quickly and was easily blocked by Garzjla. The man didn't relent, however, striking as fast as he could, trying to keep the Rider off balance and keep himself alive as well. His luck ran out when Ryan tired of the game and killed the man with a single round from his pistol. Ryan smirked in satisfaction for a moment before realizing that the second man was nowhere to be seen. A sudden rustle of footsteps suddenly sounded behind him. Ryan spun around just in time to block the blow aimed for the back of his legs. The man's face showed surprise before Ryan knocked his sword aside and slashed open his throat.

"_Yamula!"_ Ryan cried.

"_What!", _came Yamula's irritable reply.

"_What are we going to do? We can't just stay out here and try to kill them all! There are too many and they undoubtedly have some members of Andlat Datia supporting them!", _Ryan explained.

"_We can't go out there! There are too many arrows for our wards to stop! We'll be overwhelmed and cut down!", _she yelled, her tone sounding preoccupied.

"_Well we have a better chance doing that than just staying here! This is suicide and you know it!", _Ryan replied as he shot two more Imperial soldiers as they came through the gap in the rocks in front of him.

"…_I'm open to suggestions.",_ Yamula responded reluctantly, sounding incredibly displeased with herself for not coming up with the solution to their troubles.

"_Elder?", _Ryan said, his mind stretching out towards Istarli.

"_Yes?", _came the dragon's reply.

"_May I have use of your energy to bolster our wards?", _Ryan asked respectfully.

"_Of course, young one, I just waited for you to ask.", _Istarli said as his energy flowed through him and, from him, to the others, reinforcing their magical shields.

_Now, maybe, we can get out of this mess. _Ryan thought with a small smile.

"Not to rain on anyone's parade, but how in the world are we supposed to reach the forest without getting overwhelmed and how are we going to be able to escape once we reach the forest?", Burell asked, yelling over the din of battle. "A bunch of trees doesn't exactly prevent the Imperial from dismounting and following us in."

"_Once we reach the interior of the forest, we just keep running until we come near where the wards that shield Du Weldenvarden from trespassers begin. If we can reach those wards, I can get us inside without any problems. The arrows the Imperals will fire at us, though, will still prove a large problem, along with the horsemen. I still don't know how we'll make it without getting killed",_ Yamula answered.

"You won't make it without help…", Burell began as Ryan glanced over to find him and Pallin exchanging a knowing glance. "We'll do it.", he finally said, his tone forlorn.

"_What! No! You can't! We can all get out of here, Burell!", _Ryan pleaded as he cut down three more soldiers.

"We all know that once we make a break for it the Imperials will be all over us. Some of us must stay behind, buy the others enough time to make it to the tree line. The horses can't follow you easily in there, you'll be safe…", Burell closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, "and that's all that matters."

"_We can!..."_, Ryan began to argue before being cut off.

"_Burell is right, Williamsson. We won't make it to the tree line without being overwhelmed unless some of us remain behind.",_ Yamula said calmly.

"_B…but…", _Ryan stuttered.

"_There's no time to argue! Everyone on this journey knew what they were getting into when we left on this trip! The only person that really matters in this group is you! So whether you like it or not, we're getting you to safety!",_ Yamula scolded. Suddenly Ryan felt Samanya touch his consciousness.

"_Little one, if you wish to leave, it must be now. More Imperial forces are approaching and I can see several members of Andlat Datia among them.", _she said. Ryan bowed his head for a moment, his brows furrowed in concentration as he thought of any other solution. He could find none and bringing Samanya in wouldn't do much good, considering how she young she was.

"_What do I need to do?...",_ Ryan asked, his tone mournful and monotone.

"Once we give you the signal, you and Yamula break for the forest, don't stop for anything, we'll give you cover for as long as we can!", Burell answered. Ryan only nodded in response.

"Ready!...", Burell began. Ryan sheathed his sword and placed both hands on his pistol.

"Set!...", Ryan's feet spread, ready to sprint on order.

"Go!...", came the signal. Ryan immediately jumped off and started running as fast as he could. The forest lay only a couple hundred yards away...and every inch was a blur. Ryan only felt his breathing and the buck of his pistol in his left hand as he downed two more soldiers that got too close. Ryan spotted Yamula in the right corner of his vision, her gait leaving her several yards ahead of the Rider. Arrows flooded towards him and Yamula then halted in midair and dropped harmlessly, courtesy of Istarli's energy reinforcing their wards. The energy drain from the arrows, however, was immense, so large were the swarms that flew towards them. Another horseman appeared to Ryan's left side and was immediately downed by an arrow to the chest, falling to the ground with a heavy plop.

Yamula reached the tree line first, stopping and waving to the Rider, urging him to move faster. Ryan's gate sped up as he ran faster than he thought possible, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Ryan arrived at her side in what felt like a few seconds but was probably a minute or two later.

"Come on! Get inside!", Yamula yelled as she beckoned him into the trees. Ryan halted for a moment, turning back to look upon where Burell and Pallin still held out in the rocks. He stretched his mind out to them in a parting word, one that he had hoped never to make.

"_It has been an honor knowing you both.",_ Ryan said slowly and with respect.

"_The honor has been ours.", _came the two men's simultaneous reply. _"Now get out of here before they overwhelm us!"_ Ryan slowly nodded his head an turned back to Yamula, looking as if the weight of the world lay on his shoulders.

"Let's go…", he mumbled. Yamula instantly shoved him forward at his words, following only a few feet behind. Ryan could hear the heavy clatter of horse hooves as they reached where the two had been standing only a few moments before. The sounds stopped, then the pounding of footsteps and loud warcries were heard, marking their enemy's pursuit.

"How much further?", Ryan yelled between panting breaths as he ran.

"Not far, the border should only be a hundred or so yards ahead!", Yamula replied as she glanced back to find several members of Andlat Datia keeping pace several yards behind them.

_Come on…Come on! _Ryan desperately thought as he heard the footsteps of the Imperials as they started to close the gap.

"We should be only a couple yards from the border! I'll say the counterspells to get us through that should hopefully be enough!", Yamula suddenly said. All Ryan could do was pray as he and Yamula ran the last few yards to the border. Ryan glanced back to see the elf silently mouthing the words for her counterspell, her brows furrowed in concentration,…and the fourteen Death Mists that remained close on their heels.

"Wait! Stop!", Yamula suddenly yelled. Ryan's eyes instantly went wide in panic as he skidded to a halt.

"What?", he said as his head jerked around and he drew his sword. Yamula skidded to a halt next to him.

"The counterspells must have been changed since we left. I can't get us inside without triggering the wards and killing us both.", she said as she drew her own sword and both stood ready to face the Imperials in front of them.

"So," one of the Death Mists said with an arrogant smirk, "you finally decided to stop running like cowards and face us like warriors. I almost thought you didn't have it in you. Now, put down your weapons and come quietly, and we will allow you to live."

"Go to hell!", Ryan snapped back. The man only laughed at the Rider before replying.

"Very well then…", he began as he gestured to his men before pointing at the two in front of him, "kill them." Ryan closed his eyes for a moment, preparing for what could be the battle for his very life. Istarli did his best to assist, giving the two what little energy remained in him. Nothing caused them to expect, or hope for, what happened next…

Over a hundred arrows suddenly flooded out of the trees towards the Imperials, whose wards only deflected a few before succumbing to them. The Imperials dropped like stones, each one sporting over ten arrows in various parts of their bodies. Ryan just stared slack jawed at the sight, while a hundred elven warriors filtered out of their hiding places in the trees, bows drawn as they advanced in the direction Ryan and Yamula had come from.

Yamula only stared at them a moment before saying with a small smirk, to one who appeared more ornately armored than the others, "What took you so long?" The other elf smiled at her.

"Nice to see you as well Yamula elda.", he said with a soft yet cold tone. The elf then turned his gaze to Ryan. "Is this him?", he asked with a hint of disdain.

"Yes, we need to get him to Ellesméra as soon as possible.", Yamula replied.

"I assumed as much," the elf said looking back at Yamula as Ryan started drifting around in the clearing, his sword returned to its sheath. "As soon as we are done eliminating these Imperials we will…."

Nothing presaged the surprise that whistled its way towards the young Rider as he half-listened to the elves conversation. He felt nothing until the first of two throwing blades entered into his upper back, puncturing his left lung. The second followed a moment later, burying itself next to his spine. The Rider dropped with a sickening plop as blood began to seep from his mouth. Ryan felt the world growing colder as his vision began to dim. He tried to move, to shout, anything; his body wouldn't respond to his demands. He heard echoes of frantic yells as two figures appeared at his side. A large blast of air and a thump preceded a loud, vengeful roar from nearby.

"_Samanya…"_ Ryan projected weakly. Then the world faded to black…

00000000000000000

Shade smirked as he admired his handiwork from his hiding place in the trees. The blades had landed right where he wished them to, and both were coated in a poison that should end the Rider's life before the elves could even figure out what it was.

_After all,_ he thought, _if we can't have him…no one will. _Shade then silently dropped from the trees, darting back from whence he came, where a horse and a small guard awaited him…

**0000000000000000**

**Hope I didn't disappoint!**

**R&R!**


	18. Recovery

**Disclaimer: We all know what belongs to who, so don't sue me.**

**00000000000000000**

_The next sight to meet the Traveler's eyes was the image of a beautiful, clear, blue sky. He slowly sat up, his eyes blinking from the sudden change to sunlight, hoping that he had been returned to his own body but realizing that it was highly unlikely, remembering the damage he had sustained. A massive expanse of large hills, cliffs, and tall mountains stood behind him. A large relatively flat valley of green grass and small forests began several leagues away to his front. The sight was beautiful, tranquil; so much so that the Traveler started to think he had died and that this was the afterlife that many hoped for. The thought was soon crushed as the pumping of dragon wings met his ears. He jerked his head towards the sound, scanning for the source. A mid-sized dragon covered in steel grey armor suddenly peeled out of the sky above, diving towards the ground. The dragon flared its wings at the last moment and landed with a heavy thud on the ground from its fast decent. A figure jumped down from the dragon's back, one that matched the build of the Neomorphs that he had seen previously, this one possessed grey armor that matched the dragon's. The two began to walk off towards a small rocky cliff that lay several yards away. The Traveler thought it best to follow, creeping behind the two even though he doubted they could see him._

_The dragon and Neomorph stopped in front of the cliff staring into its face for a moment before the Neomorph approached the cliff face and placed its hand on it. A surge of magic and a synthetic buzz came from the contact before several lines of blue light appeared and traced a small piece of the cliff face, which promptly began to slide apart, allowing the dragon and Neomorph inside. The Traveler quickly jumped up and sprinted after them, following them into a dark and foreboding corridor, lit only by torches set along its length that emptied into a massive chamber which was empty of all but a great ring of fire placed in the center to provide light…_

_There was nothing else there, the Neomorph and dragon were gone…the chamber appeared to lead nowhere with no doors and no other indicators of any form of entrance of any kind that he could detect. The Traveler's eyes darted left and right searching for anything unusual that could hold his answer as he started into the chamber, scrutinizing the walls for anything that could mark an entrance. Suddenly the blue mark on his chest began to glow once more, he glanced at it for a moment before looking up and spotting an identical glowing mark on a wall to his right. The Traveler stepped towards it, extending his hand towards the symbol. A wave of blue light radiated outward as his palm made contact, revealing a large vault-like door, which unlocked with a whir of metallic groans and slid itself open. A long, well illuminated hallway lay beyond, which appeared to the Traveler to definitely be an artificial construction, one far more advanced than was even possible in his homeland, with a ceiling that stretched forty feet above him. He slowly walked forward, taking in the things around him as he pushed on. _

_A stomp of metal feet met the Traveler's ears and he twirled towards the source. Two fifteen foot tall likenesses of a Neomorph stood on either side of the hallway, halberd-like weapons held planted in their right hand, their bodies covered by grey metal armor. One appeared like a male, the other like a female. The males eyes glowed blue while the female's glowed green. The Traveler slowly walked towards them. Suddenly the two beings turned their massive heads to look down at him as if they could see the one before them. The Traveler then stood stunned for a moment as the two's posture instantly turned rigid with their left hand crossed over their chest in a salute. He nervously nodded at them before proceeding. As he approached the end of the corridor, a dragon sized door pinged open before him. The Traveler stepped cautiously inside to find himself inside an elevator large enough to fit several dragons easily._

_The doors slid shut almost as soon as the Traveler entered as the elevator began its trip downward. The ride only took a few seconds before the door pinged again and opened revealing the beginning of what undoubtedly some sort of military facility. Neomorphs could be seen throughout what appeared to be the facility's lobby. The Traveler spotted the Neomorph and dragon from earlier speaking to what appeared to be a hologram at the far side of the room. The Traveler silently crept up close to them as quickly as he could, catching the last snippets of their conversation._

"…_and you have no idea what is going on?", the obviously male tone of the Neomorph was saying._

_The hologram sighed, "No, I have no idea, Rasvar. Patriarch is being usually quiet about what the meeting is about, but from both his and Matriarch's expressions I would say that something is deeply troubling them. You both should head in, Patriarch wishes to begin.", the hologram finished, her right hand gesturing towards a nearby door._

"_Thank you, Chimera.", came the Rasvar's response before both he and the dragon started through the door she indicated. The Traveler followed, watching as dozens of other Neomorphs shuffled in the same corridor, all of them wearing various armor camouflage patterns. Regardless of the pattern, however, they all saluted Rasvar and the dragon with a bow of their head and an arm crossed over their chest as the two passed by. The two led their hidden guest through several more passages and hallways before they arrived at one guarded by regal looking soldiers with very ornate and glowing helmets. They all wore silver and ruby red armor with glowing orbs of orange placed on various armor plates around their bodies._

_An honor guard maybe?... the Traveler thought. Another group of footsteps sounded out behind him, he whirled around to behold a group of four soldiers covered with intimidating black armor, flowing red eyes, and all bearing the upside down white V symbol of his first dream. Rasvar and the dragon turned as well, both appearing startled at the appearance of the group._

"_We didn't expect to see you here, Vasir.", said a mental feminine voice, appearing to originate from the dragon beside Rasvar._

_The figure at the head of the black group instantly smiled as he spotted the two, "It is a pleasure to see you both again, Orya. I have to say that I did not expect to see the head of the Peacekeeping Forces here either."_

"_If you are here," Rasvar began, his tone grave as he glanced over at Orya, "than the situation must be much worse than we initially thought."_

"_One does not call both the Head Rider and Master Assassin here unless the situation is very grave indeed.", the one known as Vasir responded with equal gravity. "Do you have any clue what this is about?"_

"_No," Rasvar began, shaking his head, "we asked Chimera, but she knows nothing of the matter."_

"_Then we'd better get inside, the sooner we get to the bottom of this the better." Rasvar and Orya nodded at Vasir's words and fell beside his group as the honor guards stepped aside to allow them to enter. The Traveler followed close behind._

_The room beyond appeared to be a command center of some sort with a large holographic table in the center. Several empty chairs marked the edge of the room with what looked to be some sort of terminals in front of them. Other chairs bordered the table itself, where the Traveler again recognized the sapphire and emerald figures from his previous dreams. Several others stood around them and the group appeared to be deep in conversation._

"_Master Assassin Vasir and Saber Team reporting as ordered, Patriarch!", Vasir suddenly said before he and his group inclined their heads and saluted._

"_Rasvar Bladerunner and Orya Sharpfang reporting as ordered, Patriarch!", Rasvar said simultaneously, Rasvar assuming a similar position to the Assassins while Orya just bowed her head in respect._

_The sapphire figure looked up at the group before him before wearily saying, "At ease…join us at the table, commanders, we have much to discuss." The one apparently called Patriarch appeared near exhaustion to the Traveler and the emerald figure next to him looked much the same. Their heads hung lower than he remembered, as if the weight of the universe rested on their shoulders. They moved much more sluggishly than he had seen before and their predator-like eyes appeared darkened and burdened._

_Rasvar, Orya, Vasir, and Saber team quickly shuffled over and placed themselves around the large table before staring expectantly at Patriarch and the one beside him. Patriarch gave his emerald companion a weary nod, asking her to begin in his stead._

"_I assume everyone here is well aware of the enemy we face, correct, and that the AI assigned to assist in the destruction of the enemy's commander has gone rampant?", the female began._

"_Yes, Matriarch!", came the instant reply of everyone present._

"_Then you all know the gravity of the situation that we have found ourselves in. Even with our assistance, our allies have been forced back to their inner and last defense belt in only a few short months. We have even taken in several thousand refugees from them and placed them here, along with a population of their successors. So the question becomes, what is to be done? Are we to just fight our enemy till they flush us out of every world we possess? No, I think not. Now, I'm sure we all have heard of the massive debates raging in their ruling council and some whispers of infighting among the rival groups?", Matriarch gave all assembled a questioning glance, which was met by a succession of nods from each of them. "Up to this point we have not known the reason for the disturbances…until now…"_

"_We have just returned from a summit with our allies fleet command," Patriarch continued, "and the cause of the disturbances wrenches our hearts as much as it does theirs." Patriarch closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh before sweeping his gaze over all those assembled. "Operations Reclaimer and Final Dawn have been given a green light. The order was just sent out to all commands a few moments ago. All remaining forces are falling back to reinforce the Maginot Line. What remains of our forces shall be redeployed to Nexus to buy our allies the time to initiate Operation Final Dawn." Patriarch suddenly stopped and turned his gaze over to Matriarch who picked up where he left off, her eyes and his alighting with an ancient fire that looked as if it could never be tamed._

"…_And we shall be joining them.", Matriarch said, her tone low and mournful. The entire room erupted into a roar of yells and incredulous questions, deafening the Traveler with the sheer volume of them. The roar of voices echoed about the room for a few moments before Matriarch raised her hand, instantly silencing the entire room._

"_Or, more specifically," she began after the room quieted and she glanced down at Patriarch with a gentle and loving gaze, "Xytan and I shall be going." The room was silent for several moments as those assembled seemed to be stunned at the revelation. _

_Suddenly, Vasir spoke up, his voice taking a saddened keel, "You're staying here, Patriarch?" The eyes of the one known as Patriarch and Xytan glowed as he turned to face Vasir._

"_Yes, my mate and I are needed here if our plan to keep our world alive is to succeed.", a voice said from Xavier's mouth, sounding far older and wiser than Xytan's own. Then the glowing arched over Xytan's whole body, bright blue lines tracing the curves of his form, before the one known as Matriarch began to glow as well, except hers glowed emerald green. Suddenly two apparitions of dragons appeared as if they had been flying above, one was made of sapphire blue light, the other emerald green. The two flared their wings as they landed, the white spots that marked their eyes scanning all those assembled. An aura of power and great knowledge seemed to emanate from them as they landed with two loud thuds._

"_We have decided to remain.", said a female voice emanating from the emerald dragon. "We have decided to stay, to preserve our world, to lend our strength to those who remain, so that those who have taken refuge here may not fall. Xytan and Sytma have chosen to lead the forces that are being sent to Nexus."_

_The voices changed, the blue male one taking over, "Do not be deceived, my children, this is our darkest hour. The flood of the enemy has forced us to destroy the very things we once swore to defend to the last, but Matriarch and I assure you that, as long as we exist, Necroya shall live."_

"_So what are your orders, Patriarch?", Rasvar asked. The blue apparition turned its gaze to him before speaking._

"_Every last soldier that remains shall be sent to Nexus, to hold the line there so that our allies have the time they need to activate Operation Final Dawn. Meanwhile, every last man, woman, and child that remains here has a task, one for which I will call for when it occurs." The mental voice then grew lower, its head bowed low in loss, sorrow permeating its being as it finished, "All hope is lost…our end has come…we can do no more for our brothers here, we can only give of ourselves when the time comes." The entire room bowed their head in mournful determination before another spoke up._

"_Couldn't we ask Könungr and Drotting for assistance in this matter?", he asked hopefully._

"_We have already tried to speak to them," Matriarch's apparition said her tone laced with disdain, "however resentment still festers in them from the Mourning War. They declined even to speak with us. We are on our own, forsaken, forgotten by those who we swore to defend, abandoned to the annals of history. If fate has decreed that our time is up, so be it, but we shall not forsake our duty to those who reside here." She then stared deep into the eyes of those gathered around the table, "Never forget the oaths you have sworn, for they make us who we are, without them, we are lost…without purpose. Much is riding on us, my children, and only we can see this through till the end."_

"_As you say, so it shall be, Matriarch!", the entire room said simultaneously._

"_Good," the two apparitions replied simultaneously, "return to your commands, fulfill your duty, to both our land…and to each other." Those assembled only nodded as they began to disperse towards the exits, even Xytan and Sytma left, all carrying themselves with a purpose, their bodies primed and ready for battle. Vasir and his team followed them, along with Rasvar and Orya before being stopped by Patriarch's words._

"_Rasvar, Orya, Vasir, we ask that you remain outside. There is something of great importance to the future of our people that we wish to discuss in a few moments. A duty only the three of you can accomplish.", he said. Those mentioned nodded at his words before stepping outside. Then the blue and green lightened dragons turned their heads to the Traveler and spoke._

"_So were the seeds of redemption planted, the plan for both Alagëasia's destruction and survival devised…", Matriarch began._

"_From the beginning we had watched, protected those who lived on in this land, its inhabitants ignorant of the troubles of the outside world…no longer. Our strength had been spent, our numbers depleted…", Patriarch added._

"_And so were the seeds of darkness planted, our vigilant gaze torn from the land whose peace we fought to preserve. Our children forsaken to the annals of death and time as we…Two of the Four…were condemned to only watch as fate conspired against them."_

_Then both spoke as one, "The day had come. Betrayed by the ones we guarded, forgotten by a land for whom our blood was shed, abandoned to our fate by those who we once called brothers in blood. So was everything we loved and cherished torn from us. So was all hope lost..."_

"_..No longer…", came a final whisper before the world around the Traveler faded to black…_

000000000000000000

Ryan's eyes slowly fluttered awake as his mind returned to awareness. The world around him blurred for a few moments, before revealing him to be in a wooden hovel with a couple small chairs and a table against the far wall. The air smelled of oak and pine, undoubtedly from the tree and furniture around him. Warm, soft blankets wrapped around his frame as he lay in a small, humble bed. His brain softly pounded against his skull, as if trying to escape from its confinement. Ryan slowly tried to sit up, grunting in pain as the soreness of his body consumed him before he sunk back down to the mattress sighing in relief as the discomfort relented. He slowly rubbed his hands with his eyes as he tried to focus his mind, trying to find someone, anyone to contact to see what was going on.

His efforts were instantly by a flood of worry and relief from his partner of mind and heart as her mind sensed his awakening. The worry lingered for a few moments before disappearing, replaced by feelings of love and contentment. Ryan continued to lay there for several moments, Samanya's emotions eliminating any thought of movement. The Rider and dragon reveled in the contact, content in the happiness and safety that lie within each other's embrance.

"_I'm glad to see your awake."_, Samanya said, relief and obvious remnants of fear and worry lacing her voice. _" At one point Yamula and Turyan were worried that you wouldn't recover. I was…I was…"._ Ryan only silenced her with a mental nudge, her voice and mind telling him just how close to death he had gone.

"_It's all right.",_ Ryan said soothingly, _"I'm still here…and I always will be, that I promise you." _Samanya's feelings only doubled at his words, flooding the Rider with emotions to the point that he couldn't tell which were hers and which were his. At this moment, though, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was alive, and that they were together.

Unfortunately the contact was not to last as the door to Ryan's room slammed open. Ryan lazily turned his head to the side to find Yamula, with a plate of food and glass of water in her hands, and the elven captain from before standing in the doorway, troubled and yet…relieved expressions on their faces.

"It's good to see you awake, Williamsson. Captain Turyan and I were not sure if you would recover.", Yamula said softly as she, after laying the food and drink by his bed, and her companion moved towards the chairs and pulled two of the seats over to his beside before sitting down. "I'm even surprised that you awoke at all, those blades that entered your back were coved in the poison of a rarely found mushroom, called Death's Friend by your people. The poison usually kills almost instantly, too fast to be treated by magic or any other means."

"And what does that mean?", Ryan asked wearily.

"It means that whatever gods you may believe in are certainly looking out for you, young one. To my knowledge no one has ever been touched by the deadly plant's poison and lived.", the obviously male captain.

_Turyan,_ Ryan thought. Ryan then grimaced as his head pulsed once more.

"How long was I out?", Ryan asked as he rubbed his head to try and clear the pain.

"A little over a day.", Turyan replied, "there certainly must be some luck about you, considering what has occurred."

"Oh…I'm feeling so lucky right now…", he said sarcastically, almost mumbling under his breath.

"You should," Turyan continued, "something in your body somehow delayed the poison's effects, preventing you from following the example of the others that have felt its sting. The delay granted us the time we needed to identify and extract the poison from your body magically, saving your life, although some must have managed to remain inside you, enough to still reduce you to a comatose state.", he finished, his arms lying on his lap in a businesslike expression.

"Thanks for helping me.", Ryan said appreciatively, looking up into the two elves' eyes.

"We did our duty, Rider, nothing more. We do not require your thanks for doing something we would do for any other.", Turyan replied. The elf then looked over at Yamula, who only gave him a short nod. "I take my leave then," the elven captain said, surprisingly to Ryan, before turning and, with a short bow and a mumble of, "…Rider." he left, leaving only him and Yamula alone.

"So…" Ryan began to ask, "what's so important that you would need to have him leave the room?"

"No real reason actually, there was just no other reason for him to remain here and he has other duties to attend to.", Yamula replied dismissively. "Before I also leave I have a message to relay to you from your teachers. They have heard of your incident and, instead of you coming to them, they are coming here to take both Samanya and yourself back to Ellesméra."

"_That's nice of them.",_ Samanya quipped in the back of Ryan's mind. Ryan only let a small smile show in response.

"What happened to the Eldunarí?", Ryan asked.

"Samanya has it with her.", Yamula replied.

"Burell and Pallin…what happened to them?", he nervously asked, almost not wishing to hear the answer.

"They survived actually, with a few wounds of course, but they lasted long enough for Turyan's company to rescue them."

"Good.", Ryan said, relieved that at least the two of them survived when all the rest had died to protect him. He had enough blood on his conscience without adding Burell and Pallin to the list. Yamula's chair then weakly screeched against the floor, marking her departure from the room. Ryan wasted no time in diving into the food and drink that was set before him, wolfing down huge bites as if there were no tomorrow.

_"By the way…"_, Samanya suddenly began to ask, _"what was that dream you were having about?"_ Ryan paused his eating for a moment as he thought of an appropriate response.

_"It was another one of those vivid ones. The ones with the Neomorphs in them.", _Ryan replied before returning to his food, feeling unconcerned with the entire matter.

_"I saw it too.",_ Samanya said. Ryan paused in mid-bite in surprise, astonishment creeping over his features.

_"You saw it too? Did you have the same dream I did?",_ he asked, incredulous over the whole situation.

_"Something about an Operation Reclaimer and Final Dawn right?"_

_"Yes…"_, Ryan responded, mouth agape at the fact that they both had the same dream. _"Did you by chance see it through our connection?"_

_"No…my mind was separate from yours at the time. I checked after I woke up just to make sure. Ryan…my mark was glowing again when I woke up. It must be at least part of the reason why we're having these dreams.",_ Samanya answered, her tone thoughtful.

_"But then what does your mark mean?"_, Ryan said, frustrated over the mystery behind both his arrival and Samanya's hatching for him. _"There must be some sort of significance to it, otherwise it would just be some odd coloration and it certainly wouldn't glow."_, he added as he resumed eating.

_"Your guess is as good as mine, little one. I can come up with no logical explanation except that these dreams must tell us some reason behind your arrival here and mine as well.", _Samanya added in a matter-of-fact tone.

_"Figuring that out is easy. The, why me, and what are they trying to tell me, part is much harder to try and figure out."_, Ryan said wearily after wolfing down the last tidbits of his meal and laying back down on the mattress beneath him.

_"Perhaps time is the answer."_, Samanya said soothingly.

_"Perhaps…but time is a luxury that we can scarcely afford and with our training fast approaching, it won't be long before we end up on a battlefield together. Then, time will no longer matter."_, Ryan said with a stifled yawn.

_"We shall see…but for now, you need to rest. It would not due for you to meet Oromis and Glaedr in your current condition.",_ Samanya finished, an unspoken order present in her speech. Ryan was all too happy to oblige, his eyes drifting slowly shut as the world faded from his awareness. Before the comforting embrace of sleep consumed him, however, a soft whisper sounded out in his mind. The voice behind it was male, weary, and burdened. It whispered…

_No, the day has come,_

_We are forsaken,_

_There's no time anymore._

_Light, will pass us by,_

_We are forsaken,_

_We're the last of our kind._

**000000000000000000**

**A/N: That last part came from the lyrics of Forsaken by Within Temptation. I thought them fitting.**

**R&R!**


	19. Golden Mentor

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it elsewhere, it doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, adding in a few extra college classes in addition to an already full high school schedule and you don't get a lot of time to type around here. I will have to say that my updates will be slower over the next month or so, after that it should pick back up again Thanks for your patience!**

**000000000000000**

As the sun finally revealed itself in its totality to the world to mark the beginning of yet another day Samanya found herself high among the clouds, hunting to make up for the meal she had missed due to her Rider's injury. The sky sported puffy white clouds evenly scattered across its blue face. The wind blew gently across the ground as Samanya soared above, her body hunting while her thoughts drifted among her troubles and doubts. She consistently checked her sleeping Rider's mind, as if worried that he might be taken from her at any moment.

Her troubled thoughts certainly didn't help her hunting as she flew along. She was a dragon, the strongest and eldest race in Alagëasia and yet she couldn't even keep her own Rider out of trouble. He had almost been killed twice under her watch, while she could only helplessly yell in his mind.

_Not much longer._ Samanya thought with a smirk, her residual anger over what had occurred to her Rider simmering to the surface. Even though in reality she was only a little over a month old, her body had grown to resemble that of a six month old. Samanya only hoped that that it would mean what she thought it would, only time would tell.

Her Rider had changed as well, although Samanya was not sure if he recognized it. He had begun to grow hardened to the horrors of war. His body had become as physically capable as any human could be. Yet the greatest changes were not to what appeared to one at first glance, it was to what lied underneath. Samanya remember the first time she had touched Ryan's mind, full of sorrow as it was at the time, yet she also remembered the sense of wildness that she sensed. The feeling was not obvious and, at the time, was dormant, but as time had passed Samanya had felt that side of him begin to grow stronger and more noticeable. That side of him had given him the strength to not only survive the first Imperial ambush but also the blades of poison that had embedded themselves in his back. Samanya knew that, soon, her and Ryan's might combined would send any fool with a death wish to their end, which was the one thing of which she was certain.

With a roar of challenge and a new, overwhelming feeling of confidence Samanya flew on. After all none would dare challenge her and her Rider, except for the king and the Red Rider and his dragon, once their training had been completed. No one in Alagëasia could defeat her and her other half. None could stand against their might when together. A flash of brown and white darted across her vision from far below…

Samanya's eyes jerked downward to find a small group of deer darting among the trees, running for the safety of the thicker tree canopy that lie deeper in the forest, startled by her loud roars. With a snort of amusement the sage green dragoness drew her wings inward and dove down, her target: a young buck only a year or two old. She approached the ground in a flash and started to straighten out of her dive, her claws outstretched and hungry for blood. The world flashed….

_The deer before her transformed itself into a eight-foot tall abomination of flesh, shield-like arms taking the place of normal appendages and two thick, heavy legs. Three, small, red tipped sensory tentacles sprouted from its massive chest. The land around her was marked by the smell of blood and death. Fire and ash covered it. Short beams of light traveled from behind her as they struck several other, smaller figures around her target, sending them to their deaths. An infernal rage dwelled up in her as her head darted forward, deadly fangs bared at the abomination as they readied themselves to kill…_

Samanya's mind snapped back to awareness as the smell and taste of deer blood made itself known in her consciousness. She felt the animals neck bones snap between her jaws, silencing the creature's fearful cries. Her powerful wings unfurled and beat upward as she took to the sky with her catch, mentally checking to make sure that the event hadn't managed to wake her partner's slumber. She gave a mental sigh of relief when the still dormant feel of her Rider's mind answered her query. The young dragoness quickly found a secluded spot on the ground with a small stream by it and landed nearby with a soft thud. No sooner was she on the ground then she started tearing into her meal, her hunger over her missing a meal over the past couple days growling at her for attention. Only after little more than broken bones and small strips of flesh remained did she relent. Her attention soon turned to her scales, where small splashes of blood marred their otherwise pristine surface.

As her tongue slowly returned her scales to their former splendor Samanya mulled over the mental flash that had overcome her senses. It wasn't the first time it had occurred either. The flashes had started shortly after those wretched Imperial blades had entered her Rider's back. They had occurred four times since then, including the one that she just saw, each time the land around her had changed to one of devastation. War dominated the visions, destruction on a scale that she could never have imagined. Whole cities reduced to nothing but ash. Forests reduced to a mere pile of cinders. The blood of millions stained the ground. It was obvious to her that they were somehow linked to the Neomorph's final days…but what were they for? More importantly…why was she seeing them? Why was her Rider? Samanya only huffed in frustration at the entire dilemma. She had seen Ryan's vision, and while it had intrigued her, it also raised far more questions that it did answer. She had been content with the pace at which their questions were being answered while Ryan had not, until recently. The more oddities piled onto their lives and the more Samanya thought about them, the more frustrated she became. She needed to talk to her Rider about these things soon so she could at least stop dwelling on it…

Her thoughts suddenly ground to a halt as she felt her other half slowly begin to wake up. She quickly composed herself, hiding her thoughts and feelings, before speaking to him.

"_Good morning, little one."_, she said with a contentment she didn't really feel.

"_Good morning, Samanya. How are you feeling today?",_ her Rider responded, obviously still a bit groggy from just waking up.

"_Much better after a hunt, I hadn't eaten since you were injured so I thought it would be a good idea. After all, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to meet Oromis and Glaedr on an empty stomach.",_ Samanya said absentmindedly. She could feel her Rider give a short chuckle at the other end of their link.

"_I do believe that that was a good idea. Well, I better start getting ready. Oromis and Glaedr are expected at any moment. Where's Istarli?"_

"_I had Yamula put him in your duffle bag."_

"_Alright then…come on back as soon as your done.",_ Ryan finished, his tone sounding much more awake than before. Samanya strolled over to the nearby stream after he had finished, taking several gulps of the cool forest water before raising her head and taking to the sky. A few moments again found her soaring above the trees in the realm that every dragon from first to last called home. Samanya gracefully turned her body in the air until it started on the path back to where her Rider lay. Her eyes then closed and her mind stilled, reveling in the illusion of peace that the land held. She cast her mind outwards, touching everything from the smallest ant to the tallest tree, doing something that both she and Ryan had mastered at Eragon and Saphira's suggestion. She lost herself in the life of the forest, briefly checking every once in a while to make sure that she remained on course.

Suddenly a massive gold orb made itself known to her above all the creatures in the forest. The orb, marking the mind behind it, flew in the same direction as she. It remained far enough away not to disturb her, yet close enough to observe what she was doing. The minds behind the gold lights were as obvious as the color.

_Glaedr._ Samanya whispered to herself. She gave a small smile as she opened her eyes and rolled her body towards them to catch a glimpse of them. Glaedr certainly was as large as Samanya imagined and Ryan described, his massive form dwarfing Samanya's six-month-old body. She spotted Oromis as well, the elf's gray eyes watching her as she pulled up so she could fly abreast the gold-scaled dragon. As she drew close to the elder dragon she leveled out, she didn't have to wait long before a mental probe touched her consciousness, she let it through.

"_It is nice to finally meet you, Samanya. Glaedr and I have heard much about both your Rider and yourself."_, said a male elven voice, undoubtedly Oromis'. Samanya almost forgot that she and Ryan weren't supposed to know who their trainers are as she reflexively started to respond. She caught herself before saying anything, luckily, and composed her thoughts before responding.

"_And who might you be?",_ she asked, feigning ignorance.

"_I am Oromis.", _came the elven voice once more.

"_And I am Glaedr.",_ said a deep, male, draconic voice after Oromis spoke.

"_It is a pleasure to meet you both."_, Samanya said with a small dip of her head. _"It's also nice to see another living dragon that has not fallen into Galbatorix's hands."_

"_To you as well, Samanya, both Oromis and I were quite surprised when we heard of you and your Rider. We had thought all the other remaining eggs to be in Galbatorix's possession.",_ Glaedr said, his tone giving an unspoken question.

"_Neither Ryan nor I really know where I came from, however we will tell you as much as we can.", _Samanya replied respectfully as she glanced down to find the small group of tree houses that marked the elven outpost appearing below. _"It will not be much, however, we do have much to tell you and…a friend…about other things."_

"_Might I inquire as to who this friend is?"_, Oromis asked. Samanya knowingly chuckled at the Gold Rider's question before responding.

"_You'll meet him soon enough. He does have a bit of a…disability…though."_, Samanya said, amusement creeping into her voice.

"_If that is what you wish, we shall not press the matter."_, Glaedr finished for both him and Oromis. There the conversation ended as the two dragons dove towards the ground, flaring their wings in preparation for landing.

"_Ryan! Our teachers are here!",_ Samanya mentally yelled through their link with as childish a voice as possible. She felt a sharp jab of pain from her Rider as surprise startled him before he responded with a slew of curses. She chuckled at her Rider's antics as he opened up his mind fully to her.

"_Out of all the times to come back, it just had to be when I was going down the stairs!", _Ryan yelled, irritation evident in his mental voice. Samanya only laughed harder at his words. _"I'll be out in a minute."_, he finished before silence reigned over their link once more. A much smaller thump sounded out from Samanya's right as Oromis dropped from his saddle with a grace that spoke of his years of practice.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Togira Ikonoka.", said an all to familiar voice from nearby.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Yamula elda.", Oromis replied.

"Un du evarínya ono varda.", Yamula said, finishing the traditional elven greeting.

"It is good to see that you made it, Yamula elda. Glaedr and I have watched your progress as much as possible and we have seen many of the difficulties you encountered. You have certainly earned your rest. Now, where is Ryan, for we will need every moment we have to teach him everything he needs to learn."

"_He was getting ready when I started back and he was coming down the stairs earlier when we arrived. He should be here at any moment."_, Samanya answered. No sooner had she said this than the door to the dwelling Ryan had been residing in flew open, to reveal the young Rider in the doorway rubbing a growing bump on his forehead with his hand.

"_Glad to see you made it."_, Samanya said sarcastically, _"I was beginning to wonder whether we should start sending in search parties."_

"_How about I shove you down a flight of stairs and see how you like it."_, Ryan retorted, his irritation still quite evident. Ryan quickly strode over to the others, weapons belted around his hip and duffle bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Oromis elda.", Ryan said as he got closer, two fingers raised to his lips as tradition demanded, wanting to make a good first impression.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Ryan Williamsson.", Oromis replied.

"Un du evarínya ono varda.", Ryan finished with a small sigh afterwards. "You are Glaedr as well I assume?", he said, turning his gaze to the large golden dragon. "I also presume that you are the teachers Eragon and Saphira spoke of?", he added quickly and respectfully, feigning ignorance just like Samanya had earlier.

"That would be correct, Ryan Rider of Samanya. It is good to see that Eragon and Saphira were able to teach you somewhat during your stay at the Varden, that will make our task much easier.", Oromis responded as he studied the Sage Rider from head to toe.

"When to we start?", Ryan asked with a small smile.

"As soon as we return to Ellesméra. We shall leave immediately…if you are prepared?"

"I already had my stuff packed. I am ready to leave when you are.", Ryan responded with a nod.

"Good," the elf then turned to Yamula, "watch over the other two that remain of your group. Ensure that they return safely to the Varden when they are healed enough to make the journey." He turned back to Ryan and beckoned with his hand, "Now come, time is of the essence." Ryan wordlessly followed Oromis' command, moving to walk next to the elder Rider, until he realized that Oromis was leading him to Glaedr…and not to Samanya or another horse, although he secretly was thanking God that there wasn't another horse.

"Oromis elda?", he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Ryan?", the elf responded without looking back.

"Am I going with you…or…I don't want to intrude…", Ryan said, uncertainty running rampant in his mind over the idea that he may be riding on Glaedr's back. Oromis turned back and gave him a knowing smile.

"You didn't think that the most efficient way to get to Ellesméra was by horse did you? A horse may be fast, but nothing can outrun a dragon.", he answered. He turned back to face forwards as Glaedr lied down to allow his passengers onto his back. Oromis vaulted himself up into Glaedr's saddle before turning back to smile at the young Rider still on the ground. "And Samanya and yourself do not have your own saddle yet, something we will rectify once we reach our destination, however, until then, this will have to do." Ryan only gave Oromis a small nod before clumsily climbing up towards him, unused to the ordeal. As he got close to his destination Oromis held out his hand, which Ryan swiftly grabbed, and pulled the Sage Rider into the saddle behind him.

"_See you in the sky, little one!",_ came Samanya's voice before Ryan jerked his head towards her. With only a single heavy pump of her wings she was airborne, climbing higher and higher until she decided it was enough and began circling over them, anxious to be off.

"Hang on, Ryan!", Oromis warned before Glaedr gave out a short roar and jumped into the air, pumping his massive wings to gain altitude. Ryan's eyes were wide with anxiety and…a little fear.

_Flying in a plane is one thing, _Ryan thought as he uncomfortably looked down towards the rapidly shrinking ground, _but flying on a dragon, it's something else._ Ryan mused over his previous statement for a moment before laughing at himself._ Man that was cheesy!_ he thought.

Soon enough Glaedr began to level out, Samanya quickly appearing beside him. Ryan held out his hands, feeling the wind as it caught them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forgetting the anxiety he had previously felt and rekindling the love of the sky that he possessed when he was younger. He had never felt so alive and free. The entire experience amazed him.

"Enjoying yourself back there?", Oromis yelled, twisted around in his seat and trying to be heard over the roar of the wind.

"Never better!", Ryan responded, his eyes finally opening to enjoy the landscape as it passed below.

"Good!", Oromis said before turning back forward.

"_Is it everything you thought it would be, Ryan?", _Samanya asked.

"_No,",_ Ryan with a smirk and a chuckle, _"it's so much better."_

"_If you're enjoying it now, then you'll love it when we get a saddle. I'll really show you what flying is like then.", _Samanya added happily.

"_I'd love that."_, Ryan said as he felt Samanya happily humming through their link. The joy and happiness permeated through both Rider and dragon, their minds lost in the moment. Their feelings even flowed over into their other companion, who lay resting inside Ryan's duffle bag.

"_Now what's going on out here?",_ came Istarli's easily identifiable tone._ "…It seems that no one can take a rest these days.",_ Istarli finished with an amused sigh, who would have been smirking were it not for his lack of a body.

"_Not today you're not.",_ Ryan responded jokingly. _"Today you're going to enjoy this just like the rest of us.",_ he finished before opening up his mind enough that the elder dragon could sense both the Rider's and Samanya's surroundings.

"_Ah,"_ Istarli said after a moment with a contented sigh, _"the sky…I almost forgot what it feels like."_

"Everything alright back there, Ryan?", Oromis suddenly yelled, startling the young Rider. Ryan nearly panicked for a minute, debating what to do before Istarli answered his question for him.

"_It's better that they know now, besides it be nice to talk with them again."_, he said, assuring the Sage Rider. _"Oh, everything's fine here, Oromis elda,"_ he said, turning his attention to the Gold Rider and dragon, _"it's nice to finally be able to be in the air once again, especially after all this time."_

"_And who might you be?", _Glaedr responded, his tone suspicious of the new draconic voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"_Now don't tell me that you've forgotten me, but both you and Oromis did have a…",_ the elder dragon chuckled as if privy to some inside joke, _"…tendency to forget things when Timur and I were concerned."_ Glaedr's head snapped towards Ryan as Oromis stared at the young Rider, his eyes wide in surprise.

"_Istarli?",_ Glaedr asked, his voice sounding like a mere whisper of wind.

"_It is I, old friend, it is a pleasure to see both you and your Rider again. A pleasure that I had once thought to be an utter impossibility, yet here I am."_

"_But how? last we saw of you, Timur was dead and you were breathing your last!",_ Oromis exclaimed.

"_You have Ryan and Samanya here to thank for that, although they may not have done it in a…intentional manner.", _Istarli responded. Instantly Glaedr's large gold eyes bored into Ryan, their pupils alight with an unspoken question.

"_We found him in the possession of one of the agents of Andl__á__t Datia and were able to recover him. His mind was practically shattered when we found him, however, Samanya…somehow, managed to use her dragon magic to break his bonds and return him to normal.",_ Ryan said, staring right back into Glaedr's eyes.

"_Thank you,"_ Glaedr whispered to both Ryan and Samanya, _"…Both of you…Istarli and I were nestmates, or at least would have been had our parents been wild dragons. I had thought him lost long ago, yet you have returned him to me. Thank you." _Ryan only gave a small nod at Glaedr's words, keeping a straight face all the while. Then Istarli decided to speak up again as he turned his attention back to the Sage Rider and his dragon.

"_Now, I do believe you both owe me, and by extension them, an explanation for all you told me a few days ago."_, he said, his tone insisting on answers.

"What is he talking about, Ryan?", Oromis asked, Ryan turned his eyes to the elf while he could feel Glaedr ask Samanya the same question. Ryan sighed.

"It's a long story…and one better suited for when we're on the ground. The answers you seek are quite profound…and quite disturbing, at least to you anyway.", Ryan responded, his voice taking a more subdued tone.

"_If that is what you wish…I can wait a few hours longer."_, Istarli replied with a mental nod. Ryan breathed a small sigh of relief at the Eldunarí's words, at least he and Samanya would have some time to compose what they wished to say…

0000000000000000000

The two Riders and dragons flew on for several hours until the sun began to set and Oromis decided it was time to make camp for the night. Istarli had continued to catch up with Oromis and Glaedr, who he apparently had been very close with during the days of the Riders and also had appeared to discuss some sensitive matters as well, as their minds had been sealed against the Sage pair for a short amount of time during the flight. Ryan and Samanya found their conversations, when they could listen, quite interesting, their knowledge of the Riders of old being rather spotty and, in Ryan's case, a natural sense of curiosity for history contributing to their attitude. They spoke rarely though, spending most of their time figuring out how they could inform their new teachers about their situation without giving them a heart attack. They had decided that it would be best if they informed them of some knowledge that they shouldn't possess at first, then move on from there. Ryan had originally wanted to just tell Oromis, Glaedr, and Istarli about where all of their knowledge came from, but after a particularly heated argument with Samanya, they had decided it best to see how the other three took the first bit of new first before deciding on whether to inform them as to the source of their knowledge or not. As the two dragons made to land Ryan anxiously went over the entire story in his head, trying his best to make sure he hadn't left anything out. Samanya tried to assure him that everything would work out alright, but her assurances fell on deaf ears after Ryan started to notice her own doubts creeping up on her.

They finally made landfall with a loud thud and a blast of wind. Ryan swiftly dismount, his awkwardness from having to fly on Glaedr instead of Samanya never really having left him during the flight. Oromis dropped down soon after, waiting until Glaedr had allowed him an easier path downward before climbing down. Ryan and Oromis then proceeded to make camp, an occurrence that now felt to Ryan like it had been burned into his brain. Suffice it to say, it didn't take the two long to get everything set for the night and for Oromis to start a blazing fire.

"So, Ryan,", Oromis began after they all had settled down, Istarli resting in his hands, "you must have quite the tale, considering that neither Glaedr nor I were aware there were any remaining dragon eggs in existence." He then casually pointed his finger towards Garjzla, "We also have never seen a Rider's blade of that name or design which tells us several things. First, Rhunön did not craft that sword, otherwise we would have known about it. Second, it is not of elven or human make, the appearance of the material and design of the blade suggests otherwise." Oromis drew his own sword, Naegling, to show Ryan the difference. Ryan took out Garjzla and compared its surface to that of Naegling and found it to be quite different.

The first obvious difference was the fact that Garjzla's blade was made of two colors, sapphire and emerald, while Naegling was only golden bronze. Ryan's blade was curved, that was unusual as elves typically liked thinner, straight blades while some humans liked a straight broadsword or, in other cases, a blade with a slightly curved end, which he had learned speaking to both Istarli and Yamula. Another difference was the amount of decoration the blades had, Naegling was lavishly covered with inscriptions and designs that were easily seen all over its surface. Garjzla, however, had a much more subdued air about it, not to say that it didn't possess any decoration they were just less obvious at a casual glance and they looked completely different from Naegling's designs.

"Now, before I continue I must say that we and Istarli have conferred over what I am about to tell you both and if we are wrong, please correct us.", Oromis said, his eyes appearing colder to Ryan as they appeared to stare into his very soul. Ryan only could manage a nervous nod at his words.

"We have contemplated where you might have come from, Samanya." Oromis continued, his eyes drifting over to the young dragoness who was watching him cautiously. "And, judging from what Glaedr has told me and our memories of the Rider's downfall, there is only one place you could have come from. More specifically, we believe we know who your sire and dam are."

"_Who? Who are they? How can you tell?",_ Samanya asked with a slight edge of anticipation and curiosity in her voice.

"_Your scent is unmistakable, youngling. It is something that is unique to each dragon and also marks them as part of one family or another.", _Glaedr said. _"As for who they are…",_ Glaedr turned his head towards Oromis, silently asking him to continue.

"The names of your sire and dam were Eridor Könungr, who was a strong and powerful green dragon, and his mate, Survya Drottning, whose scales were as white as snow with a hint on royal purple on their edges. These two dragons were better known at the time of the Fall as the king and queen of the wild dragons.", Oromis answered, his tone leaving no room for doubt. Samanya's eyes instantly went as wide as saucers at the revelation

"_But…that can't…how can that be?...",_ she asked, incredulous, her Rider along with her.

_I managed to wind up with a dragon princess? What the hell? _Ryan thought as his mind screeched to a halt, an amazing feat for him.

"In the few remaining weeks before the Fall of the Riders, many dragons, both wild and bonded alike, gathered on Vroengard to prepare for battle and…to try and preserve their future.", Oromis looked up to the other pair, unshed tears present in his eyes at the memory. "Many eggs came into being in those few remaining weeks. One of the clutches belonged to Eridor and his mate, Survya. The clutch had three eggs, a male turquoise egg, a male sky blue egg, and a female sage green egg. A few days before the final battle Eridor and Survya were forced to leave the cave for want of food, leaving their eggs in the protection of a few of their sons and daughters. When they returned, however, they found their children massacred…and their eggs smashed by what undoubtedly was a Forsworn attack. They searched frantically, hoping that one of their eggs had managed to escape the destruction. After they looked through their nest they noticed that there were no sage green egg fragments inside it. Imbibed with the hope that at least one of their eggs had survived they combed the area with a strength born of desperation.", Oromis's gaze hardened and bore into Ryan as he continued. "That egg, however, was never seen again and has remained lost…until now. So…Ryan, I do believe you have some explaining to do and be aware that we will not accept anything less than the truth." Ryan chuckled morosely at the elf's words while a low warning growl escaped from Samanya's throat.

"The truth?", Ryan said, his forced laughs dying down as a sullen look came over his features. "Very well then, if you believe you can handle it, I shall tell you the truth…I am not from around here.", Ryan continued, his face withdrawn as he stared at the ground.

"Then you are from where exactly?", Oromis asked calmly. Ryan slowly raised his head to meet the elf's gaze.

"I am from another world entirely.", Ryan closed his eyes as he waited for the explosion that was most certainly to come.

**00000000000000000**

**R&R!**


	20. Ellesmera

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Wow, sorry this took so long. When I said that I would have a terrible schedule for the next several weeks, I didn't realize quite how bad it would be. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible, thanks for sticking with me everybody!**

**0000000000000000**

"_The truth?", Ryan said, his forced laughs dying down as a sullen look came over his features. "Very well then, if you believe you can handle it, I shall tell you the truth…I am not from around here.", Ryan continued, his face withdrawn as he stared at the ground._

"_Then you are from where exactly?", Oromis asked calmly. Ryan slowly raised his head to meet the elf's gaze._

"_I am from another world entirely.", Ryan closed his eyes as he waited for the explosion that was most certainly to come._

000000000000000000

Ryan had expected for the three before him to explode with questions and doubts. In retrospect, he probably should have assumed otherwise. Everything he remembered about Oromis and Glaedr from the books told him that they thought things through before deciding on a course of action and, if Istarli was anything like them, they would discuss their response before confronting both him and Samanya with their questions.

So when the three beings in front of him silently sat in front of him for over five minutes, Ryan felt like facepalming for his immediate assumption of the worst.

"_Maybe you broke them.", _Samanya suddenly said with a nervous chuckle. Ryan's lips quivered upwards as he replied.

"_Just remember that this was your idea.",_ he said.

"_They deserve to know the truth, besides __**you**__ were going to tell them about the books straight away! How do you think they would've handled that?",_ Samanya asked challengingly.

"_Not well.", _Ryan responded, giving a slight nod at his dragon's words.Ryan gave a great sigh as he glanced up into the sky for a moment.

"_So what do you think we should tell them?"_

"_As much as they can handle and we can give without jeopardizing Alaga__ësia's future."_ Samanya nodded at her Rider's words, content with the decision they had reached.

"What do you mean by another world entirely, Ryan?", a voice suddenly said. Ryan's head jerked up at the sound, finding Oromis and Glaedr staring at him expectantly.

"I mean exactly what I said. I come from another land, another world entirely. It is a place far away, far past the stars and sky. It is a world that is peaceful yet violent, a world of truth and lies, and a world of freedom and tyranny.", Ryan paused after saying this and took a deep breath, "It isn't perfect, but it is home to me and will always hold a place in my heart and mind."

"Where do you come from then?", Oromis asked.

"I come from a world called Earth, more specifically from a nation called the United States of America."

"Then how did you arrive here, if this place is as far away as you have said?", Oromis said, his voice possessing a tinge of curiosity.

"I don't know the details, all I know is that one moment I'm in my bed falling asleep and the next moment a hear a voice in my head saying…", Ryan paused as he thought about showing them the memory of what was said to him, "…it may be easier for me just to show you the memory." Oromis nodded at Ryan's words and he felt three other consciousness's join with his own. Ryan then tapped the memory of the reverent voice that announced his arrival to Alagaësia.

"_You have been called upon to serve,_

_You will be the protector of Alageasia and all her inhabitants,_

_You will become the best we can make you._

_There are many hard times on the road ahead,_

_But through those you shall meet and the strength you shall find, you shall triumph."_

Ryan felt the elder Rider and dragons withdraw from his mind after the words ended, their minds feeling even more perturbed than they had been when they first connected to his consciousness.

"_I would like to ask, Ryan, about how you knew of the existence of the Eldunarya?", _Istarli spoke up, his voice sounding confused. Ryan nervously chuckled at Istarli's question.

"That, Elder, is a rather difficult question for me to answer.", Ryan responded.

"_And why would that be?"_

"Because knowledge of the answer could make the difference between Alagaësia's freedom and enslavement. So, regardless of my trust in you, I must be extremely cautious with what I tell you…", Ryan moved to continue but Samanya silently nudged his thoughts aside and took over the conversation.

"_What he means to tell you is that, by an unforeseen sequence of events, we have the ability to know, at least temporarily, what the future holds for the Varden and the Empire.", _she said with casual confidence. Istarli mind paused for a moment in shock, the equivalent to the widening of one's eyes.

"_And how is it that you can 'know' these events?"_, Glaedr said, speaking for the first time in the entire conversation. Samanya turned her head and stared into the gold dragon's eyes, as if daring him to challenge her words.

"_Because everything that has occurred here for the past several months has been recorded in a series of books from back in Ryan's world. It is a series that, coincidentally, Ryan has read completely, and thus both of us know, to a certain extent, what is to come.",_ Samanya said, fishing for the others' reactions. Ryan looked over the elven Rider and gold dragon before him. Oromis' eyes were wide with shock, his hands folded over themselves lay underneath his chin. Glaedr's eyes grew wide as well, smoke drifting out of notrils like a dark cloud before dissipating into the air.

"Have you any proof?", Oromis calmly asked, his eyes betraying his true emotions. Ryan thought for a moment for an appropriate article of proof before speaking.

"Eragon's father, he thinks it's Morzan doesn't he?", he began, continuing in an emotionless voice once he saw Oromis give him a slight nod, "We, however, all know that that isn't true. Eragon's real father's name was Brom, who was a Dragon Rider before the fall. His dragon, also named Saphira, died during the fighting during against the Forsworn, after which he sought them, more specifically Morzan, and eventually became responsible for the deaths of seven of the thirteen, including Morzan himself. He was the one who founded the Varden originally and also…he was one of your students." After Ryan concluded, Glaedr stood and drew close to the Sage Rider, who stared resolutely into the dragon's blazing eyes. Samanya growled warningly at Glaedr before Ryan held up his hand, silencing her protest with it's lack of concern over the entire matter. As Samanya became silent, Glaedr slowly began to circle Ryan, his gaze appearing to pierce his very soul.

"_What you have said is true, young one, and you are either quite the warden of secrets or what you say is the truth. I believe it is the latter in this case…but I must ask you then, why are you here? Why do you put your life on the line for a land and people that is not your own?", _Glaedr finally said, his voice like a mere whisper of wind, its sound kept only between the Rider, Oromis, and himself. Ryan smiled, confident in his answer and assured of his intentions.

"To answer your question, let me give you a quote from one of the most famous documents in the history of my country," Ryan said before reciting, "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. — That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, — That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness…the United States Declaration of Independence, signed July 4, 1776."

"_Those words contain great wisdom, young one, but words are nothing unless backed by action.", _Glaedr said.

"And they were," Ryan replied, smiling all the while, "my ancestors fought the greatest military and economic power of their time to make those words come alive, and so they did. That was how my land, my country was born. It was created not by professionally trained and well-equipped soldiers, my country was created by common men and women who, believing their cause was just and true, fought through the hardships of war so that they may be free, much like Alagaësia is now. I may not originate here, but I **do** know what Galbatorix has done and the type of world he is trying to create." Ryan paused for a moment, chuckling as his eyes stared to burn blue as they bored into the gold dragon's, "You know, the problem with absolute power is that it never lasts…it may exist for a year, a decade, or even a millennia, but in the end, it always falls. Because, in the end, it is the people who decide the fate and nature of their land, not the king, not the queen, not even the Dragon Riders. I fight, so that those who live here have the ability to choose their future, not have one imposed upon them."

"_Well spoken, Ryan Rider of Samanya, but what about those whose lives are ravaged by our war, what of those who lose everything, even their lives, in a war that they do not wish to be a part of, what of those who are content with the way things are?",_ Glaedr asked, testing Ryan's motives.

"If they die, they die.", Ryan said, his voice emotionless yet possessing a steely undertone…it sounded…different than normal, "this is war, Glaedr, and people die, people suffer, and there is nothing you can do about it. But their deaths, their suffering is but a precursor for what is to come if Galbatorix is not stopped. Unlike you both, Samanya and I know what Galbatorix is searching for and, soon enough, he will have it. **If you think the suffering of this land is bad now, what is to come can be described as nothing better than hell**!" Both Oromis and Glaedr seemed to instinctively recoil at the massive change of tone that Ryan's voice had taken. Samayna sat flabbergasted as well, never having heard this voice from Ryan before. It was no longer the young, calm sound that they had heard earlier. His voice could now be described as nothing better than menacing, its very existence promising death to those who dared to challenge it. Ryan's eyes almost appeared to glow with blue fire, cloaking the righteous anger that had suddenly appeared underneath. It was the voice…the embodiment…of another. **"Do not mistake our intent, all life is precious, but**_** everything has its appointed time. There is a time for peace and life, but there is also a time for war and death. That time is upon Alaga**__**ësia**__**, whether the people here wish it or not. No matter their choice, the war shall be brought to their doorstep. There is no middle ground. Death waits for no man and spares none from its ghastly grasp. So all of Alaga**__**ësia will**__** either fight or, when the darkness comes, all shall be consumed! That is why this war must go on, that is why this suffering is necessary."**__, _the voice finished.

"_Ryan!"_, Samanya yelled as she roared in anger at the presence that had taken her Rider's mind, a presence so familiar…that she could've sworn that it had been there the entire time.

"_What or who are you?", _Istarli yelled, his voice matching Samanya's distress. Ryan's body laughed darkly before turning its gaze upon the gold pair and Istarli.

"_**As an old acquaintance of mine used to say,"**_ it began, still chuckling morbidly all the while, _**"I**_…_**I am a monument to all your sins."**_ With those last words the presence vanished, sending Ryan falling to the ground, his body's energy exhausted from the entire event. Samanya immediately surrounded him with her body, shielding and protecting him from harm, her mind lost to her instincts and it shielded Ryan's consciousness. She felt her Rider gasp for air against her side, sounding as if he had just run the entire length of Alagaësia without stopping. Ryan's hand feebly tried to push his body up, as his mind overflowed with panic. Ryan felt as if his body was no longer his own, as if another was pulling its strings from within.

_What's wrong with me? _Ryan cried out into his mind. He then concentrated on his breathing, slowing it down, trying to calm himself. Weakness flooded his limbs as awareness of them returned to him. His head pounded like he had been trampled. The world spun before his eyes.

Calm slowly prevailed as strength slowly returned to his veins, allowing him to push himself up against Samanya's side, closing his eyes to rest. Ryan could hear shuffling outside as his thoughts stilled. A sudden warning growl escaped Samanya's maw and the shuffling stopped. Its cessation was met with another draconic warning, this one far more dangerous and demanding. Samanya's growls ceased. Ryan felt Samanya's body move as she uncurled slightly from around him. A finger touched his neck, checking the Sage Rider's racing pulse.

"Ryan…Ryan!", came Oromis' voice, which barely cut through the fog of exhaustion that had consumed the young man's mind. Ryan only groaned slightly, his body refusing to allow him to do any more. He felt Oromis' mind probe the edge of his consciousness, looking for anything that may be wrong. He found nothing.

"He…alright. He…just…sleep, the amount of energy…was immense. He'll be…in the morning", Oromis said, only bits of his words reaching the young Rider's ears. It only took Ryan a more second to find himself in the blessed embrace of sleep.

_00000000000000000_

_Meanwhile, as the Traveler's consciousness collapsed from exertion, another being stood in the black realm of loss and memory that lied deep within him. It's consciousness tethered to the Traveler's very essence. His power and knowledge resting at the creatures fingertips as the host mind cast them off, shutting itself down to recover its energy. It was here, in these moments that the power of the silent realm and the creature was at its greatest. The realm seemed to have remained much the same as it had before…except green and blue-lighted dots now slowly began to appear in the sky above it. The new lights cast a slight ray of illumination on the land below. The dark figure stood among the twilight, seeming to be one with the shadows that remained. The only features that distinguished him from the darkness that hid his form were his piercing predatory eyes, their interiors burning with an all-consuming blue fire. On his shoulder lay a white upside down V and the words __**Sic Semper Tyrannus**__ and __**E Pluribus Unum**__. The creature carried itself with great pride, its head resolutely cast skyward, staring at the lights above._

"_Soon our brothers and sisters, soon our task shall be done. Soon shall we be reunited once more. Soon not even the specter of death shall hold us.", he whispered, his voice deep, determined, and reverent. The creature continued, "Our voice has chosen its path, our plan has succeeded, our mantle has been taken by one true to our creed. The time for deception is soon to pass, the time for war is close at hand, the countdown for our return has begun."_

_The voice stopped and glanced to its sides as dozens of others like it, all with the same white symbol and words on their shoulders. Then, as all stood together, the multitude spoke, as if in some chanting some ethereal ritual._

"_Our brothers have learned their lesson, the price for their mistakes have been paid by the blood of their fathers and sons, as ours were. Alag__aësia stands on the precipice, its fate balanced on a knife's edge. Our interference has begun to change what was foreseen. Soon we can no longer stay hidden, every day our host searches for us, his forces thorough and efficient. He, however, has yet to find us and learn of our identity, his purpose yet remains hidden to all but ourselves, but every day brings him closer. His conscious mind is battling with what lies within. His hidden self slowly gains acceptance among his thoughts, every day brings him closer to this place…", the multitude suddenly were silenced as the first of them smiled in anticipation and motioned towards the others._

_All of the figures converged on him, each placing their hands on the first dark figure, before each being absorbed by the first, their essences revealed to be but a few wisps of blue mist. As each individual joined with the original its body began to lose shape and glow a sapphire blue before dissipating altogether. What remained appeared to be nothing more than a shapeless blue cloud, which drifted wherever its mind wished, its light bright and shining with the intensity of a great star. One last voice spoke, this one unified, strong, defiant, and deadly._

"_The moment of salvation is at hand, darkness of war and tyranny shall flee before our eternal light. Throughout the ages we have existed, our purpose clear from the moment we were made. A race bred for war, but living for peace. None can match us, none can stop us, none can understand us. Magic itself bends to our will, its very essence sustaining us.", it said, ending for a moment as a white portal suddenly appeared, revealing the city of Hope behind it. "The heart of our people remains strong, our will unfaltering. Here, out of this great darkness shall hope arise, our great sacrifice shall soon be known to all who remember us only through myth and legend. We are Alaga__ë__sia's finest, her first and last line of defense. When all hope is lost and failure is not an option, we are sent in. We are the best of the best and no one can take that from us. And as the darkness falls before our might, peace and justice shall rule once more…", the ghostly being said one last time before drifting through the white rift that connected the dark realm to Hope. The portal closed after the last whisper of blue mist passed through. The skylights quickly dimmed and disappeared, having heard all they needed, and darkness encompassed the black land once more…_

000000000000000000

Ryan really was starting to get sick of these fainting episodes. He had been out for the entire night only to wake up to find himself on Glaedr's back and with only a few leagues to Ellesméra. During this time he spent his entire concentration searching for the entity that caused all of it, while Samanya made sure that Oromis, Istarli, and Glaedr would speak of nothing that they had told to the three the night before. They eventually agreed to her demands, on the condition that they answer their questions later. Meanwhile, Ryan's soldiers and even his Assassins had combed the entirety of his mental world only to find no trace of the being or any evidence to suggest how he was able to gain control over Ryan's body to begin with. The entire ordeal left Ryan with a bitter taste in his mouth and left him with a knowing suspicion about how his defenses were circumvented, yet he not find any evidence to support his theory…and that made his suspicion even more certain in his mind.

Unfortunately for Ryan life went on outside without any regard to the troubles of the young man. His first glimpse of Ellesméra was much like he expected, its impressive construction seamlessly melding with the forest around it. The trees turned homes amazed him with their complexity yet he couldn't believe that the things were still standing, let alone alive and well. Many elves had eagerly greeted the two Riders and dragons upon their landing, fawning all the while over Samanya while doing well to ignore the young human that strode alongside her. Samanya enjoyed the attention of the multitude around her, yet she remained wary of those surrounding her, letting out a low warning growl to any who drew to close to her Rider.

That was fine by Ryan, who's frustration over the oddness and frequency of the strange events in his life still simmered beneath his neutral facade that his face wore. The procession passed by quickly, much to Ryan's relief, and it wasn't long before he found himself at a tree-turned-structure that was constructed of a wall of saplings with a staircase of roots leading to a door above. Ryan knew what lied behind and took a deep breath to completely suppress his feelings of discontent before Oromis motioned him forward. Anticipation flooded both his and Samanya's veins as the door drew closer.

_Sometimes knowing so much can be such a curse. _Ryan thought as they came to the door. The wooden door opened as they drew close, revealing the twenty-four elven lord and ladies that lie behind and Queen Islanzadi who sat on a throne of knotted roots at the end. The elven queen wore a bright scarlet red tunic that seemed to shimmer in the abundant light. A cape lay on her back, made of swan feathers if Ryan remembered correctly. Both Rider pairs made their way forward and gave a short bow of respect to the elven queen, although Ryan and Samanya felt…odd at doing so. It was as if their very hearts and minds rebelled against their actions. They quickly shrugged it off and focused their gaze towards the throne.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Islanzadí Dröttning.", Oromis said, greeting the elven queen.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Togira Ikonoka.", Islanzadí replied.

"Un du evarínya ono varda.", Oromis finished.

"It is good to see that you have returned, Oromis, and to see that the new Rider finished his journey successfully."

"Yes he has and it is good to be back, your Majesty.", Oromis replied respectfully.

Silence reigned for a few moments and Ryan and Samanya felt the eyes of everyone present boring into them. The Sage pair met their stares with one of their own, calmly waiting for the silence to end. Finally, after felt like an hour, Islanzadí spoke.

"It is quite a surprise to see you both here, we thought there only one remaining dragon egg in existence. Might I inquire as to your names?", she said.

"_Samanya",_ the sage dragoness answered.

"Ryan Williamsson, Your Majesty.", Ryan said, the previous feeling of discontent flaring again at calling her majesty.

"It is a pleasure to see you both here safe and alive, though many did give their lives to allow you to reach here.", Islanzadí added. Memories of Mariv and the other fallen Varden soldiers flashed before Ryan's eyes as he took a moment to compose himself.

"Too many, if you ask my opinion, my Lady.", Ryan said, his voice somber.

"Such a loss of life is always to be mourned, but they died well and now we have an even greater chance at toppling Glabatorix and his corruption. Your presence here is quite the gift, an unexpected one that Fate has seen to grant us."

"It is my honor to be here.", Ryan replied, her tone even and unwavering.

"If I may inquire, how did Samanya's egg come into your possession?", the elven queen asked. Ryan felt the others in the room shift forward slowly in curiosity, waiting for his answer.

"I really don't know. Her egg appeared in my bag after I was magically transported into the forest that I was found in.", Ryan responded truthfully.

"Do you have any information as to who sent her to you?"

"I have my suspicions, but no, I have no definitive proof."

"Any information is better than nothing, could you please tell us the source of your suspicion?" Ryan glanced around for a moment, watching the contemplative faces of the Lords and Ladies that sat around him.

"I cannot.", Ryan answered. He could almost feeling the ripples that his words created in the room. He thought he even her a few murmurs from those around him.

"You cannot or you will not?", Islanzadí asked.

"I will not.", Ryan said calmly, Samanya's mind helping to bolster his confidence as he spoke.

"And why will you not?", the monarch asked with a hint of a demand. Oromis spared a quick glance at the young Rider, giving him a silent warning.

"It is not your place to ask.", Ryan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How is it not?", one of the nearby Lords began, "The person or persons responsible for giving Samanya's egg give her to you, they may have other eggs as well, eggs that are our responsibility to recover."

"Glaedr and I may be able to shed some light on the issue.", Oromis said softly, his voice soothing the suddenly suspicious atmosphere.

"How so?", one of the Ladies asked.

"We have determined that Samanya is the egg that went missing of Eridor Könungr and Survya Dröttning almost a century ago.", Ryan watched as the eyes of those assembled grew wider at the revelation, "We do not know how it came into Ryan's possession and we trust that Ryan does not know himself, but these events compel us to wonder if there is another force in Alagaësia who are working in the shadows for their own ends.", Oromis finished.

"Ryan, these are troubled times that we live in. I ask, that you please reveal your suspicion, or at least your reason for your refusal to tell us.", Islanzadí asked respectfully yet demanding an answer. Ryan's head turned as his eyes bored into the elven queen.

"There are two reasons: one, I simply do not know for certain who is responsible for all of this, I have a theory, but it is just that, a theory; second, the knowledge that I possess could mean the rise and fall of empires, the difference between victory and defeat, or the destruction of all you hope to preserve." Ryan stretched his hand to Samanya and glanced over, finding his gaze met with her own as he continued, "It is information that Samanya and I would willingly die to protect and there is simply no good reason for me to tell you the secrets that lie before your very eyes." Ryan almost smiled for a moment at his cryptic last statement. Islanzadí sighed in acceptance before speaking once more.

"If that is what you wish, I shall not force you to tell us.", her countenance then turned lighter before Ryan's eyes, "Arrangments have been made for your stay here, Oromis elda, could you please show our guest to his quarters?", she asked the Gold Rider.

"Certainly.", he responded.

"Very well then, you may take your leave.", the queen finished with a slight wave of her hand. The Oromis and Ryan bowed slightly before rising to exit, relief flooding over Ryan's mind.

"_That didn't go as badly as I expected.", _Ryan thought, allowing Samanya to hear.

"_Don't jinx us!", _she replied with a small chuckle. Ryan joined in with a chuckle and large smile of his own, which remained on his face as he and Oromis mounted Glaedr and they all darted into the sky. The trip to Ryan and Samanya's new quarters too only a few moments until they came upon a tree dwelling larger than most of the rest.

_Which makes sense, _Ryan mused, _since they probably had Riders in mind when they created it._ Ryan looked over the outside of the dwelling for a few moments before Glaedr swooped into it through a large opening in the wall. Ryan quickly dismounted and Glaedr moved away, allowing Samanya to land as well.

"This shall be your home for as long as you are here.", Oromis said. "Your training shall begin tomorrow, someone shall be here at first light to take your to the sparring fields." Oromis then held out his hand, containing a round wooden object in his palm, "As long as you take care to wind up it regularly, this device will wake you at the proper time each morning. Make sure you are prepared and have eaten before you leave."

"Yes, Master", Ryan acknowledged.

"Good, we shall let you be then. Rest well, both of you, for tomorrow you will needed all the strength you can muster.", Oromis added.

"_We will."_, Samanya assured him. Oromis only gave a slight nod before remounting Glaedr and departing, leaving the Sage pair to their own devices. Ryan proceeded to silently unpack his things and prepare for bed, while Samanya went to lay in a cushioned dais that lie in the floor nearby. The room was simple, with only a ornate pieces of furniture and a bookshelf packed with scrolls.

"_Well, at least we survived that minefield.", _Samanya remarked after several minutes passed and the silence grew too much to bear.

"_Yeah…only for me to step in another. Something is happening to me, to us, Samanya, and I have no clue what it is and I fear that it is something that we cannot control.",_ Ryan replied wearily as he collapsed on the confortable bed.

"_We'll be alright, of that I am certain.",_ Samanya responded, trying to reassure her worried Rider.

"_How do you know that?", _Ryan asked.

"_I highly doubt the ones that brought the both of us together would do it just to make us into something neither of us would wish.", _the dragoness let out a large yawn before continuing,_ "Hush now, get some sleep, we'll both need it for the long day tomorrow."_ Ryan silently agreed with her as he closed his eyes, drifting into the warm embrace of his dreams…

**00000000000000000**

**R&R!**


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

**Took me long enough eh? Well…my schedule has been terrible (still is), but I'll do the best I can. Thanks for staying with me everyone!**

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**0000000000000000**

Days seemed to flow together for Ryan as his training proceeded. Day after day, night after night, his teachers pressed him, pushing Samanya and him ever harder in preparation for what the two of them knew and the others felt would be the beginning of the end. Swordsmanship, magic, mental warfare, Ryan was trained in them all, their abilities honed as sharp as Oromis and Glaedr, and by extension the elves, could make them.

Ryan and Samanya could feel the weight of responsibility and dread for what was to come creeping up on them. This new feeling only pushed them harder. They pushed past what they would have once considered their limits, physically training their bodies and minds with a single-minded determination, swearing to themselves that, when the next battle came, they would be ready. All they waited for was Eragon and Saphira's inevitable return from the dwarvian lands and then the great battle at Feinster.

The constant training and mental stress, however, only contributed to the exhaustion that they had both been nursing since the long journey that had been their trip to Ellesméra. Their bodies felt nearly ready to drop from exhaustion with or without their consent. It even got to the point that Oromis and Glaedr gave them a precious day off to rest a couple times, which were quickly spent sleeping and doing other things that required as little effort as possible. But those days quickly flew by and passed into memory as they returned to their training the next day.

Their daily routine stayed mostly the same throughout their entire training. It started at first light with the two of them waking up before heading over to the practice fields for a couple hours of swordsmanship training with Captain Turyan, who had proven to act as condescending as Vanir had when Eragon had been in training. After Ryan had gotten thoroughly bruised and battered, the pair traveled to where Oromis and Glaedr resided to, in Ryan's case, continue training in magic, mental combat, and the other ways of a Rider, while Glaedr took Samanya off to train her in everything any dragon needs to know.

There is a maxim that says that only in adversity does man truly become acquainted himself and Ryan and Samanya quickly found that saying to be more true than they wished. The stress, the exertion, the exhaustion had begun to get to them in ways they had not anticipated…and in ways that were not entirely welcome. There was one event…one for each of them.

The first event occurred early one morning during Ryan's daily swordsmanship training session. Turyan had apparently decided to make this day one of his worst, insults and arrogance dripped from his tone as he goaded Ryan on throughout the entire session. Ryan had previously ignored his comments, thinking that the elven captain was using a technique that professional military trainers have used since the advent of war. Today, however, was different. Ryan's exhaustion had begun to catch up with him. He arrived irritable, his mind sluggish, his body sore. The limit of what he could take from the elf's mouth grew very small. His anger and frustration at the elf continued to build like a dormant volcano. It was a volcano that manifested itself in a way that Ryan and Turyan never anticipated.

00000000000000000

Ryan hit the ground for what seemed to be the thousandth time that morning, his teeth gritting in a grimace of pain. His sword lay a few feet away, also lying on the ground as Captain Turyan stood over him, sword pointed down at the young Rider's neck.

"Pathetic", Turyan said, his voice dripping with disdain, "why two humans were chosen as Riders over all of us elves is beyond my understanding. Even the lowest warrior of the Varden would be better qualified as a Rider than you and your pitiful abilities."

Ryan only growled in frustration as he reluctantly rose and picked up his sword from the ground. His body groaned in protest at the movement, his mind railing at him to rest. Ryan struggled to make his body obey his commands. His sword lay limp at his side as he turned to face his opponent once again.

_I can't take much more of this, _Ryan thought as he wearily raised Garzjla to the ready position. Ryan didn't have to wait another moment before the elven captain was upon him, sword flashing in the sun. Ryan barely deflected the first charge before being beset by a quartet of quick strikes that seemed to flow together. Ryan blocked the first three but the fourth broke through his defenses and landed on his sword-bearing shoulder slowing Ryan's response just enough to give the elf the opportunity he needed to land a left hook on the Rider's cheek, sending him staggering. Ryan recovered from his disorientation a moment later only to feel the elven blade resting lightly against his throat. The elf chuckled at him.

"Weak, just like the rest of your race. What are you even doing here, child? I thought you were here to learn how to fight, not how to learn how to be someone else's punching bag.", Turyan said with a arrogant smirk on his face. Ryan quickly pushed away the fine silver blade before retorting.

"At least we didn't spend the last hundred years hiding in some forest like cowards!", Ryan yelled, anger starting to break through the weak walls that held back its alluring influence. Ryan barely had time to duck under the punch that was sent his way in response. The reprieve was only temporary as another punch met him on his way down, sending him reeling backward. Ryan quickly rolled backward out of his fall and back to his feet, finding that Turyan had discarded his sword in favor of his fists.

"Very well then, young one, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall get.", Turyan replied before closing the distance between them in a split second and lashing out with a vicious roundhouse kick. Ryan swiftly blocked the kick and replied with a punch of his own. The elf effortlessly deflected the blow before grabbing the Rider's arm and twisting it inward. A strike to the Rider's elbow followed soon after. Ryan could hear the _CRACK!_ of the bone in his arm a moment before he let out a yell of pain. Turyan, however, didn't stop there. He followed up his strike with three quick punches to the Rider's gut before finishing with an open palm strike to the face, breaking Ryan's nose.

Ryan dropped to the ground instantly, his mind whirling in an overload of pain and disorientation. For a moment Ryan just lay there, staring at the sun until lucidity returned to him. _I will never submit, not to him!_ Ryan swore to himself as he rolled over and tried to push himself to his feet with his one good arm. A kick to the ribs met his effort, rolling him back over onto the ground on his back.

"You need to learn your place, child. You have neither the right nor the understanding to understand our decisions.", Turyan said in a scolding tone.

"And…what gives…you the right…to…to judge us?", Ryan mumbled through the pain that clouded his being.

"Child, I have lived since before your grandfather's grandfather was ever born. I have seen every characteristic and emotion of man. I have seen more death and suffering in my time than any of your kind could ever imagine, most of it caused by your people in your recklessness and love of war. This is what gives me the right.", Turyan replied.

"Ignorant…arrogant…fool.", Ryan mumbled, a smirk on his face all the while. "You…and your people…know nothing. You…may be able to destroy bodies…states… kingdoms…but my people…we can destroy worlds. You fight with steel….and the strength of the earth…but we fight with fire…and the might of the stars. We have seen more death and destruction on a…", Ryan paused for a moment as blood came forth from a series of strong coughs, "scale that Alagëasia…can scarcely imagine and moreover…we have learned from it."

"Hahaha!", Turyan laughed, "your people can destroy worlds! Hahaha! your people can barely destroy themselves! And the stars! Ha! None can touch them! Let alone harness their light! Who do you think you are? Some prophet? Some baseless visionary whose words are nothing but empty air?"

"No…", Ryan replied calmly, beginning to recover from the disorientation he felt, "not a visionary, a relic…a relic of a time and land far beyond this one. I am only an bystander who found himself drawn into something bigger than he yet understands." Ryan's mind began to calm as he continued to speak, the very air around him seeming to extend his sight, the natural bluish wisps of magic in the air painting him a picture of the world around him in his mind. Ryan could feel his heartbeat slow, his mind begin to yield to the calm that had replaced the anger that simmered there only a moment before.

"And this is what gives you the right to judge that which you do not understand?", Turyan snorted. "Just the fact that you stood watching this mess before getting yourself involved?" Turyan's expression, though, began to change to one of curiosity as he felt magic beginning to concentrate in the air around them, as if waiting for something to call for it.

"On the contrary, it is you who do not understand us, elf. You call us weak, yet we have stood alone against Galbatorix since his rise to power. You call us fools, yet my people have a greater knowledge of the world and its workings than you can hope to achieve in your lifetime. You call us bloodthirsty, yet we show compassion and mercy to those innocent or who oppose us in this war. Elves may consider themselves superior to man in both body and mind, but I tell you that we are both more alike than you think."

Turyan began to reply after Ryan finished, however, the Rider was not listening. Ryan felt a mass of energy and knowledge bring itself to his awareness. His eyes closed as his mind yielded to the sensation that surged through it. He felt his pain begin to fade as a single thought burned in his mind. _Fight him._ he thought as a single-minded determination flooded his veins. His mind felt as if some missing part of it had rejoined the whole. He moved to stand.

Ryan turned his head just in time to see a kick from the elven captain head his way. Time seemed to slow as adrenaline flooded his veins. He knew instantly what to do. He instantly lashed out with his previously broken arm to deflect the blow before sliding away and kicking out with one of his legs, sending the elf falling to the ground. Ryan quickly rolled to his feet as Turyan did the same. The two combatants stood a few yards away from each other, Ryan sensing the confusion in Turyan's eyes as Turyan noticed the utter lack of emotion in Ryan's. The Rider's fists lay up in a fighting stance as his cold, calculating gaze scanned over his opponent. The elf was stunned at the change, before the young Rider's movements and thoughts were betrayed by his stance and expression, now he betrayed nothing.

Meanwhile, Ryan began to circle the elven captain like a practiced predator. Information flooded through his thoughts as, this time, he consciously decided how best to confront his opponent. Weak points, strength, fighting style, he accounted for it all. After only a second of contemplation Ryan dashed forwards, lashing out with a cobra-quick punch that his opponent barely deflected. Turyan's eyes went wide for a moment in surprise at the Rider's change. Turyan replied with two punches of his own which the Rider block with just as much ease as Turyan had deflected Ryan's earlier. The pair continued to exchange blows as Turyan analyzed the "new" person that stood in front of him. The Rider's movement seemed to flow gracefully, unlike the emotion-driven, predictable movements of before. He acted like a trained soldier, if a bit…unrefined.

_Where did this come from?_ Turyan thought as their match continued. Punch, block, kick, block, the cycle continued for several minutes until Ryan managed to land a blow to Turyan's face, stunning the elf long enough to allow Ryan to hook his foot around the elf's legs and push, sending Turyan to the ground. The scene ended with Ryan knelt over Turyan's body, fist raised in preparation to strike. Turyan only closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good job", he said, conveying the satisfaction that he felt at Ryan's work.

0000000000000000000

And so of Ryan finally gained full access to his instinct. While, previously he only had access to the information it contained, now he could consciously act on the information. Ryan quickly learned to access and use this vast library of knowledge on demand but the problem quickly became controlling it. The presence constantly rested at the edge of his thoughts, and it was all too easy to lose himself to it. For the first few days after the fight Samanya and Oromis had to shake him out of the meditative trances that he would occasionally lapse into. Once he learned how to properly control the instinct, however, his learning proceeded at many times the pace that it had previously.

Samanya's training was just as intensive, her ancestral knowledge and instincts helping her to push on as fast as her Rider. One thing, however, that continued to elude her was breathing fire. She had tried, with Glaedr helping, on multiple occasions to breath fire, however, all of her attempts failed. The frustration of not being able to do something that every dragon was born to do from infancy pushed her harder. She relentlessly searched her instincts and ancestral memories for any reason that could be why she couldn't awaken her inner fire. They found no reason for or solution to the problem, but Samanya continued to press on, insisting on trying until she figured out how to do it. Day after day of frustration followed, until, one day, something changed.

00000000000000000

"_Why won't this work!",_ Samanya yelled in frustration as yet another attempt at firebreathing failed. _"I am a dragon! Not just a dragon, the daughter of the king and queen no less. So why can't I do something that any hatchling can?"_

"_I don't know, Samanya"_, came the calm voice of her Rider, _"and I don't think that constantly yelling into my head makes the situation any better."_

"_Shut up!", _Samanya replied, venting her feelings on her Rider.

"_I would, except your yelling makes it hard to concentrate.", _Ryan said with the same calm as before. Samanya only responded by abruptly shutting off the link between them, cutting off anything more that her Rider might say. A sigh of resignation escaped her maw as her eyes dropped to the ground, feeling shame at her inability to do something every dragon from first to last could accomplish. She sat on her haunches as Glaedr looked over her, racking his brain for something, anything that could help. Suddenly an idea came to him. He quickly conferred with Istarli, who resided within a saddlebag on his back and who also agreed that the idea was worth a try.

"_Young one?", _Glaedr said, trying to get his student's attention.

"_Yes?",_ Samanya replied, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"_There is one more thing we would like for you to try."_

"_And what might that be?", _Samanya asked, showing a small glimmer of hope.

"_Stand.",_ Glaedr ordered. She stood. _"Now, close your eyes. Forget everything that troubles you. Cast it everything aside."_ Samanya exhaled before doing so, trying her best to do what her teacher instructed. _"Focus on your inner fire. Feel it as it rages inside your chest." _She felt the burning sensation that she had touched so many times before in her previous attempts. _"Set aside your anger, your grief, your sorrow. Let peace, contentment, and calm consume you." _Samanya paused for a moment in surprise, Glaedr hadn't taught her to use this way before, quite the opposite in fact. She thought about asking her mentors about it but then refrained, thinking that, if it worked, it'd be better to ask afterwards._ "Remember everything you love, everything you live for, everything you'd fight for, everything you'd die for."_ Samanya delved into her memories at Glaedr's words, thinking of the Varden, the elves…her race, her future…her Rider. _"Lose yourself to those thoughts…"_ Samanya suddenly stopped listening to her teacher as her mind went blank. A small smile crept onto her face at the memories of her and Ryan when she was naught but a hatchling, memories of everything they had shared, and memories of everything they believed.

Suddenly the sage dragoness felt a pressure growing in her chest. Unlike the other times, she didn't push the feeling upwards, she let it grow. The pressure slowly moved its way up her chest, into her neck, and started to collect behind her maw. Her eyes flashed open as instinct pushed her forward…she was ready.

Glaedr watched as Samanya's maw opened slightly, revealing a green tinted ball of white flame collecting within. The ball grew bigger and brighter until Samanya could hold it no longer and with a loud roar she breathed the ball out. The white sphere flew fast and true towards its target, a large stone that they had set up for this very purpose. The fire hit the rock and, for a split-second, nothing happened, but then the ball exploded, spitting superheated rock fragments and licks of flame in all directions. Glaedr's eyes went wide as the smoke cleared and he could see the effect of Samanya's action.

A large portion of the stone had been obliterated, the remaining jagged edges glowing an angry red from the heat. The ground below the stone lay burnt and blackened. Glaedr turned back to his sage student, turning to see a smirk on her face as she observed her work. With a final, triumphant roar she stood on her hind legs before breathing a large tongue of green flame, celebrating her discovery. Glaedr and Istarli smiled at the young dragon's antics before the thought hit them.

_What was that?_ they thought simultaneously.

"_Congratulations, Samanya Survyasdaughter. _the two elder dragons said, casting aside their questions for a moment.

"_I did it! I did it!",_ Samanya yelled in response, talking to both them and, through the newly reopened link, her Rider. Glaedr's smile only grew larger while Istarli chuckled inside the gold dragon's mind. It felt, refreshing, to see Samanya behaving like such a hatchling, considering how serious and frustrated she had been over the past several days.

"_Now, do it again.", _Glaedr asked.

"_Of course.", _Samanya said with a wide smile and newfound confidence. Samanya started to do the same thing she had before, although this time she did it much faster. Glaedr, however, wasn't trying to see if she could do it, he was trying to see how she did it. Glaedr stretched out his mind towards his student, sensing how her mind called for her inner fire. He sensed the air around Samanya charge with magic for a moment before she loosed another ball just like the first, with the same effect as the first as well.

_Interesting,_ Glaedr thought, _her dormant magic seems to be more influential than a normal dragon's. _Glaedr then shook himself back to the present, where Samanya stood looking at him expectantly.

"_Good, now that you've awakened your inner fire we can move on. Now try…"_

00000000000000000

Ryan and Samanya's training continued without further incident. The pair learned at an exceptional rate, their determination and willingness to learn making up for the lack of training time.

The sense of foreboding that the pair had felt since a arriving continued to grow. Ryan and Samanya swore that they could feel Eragon and Saphira getting closer to returning to Ellesméra every hour. It came as no surprise to them, then, when Oromis told them a week later that the Blue pair were only a day's flight outside of the elven capital. So when Ryan and Samanya returned after Ryan's morning swordsmanship training session to find their teachers sitting in a conversation with the Blue Rider and an exhausted Saphira, they were as prepared for what was coming as they possibly could be.

00000000000000000

Ryan gazed over the blue sky and the bright sun that hung high in the sky as he rode on Samanya's back, their destination Oromis' hut, where Eragon and Saphira had immediately headed to once they had arrived back in Ellesméra. The pair flew on, their link silent and calm. Everything they had done, every ounce of effort they put forward, led up to these coming days.

The clearing marking Oromis' home appeared fairly quickly and the pair instantly noticed the blue and gold dragons laying in it, along with two humanoid figures sitting in two chairs by a table nearby. It also appeared that they had arrived at a bad time…

"You know what?", Eragon bellowed, completely ignoring the landing of the Sage Rider and dragon.

"Sit." Oromis ordered. Eragon instantly complied, righting his fallen chair and sitting back down. Ryan and Samanya stood a little ways off, knowing what was going on and giving the others the space they needed. The two then ignored the conversation, waiting until they were called for to intrude.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Samanya gazed out at the horizon, having a small conversation of their own.

"_The calm before the storm.", _Ryan said

"_As long as we're together, that storm will only be for our enemies, Ryan, never forget that.", _Samanya replied, turning her head to give her Rider a loving gaze with one of her burning green eyes. Ryan placed his hand on her snout before replying.

"_I'm not worried, relieved would be a better word I think. At least now we'll know for sure where we stand. Now, we can actually make a difference."_ The Sage dragoness nodded at his words. The pair stopped speaking, silence reigned for minutes upon minutes as they stood in each other's mental embrace, content with the world as it was. The pair barely noticed when Eragon left towards the edge of the Crags of Tel'naeír, Saphira following shortly after, and Oromis went inside his hut to retrieve some soup for them all.

"_Young ones,"_ Glaedr suddenly said, _"come take a seat, there is much to discuss, and some of it is best for you to answer." _The Sage pair nodded and made their way over to the table in front of Glaedr. Eragon and Saphira reappeared soon after, both giving Ryan and Samanya a nod in greeting that was replied in kind. Oromis then returned with the bowls of soup and the Riders stayed silent as they ate. After finishing Eragon and Oromis talked aboutEragon's mother for a few more moments before drifting towards another topic, the Eldunarí. Ryan merely sat by, appearing to listen while actually not since he already knew everything that would be said.

"And are you not surprised by this?", Eragon suddenly asked, looking at Ryan expectantly.

"No.", Ryan answered plainly after focusing his thoughts.

"Why not?"

"_Because we already knew.", _Samanya said, answering Eragon's question.

"_And how did you two come to know of this?",_ Saphira asked, her voice curious. Ryan glanced over at Oromis before asking something of his own.

"Have you told them?", Ryan asked.

"No", Oromis replied, "we felt that it would be better if you told them."

"Very well.", Ryan said before his looked up at the Blue pair and began to tell the story of his and Samanya's journey to the elven capital. From the village, to the attack of Andlát Datia, then their escape and the final run into the forest, with Samanya adding some things in here and there. The two told the others everything, especially about Istarli.

"Sounds like you two had quite the trip.", Eragon said with a small smile. "And beating a member of Andlát Datia is no small feat either. It's good to see that you both still made it here safely even through all that." Eragon turned his attention back to Glaedr and Oromis before asking, "So Istarli is here I assume."

"_That would be correct, Eragon Shadeslayer, although it is Elder to you, not Istarli.",_ the disembodied dragon said.

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, Elder", _Saphira said, her voice respectful.

"_To you as well, both of you.", _Istarli relied with a hint of contentment in his tone.

While Eragon and Saphira conversed with the elder Eldunarí and talked about what they were going to do in Ellesmerá, Ryan debated telling the others something, something regarding what Galbatorix was working on in his black castle.

"_Later, before we leave maybe, but not now. Let them rest, they have enough to think and worry about without adding that to it."_, Samanya whispered in his thoughts, sensing the source of her Rider's dilemma. Ryan silently agreed with her words then turned his attention back to Eragon, who was talking about the "weapon" underneath the Menoa tree.

"…underneath the Menoa tree?", Eragon was saying. Ryan thought about things for a moment before thinking that it would be a better idea to tell the Rider what the "weapon" really was. Samanya quickly agreed and Ryan cleared his throat to get the others' attention.

"It's brightsteel," he said to Eragon, "the thing you search for is not a weapon but a clump of brightsteel hidden underneath some of the Menoa tree's roots." The others stared at him for a moment before regaining their composure.

"_And how might you know of this?",_ Saphira asked. Ryan gave Oromis a small knowing smile before he replied.

"I cannot tell you, not yet." Ryan said, chuckling slightly, "Besides, it is only one secret among many. I just thought I'd save you the trouble of looking." The blue pair nodded slightly in acceptance, starting to get used to the fact that the Sage pair wouldn't answer their questions, Ryan wasn't finished, however, as he glanced over to Oromis before asking, "May Samanya and I take our leave? There is much for us to do if we are all leaving soon."

"_There is nothing else. Go do what must be done, we leave as soon as Eragon and Saphira are ready.",_ Oromis replied, giving Ryan and Samanya a nod as well.

"_We will be waiting.",_ Ryan replied, adding a short bow before striding over to Samanya and swiftly climbing into her saddle before she took to the sky. As Samanya flew them both back to the city, Ryan stretched out his mind to find Rhunön, the most famous elven blacksmith, who he had asked almost as soon as he had arrived in Ellesméra to produce a suit of armor for him.

The armor had been a product of both Ryan's imagination and Rhunön's wisdom and experience. The armor began as a modified version of the Roman lorica segmentata armor with added greaves and bracers to provide better protection. Ryan had decided to forgo a helmet, however, citing its restriction of vision and hearing as a greater cost than the benefit of better protection. Ryan, though, added a few extra things as well, asking for a leather shoulder strap to carry a small crossbow and a quiver with a few arrows to preserve his pistol and its ammunition for truly critical situations. He also asked for a knife and sheath, just in case he lost his sword, to be attached to that shoulder strap. Lastly, Ryan had asked for something that he thought…perhaps a little extravagant and yet he thought could be extremely useful. The item was a right bracer mounted hidden blade to use in a situation where some…subtly might be required. Samanya had chuckled in Ryan's mind when he had asked for the blade, thinking of where the idea had come from and thinking the entire thing a bit…childish.

Regardless, Rhunön had completed the armor and its modifications almost a week before, using other elven blacksmiths for the items that she could not produce on her own. Ryan, however, had left the armor in her care, waiting to retrieve it until Eragon had returned and it was time for them to leave. Ryan hadn't even seen the armor set yet, though from Rhunön had told him it was something to behold.

It only took Samanya a few minutes to reach Rhunön's forge where Ryan, who couldn't stop smiling, dismounted and entered with Samanya following close behind. The smell of charcoal and feeling of immense heat greeted the Rider and dragon as they walked inside. The sound of clanging drifted from within the building, indicating the elven smith was hard at work.

"Rhunön elda?", Ryan called in a gap between the clangs.

"One moment.", came the elf's reply from deeper in the building. Ryan stood patiently by the entrance while Samanya had her head stuck inside. They only had to wait for a few moments before Rhunön appeared from behind her smithing equipment. "I assume you are here for your armor?", she asked as she wiped her hands off on a rag.

"Yes.", Ryan answered.

"Come with me.", Rhunön ordered, waving him forwards. Ryan followed her as she moved her way around her equipment and tools to a small room, which contained a variety of finished goods. Everything from tools to more armor could be found in the room that Ryan found himself in. "There you are, completed as you asked. Some of my best work I must say, although a bit less satisfying than making the Rider's swords.", she said, indicating towards a collection of armor pieces laying on a nearby table and her voice sounding…wishful as she finished. "Go ahead and put it on so I can fit it to you.", she added as he started to walk towards his new armor.

Ryan held up the chestpiece, which looked much like the Roman armor that it was inspired from, a greenish tint lay on the outer edges of all the plates and the plates themselves gleamed a subdued silver. He pulled it over his head after which Rhunön began to adjust the straps so that it would fit it better as she gave him a bit of information about the armor, telling him about the magical spells that had been cast over the metal to make it stronger, more durable, lighter, and resistant to rust and wear. After the chest piece finally rested snuggly on Ryan's chest, next came the leg greaves and bracers, which were single pieces so Ryan could put on and adjust them on his own. Rhunön looked over the Rider after he had finished, giving a small smile after seeing Ryan's expression of satisfaction with her work.

"Thank you very much, Rhunön elda.", Ryan said, turning his head to face the elven smith.

"Just come back to us alive, Ryan Williamsson, and I will be satisfied.", Rhunön replied with complete seriousness.

"I will do my best.", Ryan said with a small nod of respect. A knock suddenly came from the front of the building.

"_Samanya,"_ Ryan began to ask his dragon, _"who's at the door?"_

"_It's Eragon and Saphira,"_ she replied as Ryan and Rhunön made their way back to the front door, _"they seemed to have found the brightsteel much quicker with your advice."_

"_Good."_, Ryan replied, finally seeing Eragon and Saphira's head sticking through the front door. "Eragon.", Ryan offered with a nod of greeting.

"Ryan," Eragon replied, studying the Sage Rider's new armor, "the armor looks impressive."

"You can thank Rhunön for that. She couldn't have designed a better armor set.", Ryan said, rolling his arms and shoulders, reveling in the lightness and flexibility of the armor. "Did you have much difficulty finding it?"

"No, it was just where you said it was. The hardest part was getting the Menoa tree to give it to us…she didn't feel particularly good about being disturbed.", Eragon added, seeming to shake a little in memory of what had occurred.

"Found what?", Rhunön asked, working her way past Ryan to see what they talked about. Her eyes went wide when she saw the ball of metal that rested in Eragon's hands. "Where did you find that?", she asked the Blue Rider. Eragon's eyes flickered over to Ryan as he responded, "Under the roots of the Menoa tree."

_And this is where I take my leave. _Ryan thought nervously as he shuffled his way out the door before Rhunön could ask any questions. He quickly mounted Samanya and the pair took off back to their home, both of them laughing at what they imagined to be Rhunön's expression at the moment all the while. Once they arrived back at their simple yet nice home that had served them well since their arrival in Ellesméra. There the pair finally fell to the confortable embrace of sleep, their minds dreamless and calm, anticipating the lack of rest and wear of war that was to come…

0000000000000000

The dragon and Rider awoke early the next morning and quickly raced to get themselves ready for the coming storm. Samanya's saddle was put in its place, Ryan quickly put on his armor and strapped on his sword belt, shifting the sheath so that it rested diagonally on his back with his pistol and its ammunition strapped to the left side of his hip. After they were both prepared, the pair flew over to Oromis' hut, where they found both him and Eragon already waiting for them.

"It is good for you both to finally join us.", Oromis said in greeting as Samanya strode over to the group with Ryan on her back.

"We're ready when you both are.", Ryan replied, sensing Glaedr speaking to Samanya also.

"Then let us be gone from here.", Oromis replied, his eyes sweeping over the four others in front of him, "I have heard from Islanzadí that Nasuada has laid siege to the city of Feinster, and the Varden have great need of you…all of you."

"_We have spent too long in Ellesm__é__ra", _Saphira added.

"_Perhaps,"_ Glaedr responded, "_but it was time well spent."_ Oromis quickly bounded up into the saddle perched on Glaedr's massive back, who turned towards the edge of the Craigs of Tel'naeír to take off. Oromis, however, had one last thing to add.

"As we fly," he began to say, "we can review the lists of true names that you have both learned in your time here." Eragon now mounted Saphira as well and the sage and sapphire dragons turned to follow their golden mentor.

"_What did Glaedr talk to you about?",_ Ryan asked Samanya.

"_He just wanted me to tell you that he had given Eragon and Saphira his Eldunar__í__,"_ she replied with a mental shrug, _"nothing we didn't already know would occur."_ Ryan gave a small nod and gave a small smile as he looked out over the edge of the Craigs. He watched as Glaedr unfurled his massive wings and jumped off the cliffs, leveling out several feet above the sea of the forest trees below. Samanya and Saphira followed close behind, Ryan giving a small whoop of joy as they plummeted downward. As the three started to pick up speed and the sea of forest trees began to zip by below, Saphira let out a ringing roar, one that was soon joined by another from Glaedr and Samanya.

Samanya's roar, however, sounded different from the rest. It traveled far further and carried an undertone of a strength and determination that was feared long before the Dragon Riders were ever known. A roar that all of the land had once heard…a roar that many an enemy of peace had listened to before their abrupt end.

It was a roar that Alagaësia had not heard for nearly a hundred millennia…

**0000000000000000**

**R&R!**


	22. Blood and Iron

**A/N: Hallelujah! Finally got this done. Sorry this took so long, some familial problems over spring break, hectic schedule, and a bit of writer's block made this take forever. On the upside, this chapter is longer than the others (just a bit…). Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**0000000000000000**

The trio of dragons and Riders flew without stopping over the sea of pine trees that made up the great elven forest. The scenery remained mostly unchanged for many leagues, only broken up by the occasion clearing or lake. The scenery, however, was not even spared a moment of thought by the two younger Riders, who spent their time going over every ounce of the ancient language that they had learned during their training. It took until late afternoon for the three dragons to reach the outer edge of Du Weldenvarden, where Oromis and Glaedr promptly said their farewells to the rest of them. Eragon and Saphira replied likewise. Ryan and Samanya, however, replied with a barely restrained forlorn tone. Their teachers picked up on the Sage pair's voices and asked them if something was wrong, only to have Ryan and Samanya shrug their questions off with a simple _"Goodbye…and good luck."_

Saphira and Samanya then continued to the southwest where they flew on without stopping for two days. The two dragons only stopped when Saphira finally couldn't go on any longer and Samanya was nearing the end of her strength as well, although Ryan could feel some magical energy sustaining her from within…but from where and why, he didn't know. Anxiety racked both Riders as their destination drew ever closer and it only worsened once the first signs of war, the long columns of marching men and the smoke rising above sacked and burned villages scattered around Feinster. The image did more than provoke bad feelings however…

For Ryan and Samanya the world flashed…

_000000000000000000_

_The landscape changed into a world of fire and ash as the pair found themselves flying high above a massive battlefield. Bolts of light zipped from multiple directions between thousands of dark silhouetted figures on the killing fields below. Inhuman screeches cried out from the ground mixed with the cries of both living and dying. Dragons and what looked like futuristic gunships battled against grotesque flying creatures in the sky around pair. The ground was stained with the blood of millions of both the undead and living. _

_It was an image of total war…total destruction._

_It was the picture of the end of all things._

_Ryan and Samanya stared in horror at the carnage that surrounded them, scanning over both the land and sky at the skeletons of endless plains and once great megacities. Behind this great battle stood a giant black portal rimmed with a bright blue, sustained by a bright beam of energy from a spired building below…and high in the sky stood a massive ring structure._

"_Halo"…a voice said in the pair's minds, "our last resort…and the tool of our destruction."_

_Dragon and Rider frantically searched for the voice's source, but they found nothing. They did, however, spot two easily recognizable figures on the ground below. The figures' armor were colored sapphire blue and emerald green._

Xytan and Sytma, _the two thought. As they continued to look closer they could spot many other Neomorphs fighting around them with rifle and sword. Most of them only had a standard digital or forest camouflage patterns of Army or Marine units respectively, a few, however, bore the black armor and red eyes of the Assassin order._

"_Brothers…Sisters…", the same voice from before said, its voice soft and taking a mournful keel. This time Ryan and Samanya just continued to watch the battle unfold below them. They noticed that for each Neomorph that died, fifty of the abominations below fell with them…but one hundred others quickly took their place. The defenders couldn't hold out forever…_

_The living tide was too great…_

_And both Ryan and Samanya could only watch as the world below them burned…_

00000000000000000

Ryan and Samanya jerked back into the real world with wide eyes and gasping for air, feeling a massive lurch that brought them back to awareness. Ryan looked up into the sky had darkened with night starting to take its place over the horizon. The panic soon subsided, however, when Saphira spoke to them about their location.

"_We just passed over the Jiet River, it should only be an hour or two now before Feinster is in sight.", _the sapphire dragoness said.

"_Got it.", _Samanya replied.

"_Once we reach Feinster follow my lead, the battle will be difficult enough without having to worry about you both getting separated from us and killed. Besides, if we stick together we will be far more effective.",_ Saphira added before closing the link between them.

_Will do. _Ryan thought back, redoubling his scanning of the horizon, trying to catch a glimpse of the city on the horizon.

Not until night had fully come upon the two Dragon Riders, however, did Ryan finally catch his first glimpse of Feinster. The city appeared to him to be naught but a red glow on the ground that only grew larger as Ryan began to stretch what on his body he could to prepare himself for what was to come.

As the city finally began to take shape both Riders and dragons gazed down on the land below with a critical eye. They saw fires burning, from lanterns to burning buildings, the masses of men, both Varden and Empire, and the plethora of siege engines, from ladders to siege towers.

"_They don't seem to have noticed us yet.", _Eragon suddenly said to the rest of them, _"Shall we announce our arrival?"_

The answer came with two deafening roars and two blue and green jets of flame. Silence reigned for a few moments until cheering started to erupt from the Varden lines, matched by the despairing cries of their Imperial counterparts. Ryan and Samanya smirked at the sounds, their minds changing, preparing for battle. Ryan let his instinct roam free within his mind, transforming his human mind into something else…something born and bred for the battlefield. Suddenly Eragon yelled out into Ryan's head.

"_Arya, Bl__ö__dhgarm, and Yamula are trapped on the other side of the walls by a large group of soldiers! Follow Saphira and I in, we need to save them!"_

"_Got it.", _Ryan replied emotionlessly. The two dragons then dove towards the city gates, where Ryan spotted the three elves standing surrounded by a hundred or so soldiers. Samanya immediately fired off one of her exploding fireballs into the largest group of soldiers, instantly killing over a dozen in a single blast. It only took another split second for the dragons to hit the ground, killing another dozen with their combined efforts of fang and claw. The group of soldiers then dispersed into the myriad of alleyways and buildings that stood around them.

"Eragon!", Ryan heard Arya yell as he jumped off Samanya, crossbow drawn and eyes scanning for threats.

"Welcome, Shadeslayer. Welcome, Bjartskular.", came Blödhgarm's easily recognizable voice.

"Williamsson, Samanya.", Yamula added, appearing out from behind the other two, her voice as cold and critical as ever. Ryan only nodded in reply.

"Are you hurt?", Eragon asked.

"A few scratches but nothing serious.", Blödhgarm replied, while Arya shook her head in response.

"_What are you doing here without reinforcements?", _Saphira asked the three elves.

"The gates", Arya said, sounding winded, "For three days, we've…"

The rest of Arya's words were lost on the Sage pair as they gaze at the area around them, at the flames that danced between the buildings, at the bodies lying burnt and bloody on the ground…

The world flashed…

_000000000000000000_

_The Sage pair reopened their eyes to find themselves back in the battle that they had seen before arriving, but this time, they were on the ground, a large, sharp looking yet aesthetically pleasing building dominating the view to their right. A great spire stretched forth from it into the heavens, a blue beam of energy surging from the spire towards the portal above, sustaining its existence…_

_The two quickly took stock of their surroundings, finding a few remaining Neomorphs and armored human-like figures before the building, well dug in and firing into the grotesque army of rotting bodies and defiled flesh that ran at them from the pair's left. The energy bolts from the defender's weapons cut down dozens…hundreds, but in the end it only served to delay the inevitable…_

_Eventually their ammunition would run out and the horde that only seemed to grow by the second would overwhelm them._

"**Do not be afraid."**, _a mental voice suddenly rumbled_, **"I am peace…I am salvation." **_The voice sounded different than anything Ryan and Samanya had ever heard. It voice was very deep and hid behind it a feeling of anger and malice._

"**Your time is at an end abomination!"**, _the pair heard Xytan yell in reply_, **"You have lost! You have failed! And now you and all your kind shall burn for your sins!"**

"**Foolish being of flesh and faith**_**," **__the unknown voice said while Ryan and Samanya rushed to the source of Xytan's words_, **"I am eternal! I have consumed all your empire of flesh and mind and bone!"**

"**Not yet."**, _came Xytan's final reply before the connection was cut and the Sage pair found him and Sytma amidst the defenders, surrounded by several of the remaining Assassins and cutting down as many enemies with their rifles as they could._

"_Sir!", one of the Assassins yelled, trying to be heard over the whine of discharging weapons, "Overwatch reports the enemy has been reinforced to three times its original strength and all the other strongpoints are reporting that their weapons' batteries are almost spent!" _

"_Tell all forces to fall back here to the control installation and order all our remaining units to hand out their ammunition to our allies. Then tell them to prepare for close combat. We will make our stand here, for without this installation the enemy has won nothing!", Xytan yelled back. The Assassin nodded, then ran off to carry out his leader's orders. Xytan turned his attention back to the fight, scything down abomination after abomination with controlled bursts from his rifle. He sighed after a few more moments, finally coming to terms with the inevitable, and keyed his radio once again._

"_Didact, status report.", the Neomorphian leader said with a calm like one resigned to his fate._

"_Charging sequence has just been activated. Weapons diagnostics and purging protocols are running through the systems one last time. It should only take another hour or so for the installations to fire.", said another voice in reply, sounding deep in concentration._

"_What's the situation in orbit?", Xytan asked...as if he didn't want to hear the answer._

"_It's going much better than we feared it would. Offensive Bias is holding Medicant off rather well, considering the disparity of forces. How's it going on the ground?" Xytan turned his attention away from the radio for a moment, as he looked over the battlefield, watching as his men fired into the undead horde and as the enemy infected an unlucky allied soldier, the man screaming as an infection form morphed his body before Xytan's eyes._

"_We'll buy you all the time you need.", he finally replied, his voice forlorn and saddened._

"_It has been an honor working with you…", Didact said, mirroring Xytan's voice._

"…_The honor has been mine.", came Xytan's final words as he cut the connection._

_000000000000000000_

_The world changed, morphing until it saw the Sage pair standing at the mouth of a large cave, the blue and green forms of Patriarch and Matriarch standing at the entrance, staring at the sky. Matriarch drew her head down to look at her sapphire mate._

"_It is time.", she whispered. A forlorn sigh was the only reply as Patriarch's head looked back down to earth. The two then stepped to the edge of the cliff on which the cave rested, revealing a beautiful green plain that stretched out to the horizon…the image of an innocent peace…a peace so easily lost due to the fires of war. The blue male gazed out at the view for a few moments before stretching his mind throughout all the lands of the world, connecting it with every dragon and Neomorph that listened for his call._

"_This is it, my sons and daughters. All hope is lost. Our end has come…"_

"…_We have long hoped that this day would never dawn," Matriarch added, "but fate has forsaken us. The Array stands ready…and so do we…"_

"…_So long and hard have we fought for what we believed to be true," Patriarch continued, "sacrificing both blood and steel in pursuit of our goal. But it was not enough. Now, we ask for one last offering...one last sacrifice so that our dream might never die..."_

"_So we bid you to stand, here…at the end of all things. Now, we ask you for your sacrifice…" Patriarch and Matriarch then spoke together._

"_Watchers…Protectors…Guardians…Reonas, it has been an honor to lead and serve you all…good luck…and may fate bless this great and noble undertaking."_

_Ryan and Samanya stared in amazement, not at what the two beside them had said…but at what was going on below. From forest trees to cliff caves they answered. Every last Neomorph and Reona dragon, from youngling to elderly, small to large, first to last…they came…_

…_to defy fate one last time…_

…_to face that which none else could…_

…_to save that which they could no longer defend…_

_It was an assembly for the ages._

00000000000000000

Ryan and Samanya snapped back to awareness, hearing a quartet of warcries approaching them. Ryan quickly snapped his crossbow up and fired, impaling one of the four Imperial soldiers through the eye while Arya, Eragon, and Yamula accounted for one each.

"Hurry!", Arya cried.

"And do try to keep up, Williamsson.", Yamula added to Ryan as she raced on in response to Arya's call.

"Ladies first, my dear elf.", Ryan shouted back sarcastically.

The group pressed on, withering the hail of arrows and groups of charging men that approached them as they neared their goal. As they drew closer the steady boom of the battering ram could be heard on the city's gates. The group stumbled upon three Imperial magicians, however, the mages fled upon sight of Eragon and the rest. Finally, the group reached the great wooden gates, only to find fifty enemy soldiers blocking their path.

"Never shall you pass, foul demons!", shouted one of the soldiers, "This is our home, and we shall not allow Urgals and elves and other inhuman monsters to enter! Begone, for you shall find nothing but blood and sorrow in Feinster!"

"The gears for opening the gates are hidden within there.", Arya whispered to Eragon, pointing at the guard towers on either side of the gates.

"Go," the rider replied, "You, Blödhgarm, and Yamula sneak around the men and slip into the towers. The four of us will keep them occupied in the meantime." Arya nodded, then the three elves disappeared into the shadows of the buildings behind the Riders and dragons. Ryan and Samanya continued to watch the group of soldiers during all this, crossbow and claws ready to go at a moments notice.

"_Wait," _Eragon suddenly said to the rest of them, _"Let me try something first."_

"_If it doesn't work, then may I tear them to shreds?", _Saphira asked in reply, licking her fangs in anticipation.

"_Yes, then you may do what you wish with them.",_ Eragon responded before slowly walking towards the group of soldiers, holding his shield and sword to the side in a show of nonaggression. An arrow suddenly shot towards him from above, only to be stopped by the Rider's wards. Ryan jerked his crossbow upwards to kill the one responsible but a quick mental shout of _"Wait!"_ from the Blue Rider stopped him from pulling the trigger.

"My name is Eragon Shadeslayer! Perhaps you have…", the Blue Rider continued, shrugging off the wayward arrow. Ryan and Samanya, however, soon stopped paying attention to the Blue Rider's words.

Their attention drawn to the shimmering reddish light glinting off the metal armor and shields of the soldiers…

The world flashed once again…

_00000000000000000_

_Ryan and Samanya stood where they had in their previous dream, but an uneasy silence reigned over the land. It was the calm before the storm. On one side stood the great Flood, the consumers of flesh and mind and metal, while on the other side stood the Neomorphs and the remnants of a once great empire that encompassed the stars. The two sides stood in uneasy peace, as if waiting for something._

_Xytan and Sytma stood forward of the rest of their forces, gazing calmly at the undead hordes that lay before them. They turned their eyes towards each other, their eyes locking to display the great emotion of love that they shared for each other. The sight, however, only lasted a few moments before they tore themselves away, their eyes hardening and turning to examine all that remained of their once great army. Then they spoke with great mental shout that radiated power and authority._

"Form ranks!",_ they ordered. The Neomorphs behind them moved as one, taking up positions as if the age of the sword and bow had never left. _"Spears up front! Swords behind! Archers in back!", _the two leaders shouted again. The body of grey warriors behind them marched with determination to follow their leaders' order, shoulders square, heads held high in defiance, the sound of their footsteps sounding like thunder on the wind. They drew up in ranks, weapons magically forming in their hands, some being spear-like, others swords from straight to curved, bows and crossbows as well of all shapes and sizes. The spear and swordsmen clenched their wrists and suddenly a round green or blue colored energy shield blossomed from a gauntlet that they all wore on their left wrists, the shields hissing as they heated the air around them. Magical energy crackled from the tips of swords, spears, and arrows. The swordsmen and archers drew up in loose rectangular boxes, weapons drawn and ready for use. The spearmen, meanwhile, drew up in a tight formation, shoulder to shoulder, spears pointing outwards like a Greek phalanx of old. The few dragons that remained hovered over the formation, standing ready to counter any breach in the ranks below. _"Guardians…prepare for combat.",_ came Xytan and Sytma's final solemn words, sounding like a whisper of the wind in the minds of those around them._

_The living tide began to push forward, creeping, at first, but then moving faster and faster…until they advanced at an inhuman sprint, their feral roars promising death to those who stood opposite them. Another great roar answered them, the battleroars of Neomorphs and dragons mixed in with the yells of their humanoid allies._

_The distance between the two forces closed as Ryan and Samanya stood, eyes affixed on the scene in amazement at what was occurring. The gap closed to the last few yards…a few of the abominations leaping high to try and thread their way through the forest of spearpoints that hung in the air to prevent just that. Then the forces collided…_

_A few of the creatures impaled themselves on the phalanx's spears. Others had a spear driven into them as the owner jumped high and stabbed downward, impaling the corpse to the ground. In the backround archers and their allies fired into the mass of rotting flesh, explosive magic arrows and rifle bolts scything down dozens. The phalanx started to slowly push their way forwards, forcing their enemies to run their barricade of steel. An invitation that was all too happily obliged. Hundreds, thousands charged into the slaughter only to be decimated by the steel rain and wall that stood before them. Slowly, however, gaps started to appear in the phalanx where a Neomorph had fallen, forcing those inside to readjust their ranks to fill the holes._

_Overhead the dozen remaining dragons dueled with dozens of winged abominations, assisted by arrows and bolts sent to ease some of the pressure placed on them._

_Cries of anger, cries of pain, cries of defiance ripped across the skeletal remains of a once great city that had now become the graves of the millions that were scattered along her surface. The sky hovered overhead, red and choked with ash. To the Traveler and his companion, it was the demented image of hell. Something up in the sky, however, focused their attention. The great ring that hung in the sky was where their eyes drew. In the middle of the great structure a great ball of orange had begun to form…_

_The countdown to oblivion had begun…_

0000000000000000

Ryan and Samanya's minds returned to the present, finding the guard captain still speaking, scoffing at the Blue Rider's efforts to pacify him.

"…as soon believe my brother's twelve-year-old son had killed a Shade as a youth like you and who is this whelp? Some poor sod that you duped into doing your bidding?", the captain was saying as he stepped closer to Eragon. The Blue Rider waited for a moment for the man to get close enough before lunging forward and stabbing him with Brisingr. Simultaneously, the great doors and chains of the city gate began to move, starting to open themselves for the invaders outside. Twenty war cries quickly followed as part of the group of soldiers charged the two Riders and dragons. Their ends came quickly, their bodies torn apart by the flawless grace of the Riders or the viciousness of the dragons. After the last soldier fell, Ryan saw a small line of kneeling soldiers who had decided to take Eragon's advice and surrender. The city gates finally began to split apart, dozens of Varden hands helping to pry it open as the defenders retreated to more defensible positions. Finally the gap grew wide enough for the Varden to flow through, shouting greetings at the Riders as they passed by.

"_Shall we go hunting, Ryan?",_ Samanya suddenly asked, anticipation evident in her voice. Ryan smirked in response, some part of him feeling amused at Samanya's question.

"_Soon enough, Samanya, soon enough.", _Ryan replied, walking over to where Eragon, Arya, Roran, and Jörmunder stood talking.

"Good to see you again, Jörmunder, what do you need us to do?", Ryan asked as he walked up to the others.

"Good to see you as well, Ryan…", Jörmunder began to reply before Roran jumped in.

"So this is the new Rider I heard about, Roran Stronghammer at your service.", Eragon's cousin said, stretching out his hand in greeting.

Ryan grabbed it in reply, adding, "Well met, I am Ryan Williamsson, Rider of Samanya."

"Although introductions are in order I believe we have more pressing issues at present," Jörmunder interrupted, "as to your question, Ryan, fly around and assist our forces as best you can." Ryan nodded, acknowledging the order before running over to Samanya and jumping into her saddle.

"_Let's go hunting!", _Ryan yelled through their link. Samanya roared in excitement as she took to the sky, angling so that they could see the entire city from while they circled.

The pair continued circling the city for quite some time, swooping down occasionally to destroy a particularly large group of Imperial soldiers or help a pinned down group of Varden. They continued to keep their eyes open for the magicians that had escaped them earlier, just in case they might not have headed to the keep like in the books. In the meantime, though, the Sage pair tore through any that opposed them with ease, helping to drive the Varden ever closer to their goal. Until, finally, Varden troops reached the keep and the Sage pair rejoined Eragon and Saphira, helping Saphira clear the walls of men and catapults while Eragon worked on opening the gate. As the last catapult met its end at Samanya's fire and Ryan's magic, the gate opened, Eragon coming through first, closely followed by Arya, the other elves, and the Varden.

"Ryan!", Eragon yelled as he jogged up next to the other Rider, Arya following close behind.

"What?", Ryan snapped back, his mind still lost in its instinctual battle state.

"Saphira, Arya, and I are going to enter the keep from above and try to capture Lady Lorena. Do you both want to come?", Eragon asked, shrugging of the younger Rider's attitude. Ryan threw a questioning glance over at his green scaled companion who gave him a fanged smile back in reply, red blood marring her previously clean scales.

"Sure.", Ryan told Eragon, lips parting in his own smile.

"Then follow us!", Eragon said before springing onto Saphira's back along with Arya, Ryan doing the same. The two dragons then took to the sky, Ryan turning to see Blödhgarm, Yamula, and the other elves watching them fly upward, frustration evident on their faces. As the dragons rose higher Ryan felt something familiar touch his mind…

…it was Glaedr.

_000000000000000000_

_Ryan felt the elder gold dragon's mind tug at his own, showing him everything that Glaedr saw and felt. The burning surroundings of Feinster were replaced by city of Gil'ead. He watched as the gold dragon peeled off away from the city, turning southwards where Murtagh and Thorn had made their appearance, Thorn's battlecry ringing out for all to hear._

_Ryan fought against the feelings of dread and pain that threatened to surge to the surface. Samanya shared his feelings, regret at choosing to send the elder Rider and dragon to their fate pulling at the Sage pair._

_Ryan felt Istarli as well, nestled in one of the golden dragon's saddlebags. The dragon Elder's mind was focused and ready, waiting for Oromis to call upon him. _

_Yet, as soon as the feeling of Glaedr's mind began, it ended, returning Rider and dragon back to burning city of Feinster…_

0000000000000000

"_It's starting.",_ Samanya said to Ryan after they returned to their bodies, her voice sad.

"_I know.",_ Ryan replied, reflecting her emotions.

"_We should have told them."_

"_I know."_

"_They don't deserve this.", _Samanya added with a mental sigh.

"_I know!", _Ryan yelled, clenching his fists in anger at his inability to do anything about the Gold Rider's fate.

"_Samanya, I am dropping Eragon and Arya off at a window here, I suggest you do the same with Ryan, then we find another way inside.", _Saphira suddenly said, distracting the Sage pair from their depressing comversation. _"…Is everything alright?", _Saphira asked with concern.

"_We're fine…",_ Samanya answered, _"I'll drop Ryan off with the others."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes.", _Samanya said, her voice neutral as she pulled up to the window and let Ryan jump off her and through the open window.

"_See you soon.", _Ryan whispered in farewell before disappearing into the stone keep, joining Eragon and Arya in what appeared to be some sort of armory filled with rows of crossbows and bolts. Ryan could feel odd currents of magic forming on the floor below as he glanced over to where Eragon and Arya crouched by the door.

"Do you feel that?", Eragon asked to the other two, his voice uneasy.

"Yeah.", Ryan replied, anticipating what was to come as he snatched a small quiver of crossbow bolts from the wall to supplement his fairly depleted stock.

"We should have brought Blödhgarm with us.", Arya said before the three companions started creeping down the stairs. They soon came to another room, lit by a lantern and much larger than the previous one. In the center of the room stood the three magicians from earlier with who was undoubtedly Lady Lorena sitting in a chair off to the side. Ryan focused his attention on the three magicians, lining up one of them in his crossbow's sights, finger twitching over the finger as they continued to chant the spell that would eventually spawn a Shade.

"They were trained well.", Arya suddenly said, frowning.

"Do either of you know what they're doing?", Eragon asked to his companions. Arya shook her head. Ryan, however, spoke up.

"They're trying to create a Shade.", Ryan answered, his expression grim.

"What!", Eragon cried, jerking his head around to stare at Ryan.

"How do you know this?", Arya asked, her voice betraying some of her fear.

"Because I know things! We don't have time for this, do you want to stop them or not?", Ryan snapped back before storming into the room and firing a bolt at the one closest to him, which bounced off the mage's wards

"Ryan! Wait!", Eragon yelled as Ryan continued into the room. Ryan quickly reloaded his crossbow and fired again, ignoring Eragon and with the same results as the previous time.

"_Samanya! I need you in here! NOW!", _Ryan yelled as he reloaded once again, not wanting to use what little pistol ammunition he had to kill the mages. Samanya's roar answered him as she landed on the balcony with a loud thump and dashed towards the mages fangs bared in anger. But, as both she and Ryan just reached the mages, Eragon and Arya speaking to Lady Lorena a few feet away, they felt another mind pull at them once more…

_000000000000000000_

_Instead of the expected vision of Glaedr appearing, they found themselves back in the great battle in the devastated cityscape from before. Neomorphs and their allies stood scattered throughout the area, battling the monstrous forms that stood around them. No neat lines of battle remained, both sides were indistinguishably intermixed with the other. The clashing of metal and whine of weapons dominated his hearing as the Neomorphs desperately tried to hold the great Flood back. In the midst of them, surrounded by what few Assassins remained, stood Xytan and Sytma, their armor coated with blood and gore from the fighting. In the sky stood the great Halo, the great orange ball in its center growing ever larger…_

_The time had almost come…_

_Suddenly, as the great orange ball changed colors from orange to red, the fighting stopped. All the combatants stared at the great structure the hung above, all knowing what was to come. Xytan and Sytma, however, only stared at each other, their weapons cast at their feet, a hand held in one of the other's. _

"_Until the end?", Sytma asked her mate, a small smile tugging at her lips._

"_Until the end.", Xytan replied, a smile also growing on his face. His hand tightened on Sytma's as he pulled her closer before connecting their lips in a kiss. Up above the red ball of light flashed once before exploding outwards in a massive red wave of energy, which flew towards the battlefield in the blink of an eye._

_Then the wave washed over the devastated land…_

…_and then nothing._

00000000000000000

Ryan reopened his eyes, finding himself staring at the ceiling of the room, the magicians chanting sounding out in the background. He quickly shook his head to clear the fog that hung over his thoughts. Ryan scrambled to his feet as Samanya did the same close by, drawing Garzjla and sprinting the last few yards to where the chanting magicians stood. Both Rider and dragon began frantically hacking at the closest one. Eragon and Arya soon joined them, Saphira as well once she also entered through the same balcony Samanya had.

'What happened?", Arya asked the two Riders as they continued to try to break through the mage's wards. "Eragon how can you know what Glaedr is thinking when he is so far away, and when his mind is closed even to Oromis? And Ryan, what was that that I saw? Forgive me for touching your minds without permission, but I was worried about both of your welfares. What is going on?"

"Later.", Eragon told the elf. Arya moved to say more, before being cut off by Ryan.

"Lady Arya this is not the time!", Ryan added as they continued to try to kill the mage. Finally Eragon managed to break through the first mage's wards and kill the man, allowing the group to move onto the next to repeat the process. It took another little while before Samanya managed to kill the man. They quickly moved onto the last, Ryan and Samanya hoping that they weren't too late…

Unfortunately, that wasn't to be as the glowing spirits appeared and wrapped themselves around a man that sat in front of the remaining spellcaster, turning him into the abomination that they all had hoped to avoid. Before they could do anything about it, however, the world faded away once more and they beheld somewhere else in its place…

_00000000000000000_

_They beheld Glaedr's battle with Thorn once more. They felt his pain from the wounds that he had sustained in the fighting. Ryan watched as Thorn and Glaedr collided once more, fangs bared and claws slashing at the other's hide. He saw Thorn outmaneuver the elder dragon, only for Glaedr to turn the tables and manage to grab the Red dragon with his remaining foreleg, seeking to crush the youngling in his grip as they fell from the sky. But as Ryan well knew, it was not to be…_

_He watched with great sadness and regret as Murtagh and Thorn began to convulse, their minds being swept aside by the other watching from afar…the black king was making his appearance. _

"Murderer…Butcher!...TRAITOR!...DEFILER!", _a voice screamed in Ryan's mind. Ryan quickly clamped down on the voice before turning his attention to tracking down its source. He retreated by to his own mind, tearing through Duty, Truth, Wisdom, and many other cities before arriving at Hope, from which the voice's mental signature emanated. He quickly burst into his capitol building, heavily armed Marines following him, but no Assassins…for they could not be found. They finally reached Ryan's main office and found the door locked, a situation quickly remedied by an explosive charge. Ryan and his troops breached the room, weapons ready, only to find something unexpected…_

…_nothing. Nothing stood out of place. Ryan growled in anger, determined to find the voice, refusing to accept the fact that it had disappeared. He cautiously stepped towards his desk, eyes scanning for anything suspicious. At first glance, he saw nothing unordinary, upon closer inspection; however, he spotted a small piece of parchment resting on it that sat apart from all the others. He gingerly picked up the paper, which appeared to be ancient and was spotted with what appeared to be blood, and turned it over revealing the same symbol that Ryan and Samanya had seen on their chests. Below the symbol laid three words: __**Betrayed, Forgotten, Abandoned**__. Then the world flashed once more…_

_0000000000000000_

_Ryan reopened his eyes to behold the great plains of grass standing before him, where thousands upon thousands of Neomorphs and Reonas stood, their eyes all gazing skyward. Another pulse of light suddenly flashed into existence, Ryan jerked around to find that Samanya had joined him as well. The pair greeted each other with a small nod before turning their gaze to where Patriarch and Matriarch stood on a cliff nearby. They noticed the grim faces that the two wore, along with any others that seemed to be of the age of understanding. Then, Patriarch's booming voice spoke out throughout the plain and beyond, calling all who could hear._

"_It is time.", he said. Ryan and Samanya stood silent as they felt the thousands of minds connect and gather, tethering their existence to the ones who led them, lending them such vast reserves of strength that Ryan couldn't even begin to comprehend the extent of such power. Even the Sage pair felt their minds connect with the others, although energy could not be shared between them. Ryan then felt something join with them…no…not somethings…someones. Millions upon millions of other minds joined their connection, surging from Patriarch and Matriarch, the souls of the long dead for one moment rejoining with those who still lived._

_Magical power began to surge around the spectral blue and green dragons. The very air crackled from the charge. Bolts of pure magical energy surged around them, growing bigger and brighter with every passing second. Then, as a small speck of red appeared on the horizon, the magic surged upwards into the sky, the clouds parting to make room for it. The continuous beam of magic pushed higher and higher upwards until it was a mere dot in the sky before breaking and mushrooming outwards._

"It's a shield.",_ Ryan thought with wonder as the magic continued to spread at a remarkable pace, the edges soon disappearing over the horizon. He felt a few of the dead minds fade from the connection, their energy expended and who returned to their rest. The red speck in the sky grew larger and larger till it consumed the open sky, casting a damning red hue on the land below._

_Then…for one moment…silence reigned…until the red wave made contact with the barrier. Instantly Ryan felt most of the dead souls vanish because of the energy drain. Another wave hit, this one taking out more dead ones…but also some of those who lived. Their passing hit Ryan like a hammer blow, he felt them die through the connection, his arms and legs shook from the feeling of their lives being extinguished. A third wave collided with the barrier, removing the last of the dead ones…and killing hundreds of the living that stood around the Sage Rider. Ryan fell to his knees, tears falling without restraint, his face expressionless, not knowing how to respond to such a vast feeling of death. Then came a fourth wave, more fell, pushing Ryan to the ground, clutching his ears and screaming in agony. Next to him Samanya did much the same, her tortured roars joining Ryan's cries in a melody of suffering and despair. Wave number five came all too soon for the two, sending them into an pain-filled frenzy, blood running from their nostrils and ears. Wave six followed soon after, wiping out all but a pitiful few. Ryan and Samanya's voices had begun to crack from the strain, blood from self-caused cuts staining the once pristine grass. One last wave finally arrived, for the Sage pair the world flashed white…_

_And then it ended, the red light disappeared, the magic barrier dissipated, and Ryan and Samanya's thrashing slowly ceased. Ages seemed to pass before Ryan felt the strength to stand and gaze upon the once beautiful landscape, now littered with the bodies of the dead. A few living still remained, pitifully trying to stand or crawl, but it seemed as if something were wrong with them as they moved around as if drunk, their mouths shut and faces expressionless as tears streamed down their faces._

_Ryan felt something bump up against his foot. He looked down to find a young Neomorph, nothing more than a mere infant, lying near death by his feet, darkened eyes staring at the Rider. Ryan knelt down, holding the child's body in his arms, sobs freely flowing from him. He listened as the youngling's breathing slowed…before finally ceasing altogether._

"_It is finished.", Patriarch's voice said wearily from where he lay, his strength drained, before his and Matriarch's forms seemed to dissipate into the air, the strength holding them together expended._

"_No…NO!", Ryan screamed as the infant lied limp in his arms. Then the land blew away to reveal nothingness…_

_00000000000000000_

_A dark realm replaced what had become the mass grave of thousands._

"_AH!", Ryan yelled as he pointlessly pounded the ground with his fist. Samanya lay nearby, soft whimpering still drifting from her shaking form._

"_It puts everything into perspective, doesn't it?", a deep, mournful voice whispered from the darkness. "Even with all our power, all our knowledge, all our wisdom, we still lost. We still died. We still failed."_

"_Show yourself!", Ryan demanded from the voice._

"_As you wish.", came the reply before a dark figure could be seen emerging from the everpresent shadows. Ryan glared daggers at the figure before it stepped close enough so that Ryan could recognize it._

"Reaper?",_ Ryan thought in shock._

"_In a way, yes, but in another, no.", Reaper replied, his voice hollow and haunted as he spoke, "My true name was Vasir, Alyass Vasir, Grand Master of the Assassin Order, now, however, I am nothing more than a shell, a relic of a bygone era, a monument to the fallen."_

"_Why are you here? Why have you done this to us?", Ryan yelled in both anger and sadness._

"_So you might understand.", Vasir spoke softly, "So you might know who we truly are. So you might truly comprehend what we stood for, what we lived for, what we died for. I did this so that, when the time came for you to make your choice, you might know your path…and what that path entails."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?", Ryan snapped in frustration. "Give me a straight answer or I swear I'll…"_

"_You'll do what?", Vasir said, chuckling morbidly all the while. "Kill me and steal the answers? Youngling, I lived long before your kind even had knowledge of fire. I, personally, can rip apart entire armies and fleets without suffering a single flesh wound. And besides…", Vasir's chuckles finally fell silent as his cold eyes stared at Ryan, "you can't kill that which is already dead."_

"_But I need…", Ryan tried to say before being cut off by Vasir's silencing hand._

"_You possess questions, however, and I have the answers. You have passed through the greatest of our trials and survived…you are due some answers…", Vasir added before falling silent._

"_What is this place?", Ryan asked._

"_A sanctuary, a final resting place for those who watch from afar. It is the final remnant of our once great people…now nothing more than a whisper of myth and legend.", Vasir responded, gazing dreamily into the sky where dots of green and blue lights had begun to appear._

"And why…have you…brought us here?",_ Samanya asked, her voice still shaky and weak from the effects of what they had seen._

"_To choose. To decide whether our cause is worth fighting for. Or to decided that our goal is hopeless and void, and to allow it to pass into oblivion with the rest of us."_

"_And what is your purpose?", Ryan asked suspiciously._

"_To guide, to protect and defend, to speak for those whom the universe has given no voice, to bring light to the darkest shadows, to be a shield from the tides of evil. We are silent Watchers, vigilant Protectors, eternal Guardians and so we shall be until the fate decides it has no more need for us.", Vasir chanted, as speaking of a fond memory._

"_Why…?", Ryan whispered, "Why me? Why us? What makes us so special? Why wasn't it someone else who was plucked from their bed and sent to this godforsaken land?"_

"_You were chosen."_

"_What?", Ryan asked incredulously. "That's it? I was chosen?"_

"_Yes," Vasir sighed, "You were chosen by a spell created in our final hours. A spell created so that, if the time should come that we would be need once again, we could return to the land we preserved at the cost of our lives. It is a spell that had sat dormant for millennia, waiting for the two who it believed to fulfill its purpose. I do not know why you were both chosen, but I can tell you that fate is a very fickle creature…and it rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing."_

"So what? You whisk us away here and expect us to join you?",_ Samanya growled._

"_No…we shall not force our will upon you and if you do choose to refuse us, then we shall faded away, lost forever more, and you may live your lives as you please. But, if you despise the cruelty and suffering that has consumed this land, if you condemn the murder, the slavery; if you stand against a world a man's life is no more significant than any other animal's, then I would ask you to stand with us, so that our light might shine bright once more."_

_Rider and dragon glanced at each other questioningly, an unspoken conversation carried out through the smallest expressions and twitches of emotion. The exchange stretched on for what seemed to be ages, all sense and feeling of time lost in this solemn monument that surrounded them, until, at last, they chose. Ryan turned to look at Vasir determinedly._

"_What do we need to do?", he asked._

"_Then I must ask you a question, one that has been spoken since the dawn of our kind. I must ask you because, before you join our military, you must take an oath!", Vasir chanted, his voice steely and strong._

"_According to our station, completely and without exception!", Ryan and Samanya replied, their words seeming to come to them almost as instinctively as breathing._

"_On the blood of your fathers, on the blood of your sons, do __**you**__ swear to preserve peace and justice?", Vasir continued._

"_Even to our dying breath!"_

"_Then those who stand against this oath are your enemies, worthy of neither pity, nor mercy! Even now they use fear, and violence to spread their taint!"_

"_We shall grind them into dust."_

"_And continue our march towards final victory…", Vasir said in conclusion, before walking up to Ryan and placing his hands on the Rider's shoulders. "Welcome to the world, Guardian." Magic flared over Ryan's form for a moment before it vanished, leaving the Rider staring resolutely into Vasir's eyes._

"_Vasir, I need your strength, knowledge, anything. I have to help Oromis and Glaedr! I have to right the wrong that I have committed!", Ryan asked the old Neomorph. Reaper sighed in sorrow._

"_Even if I was able to lend you my strength, young one, it would not be enough. The black king's strength is too great.", he said with regret._

"There must be something you can do!",_ Samanya pleaded._

"_We saw the strength that your people wielded. We saw what you can do! And now you can't even help us preserve two lives that by all rights should be saved?", Ryan yelled, half at Vasir, half into the sky._

"_I'm sorry, younglings, but I can't…", Reaper tried to say._

"_**He cannot…but we can.",**__ spoke a multitude of joined voices._

"_**Our gift, in memory of the fallen,**_

_**In remembrance of our purpose,**_

_**In renewal of our bonds.**_

_**Long have we awaited another voice,**_

_**Our tongues silenced by the Great Cleansing,**_

_**Our legacy corrupted by dust and time.**_

_**No longer shall we wait and hide,**_

_**No longer shall darkness in its bastion abide,**_

_**No longer shall innocent blood be spilled without recompense.**_

_**For this is our creed,**_

_**This is our voice,**_

_**This is our will,**_

_**This is war!"**_

_And with that final shout the souls of the dead surged outwards towards the Sage Rider and dragon, filling them with a magical power that felt as if it held no bounds. Vasir then spoke one last time, a fanged smile growing on his face._

"_Go," he said, "and do what must be done.", and with that order Ryan and Samanya left, their minds soaring out of their own realms, stretching to the gold dragon and, through him, his Rider. Samanya quickly used her knowledge and newfound strength to push Glaedr's mind aside, easily taking possession of the elder dragon's body._

_Ryan, however, found himself in a race against time as the possessed Murtagh swung his sword downwards to finish the elf off…_

000000000000000000

As Ryan pushed Oromis' will aside the sword drew ever closer until, at the last possible moment, he flicked the blade aside with Oromis' arm, earning him a deep gash that healed almost as soon as it appeared, the dead Neomorphs providing their energy and knowledge to assist him. Then Ryan countered with a pulse of magic emanating from an outstretched hand. The resulting force broke the spell that Glabatorix had woven to keep the Gold Rider and dragon in place and sent the combatants tumbling away from each other. With a flick of his wrist and a thought Ryan called Oromis' sword back to its rightful owner, the sword obeying the answering the will of the Rider and those who stood behind him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here.", Galbatorix said, his voice amplified through magic. "Still have some fight in you I see."

"_Ryan, Samanya, what have you done?", _Oromis, Glaedr, and Istarli yelled in their minds. _"What are you doing?"_

"_Saving your lives.", _came the pair's instant reply. A small probe then touched their barriers before withdrawing completely.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected. Another Rider and dragon…this is splendid! Perhaps I can persuade you to not throw your lives away in a war that you cannot win?", the black king said, laughing all the while.

"No.", Ryan said back, also amplifying his voice.

"Then at least tell me who you are before I have the pleasure of ending the body you inhabit.", Galbatorix added mockingly. Oromis-Ryan patted Samanya-Glaedr's neck softly, a smile of anticipation present on his face before speaking with barely restrained anger.

"We…we are a monument to all your sins.", Ryan said before Samanya surged back towards the possessed Red dragon, fangs and claws outstretched and ready to kill…

**0000000000000000**

**So now you all know the secret…well, most of it…(Mwhaaaa!)**

**R&R!**


	23. Changing Tides

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**This certainly took be awhile, eh? Sorry, between graduation and all the other end of school year things times got hectic around here (and a bit of writer's block thrown in for good measure). I wanted to get this up and posted before I go on vacation for you all.**

**So without further ado, here you go…**

**0000000000000000**

_As swords clashed and blood flew between Galbatorix and Ryan, Vasir remained standing in the black of nothingness, watching the blue and green stars above pulse with energy, feeding the Rider the strength he needed to accomplish his goal._

It is a pitiful few. _he thought as he gazed over them. _There used to be millions…billions of us. But so many have gone… _Vasir sighed, watching Ryan barely dodge a swordstrike to the midsection. _Where did you go, Patriarch?_ he asked mournfully into the darkness, _Where did you take them? Why did you leave us here? _He stared for a few more moments into the darkness, praying for something, anything to answer his words. His sigh of defeat was all that could be heard in the engulfing darkness. _

_Reaper stood alone in the great sanctuary, the grave of those who survived the Great Cleansing, while his Assassins, his memories of warriors long dead, had gone to help defend his charge from the black king's mental assault. _

"_At least we're free again.", a voice said, belonging to a glowing green sphere that reshaped into a female Neomorph as it grew close to the ground. The figure was slightly taller than Vasir and appeared more built. She also wore Assassin armor and had a small smile on her face, the usual red eyes of the armor being replaced by shining amber orbs. "And this youngling," the ghostly apparition gestured to a portal where the battle between Ryan and Galbatorix could be seen, "shows some promise…wouldn't you say, Commander?" A smile grew on Vasir's face._

"_Perhaps," Vasir said, turning his head to face the figure, "but he is still young, ignorant…and soon his knowledge will not be able to help him."_

"_He'll survive…just like us.", the figure grabbing his shoulder in reassurance, "He'll adapt, he'll learn, and he'll thrive, just like the rest of us when we were young, though, I can't really remember such a time.", she finished with a small chuckle. Vasir snorted in amusement._

"_Really Giana? I seem to recall you never growing up.", Vasir joked lightheartedly, while the female, Giana, moved to stand beside him._

"_Only because I had to compensate for you," Giana said slyly before giving a small lick to the side of Vasir's neck, "and besides, I seem to recall someone saying that it was one of my most endearing qualities."_

"_Very true." Vasir agreed before lowering his voice. "Is there any trace of the others, any sign of Patriarch and Matriarch?", he asked wishfully._

"_None and I've searched as far outward as I could, even examining Outposts Fells and Edur Deloi, but I've found nothing, not even a whisper of a consciousness." Vasir sighed in frustration_

"_Why would they make it so that not even we could find them? They knew of the prophecy. They saw it. They spoke it! So why the secrecy? Why the isolation? Why am I still stuck here while the rest of you get to leave? Why am I still to remain here ALONE?", He growled in anger. Giana pulled him so that they could face each other fully, her eyes boring into his amethyst ones._

"_Everything has a time and place, you should know this more than anyone. You have stood here, silent and alone for many millennia while the rest of us slept overhead. What are a few more months or years to that? Then when your task is done and the youngling has made us whole…then we can finally rest together in peace." Giana comforted, her voice soft and gentle._

"_I know…", Alyass whispered, his voice pained, "but with every passing day it gets harder. I sometimes find myself asking why we continue to do this, even so long after the last of us have returned to the earth. Why should our blood be spilled because of the foolish mistakes of others? Why must our agony be prolonged for a race and land that has all but forgotten us? Why…" Giana's finger silenced him, lightly resting on his lips, her body closing so her face rested only a few inches from his._

"_That…", Giana whispered, "that is something that only you can answer and, maybe, the youngling is not the only one who shall learn from your partnership, perhaps, in the end, you shall find something worth fighting for…even if it is even reuniting with me in death."_

_As Giana's last words melted away into the darkness, so did she, her body dissipating and her star returning to the sky above, while her other half mournfully stared after her before leaving the black realm and rejoining the fight that raged both outside, and inside his young charge's mind…_

_000000000000000000_

"_Ghost Eye! this is Striker 2-4, I need immediate air support at grid Alpha 7 Delta 5, over!", a Marine yelled into his radio as his comrades weapons fire crackled all around him. Machine guns and rifles fired nonstop at Galbatorix's massive army, whose endless tide of bodies had stalled at the Marine defensive lines around the cities. Weapon's barrels glowed a dull red from the constant firing. "Jackson!", the Marine then called, the man in question turning his head slightly in acknowledgement, "hit that tower with your launcher!", the Marine leader indicated one of the many siege towers arrayed in front of them._

"_Sir!", Jackson replied, sliding off his SMAW launcher and loading a rocket._

"_Saber 1, this is Ghost Eye, I'm directing a heavy to you, callsign Rough Rider, he'll plow the road for you.", a voice said over the radio._

"_Roger that…", the Marine yelled before being loudly interrupted by a yell of "Backblast clear!" and the __**Whoosh! **__of a rocket launch as Jackson fired his launcher. The round flew straight and true, exploding on impact and demolishing the top half of the tower. The Marine lieutenant took this in for a moment before continuing, " tell him to come in perpendicular to our position and aim for the rows of catapults at grid Alpha 8 Charlie 3, over."_

"_Request relayed, support in thirty seconds, Ghost Eye out.", the man at the other end finished. The lieutenant turned and yelled at his men._

"_Heads up Marines! Heavy bombing run, thirty seconds!", he yelled before returning to fire his rifle. All around him the walls of Hope shook with the impact of catapult stones and the mass firing of weapons. The ground below the city's walls was soaked with the blood of the black king's fallen. Artillery craters littered the landscape, which had lost it's previously green fields of grass, turning into a mass of brown mud and dismembered bodies._

"_10 seconds.", a voice said calmly over the radio. The voice stayed silent for a few more moments. "Five seconds.", it spoke one last time. The Marines barely had time to duck their heads before the whistle of falling bombs could be heard as a B-52 passed high overhead. The earth groaned and shook from the force of the resulting explosions. The great roar drove needles into their ears. Fountains of dirt flew skywards from the impacts, shielding the effect of the run from view for a moment. The Marines cautiously peeked their heads over the lip of the wall to find the latest attack wave practically annihilated, the pieces of their bodies and siege machines joining the thousands of others on the landscape._

_Rest was not to come, however, as the king had decided to try a new tactic. A massive hoard of dragons soared towards the city. Ryan, however, had found a counter for that too._

"_Flak batteries, prepare to engage!", Ryan called over the command channel. Across the city, men sprang from buildings to rooftops, ripping tarps away to reveal everything from four barreled 20mm guns, to 40mm Bofors cannons, to the heavy 90mm dual-purpose artillery weapons, which also served as artillery support for the city. The barrels of dozens of gun batteries swung outwards, shells were loaded in the chambers, hands eagerly held triggers and lanyards, waiting for the order to fire at the dark clouds of dragons._

"_Fire at will!", and as one the guns opened up, seeming to sheath the city's rooftops in flame. Flak shells raced towards the approaching enemy before detonating among them, metal shards flying from the gray puffs they made in the sky. The dragons continued to run the gauntlet of steel as the shards scythed through them. Dozens, hundreds fell, but the rest continued on, a lucky few breaking through only to drop from the sky due to Marine machine gun fire. But then another army of ground troops appeared, marching towards the city with their siege equipment and, with most of the artillery occupied with the dragon threat, there wasn't enough firepower left to stop them…_

"_To all forces defending the city of Hope, I am Blade, my forces are incoming, watch your fire.", a new voice spoke over the radio. Instantly as the new voice grew silent the whine of aircraft could be heard. The Marines jerked their heads towards the sounds, beholding a formation of VTOL aircraft the likes of which they had never seen. The craft drew close to the inside of the wall, while others landed in open courtyards. They opened their cargo bays to reveal dozens of Neomorphian soldiers, who quickly took up positions alongside their Marine counterparts. Other transports dropped tanks, other vehicles, and self-propelled artillery for the fight. Sleek, heavily armed, and nimble gunships raced overhead, soaring to engage the flights of dragons with their missiles and miniguns. Futuristic fighters and bombers roared with them, some dropping odd canisters that seemed to disintegrate anything in their path upon impact, while others fired missiles and laser cannons._

_Meanwhile, as Ryan stood in his command center, surveying everything with a critical, yet stunned eye, Vasir standing by his side and another Neomorph, Blade, on the other side of the holographic table, he looked questioningly at Blade._

"_What is all this?", he asked. Blade nodded over towards Vasir, who turned his head and replied._

"_It is what you will become."_

00000000000000000

The flash and clanging of sword blades mixed with roars of anger and pain over the city of Gil'ead. It was a battle that many down below watched in awe. A battle fought between two minds backed with such power as Alagëasia had not seen in a hundred years. It was a battle where the tendrils of magic flowed effortlessly between the two sides. The very world around them served as their weapons. Then, once they had tired of testing the other's knowledge of magic, the two Riders collided in a brawl of blade and fang. Both sides staked everything on the hope that the other would collapse before their own energy would run out.

Swords clanged off shields or armor, magic faded against wards or flew away at an opponent's command. Down below the two Riders the world had stopped. The battle below became silent as the two sides retreated to their respective lines. The elves stared up in amazement at the sheer power that was casually flung about above them. The Imperials stared up in wonder; amazed that anyone could stand against their king for so long. Yet what was readily apparent to both sides was that the two Riders were evenly matched. Blow for blow, spell for spell, the two sides matched the other. It seemed as if both wished to test the limits of the other's strength and knowledge.

It was a fight Ryan knew he could not win, if not for the dozens of Neomorphs that fed him energy and advised him over the course of the fight. Others did the same for Samanya, whose fangs and claws had drawn as much blood as her opponent. Samanya, however, was finding it difficult to match Thorn's superior speed and agility. Glaedr's larger body granted her more strength and allowed her to take more damage, but the change in forms confused her fighting style, which helped Thorn-Shruikan score several damaging blows in the first few minutes of their fight. As she grew used to the larger body of her mentor, however, Samanya began to give back every wound she got, matching the black dragon move for move, the few dead Reona that remained with the Neomorphs assisting her.

Oromis, Glaedr, and Istarli had decided to remain silent after quickly informing Islanzadi of the situation. The elder Rider and dragons watched in amazement as the previously inexperienced Sage Rider matched Galbatorix's every action. They watched impotently at the mental battle that raged in Ryan's mind, fascinated with the great machines and creatures that fought within.

The two dragons finally clashed once again, Ryan deflecting a blow to head before slashing towards his opponent's midsection. The blade was easily batted aside and countered by another blow. So the battle had become to Ryan, block, counterattack, parry, strike, it felt like a cycle that would never end.

"You certainly are an interesting one.", the black king yelled as the two separated once again. "Such power, such skill, it has been a while since I have had the pleasure of a challenge."

"I think you find me much more than just a challenge!", Ryan taunted. Galbatorix chuckled darkly at the Rider's words.

"Haha, such confidence, and coming from such an inexperienced child," Gabatorix's eyes bored into Ryan's own, "I can sense the others within you speaking, directing, supporting…What will you do once they are all used up? What will you do once their power ceases to flow through your veins?"

"And what makes you think I'll run out before you?", Ryan asked with a smirk.

"You really think that you can match my strength and knowledge? You are a fool, child, a fool who does not know the powers that he meddles in.", Glabatorix replied with the same self assured tone.

"Really? And yet I know so much about you, O king. I know who you are, what you've done. What makes you so different from what you call me? You deal with Shades and Ra'zac and abominations of men and for what!..."

"For the peace and security of all of Alagëasia! The Riders, the elves, and now the Varden, all of you seek to subjugate the good people of the Empire to your will. All of this death, destruction, all of it is on your hands!", the black king yelled vehemently.

"…And what of the Riders? What of the dragons? What of Jarnunvösk? How many have died due to your foolishness! How many have suffered due to your simple inability to accept your own failure and grief?", Ryan snapped. Ryan barely registered a battle cry before the red dragon was on them again, with Zar'roc flashing downwards in a series of savage strikes. Ryan swiftly brought up Oromis' shield and sword to block the strikes before replying with his own. A blur of strikes and counterattacks flew between them as one tried to unseat the other. Below them their dragons viciously clawed and bit at the other, creating deep gashes and gushing wounds that flowed with sticky, red blood. The blows that traveled between Riders were just as deadly and, since their wards had long since been depleted, each connecting strike cut into armor and flesh.

And, although Oromis' elven body was fast, Murtagh's body, momentarily enhanced by the king's magic, was faster, it was all Ryan could do to keep up with the whirlwind of blows the rained down on him. Finally, Galbatorix did something unexpected. First he feinted high, drawing Ryan to guard his head, before striking low at the straps that held the Rider in place in the saddle, cutting the one that held his left foot. Ryan desperately hung on to the front of the saddle, barely deflecting another blow, and his mind starting to panic as he started to slide off. It was a long way down.

"_Samanya! take us down!", _Ryan was barely able to yell before Galbatorix managed to cut the other strap and Ryan dropped from her back. A roar of anger and fear from the green dragon was cut short at the black dragon lunged forwards once again, holding her in place as she desperately tried to escape.

"_Focus, youngling!", _Vasir commanded to Ryan as panic seized the Rider's mind. It didn't work, even with Vasir and the other Neomorphs screaming in his head, all Ryan saw was the rapidly approaching earth.

"_Do something!", _Vasir tried one last time, again with no effect. Ryan could feel his frustration in his own mind, growing by the second at the Rider's inaction. _"Child!", _he yelled in insult to the young man as he used his own magical strength to push the Rider's frozen consciousness aside to seize control of Oromis' body only a few hundred feet off the ground. Ryan could feel the power and knowledge radiating from Vasir, who effortlessly turned so he was parallel to the ground and spread his arms and legs, which slowed the fall some. Then, in the last few seconds before impact, he tilted feet first and cast a spell that Ryan had never heard of before on the ground below. The magic acted like a trampoline when hit, absorbing the fall's energy and bouncing him back upwards a few feet, only for him to roll out of it when the ground approached once more, finding himself to only be a couple dozen yards outside the city's walls, faces staring in awe at the display.

Ryan watched impassively in his mind at the entire event. Vasir had just saved them from a fall from over two thousand feet, albeit with an appropriately large energy drain, and he didn't have a scratch on him.

"_We were trained for orbital drops, youngling, and how to land even if our pods were hit.",_ Vasir said, sensing the Rider's unspoken question. A vengeful roar then echoed from their left. Vasir turned to behold Samanya plowing Shruikan into the ground before rolling off and running to his side.

"_Ryan! Ryan, are you all right?", _she cried in worry.

"_I'm in here," _Ryan replied calmly,_ "Vasir took over for a little bit, couldn't have chosen a better time too. How can you do that anyway?",_ Ryan asked.

"_Later!",_ Vasir snapped, seeing their opponents rise to their feet a few yards away.

"You survived.", came Galbatorix's cold voice. "Most impressive for a whelp as yourself." It was Vasir who replied to the king's words this time, his voice laced with anger and contempt.

"**You do not speak to a mere whelpling,****dauthleikr."**

"Ah…so the child's defenders finally see fit to grace me with their presence. Might I ask the identity of whom I am speaking with, O great one?", Galbatorix said with a mock bow.

"**I am but a ghost, a silent sentinel, a harbinger for what was and is yet to come. Heed my warning, you shall submit or you shall burn."**

"I think not, your empty threats and pathetic skill does not frighten me. Besides, I already know so much about you…", the king added with a smirk before striking out with his mind, finding Ryan, who had found himself in charge of mental defense, off guard. In those precious few moments Galbatorix was able to overrun one of Ryan's smaller memory databases…and see what lay within.

_Fragmented memories. Flashes…Eragon. Saphira…his fight through the desert trading town…the forthcoming battle at Dras Leona…his knowledge of the Eldunar__í__…knowledge of Galbatorix's use of The Name…Kuthian…_

"_No!", _Ryan screamed as he quickly mounted a counterattack, driving the king away from the database. Vasir cried in challenge at the intrusion, closing the distance between the Riders in the blink of an eye, blade slashing downwards at his opponent's throat. Galbatorix moved to deflect it but found his blade being steadily pushed downwards regardless. The king's eyes barely displayed surprise at the turn of events, the emotion being buried deep underneath layers of mental defenses. _What other secrets is this whelp hiding? _he thought as he redirected Vasir's strike left and spun out of the way.

"Well, well, well, quite the stash of secrets you possess are quite extraordinary. It does not surprise me that you know of my Eldunarí, but you know of my project, now that is quite interesting…your sources must be very well informed indeed.", Galbatorix taunted while deflecting Vasir's blows. "And what's this about a store of Eldunarí at this…Rock of Kuthian, now that is quite startling, especially for them to have remained hidden from me all this time…"

"**It shall not matter, your fate is sealed, no matter the power that you amass. Forces beyond your knowledge and power have come to reclaim what was lost long ago. You rule because we allowed it, and you shall perish because we demand it."**, Vasir snarled.

"Such talk for one who has nothing left to hide. I assure you, once I find your precious Eldunarí, I will personally find you and, only after ripping away everything you hold dear, I will end your pathetic life in that you have my promise.", Galbatorix sneered while slashing at Vasir.

"**You know nothing of us, child. We know your every secret, while you fumble in the dark."**, Vasir replied with a sadistic smile, easily deflecting the king's blow and giving the man a quick kick to the stomach, forcing the king back. A flurry of strikes soon followed with Vasir steadily gaining ground through his greater experience.

Meanwhile Ryan, with newfound determination, was accomplishing much the same in Murtagh and Thorn's minds…

_0000000000000000000_

_Ryan sat silently while the whir of helicopter blades surrounded him along with Blade and five of his Marines, using one of them as avatar of sorts so he could intervene in the situation himself. His blood was up. All of them felt the anger coil in their stomachs at what had occurred. Galbatorix had violated their most precious sanctuary and that would not pass without retribution._

_Their Blackhawk was but one of the many aircraft, both Ryan's and Neomorphian, that clouded the skies of the Red Rider's consciousness. Their vengeance being wrought in the weapons or troops they brought to the fight. Much the same was occurring in Thorn's mind, with Samanya leading the fight there._

_The mission of this particular group was simple: infiltrate the king's headquarters and kill the king's avatar within, thus releasing his current hold on Murtagh, allowing Vasir to easily defeat the Red Rider. So, while the rest of Ryan's forces went in guns blazing, this group's helicopter carefully stayed low to avoid notice before rising up above the castle's walls and allowing the group to fast rope down into the keep's inner courtyard. The precious few seconds of surprise was all it took for them to hit the ground and find cover from enemy arrows. One of the Marines, unfortunately, was hit just moments before reaching the protection of a few wooden barrels and dropped with a silent scream. The survivors returned fire with Ryan personally downing four within the first five seconds._

_Blade, however, worked differently. He didn't rope down from the chopper with the others, he jumped out…he didn't seek cover with the others, he stood his ground…and, when the first red and black soldiers began to charge, he met them._

Perhaps met is too weak of a word. _Ryan thought as he watched Blade effortlessly rip through the soldiers, using sword, pistol, fangs, and clawed hands to destroy any that opposed him. His efforts were fluid. He moved like water. Every movement had a purpose and the skill he executed them with far exceeded any Ryan had seen before. As Ryan watched the dead Assassin tear through the enemy, he also noticed that the fire on his team had slackened…this was their chance to get inside._

"_Somebody get that door open!", he ordered, pointing out a small side entrance to the keep._

"_Sir!", two Marines responded. One quickly rushed up to the door and shot away the locking mechanism, after which the other kicked in the door and the two went in guns blazing. "Clear!", came their cry._

"_Fall back into the keep!", Ryan said, waving his men inside. "Blade let's go!" The Assassin turned to glance at him for a moment before giving a bloody fanged smile and nonchalantly throwing two grey spheres towards the enemies around him. The spheres blew in balls of fire and superheated metal, shredding any close by and allowing Blade to reach the others inside the doorway._

"_You two, cover the doorway! Make sure no one else gets in behind us!", Ryan yelled, pointing out the two he wanted to stay. He then turned to Blade. "What next?", he asked._

"_Galbatorix's avatar is undoubtedly in the throne room, Murtagh as well, other than that…", Blade stared into Ryan, seeming to be studying the Rider, "these are your men, I shall follow you." Ryan nodded._

"_Let's go then." Ryan, Blade, and two Marines ran deeper into the structure. They occasionally ran into one or two soldiers inside, but a quick burst of rifle fire easily put them on the ground. Upwards they climbed until they reached a floor that opened up into a tall and wide room with pillars lining the path to two large wooden doors that rested on the other side. Two dozen soldiers littered the room._

_Ryan signaled the others behind him, huddled on the sides of the doorway. All four pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin, waited for a nod, then tossed them in. Four bangs marked their detonations as the team rushed in. Seven had fallen to the grenades, four more quickly dropped from rifle fire. A volley of arrows answered a few seconds later, dropping another Marine with an arrow through the eye. One hit Ryan as well, although it hit his Kevlar chest armor and was quickly broken off then tossed away without a second thought. The three remaining of the group darted behind the pillars and fired back, killing several more. Soon after, Ryan became absorbed in the fighting and barely registered a battle cry before a sword handle collided with his face, sending him to the ground. Two soldiers stood above him ready to finish the job…_

_Blade intervened. He grabbed the sword arm of the first man and pulled, opening the man up for Blade to sink his teeth into his neck and twist, breaking it. The second man followed soon after, sword arm broken and the sword itself shoved through his chest. Blade only took one more moment to kick Ryan's rifle back to him before rejoining the fray._

_Ryan frantically grabbed his weapon and stood, only to find that only five soldiers remained; two fell to his rifle, the other three to a combination of sword strikes and pistol rounds from Blade; and the last Marine dead._

"_Everyone alright?", Ryan asked. The other two nodded. "Good, let's finish this.", he added heatedly, before jogging up to the doors and shoving them apart. _

_The room that met his eyes was simple, decorated with a few noteworthy items, like a fragment of a red dragon eggshell, which lay in glass containers along the sides. Two men stood at the head of the room, one was young, tan, and had long brown hair, undoubtedly Murtagh; while another was tall, bald, and wore black armor…_

"_Why, welcome honored guests, we have been waiting for you.", came the king's unmistakable voice. Blade snarled before snapping up his pistol and firing at the man, only for the rounds to ricochet off in various directions. "My, my, my, it seems that no one cares for proper pleasantries anymore."_

"_Perhaps I would consider it if you weren't digging in places where you don't belong.", Ryan retorted angrily._

"_You cast away my offers of peace, you consort with known rebels, you conspire for my empire's destruction. You have made it necessary…", the king tried to say._

"_**Silence!", **__Blade roared before rushing the king. Galbatorix reacted with orb of fire, which was quickly sent away into a nearby wall. The two combatants blades then met in a flurry of sparks._

_Murtagh tried to intervene, but a stream of bullets dissuaded him. He turned to find Ryan, his rifle up and ready._

"_Drop it.", Ryan snapped, his body tense._

"_You know I can't do that.", Murtagh replied neutrally._

"_Worth a try.", Ryan said monotone before firing again as Murtagh dashed forward. Only a few rounds managed to leave the barrel before the Red Rider closed the distance. Ryan shifted the rifle as Murtagh slashed downwards, catching the blade in between the rifle's magazine and pistol grip. He then redirected the blow to his left before thrusting the rifle butt into Murtagh's face, stunning him long enough for Ryan to discard the rifle and draw his own sword._

"_Are you here to kill me?", Murtagh asked as they began to duel._

"_I'm hoping it doesn't come to that.", Ryan said sincerely while ducking under a blow and slashing left._

"_What choice do you have?", Murtagh blocked Ryan's attack before stepping back for a moment._

"_There's always a choice.", Ryan replied, stepping forwards to attack. The fight continued, both combatants giving everything they had, one because his oaths required it, one because his heart demanded it. Ryan knew that the only chance Murtagh had at being free again required his victory and, at the vary least in Ryan's opinion, the Rider deserved to choose his fate, no matter what it may be._

_As the fighting progressed Ryan began to feel Murtagh weaken, the fight with Oromis earlier having drained much from him. Ryan pressed harder, struck faster, and attacked smarter, looking for the opening that would allow him to finish the fight. The opening came when Murtagh shifted just a bit too slow. Ryan capitalized on the mistake by bringing his sword down on Murtagh's head, distracting him when he pushed the sword to the side and delivered a hard kick to the Red Rider's knee, breaking it with a loud __**Crack!**__. Murtagh dropped with a shout and the pommel of Ryan's sword met his face on the way down, knocking him unconscious._

_A crash sounded from the side as Murtagh hit the floor, Ryan jerked around to find Galbatorix on the ground a few yards away, blood streaming from several wounds and his sword knocked away from him. Blade stood close by in much the same condition, ready to finish the job._

"_You are finished," Blade hissed, "leave now, or I shall do it for you."_

"_Haha!", the king cackled, "very well then, you have won this round youngling.", he said, turning to Ryan. "But hear this, your victory here does not matter, my power is absolute. I know of your precious secret at Kuthian and I assure you that your precious 'hope' shall soon rest in my hands." He turned his attention to Blade, "I go now, but always remember, everything has a price." Galbatorix quickly channeled a massive amount of magic into his hand before tossing it at Ryan at an incredible speed. Ryan barely had time to stare at the orb as it raced towards him._

_Blade roared and reacted in the blink of an eye, jumping in between the attack and the Rider. The orb exploded, blowing the Neomorph into the far wall as Galbatorix cackled and faded away, ceding victory to Ryan and his allies._

_Ryan dashed over to where Blade's body lay and watched as it dissipated, a blue, glowing, ghostly apparition of Blade rising from the ground. Blade looked up._

"_It is done.", he said, smiling._

"_It's done.", Ryan smiled back as he helped the Neomorph to his feet._

"_Excellent work, youngling,", Blade said with newfound respect, holding out his hand for a shake, "I must say I had my doubts about you, but…you show promise, maybe in time you'll make a proper warrior."_

"_Coming from you, it's quite an honor.", Ryan replied, shaking Blade's hand_

"_The honor has been mine.", the two dropped their hands._

"_What will happen now?", Ryan asked. Blade gave the Rider a small smile._

"_Things change.", Blade began as a portal appeared, showing the final moments of Vasir's battle with Murtagh. "We return to where we belong…power shifts…fortunes are altered…and everything you are becomes something more."_

"_Something more?", Ryan asks with curiosity…and a bit of anxiety._

"_Peace, youngling, what shall come shall allow you to become what all of Alagëasia needs...", Blade's voice quieted to a whisper, "…what we need." The two watched in silence for a moment as they saw Vasir disarming Murtagh's defenseless body before knocking him out, leading to the portal fading to blackness._

"_Our time here is done," Blade said with a sigh. He faced Ryan once more, "Good bye, Ryan ********, and good hunting."_

"_You too, Blade.", Ryan replied, waving his hand as Blade moved away. Blade spoke one last time as his body began to dissipate away._

"_My name is Uri Sartim, and when all of this is over, come find me and we can talk of better times." As the final words drifted out of Uri's mouth his body disappeared, along with every other Neomorph that inhabited Ryan's mind except for Vasir, who radiated sadness at their passing. Ryan and Vasir returned to Ryan's own mind, where something awaited them._

_The Neomorphs had gone, but not without leaving one last gift for the Rider, one that would change him, for better…or worse…_

0000000000000000000

Eragon watched the Green Rider intently, Arya by his side. The Shade, Varaug, had given them quite the fight, but luckily they had escaped without anything too major. Only trace amounts of magic and a sword marked the creature's passing and Eragon was all too happy for it.

What he wasn't happy about was the Ryan lying apparently unconscious before him with Samanya in much the same state close by. The two were alive, much to their relief, but their astonishment at realizing that Ryan and Samanya had directly intervened in a battle dozens of leagues away, with a power matching the black king himself, and also won said battle. It shocked them that one so young and inexperienced could possess such power…and then anger came at Ryan's hiding of it. The anger began to die down as they continued to watch the Sage pair fight through small glimpses from Glaedr's Eldunarí. They didn't see everything, but they saw enough to pacify them for the time being.

But, just when they thought things couldn't get any stranger, a symbol began to glow on Ryan and Samanya's chests. Blue for Ryan, green for Samanya. The symbols looked the exact same and began to beat as if in rhythm to their hearts as Eragon, Saphira, and Arya could only look on in amazement.

Lines of light began to arch out from the symbols, looking to trace the veins that rested beneath the pair's skin, they too pulsed in sync with the symbols. Then as the pulsing began to grow faster Eragon felt Ryan's mind stretch out to him.

"_Eragon… ask Oromis and Glaedr…Kuthian…must go…the king.", _Ryan whispered, sounding as if in great pain. The connection faded out as Eragon desperately tried to hold onto it, but the Sage Rider's mind was slippery and, a few moments later, it vanished altogether. Eragon frantically checked for a pulse, finding a weak beat but one nonetheless.

Then a concentration of magic the likes of which the Blue Pair had never felt began to collect around both Ryan and Samanya. Eragon jerked his hand away from Ryan's body as it intensified. Light crackled like lightning from points of their bodies as the magic grew until it encircled the two in balls of white light, moving and twisting as if it were _alive_. The light around Samanya ceased first, seeming to absorb into her body, which appeared much like normal…

Ryan, however, was a different story. The light around him began to lengthen and contract inwards towards his body. The form began to change to a being with four toes, four fingers, and approaching six feet tall. The orb began to glow brighter…move faster…arc more often and with more power until, with one bright pulse of light, it dissipated.

Eragon, Saphira, and Arya reopened their eyes, squinting from the effects of the bright light as they tried to see what had become of Ryan.

Eragon rubbed his eyes one last time to rid them of the spots in his vision before glancing over to where Ryan lay…

…what met his eyes was a creature the likes of which he had never seen…

000000000000000000

Meanwhile, deep within the heart of Urû'baen, the black king mulled over current events.

_The loss of Murtagh and Thorn, along with their Eldunarí, is regrettable,_ Galbatorix thought, _but this knowledge of a place where dragon eggs and Eldunarí just lay waiting to be claimed…this far outweighs the loss._ the king smirked in triumph, _Murtagh and Thorn shall soon be dead, by the hands of elves or Varden it does not matter. Honor and their foolish sense of justice will demand it._

Galbatorix stood from his throne and paced a few steps, his hands clasped behind his back in a thoughtful pose. _The power of the youngling cannot be ignored, however, steps must be taken to ensure he does not threaten my authority. The ones who help him must be dealt with as well…but perhaps more slowly, the knowledge they could give could be most beneficial._

"Captain!", he yelled.

"Sir!"

"Send for Shade immediately."

"Yes, my lord!", the captain swiftly departed to carry out his orders as he smirked in triumph.

_Yes, things shall turn out quite well…_

000000000000000000

_MAGICAL ANOMALY DETECTED…SCANNING_

_SEARCH COMPLETED…IDENTIFYING SOURCE_

_ERROR…SOURCE NOT FOUND_

_COMPARING SIGNATURE WITH KNOWN USERS…MATCH FOUND_

_IDENTIFICATION : CLASS 1 SIGNATURE…COMPARING CLASS 1 USERS_

_SPECIES #005 (RECLAIMER) – 54% MATCH_

_SPECIES #004 (FORERUNNER) – 67% MATCH _

_SPECIES #001 (SKULBLAKA) – 91% MATCH_

_SPECIES #002 (VARDASKUL) – 99% MATCH_

_RERUNNING COMPARISON…RESULTS COMFIRMED_

_OPERATION SENTINEL STATUS : IN PROGRESS_

_STATUS CHANGED : COMPLETE_

_OPERATION RISING SUN INTIATED…_

_WELCOME BACK, GUARDIAN._

**0000000000000000**

**Thanks for the feedback everyone!**

**R&R!**


	24. Fate Decided

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Fair warning, this chapter is an info dump. Hopefully it doesn't drag too much. I just felt that everything (or most everything?...) deserved a proper explanation at this point. Please send me a message if it's too much. And to top it all off, I got caught in that freak rainstorm out in the eastern US, so my power has been out for several days. Anyway, finally on to the story!**

**00000000000000000**

His head throbbed as he groggily came to consciousness. His body ached as if he had been run over by a horse. He had been through worse, Ryan told himself, but the pains of mind and body refused to allow him to return to true awareness. Scattered glimpses of blurred lines and formless shapes appeared during his times of faded awareness.

Hours had passed…days maybe? It didn't matter. A few times he could hear voices, some calm, others anxious as he lay with a simple cot beneath his head.

Everything felt odd to him, the smells, the sounds, the feel of the world around him. It all felt…unnatural, as if someone had sent his mind through a blender only to not replace it correctly. He could smell blood, herbs, and a hint of dead flesh in the air. He could hear the groans of the wounded and gentle voices of those attending them. He could feel a slight wind blowing through the tent…but he also felt something…off about the wind, as if a friendly passenger followed it in its travels, an old, ancient friend coming to comfort him with its presence. Ryan slowly reached out to touch the phantom that rested around him, but the feeling was like the air itself, curving around him as he moved but still holding him in its gentle grasp. A smile grew on Ryan's face, the feeling lulling him away into his dreams although the action of smiling felt off. Another presence came to Ryan's awareness, this one coming from within his own mind. This one felt of cold steel and burdened spirit. The mind surrounded his own, gently pushing Ryan's mind below into his own realm…and to the darkness of sleep that awaited him…

000000000000000000

How much time had passed, Ryan didn't know. All that he knew once his eyes fluttered open once more was that he was well and safe. His vision appeared blurry and disjointed. It took time for his eyes to focus. When they did Ryan found himself in a tent alone. Other than the cot he rested on, only a small table, a chair, and a mirror were present. A plate of half eaten food and a lit candle rested on the table, leading Ryan to believe that someone must've gone to inform the others once they noticed his awakening. The tent itself was dark, the flaps at the entrance drawn, although it looked to be about midday if the light outside was anything to go by.

Ryan pushed himself up with a groan, the aches and pains of his body still not completely gone. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before swinging his feet over the bed and resting them on the ground. The feeling of his feet was different…now that he thought about it, his hands felt different as well.

He made to stand, only to fall unceremoniously to the ground. He growled in frustration as he pushed himself back up, using the cot as a support.

"_Keep your weight forward on your toes.", _Vasir advised.

"_Thank you Vasir!", _Ryan snapped, shaking his head in annoyance. As he finally regained his feet he did as Vasir advised, shifting his weight forward so it lay on his…four…_toed…feet?_

_What? _Ryan thought. He took a tentative step forwards, nearly falling from the unfamiliarity he now felt in his own body. His body felt awkward. His weight shifted oddly.

So as Ryan stumbled towards the lit candle to see what was going on, more and more questions flew through his mind. _What happened? How did this happen? Who did this to him? Why did this happen?_ were but a few of the many running through his thoughts.

He finally reached the table and the candle on top of it. He held out his hands…only to find grey armored hands with four long, clawed fingers. He yelped in surprise, falling backwards to the floor as the fact of what he was seeing sunk in. His hands had four slim fingers, two thumbs on either side of the two middle fingers that all sported sharp claws on the ends He turned his attention to his feet, which were covered in the same grey armor as his hands…or body for that matter. They looked completely different. They had no heel or real 'foot' to speak of, there were four long, slim toes, similar to his fingers, which supported his weight. Ryan could feel the powerful ligaments, tendons, and muscles that allowed him to stand… and the claws that again rested on the tips of each toe. He pushed himself back up, shakily grabbing the candle's stand and moving over to the mirror, careful not to stumble, lest he drop it. When he reached the mirror he looked over…_his body_?

It had changed completely as well. Nothing appeared familiar to him. The long snout contained a shining blue, slitted, predatory eye on either side and two slits for nostrils at the front. His head flowed backward like a snake's before morphing into a long neck. He smiled, revealing rows of sharp fangs within his mouth. The rest of his body was lithe and smooth, yet obviously well-muscled, which showed beneath shimmering grey armor. The armor itself covered his entire body from head to toe, segmented plates giving the appearance of metal body armor. The material felt fairly soft yet oddly firm to the touch and seemed to both shimmer and yet fade in the candlelight.

"_What am I?", _Ryan asked the other in his head.

"_You are one of us, one of the firstborn of Alag__ë__asia, you…are a Neomorph, a Guardian, a Vardaskul, a….", _the rustle of the tent flap interrupted Vasir's reply as Ryan turned to face the intruder.

"Nice to see you finally awake.", Eragon said from the entryway, staring at Ryan warily.

_I don't blame him. _Ryan thought. _I'd be suspicious too if something like this happened to him without any reason why._ "Nice to be awake…" Ryan glanced over his new body one last time, ", although the new body is rather disorienting."

"I'll bet," Eragon said with a small smile, his gaze turning more friendly, "come on, Nasuada wanted to talk once you were up."

"Alright.", Ryan took a step forwards only to stumble and fall. Eragon jerked forwards, catching him before he hit the ground.

"You alright?", Eragon asked concerned. Ryan looked him sheepishly.

"Everything feels a bit off I guess." Eragon chuckled at the Rider's predicament.

"Let me help." Eragon replied, pulling Ryan back to his feet.

"You'll have no argument from me.", Ryan pushed himself upright, using Eragon's shoulder to keep himself stable. "How long have I been out?", he asked as they made their way outside, various soldiers staring at Ryan with curiosity or suspicion.

"Three days, and you were in critical condition when we brought you and Samanya in."

"Is Samanya okay?", Ryan asked as Nasuada's tent came into view.

"She woke up yesterday, she's just fine and out hunting with Saphira right now, although she tells me something feels off."

"I'm not surprised.", Ryan replied before switching his attention to ask Vasir about it.

"_Any idea of what's going on with her?",_ he asked Vasir.

"_She's changed, much like you except her changes mostly lie beneath the surface.",_ Vasir replied.

The entrance to Nasuada's red pavilion appeared before the Neomorph could say any more.

"You sure you're alright? You look distracted.", Eragon asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking.", Ryan dismissed with an assuring smile. The smile quickly disappeared as the sound of a fierce argument met his ears. Ryan frowned, still feeling fatigued.

"_Hey Vasir?", _Ryan asked as he prepared himself for what was to come.

"_Yes, youngling?"_

"_Could you handle this? I don't think I'm awake enough or the most qualified to answer their questions at the moment.", _Ryan said, bracing himself for the atmosphere inside.

"_If that is what you wish.", _Vasir replied. Ryan then relaxed and let his mind fade away into his realm, allowing Vasir to take his place in control. The difference between Ryan and Vasir was immediately apparent in the way the elder Neomorph instantly stood up confidently before pushing his way inside with ease. Eragon raised an eyebrow at the sudden change, but he didn't question it.

Inside the two found Nasuada, Arya, Blödhgarm, Jörmunder, King Orik of the dwarves, and Nar Garzvhog chieftain of the Urgals sitting around a long wooden table. A large mirror rested on the far side, revealing Oromis, Glaedr, Islanzadí, and an assorted group of elven nobles on the other side. The argument they were having appeared to have become quite heated and inside his mind Ryan groanedat hearing what they argued about.

"…there is absolutely no room for negotiation here, that boy and his dragon are responsible for the death of our King Hrothgar. Regardless of my personal opinion on the matter, once my people hear that they have been captured alive they will demand their heads in payment.", Orik was saying.

"We understand your people's grief, King Orik, however we must think of the greater good here. Having Thorn and Murtagh on our side would be a great boon to our cause. Their strength and knowledge of Galbatorix's plans can also be of great benefit to us.", Islanzadí placated.

"It will not matter either way. The memories of the dwarves take many a year to fade, Queen, and the wound that their deeds created still burns brightly in the hearts of my people. They will demand that they be handed over, no matter the justification for keeping them alive.", Orik retorted while Nasuada looked on, rubbing her forehead as if to sooth a raging headache.

"Not to mention the blood-kin of ours that he has slaughtered.", Garzvhog added in, his face grim.

"King Orik, Garzvhog, we understand the anger that boils in your people, but we must think of the greater good.", Oromis said wisely. "The anger and grief of your people will be for naught if we do not topple Galbatorix and for that we need every advantage we can find. Another Rider in our forces certainly will make our march to Urû'baen much easier and less costly."

"Perhaps we should ask the one who captured Murtagh his opinion on the matter.", Nasuada calmly said, staring at Vasir who still stood patiently by the tent's entrance.

"Yes," Islanzadí agreed, "what is your opinion on the matter Ryan?" Vasir calmly strode towards the table, Eragon silently following alongside. Vasir rested his hands on the table's edge, scanning the faces of those around him. Vasir and Ryan quickly consulted on their words, deciding how to approach the delicate topic. In the end, considering how set each side was in their opinion, they decided that a confrontation was inevitable. They also both agreed that Murtagh and Thorn would be invaluable in the ongoing war, thus it was essential that the Red pair be saved. After quickly discussing the finer points of their argument, Vasir finally spoke.

"We are of the opinion that it is not your decision to make.", Vasir said neutrally. The entire table roared in response, Orik and Garzvhog demanding to know what gave the Sage Rider the right to choose, Nasuada and Jörmunder scolding Vasir over his confrontational words, while the elves silently waited for the voices to quiet down. The yelling continued for a minute or two before Vasir raised his hand, silencing everyone as some angrily or curiously awaited his next words.

"We claim the right to decide by way of blood spilt on the battlefield.", Vasir said gently.

"What blood has you and your dragon lost in our defense? You are but children who only fought in their first real battle three days ago. You have no right to dictate to us!", Orik roared.

"We do not speak of the dragon. We speak for ourselves, the betrayed, the forgotten, the abandoned. We speak for the two that are one and the one that is two."

"Another secret of yours I assume, Ryan, who is this other that you speak of?", Oromis asked patiently.

"You speak to him.", Vasir replied, before turning to stare into the eyes of the dwarven and urgal leaders, "And it is because of the blood of my brethren and I that we claim the right to choose the young Rider's fate." Orik opened his mouth to argue, however, Nasuada's hand stopped him as she spoke herself.

"We shall hear you out. Why should we recognize your claim to Murtagh and his dragon?" All present looked to Vasir expectantly. Vasir sighed before beginning.

"I ask that you hold any questions until the end as the story I shall give must by necessity be lengthy.", Vasir paused for a moment as he watched the others each give him a nod of understanding. "To begin we must travel back to when the land of Alagëasia first began. You know that there were two races that inhabited the land at first, dwarves and dragons, and that race that you have come to know as the Grey Folk arrived later…that much is true. At the beginning only the dwarves and dragons existed here, four dragons existed at the beginning of Creation, the ones the Grey Folk called the First Four. The Four's names were Könungr, Drotting, Patriarch, and Matriarch. Könungr and Drotting became the ancestors of every dragon from first to last. Patriarch and Matriarch, through the first known use of dragon magic, created the race you call the Grey Folk. At first the Grey Folk and dragons lived together in harmony, dragons ruling the sky, the Grey Folk ruling the land, while the dwarves lived in their great mountains. During this time magic was unknown and Patriarch and Matriarch's use of dragon magic was the only evidence of its existence. Then an…" Vasir paused as he sighed as if remembering a painful memory, "event occurred that changed everything, a great famine consumed the land for three years. Prey was scarce for dragons and Grey Folk, who were also primarily meat eaters. Frustration and competition over lack of food consumed both races. Previously the Grey Folk had protected the nests and hatchlings of dragons while the dragons hunted in return, however, as food grew more scarce, the Grey Folk had to hunt themselves or starve. Inevitably competition over food and resources consumed both races. The Greys and dragons began to separate, some even began killing others over a successful hunt. Finally, the situation escalated into what would come to be called the Mourning War.", Vasir took a deep breath before continuing.

"The war led to the near destruction of the dragons and Grey Folk and the discovery that the Greys could consciously control magic, but the greatest effect was to drive the blood brothers apart in mutual anger and sorrow. The few surviving Grey Folk left Alagëasia for the land over the sea, which they named, in the ancient language, Eyddr Hjarta or Empty Heart. The Greys started over, regaining their former glory and eventually exploring the fields of magic and technology until they grew advanced enough to travel among the stars.", a few gasps and incredulous glares met Vasir's words.

"They came into contact with another spacefaring race, called the Forerunners, who at the time were at war with an enemy that was unlike any other. The Flood the creatures came to be called. The Flood consumed every sentient creature they came across, although the Grey Folk were strangely immune due to the effect magic had on them. The Greys assisted the Forerunners in their war, but it was ultimately a futile endeavor. The Forerunners found themselves pushed back to their last stronghold and activated a weapon with the power to wipe out every thinking creature in existence. The weapon was activated, but not before the Forerunners saved every other sentient race they could find in a great Ark and sending a precious few to this world as a safeguard against the Ark's destruction. Some Grey Folk helped ensure the weapon's activation, while a precious few stayed on this world and sacrificed themselves to create a magical shield that protected Alagëasia from the weapon's effects. The energy drain, however, killed most of those who remained. The few survivors, half-dead from the effects of the shield, used their last reserves of energy to bind magic to the ancient language before dying out completely. That is the true history of the race that you all have only heard in tale and legend.", Vasir finished.

"And why do you tell us this?", Oromis asked. Vasir smiled.

"Because you look at the first, and speak to the last…of the Grey.", instantly everyone burst into yelling, accusations, and debate over Vasir's words.

"**Silence!"**, Vasir roared, authority saturating his voice. The room quieted, all astounded at the audacity that he possessed. "If you seek proof, you need only speak to the elder dragon," Vasir hissed before turning his hardened gaze to Glaedr, "unless the Skulblaka have truly forgotten everything we did for them.", Vasir challenged.

"_Some you have spoke was not as I was taught, Grey One. We remember the times before the Great Divide. Why would we not? Why would expect us not to?", _Glaedr replied calmly.

"**You abandoned us!"**, Vasir roared. "You abandoned us…", he whispered now, his eyes glistening with unfallen tears. "I could do nothing as my other half, the one I loved, the partner of my heart, mind, and flesh slowly faded away in my arms. So many others were already dead around us. And when we pleaded to Könungr and Drotting to help us, they refused to even speak with us…" Vasir quieted to a whisper, "Why didn't you help us…?", he pleaded with Glaedr. Inside, Ryan felt Vasir's mind waver, as if it could shatter at any moment. Ryan could feel the sadness, loss, and misery that threatened to break into a flood of agony and despair.

"_It was a decision that has haunted us ever since. We remember, Vardaskul, the fields of the dead and dying. Konungr and Drötting never were the same after your fall. We never knew why your people had done such a thing…but if your story is true, then the Skulblaka owe you a debt that can never be repaid.", _Glaedr soothed.

"I have yet to see any proof of such a thing.", Nar Garzvhog challenged, "Our peoples have lived in Alagëasia for hundreds of generations. The elves even longer. The dwarves, however, have been here since the beginning. Why is there no evidence among our peoples to support…" Vasir hissed in warning, anger emanating off him in waves.

"The answer is quite simple, you weren't there.", Vasir snapped, his eyes boring into Garzvhog's, "Other than the dwarves and dragons, none of you were there. Only three races existed on this world before the Great Cleansing. Those were dwarves, dragons, and ourselves."

"So, then, where do the rest of us come from?", Nasuada asked.

"The rest of the races were planted here after our demise. None of your peoples had even developed reading or writing yet, let alone storytelling. Urgals hail from a world that was evacuated to save them from the Flood's advance. The dwarves lived inside their great mountain cities, isolated from the outside world. Humans hail from the same place my charge does. And elves…elves are the final remnants of the Forerunners themselves…", the elves eyes grew wide at this admission.

"Why do we not recall this fact?", Islanzadí asked.

"Because we wiped the memories of your people before the Cleansing. That way all races would begin again on equal footing.", Vasir replied.

"Can you swear to all of this in the Ancient Language?", Jörmunder asked, arms crossed and face unreadable. Vasir laughed.

"I could," Vasir chuckled, "but it would do you no good. Since we were the ones who bound magic to the Ancient Language, our language, the Language has no hold over us. Thus we are not bound by it nor do we use it for magic. We control magic another way…the same way that dragons do." As Ryan continued to listen, he finally noticed that Samanya and Saphira had returned. The two dragons remained outside, listening to the conversation through their bonds with their Riders.

"Manipulating magic by will alone is highly dangerous, how do you manage to control your spells?", Oromis asked, curious. Vasir sighed in hesitance.

"The answer…the answer lies within our very hearts.", Vasir turned his gaze to Glaedr, "We share many traits with dragons and have some traits all our own, however, one thing we do possess is something called an Eldunarí."

"What's an Eldunarí?", Eragon asked, pretending ignorance. The elves appeared relieved as well, glad they would have to explain the dragon's secret to everyone else. All others listened waited patiently for Vasir to answer, however, much to their surprise Vasir waved his head towards Glaedr, who answered for him.

" _A Vardaskul's Eldunarí is unlike anything in existence. Physically, it is a field of magic of immense concentration around a Vardaskul's heart. However, it is so much more. This field contains their very essence, their mind, soul, and spirit. It allows them to manipulate magic with absolute control from just a flicker of thought. When a Vardaskul dies, however, the Eldunarí dissipates and, from what the stories tell, travels to another realm, where it lives with its brethren for all of time. It can be said then," _Glaedr's gaze bored into Vasir's, _"that Vardaskul never truly die."_ All eyes turned to Vasir as the elder dragon finished. Silence reigned for a minute…two, before someone decided to speak.

"You said your people had a relationship with dragons. What kind of relationship exactly?", Nasuada asked. Vasir shrugged.

"It depended on the times, once we stood as brothers and friends, later we faced one another in pride and anger, and in the last days we were driven apart by sadness and suspicion.", Nasuada nodded, satisfied as Oromis asked another question.

"How is it that you can bond with Samanya? The spell that creates Dragon Riders only includes elves and humans, yet you can bond with a dragon as well. How is this done?", Vasir looked over to Glaedr.

"The Skulblaka never told them?", he asked, seeming surprised.

"_They had no need to know. It would have only caused them to dig in places where they did not belong. Könungr and Drotting made sure that much of your history was buried away from their eyes. What was destroyed was then preserved in our stories. Stories shared only amongst ourselves." _Vasir turned back to face Oromis.

"To answer your question I must ask a question, who suggested the idea that created the Dragon Riders?", Vasir gave a small smile as he spoke.

"Dragons.", Oromis immediately replied.

"Correct…but do you think that the dragons just dreamed up the idea themselves?", blank stares met Vasir's words, "The dragons derived an idea from another bond. A bond created long before the elves ever set foot on this world.", Vasir began to walk around the table, staring always at those opposite him. "It was a bond forged in war and suspicion. A bond created so that brothers would never again shed their own blood. Peacekeepers they were. Revered by some and loathed by others. The power of two races flowed through their veins. Sundavar the Riders were called. They, through their power and that of their dragon's, had no equal among either race.", Vasir nodded for Glaedr to continue.

"_Reona, we called the dragons. Reapers they were, masters of the earth and sky. A single bonded pair could easily dispatch dozens of Skulblaka and Vardaskul without a single wound. The magic of their bond greatly changed the two involved. The Skulblaka would grow stronger, faster, its fire would grow hotter, and a Vardaskul's natural armor would grow to cover them. The Vardaskul, meanwhile, found its magical power vastly increased, their senses became more acute, and their armor thickened. They served to settle disputes between our races, much like the Riders of today. Only a few hundred existed at a time, to maintain the balance of power between them, the Vardaskul, and the Skulblaka. They served as the model for the Dragon Riders of today.", _the elder dragon recounted. _"However, I wish to ask, Vardaskul, where have you hidden all this time? Why have you returned now? Why not during the Fall, when so many innocent lives were as stake?"_ Vasir's eyes seemed to harden, yet soften as if his thousands of years of sorrow and regret flowed just underneath their surface.

"I do not know.", Vasir whispered. "Perhaps the spell dictated the time of our return. Perhaps we were not truly needed at the time or…perhaps…", Vasir's voice seemed to strain, trying to express the feelings of regret and yet anger-driven satisfaction at the dragon's fate, "perhaps Patriach simply withheld our hand, believing it better that you endure the unendurable and bear the unbearable. Maybe he thought it best that you…" he looked at all assembled, "all of you learn the price of life and freedom in the land you all hold so dear. For generations it was the blood of our fathers and sons that kept the encroaching darkness at bay. This time, we may help you in your fight, but it is you that must pay the price of your mistakes." Everyone stared at Vasir some incredulous, some thoughtful, but all forming their own opinions of what the Neomorph spoke.

"So you just let it happen?", Eragon asked softly, "You stood by and watched as so many people died?"

"Perhaps…", Vasir said neutrally. Anger began to simmer in Ryan's mind as Vasir's callous words.

"_Vasir that's enough!", _Ryan snapped before seizing back control of his body. _"Even if it is true telling them would only make the situation worse. And don't you forget that we need their help to defeat Galbatorix and to restore __**your **__people!" _A warning growl answered him, matched by one of Ryan's own. Ryan opened his eyes, seeing the feelings of anger and grief that grew under vacant stares. _I need to be more careful with him. _Ryan thought as he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should not have let him go that far.", Ryan's head slumped in apology. The tent remained silent. "But there are more important things to worry about now.", a few heads turned to hear what Ryan had to say while others remained lost in their thoughts. "While Galbatorix and I fought he managed to steal some very important information from my mind.", All attention turned to the Sage Rider. "On Vroengard there is a place called the Rock of Kuthian.", recognition flickered in the Gold pair's eyes, "inside this place is a large store of dragon eggs and other powerful artifacts stored there by the Riders for safekeeping. We need every Rider we have to head there immediately," Ryan glanced at Orik and Garzvhog, "yes even Murtagh and Thorn, for the fate of all Alagëasia rests on the contents falling into our hands." Orik seemed to think for a moment before turning to Oromis.

"Is it as he says?", he asked. Oromis nodded grimly. The dwarf sighed, "Then you have no time to lose," his eyes bored into Ryan's, "take the Red Rider with you, but let me be clear, once this war is over recompense for his deeds must be paid. Do you accept this?", Ryan nodded.

"When do you need to leave?", Nasuada asked.

"Tomorrow morning at latest, immediately if possible.", Ryan replied.

"The supplies can be gathered easily. How about yourself Oromis ëlda?"

"We can be ready in time, this does not give us much oppurtunity to convince Morzansson and his dragon to accompany us however.", the Gold Rider answered with a small frown. "And judging by their lack of concern over their lives, I do not believe that they desire anything more than death, or at the very least exile, at the moment."

"Hope is never lost, it is just misplaced and forgotten…", Ryan whispered, just loud enough for Oromis to hear. "Tell them that they should understand, clearly, that this is freedom's final stand, here and now. They go, they risk everything they hold dear. None will be able to escape Galbatorix's wrath. No matter how far they run, no matter where they hide, the war will find them. Tell them they must stand with us now, or they will die alone, eternally slaves to an all-powerful Empire."

"I shall do what I can," Oromis replied, "and…if it's necessary…I will pass along your message." Islanzadí glanced around, looking for any others to speak.

"If that is all…", small nods from all present answered her, "this meeting is adjourned." The elven council disappeared as the Varden council began to disperse. Nasuada and Eragon left to aquire the supplies they would need for the trip to the Riders' ancient home. Ryan could still feel the tension radiating from the room, even after all the occupants had left. Whether the cause be the stress of war or Vasir's information, he didn't know, but he felt how fragile the Varden's alliance was. Nasuada held them together, that much was clear, but without her, what would happen? Would the races fragment and pursue their own agendas? Would they seek power at the expense of the others? Or would they stand together? At some point a day of reckoning would come and the loose bonds that held them together would be tested…

Ryan shook off the dangerous line of thinking as Samanya tried to help him soothe his troubled thoughts. Vasir remained quiet, sealing himself off from the rest of Ryan's consciousness, but he could still feel the resentment and grief emanating off the Neomorph.

"_We must be more cautious with him, Ryan.", _Samanya said.

"_I know…", _Ryan stared at the empty tent around him, _"it seems that battles of words and mind are just as important in this war as swords and men. I'm just…not sure how much good I can do. I most likely have just destroyed the Varden's only hope due to my negligence and…", _Samanya jumped in, gently silencing her Rider's thoughts, assuring him as best she could.

"_Shhh…be at peace. You may think of the things changed for bad, but what of the good? We saved Oromis and Glaedr, lives that never deserved to be taken away. We freed Murtagh and Thorn, who lived in bonds that controlled their very lives. Do you not believe them to be worth it?" _Ryan remained silent, breathing deeply, trying to reign in his doubts and fears. A flicker of gratitude flew from the Rider's mind to his dragon's. _"I'm always here for you, Ryan, and not even hell itself can change that." _Ryan strode out of Nasuada's pavilion, finding Samanya standing next to the entrance with a devious smile on her face. Before he could ask what was going on, Ryan found himself snatched up into Samanya's jaws, the dragoness chuckling all the while. Amid a chorus of curses and protests that only made Samanya's chuckles louder, Samanya explained.

"_What? Did you think that we Reona didn't have some way to deal with a bull-headed Sundavar? Besides, we need to head over to the landing field to leave and I don't want you brooding all the way there."_, although he still grumbled Ryan felt oddly at ease, considering most of his body lay inside a mouth that could rip many creatures to shreds without any effort. Ryan could feel his armor move, as if _reacting_ to the sharp edges and pressure of Samanya's fangs. His body instinctively lay slack, allowing Samanya to move without causing him harm. Ryan felt other instincts simmer beneath the surface and some new part of him hummed inside his mind, content with the warmth and safety of his living cage. Draconic pride protested at his imprisonment. Ryan could feel tendrils of magic weave and flow through the camp like the ocean's waves. A small smile grew as he felt its presence, his heart seeming to find comfort and strength in its ever-present embrace. It was on these subtle things that Ryan thought, and realized how much of him had changed.

_The opening of the landing field…strapping on weapons and ammunition…strapping on Samanya's saddle yet feeling compelled to remove it…shrugging off the feeling and packing supplies…contacting Oromis and Glaedr to arrange a meeting point…hearing that Murtagh and Thorn will be accompanying them…giving farewells…climbing into the saddle…then take off._

**(This bit was added for my amusement, although it does provide some hints as to the future)**

_To Vroengard…_

_To preserve the hope held within,_

_To repair the bonds broken by war,_

_To renew the mantle passed by warriors long gone._

_Two sides driven to land long dead,_

_Another kind watching from overhead,_

_Hearts stolen by those thought passed on._

_Bound by fate and called by Light,_

_Victory remains ever clear,_

_For those with eyes to see and ears to hear._

**0000000000000000**

**R&R!**


	25. Kuthian

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this took so long, college preparations got in the way. Speaking of which, I'm not sure how college will affect my writing schedule so expect about the same amount of time between this chapter and the next. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**000000000000000000**

_Hope is as light as a feather,_

_Hope keeps all of us together,_

_Hope is ubiquitous and free of cost, _

_Hope is the last thing ever lost..._

_- Vineet Bansal: Excerpt from "What is hope…"-_

000000000000000000

Days flew by as the two Riders and dragons raced towards their goal. The flapping of wings never ceasing. The aching of sore muscles and stale existence of boredom ignored as a parasite of their destruction. Every second was precious, every stop granted the king more time to interfere. Pure determination pressed them forward, a new hope fueled their ceaseless efforts. Everything rested on reaching their destination before the king or his men did.

Saphira and Samanya pushed on as long as they could. Their wings screamed from staying in the air so long. All of them barely ate, the Riders slept in their saddles while the dragons caught an hour or two whenever they could go no further. The foothills and mountains of the Spine drifted by below them as the soared northward, trying for the land near the town of Narda, where they would meet up with Oromis and Murtagh, taking a day's rest there before continuing to Vroengard.

The traveling was a mixed blessing for Ryan and Samanya. It granted both of them time to become used to what they had become, but, regardless of the new strength the changes afforded them, magical energy could only push exhausted muscles so far. Little was spoken of as they flew, one mind pushing against exhaustion and nature, the other pushing against itself and its change in form.

Left to his own devices while Vasir sulked, Ryan explored the new instincts and abilities attached to his being. His body exalted in the magical energy, the energy of life and light, that existed all around him. An energy that previously seemed so hard to manipulate, now seemed to flow easily between his fingertips. Not only was magic easy to manipulate, it also seemed to react to his presence as if it were actually alive. Not all of these changes drew the Rider's approval however, some he felt but couldn't accept. Inside his humanity clashed with an awakened beast. It was the final evolution of an 'instinct' that had been growing in his mind ever since the desert trading village. The mind of a killer, a hunter of all things that dared challenge it, pushed against the constraints of a civilized mind. No chains of morality or law held it down. A dragon in all but form, but unlike any other Ryan had ever heard of. Ryan could feel the dormant fire burning through his veins, the bloody satisfaction of a successful hunt, a side that relished in the fire and destruction of war. It was a monster that he both was…and was not, and that was what scared Ryan. The beast would kill if ordered without hesitation or pity and what unsettled Ryan the most about it was that he held the key to the cage. It was tethered to his very being, its confinement tied to his will. Rage and fear tugged on its strings. It's sole purpose…to destroy the object of his displeasure…and slaughter anything that got in its way.

He and Samanya had spoken over the subject extensively while they could. Samanya spoke of the fierceness and unforgiving nature of wild dragons when provoked and, considering that a Vardaskul was a dragon in all but form, it made sense that the body would come with a mindset and instincts to match. In this case, however, there was no gentler mind to temper the basic instincts of a dragon. Ryan's mind still remained partially human…he still remembered everything he had once been, but he found it almost impossible to deny the instinctual impulses when they arose, and he could only watch as they slowly consumed his thoughts.

The change in Ryan's mind also marked a change in Samanya's. As Ryan's mind morphed into its current form, Samanya's mind began to do the same. To others she remained much the same as she was before, however, without the dampening influence of a Shur'tugal Rider her mind began to develop a sharper edge, returning to what it would have been if it remained unbonded, an edge that Ryan felt all too easily through their link. On one hand these changes made them much more effective in combat, yet it also opened the door to the destruction of everything they wished to preserve. After all, in Ryan's mind, what good was it to destroy your enemy, if you only became them in the end?

The troubling images and tumultuous thoughts troubled the Rider and dragon throughout their trip. Meanwhile, Eragon and Saphira dealt with problems of their own. Angela's prophesy had immediately sprung to mind with Ryan's mention of Kuthian and Eragon found it very suspicious that he knew of the place when he had told no others about his fortune and no one had known of the place when he had inquired previously. Looking back, a lot of things threw suspicion on him, not to say that Eragon thought him to be some sort of traitor or mole, but the Blue pair could sense that their companions knew far more than they told. As Eragon and Saphira had learned the hard way…secrets got people killed. On top of that, Murtagh and Thorn would be accompanying them to Kuthian and that filled Eragon with unease. How could Ryan, or Oromis for that matter, be sure that the Red Rider was free of the king's influence? True names don't change without a cause and pure magic couldn't just destroy a bond made through one, could it? Even if the bond was destroyed, numerous traps and safeguards could have been placed, just waiting for the most opportune moment to activate.

_Too many questions, not enough answers, _Eragon mused as they flew along.

"_There never are," _Saphira echoed, sharing her Rider's sentiment. Eragon stared at the starry night sky as he mindlessly rubbed Saphira's side with his hand.

"_But how long before those questions come back to bite us? I know secrets are necessary sometimes, but there comes a time when those do more harm then good.", _Eragon grumbled.

"_And how are we to know when that time comes? How are we to know what belongs in the dark and what should be brought to light?", _the Blue Rider sighed, it always was impossible to argue with a dragon, even more so when said dragon is right. _"There's something else going on though isn't there…what's bothering you?"_…And it's even worse when that same dragon can read you like an open book.

"_It's Ryan.", _Eragon glanced over at the other Rider, who was attempting to relearn the use of his sword without losing it in the wind around them. _"Every time I believe we have him figured him out, something stranger happens. An enigma piled on secrets. He has all this knowledge, he even has a Grey Folk in his head, yet he tells us nothing unless he believes it to be absolutely necessary…"_

"_And that is his choice to make," _Saphira soothed, _"even if we do not like his choice." _Saphira's head turned to affix one shimmering sapphire eye on her Rider. _"We have to trust that Ryan and Samanya know what to tell us and what to hide from us. You heard as well as I did what they told us when we confronted them. Besides, if we can't trust those who fight with us, what hope do we have of winning this war? Just give it time."_

"_Aye, that may be true, but what will that trust cost us?…"_

000000000000000000

Day after day, night after night they pressed forward until, after a full week of travel, the Riders finally arrived at their destination, a clearing many leagues outside of Narda where Oromis and Murtagh awaited them. Relief boiled through the four companions veins as the dragons moved to land. Ryan whooped for joy as Samanya's claws touched the ground and he jumped off her back, already having undone his straps earlier.

"Land!", Ryan cried as he lied on the ground, rubbing the side of his face across the soft grass, "oh how I've missed you!"

"_Surely my flying can't be that bad.", _Samanya quipped from where she had collapsed a few yards away.

"It isn't, but you haven't had to sit in the same place for who knows how many hours straight!", Ryan complained.

"_Meanwhile, yours truly has been flying for so long her wings feel about ready to fall off…does that compare?", _the Sage dragon asked with a demonic grin, just waiting for her Rider to give her the wrong answer. Ryan immediately shut his mouth and, without another word, got to his feet. _"That's what I thought.", _Samanya shakily made her way to her own feet. Ryan glanced over at Eragon and Saphira, finding Saphira panting heavily as Eragon removed his supplies from her back.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, young one, albeit not under the best of circumstances.", a distinct voice said as its elven owner strode into view.

"Ebrithil, Atra esterní ono thelduin.", Ryan replied with a small nod, only looking for a moment to confirm the other's identity then moving to remove his supplies from Samanya's back.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Ryan Ghosthunter.", Ryan's head twitched backwards for a moment at the name Oromis had called him.

"Ghosthunter?", heavy footsteps answered Ryan's question.

"_Yes, Vardaskul were well known in their time to be as at home in shadows as in light and their hunting exploits are legendary, even among dragons. Also…we believed it to be appropriate, considering you have spent much of your time hunting ghosts of the past.", _a soft chuckle erupted from the Gold dragon as he finished. Ryan smirked.

"I like it.", Ryan said as he removed the last bit of his supplies from Samanya.

"_Do I get one?", _Samanya suddenly asked, her eyes sparkling with a child's excitement and anticipation. Glaedr nodded in response.

"_Samanya Darkfire shall be your name. Dark for the armor you shall soon wear and fire for the ability you have shown to us in it." _Samanya grinned in acceptance.

"Your trip was uneventful?", Oromis asked.

"Luckily, yes, no bad weather or Imperial encounters.", Ryan said, turning to face the elf, throwing his duffle bag and weapons over his shoulder.

"Good…", Oromis walked up next to the Rider before continuing in a whisper, "do you have any knowledge that could help us?" Ryan's gaze hardened.

"I know as much as you do."

"Very well then," the elf spoke normally now, "Glaedr and I shall speak to Eragon and Saphira, the camp is beyond those trees," he pointed at a large clump of trees just a few yards away, "get some rest, we shall need all our strength if we are to succeed." Ryan nodded in acknowledgement as the elf and dragon left before the Sage pair walked towards the camp.

The camp was simple with only a small fire going in the center, no surprise considering the circumstances, but what really caught their attention was the dark brown haired boy and ruby scaled dragon that sat together nearby. The two Riders' gazes met for a moment, each scrutinizing the other. Samanya and Thorn did much the same, though Samanya soon lost interest as her exhaustion caught up with her. She laid down opposite the Red pair, curling up to rest while keeping a weary eye on her Rider.

"Murtagh?Thorn?", Ryan asked, looking at each in turn.

"I assume my half-brother told you all about us.", Murtagh said, his tone seeming to wait for an accusation.

"No, but we know enough.", Ryan simply answered, before lying up against Samanya's side. Silence reigned as Ryan pulled out his pistol, unloaded it, and began to clean it. Swipe after swipe of oiled cloth cleaned the pistol's outside. Ryan had just finished the outside and started to work on the inside of the barrel when Murtagh spoke again.

"Thorn and I seem to be at a disadvantage, you seem to know who we are, yet we do not know who you are."

"Ryan Ghosthunter," Ryan answered without looking up, "and Samanya Darkfire. we've met before."

"We have? I don't recall meeting anything that looks…", Murtagh paused for a moment, searching for the right words, "quite like you."

"Yes, some things have…occurred…since we last met.", Ryan glanced up from his work for a moment. "You remember your last attack on the Varden?", Murtagh nodded. "We were responsible for the illusion that you fought in there."

"You were the new Rider?", Ryan nodded, "Well, you are certainly different than what I imagined."

"As I said before, things have occurred since we last met.", Ryan responded before the conversation died. Suddenly, though, a low growl rose from Thorn's throat. A challenge that's Ryan's instincts recognized…and responded to accordingly. Ryan's mindset changed as his lips pulled back in a warning hiss, revealing his razor sharp teeth and a milky liquid that began to ooze from within his mouth.

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!", _Glaedr roared as the others arrived back at camp. Thorn immediately went silent. Ryan, however, switched his hissing from Thorn to Glaedr, standing to confront the elder dragon. The Gold dragon gave his own growl in reply as his stance changed to one for combat. An unspoken battle took place between them as each tried to make the other back down. Slowly, but surely Ryan's growls softened before ceasing altogether, his head and neck lowering as he sat back down.

"What just happened?", Eragon asked incredulously as the situation calmed down. Glaedr sighed.

"_It's better this happened here, instead of somewhere it could cause us harm…", _Glaedr addressed them all now, _"Ryan challenged my position as the dominant dragon of this group."_

"Why would he do that?", Murtagh asked while watching Ryan guardedly, who had continued his work as if nothing had occurred.

"_I assume that you, Thorn, haven't been instructed in the existence of the Vardaskul and their importance to dragon history?"_ Thorn tilted his head curiously in response,_ "Very well, the short version is this, Vardaskul are dragons in all but form and possess the same instincts and mindset that dragons do. Ryan is a Vardaskul. The reason he challenged me was because I gave him an order without him acknowledging my right to do so, thus, his instincts responded appropriately." _Glaedr answered as the Gold and Blue pairs lied down with the others by the campfire.

"_Why does that matter?", _Thorn snapped, _"He couldn't beat a dragon in a fight without magic, why would I bother trying to establish myself over him?" _Glaedr's gaze immediately hardened towards the ruby-scaled dragon.

"_Youngling, every dragon instinctively recognizes what a Vardaskul is and they are more than a match for a dragon, even without magic. Vardaskul are fast, strong, and that substance that coated his teeth…that is a poison just as deadly as the Death Friend mushroom.", _a demanding growl rippled from Glaedr's throat, _"Do not deliberately antagonize him, Thorn Bloodscale, because there is much more to Vardaskul than meets the eye and, without proper instruction, their unhindered instincts make them extremely dangerous." _Thorn merely grunted in reply.

"_Fine.", _he said, as he laid his head back on the ground.

"So what exactly are we dealing with?", Eragon asked, with Murtagh giving an agreeing nod. Glaedr's gaze turned to where Ryan sat, calmly reassembling his pistol.

"_Something unlike anything you have seen before…"_

0000000000000000

_Within his own mind, however, Ryan heard none of these things, witnessed none of his actions, missed all of his companions guarded stares. It didn't matter to him. They didn't matter to him. All that mattered was the fight that was coming, the rush of battle and the blood that would coat his sword…_

_Some small part of his mind recoiled at the thought. It was quickly silenced. There was no room for the cowards or the squeamish in war. War was vicious. War was bloody. War was death. It didn't matter to him how his enemies died, what mattered was that they were dead._

_His companions did not understand this…would not understand this. Perhaps they shared the opinion of his own cowardly heart? If so, it would explain the weakness he could all but see and smell around them. Honor? Fairness? Mercy? What place do they have in a conflict such as this? A conflict with the very ideals his race was created to defend at stake? Perhaps some of them could be changed…the ruby-scaled Skulblaka and his bonded had promise, if only he helped nudge them in the right direction. Although he must remain careful with the others, it would be better to continue to emulate his former self to some degree, if only to hide his true intentions._

_The Hunter growled in decision, if his companions could not prove themselves worthy of his efforts then he would fight on his own. He had already quashed the Original, condemning it to languish deep inside his consciousness, bound by chains that only he could break. Also these humans…elves…dwarves, none could match his strength, his will, his cunning. He was born to rule the earth, to surpass any enemy that would dare taint its surface. The Defiler was but a man, how could he resist one such as him?_

_Even after his victory over the Original, the Elder remained silent, rebuffing the Hunter's efforts to call to him. It saddened the Hunter to see one of his own damaged in such a way, but his need for guidance overrode his feelings of sympathy. He keened for it, after all how could he fight his enemies when he didn't even understand himself? The ancient knowledge passed to him only told so much…and not enough time remained for him to learn every secret his form held._

_So as his outward self prepared for battle, his mental cries rang throughout his mental world, calling for someone…anyone to answer his ignorance, and to mold him into the soldier he was born to become…_

000000000000000000

The journey of the next day was quiet, subdued as each Rider and dragon hoped for the best…but planned for the worst. Each Rider had donned his armor, all except for Ryan, who said he needed no such thing any longer. The dragons made best possible speed towards their destination, and the Riders blessed whatever higher power they believed in for the tailwind that eased their journey. As their destination grew closer minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days.

Finally, with a parting of puffy white clouds, the companions beheld their destination…Vroengard. Small smiles crept over Oromis and Eragon's faces as they beheld the sight, while Ryan and Murtagh continued to stare at its rocky shores, suspicion and caution laced across their features. Another half an hour of flight brought them to a chain of steep mountains and behind them, in a valley far below, laid the ruins of the Rider's ancient city, Doru Araeba. The once proud buildings reduced to ruble, consumed by the great forest that had grown around them. The few that remained standing the only memorial to those who had met their deaths on the ground below. Oromis began to speak of the mountains and ruined buildings as they passed, Glaedr directing the dragons to their destination. The elf called each of them by name, spoke of their purpose and once great glory, all the while trying to cover an ancient sorrow that festered within his heart.

"_Now," _Glaedr suddenly spoke, interrupting his Rider's lecture, _"each of you must cast this spell…" _Several lines of the ancient language followed, the Rider's eyebrows raised in confusion at the strange spell that they uttered, meanwhile the Sundavar instinctively willed the magic around him to change, forcing the air and ground around him and his dragon to be clean.

"_What exactly is this for?", _Murtagh asked with a hint of suspicion.

"_There is an invisible poison here, in the air you breathe, in the ground you walk upon, and in the food you may eat and the water you may drink. The spell will protect all of you from it.", _Glaedr replied calmly. Murtagh nodded in acceptance, while Eragon spoke up to ask another question.

"_What…poison?"_

"_It could be many different things," _came the reply, surprisingly from Ryan, who hadn't said a word since the events the night before, _"although the most likely cause I can think of would be low level nuclear radiation, or something similar to it."_

"_What do you mean?", _this time the question came for Glaedr, who asked as the dragons began their descent. Ryan remained silent for a moment, waiting for the dragons to land before replying. A loud thump announced the landing as the Riders swiftly dismounted and Ryan answered Glaedr's question, verbally this time.

"From what I recall, the cause of this change was a Rider essentially transforming his body's energy to cause an explosion.", Oromis and Glaedr nodded slightly at the statement, "It is not easy to do such a thing, as it is extremely difficult for the energy inside matter to be released and the only way I know of that would do this is a nuclear detonation, albeit, in this case, a very crude and weak one.", Ryan finished, keeping the same matter-of-fact tone throughout and forgetting that this was the one thing he wished to keep secret…

"_Nuclear detonation?", _Saphira asked. Ryan's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. He cursed under his breath before sweeping his gaze over the others. Samanya sensed her Rider's turmoil and, seeing that he was reluctant to say anything else, for fear of doing something else he may regret, she spoke up.

"_You see, Saphira, all matter contains energy, that is why you are able to take energy from your own body for magic, and all matter is made up of the same building blocks, called atoms, that come in different sizes and configurations to create everything that exists.", _Eragon seemed to be ready to ask another question before being silenced by a glare from Samanya, _"These atoms store massive amounts of energy for their size, so much so that splitting one, when done correctly, creates an explosion much like the one that occurred here, except far larger and with more potent aftereffects."_

"And why do you think this is the case here?", Oromis asked, arms crossed yet his face calm. Ryan sighed before looking up at him.

"Because my people created a method to do such a thing and have studied the detonations and their aftereffects."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?!", Ryan snapped with a pointed glare. The elf's expression quickly grew troubled as Ryan angrily stalked of towards their destination, Samanya giving the others an apologetic yet guarded glance as they passed by. It took a moment for them to come to their senses and head off in the direction the Sundavar had taken.

They walked on, not catching a glimpse of Ryan and Samanya, until they arrived at the tangled clearing that rested by the Rock of Kuthian's entrance. Unfortunately, that was not all they found…nearly a dozen bodies bearing the symbol of the Empire littered the clearing and the doors had obviously been blown open by some kind of explosive. They found Ryan kneeling over the bodies, inspecting them as Samanya watched for any sign of danger. The group quickly drew their weapons and slowly advanced towards the Sage Rider, eyes darting around to reassure themselves that they were the only ones present.

"Dead for approximately twenty-four hours," Ryan said as he examined the soldier's grisly wounds, deep slash and fang wounds covered his body, and the others drew up around him, "most of them are your standard infantry, although I did find one member of Andlát Datia over there." Ryan pointed to one particularly torn up body, before looking up at the others. "Who ever did this was very well trained, several of these soldiers were taken down without a fight, and I can smell more blood inside the rock."

"Who? Why not an animal, there sure are some strange and dangerous ones here.", Murtagh questioned. Ryan shook his head, standing.

"No, the entire attack was too organized, too precise to be animals. If you look at the wounds," Ryan pointed at many of the fallen soldier's injuries, "some of them are slightly older than the others…someone wanted us to think this was an animal attack."

"_Ryan is correct, some of the wounds smell slightly different than the others.", _Glaedr remarked, causing the group to accept Ryan's words.

"We better head inside, see if there's any clues as to these newcomers identities.", Oromis said, the group following his unspoken order. Ryan drew his pistol and sword as he entered the Rock first, listening intently for any signs of an ambush.

The entirety of the vaulted tunnel was a mess, blood and bodies littered the floor and walls. Discarded weapons lay everywhere. The strangest thing for Ryan and Samanya was not what was present…but what was missing. There were no bodies, no weapons, no scraps of armor that could possibly belong to the Imperial's attackers. Of course such things could be taken elsewhere but even then there would have been a trail, however faint, that marked their actions…yet there was none. Meanwhile, oblivious to the Sage Rider's unease, the other Riders held a whispered conversation as they passed deeper into the earth.

"_Solembum did not lie,"_ Saphira said as she tasted the air with her tongue.

"_Yes, but what's waiting for us inside? I'd hate to meet whatever can do this to both regular soldiers and Andlát Datia.",_ Eragon remarked.

"_This place should not exist," _said Glaedr, _"We and the Riders hid many secrets on Vroengard, but the island is too small for a tunnel as long as this to have been built without others knowing. And yet Oromis and I have never heard of it before."_ Eragon frowned and glanced about warily. They were still alone and Ryan and Oromis hadn't done anything to indicate that there was anything to fear.

"_Could it have been built before the Riders made Vroengard their home?",_ unknown to Eragon, his words brought Ryan to a screeching halt as a flash consumed his vision once more…

_0000000000000000000_

_The rocky tunnel morphed before his eyes, bloody walls and jagged edge smoothing out into a structure of obvious artificial construction. Two Vardaskul stood in the middle of the tunnel, two that he recognized as Vasir and Rasvar from his previous dreams. Their conversation, however, was what drew Ryan's attention._

"_Is everything prepared?", Vasir asked, eyes glimmering in the low light._

"_Yes, Sentinel has been set and the Vault has been sealed…but I believe the correct question to ask would be, how are you doing?", Rasvar replied, giving Vasir a look that only those like brothers could share._

"_How do you think?", Vasir asked, his voice wavering slightly, "I am going die as the rest, like my mate, yet live on…isolated, alone, silent…nothing in centuries of training and war can prepare you for that."_

"_You'll make it.", Rasvar's voice lowered to a whisper, "You have to, everything depends on it."_

"_But how can I bear this burden alone? Why must I bear this burden alone?", Vasir said, his eyes looking everywhere, anywhere, other than the one who stood beside them. Rasvar grabbed his companion's shoulder_

"_You can. Patriarch does not give such things to those who cannot accomplish them. He sees something in you, Alyass, something that not even I can see, something that can overcome even the most grievous of wounds and if you remember nothing else…remember that you are never truly alone."_

"_You never were.", Ryan found himself whispering, speaking the words as if by instinct alone. The conversation died. A burdened silence reigned as Rasvar took a few steps back, where a holographic panel sprung to life and, with but a few touches, the tunnel's light began to die. It grew darker and darker until no light remained and the only thing Ryan could see…_

…_was a set of shinning blue eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul…_

000000000000000000

Ryan gasped as he returned to reality, finding himself standing where the holographic panel had rested but moments ago, his hand outstretched as if to push the buttons where they had once existed.

"Hey? Are you okay?", came a gruff voice as a hand gave his shoulder an insistent shake. Ryan turned to find Murtagh standing by him, with the others a few feet ahead and Samanya giving him a knowing glance.

"Fine.", Ryan answered, shrugging off Murtagh's hand as he opened his link with the Sage dragoness. _"You see it too?", _he asked.

"_Yes.", _she answered.

"_Why?..."_

"_Maybe Vasir is trying to tell us something?"_

"_Maybe…", _Ryan shrugged off his questions, they could be answered later when they couldn't be attacked at any moment. He strode back up to the others, finding Murtagh already there.

"This was a Vardaskul facility. A vault of some type, for what purpose I don't know.", Ryan said as he approached, directing his words mainly to Oromis and Glaedr. No response came for a few moments as his companions digested this information.

"Of course…", Oromis said, "that certainly explains the Vault's existence. Perhaps it was intended to store dragon eggs and Eldunarí from the beginning?"

"_No," _Glaedr rebutted, _"relations between our races were still tense, just one spark away from war. They would not have spent so much time and resources to create a place for that purpose."_

"The spells cast on the doors and the requirement of a true name for access means that something important once rested here.", Ryan added.

"But what?", Eragon asked.

"_It must have been something very powerful, very magical, considering that this Vault was drilled so far underground as to conceal the presence of magical energy from the surface.", _Glaedr answered. Ryan nodded in agreement as they continued on. Downward they went and the deeper they traveled, the fewer dead lined the walls. Finally a massive black arch and orange glow marked their arrival at the bottom. The smell of blood and brimstone filled the air as the Riders and dragons slowly made their way past the arch.

The chamber was massive, even to Ryan, who had known its size beforehand. A large pit rested in the center of the two-hundred foot, circular chamber which glowed a dull orange, dimly lighting the chamber. What really caught Ryan's attention, however, was not the dismembered bodies that were obvious remnants of the Imperial's last stand or the fallen steel dragon-man, no, what caught Ryan's attention was the utter lack of anything shining in the light, which would announce the presence of an egg or Eldunarí.

_No. _Ryan thought in unacceptance. _NO! _Ryan's mournful wail flew from his throat, powerful enough to be heard from dozens of leagues away, were he on the surface. Samanya's cry joined his, a mournful melody the seemed to make the very walls shake with their sorrow. Their companions knew the instant the Sage pair's cries began that their hope had been lost…that there was nothing left to find…that Galbatorix had won yet again…

…until a shudder of labored breathing reaching Ryan's ears. The Neomorph instantly went silent, his dragon joining him, as his head jerked around, searching for the source. It didn't take long. The source proved to be a sole surviving Imperial soldier, no more the twenty years old that lay broken and bleeding against the wall where his comrades died. Ryan's sorrow quickly became anger, a burning, insatiable fire that would consume all in its path. A few quick strides later found Ryan in front of the man, who quickly found himself dangling off the ground, his wounds painfully slammed against the chamber wall. Blood flew from the man's mouth as Ryan snapped in rage.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. WITH. THEM?!", Ryan asked, using all his self-control to hold himself from finishing the man off.

"What…we did…with…what?", the man replied groggily, his wounds clearly clouding his thoughts. For Ryan, however, that was no excuse.

"The eggs! The Eldunarí. The objects that were stored in here! What did you do with them?!", Ryan yelled, while his companions tried to get to the man to save him from the Neomorph's wrath. Samanya, however, would have none of it and blocked their way, her fangs and growl giving a clear warning.

"Artifacts….to…king…sent...by magic…", the man answered, his strength rapidly fading. Ryan pressed down on one of the wounds, the pain jerking the man back from the abyss, if only for a moment.

"What happened here?", Ryan demanded.

"We…sent half…others still here…monsters come…ghosts…can't kill…can't see…slaughter us…flash of light…artifacts…monsters…gone.", the man gasped, eyes drooping closed.

"Who were they?! What did they look like?!"

"M…monsters…th…they…", with one last bloody gurgle the man fell silent and limp in Ryan's grasp, dead. Ryan roared in frustration as he threw the body aside, turning to give Samanya an accepting growl. Samanya ceased her warning in response and turned away from the others, who strode up to where the pair stood. Oromis was the first to reach Ryan and the first thing he saw was the magically reinforced punch that threw him into the wall behind him, disorienting him. An angry roar announced Glaedr's own assault, which soon had Samanya pinned to the ground and her neck in his jaws, the elder using just enough force to draw blood. Ryan eyes slowly refocused, only to find Oromis' sword thrust against his neck, the brightsteel blade managing to slice through Ryan's armor, digging deep enough for dark red blood to flow to the surface. The elf's gaze was cold, unforgiving…a sight that made fear bubble in Ryan's stomach.

"You two do something like that again and a scratch shall be the least of what you receive.", Oromis said, voice as cold as his gaze. The sword withdrew and Ryan, the Hunter, saw his match for the first time. He may not have a living elder of his own race to guide him, but one of another race who could best him would do just as well.

Oromis' expression changed to one of astonishment as the Vardaskul, who only moments before let a man die without remorse, stood and bowed to him, a soft hum emanating from his thoat. The elf turned to his partner to ask what was occurring, only to find Samanya doing much the same to Glaedr.

"_They shall listen to us now," _Glaedr said, answering Oromis' unspoken question, _"just as wild dragons ruled by instinct, a Vardaskul and Reona that have not been taught by one of their own will only respond to strength and, since we have proven ourselves stronger than them, they will follow our commands."_

"Ebrithil," the elf turned to find Ryan addressing him, "I request that a mission be organized to reclaim the Eldunarí and eggs that Galbatorix has stolen."

"What about the ones that the newcomers took? We can't just abandon them.", Eragon pointed out.

"We have no idea who they are, or where they might have gone. They are most likely back on the mainland by now and will disappear to who knows where. In Galbatorix's case we know where they are and how we can get in.", Ryan retorted.

"No.", Oromis said in answer, "I will not have Samanya and yourself, or anyone that may accompany you, attempt a suicide mission."

"But…", Ryan's words were cut off as another voice overwhelmed his.

"_Perhaps I can be of assistance.", _came Vasir's unmistakable voice, although it sounded more like a strained whisper.

"_How so?", _Glaedr asked.

"_You are correct in saying that Ur__û__'baen is impossible to breach for any ordinary Rider, however, it was not warded with a Sundavar and Reona in mind."_

"What do you propose?", Oromis asked.

"_I shall take Ryan and Samanya to Ur__û__'baen, teach them what it truly means to be what they are. Then, when I believe them ready, they will infiltrate the castle and steal as many eggs and Eldunar__í__ as they can."_

"_They would be taking a great risk, one that Oromis and I cannot condone."_, Glaedr said, thinking his statement settled the issue.

"_I, and by extension they, do not answer to you, dragon! It shall be done, even if I must steal Ryan's body and do it myself!"_ Glaedr growled at the formless Vardaskul that had proven to be nothing but a thorn in his side. A pleading glance from Oromis, however, silenced him.

"Can it be done?", he asked

Vasir only laughed…

Meanwhile, from up above, another prescence watched…

_0000000000000000000_

_OPERATION SENTINEL STATUS: CONFIRMED_

_SUBJECTS STATUS: ACTIVE_

_ADVISOR STATUS: ACTIVE_

_MARKING SIGNATURES…TRACKING SUCCESSFUL_

_MAGICAL SIGNATURES LOCKED…ANALYZING VARDASKUL_

_ANALYSIS COMPLETE…COMPARING TO PREVIOUS SIGNATURES_

_MATCH FOUND: 97%...SERIAL NUMBER 41890-6399_

_RERUNNING… MATCH FOUND: 97%...SERIAL NUMBER 41890-6399_

_RERUNNING… MATCH FOUND: 97%...SERIAL NUMBER 41890-6399_

_RERUNNING… MATCH FOUND: 97%...SERIAL NUMBER 41890-6399_

_ERROR…ANALYSIS DEAMED FAULTY…REANALYZING_

_ANALYSIS CONFIRMED…ACCESSING PERSONNEL PROFILE: XYTAN BLADERUNNER…_

…_THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT…_

**00000000000000000**

**R&R!**


	26. Infiltration

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, 18 credit hours along with Forensics doesn't provide nearly as much time to write as I would like, however, I did tell you all that I will finish this story, even if it kills me (which it might, haha). Anyway, thank the Lord for Thanksgiving break and a good dose of inspiration!**

**0000000000000000**

_The Original couldn't remember how long it had been since the Hunter had rebelled against him. The takeover had been quick, bloodless, and easy. He had never seen it coming. He never even thought it possible for one side of him to rebel in such a way. Regardless of his previous feelings, however, it happened and now he was locked inside his own mind. _

_At first he spent his time exploring his surroundings, trying to find some way to escape, however, his efforts proved fruitless. The white chains that held him down remained impregnable and the magical walls around him offered no hope of escape. The Original didn't spend all his time brooding over his situation, however, with so much time on his hands and nothing else to do, His thoughts drifted to his situation in the outside world. Even though he had given freedom to Nasuada as his reason for fighting in the war, he had never truly thought through his predicament and his reasons for doing what he did. Was his involvement truly necessary? Was the suffering of Samanya and himself truly worth it, especially since he knew that things would turn out right in the end? How much more trouble would their interference cause, since he had already managed to destroy the one hope that Eragon and the Varden had?_

_He didn't have the power to stop Galbatorix, not on his own, and he knew it. With the Eldunar__í__ either in captivity or taken by some unknown group, his options, and hope, grew thin. For once in his time here, he didn't know what to do. He had always had a plan, always an objective, a target, now he had nothing. He was alone, utterly alone, with nothing but his raging thoughts to listen to. He wondered if this was how Vasir had felt while he has been isolated inside the "void" world._

_One thing, however, pierced through his prison walls after what felt like an eternity. At first the Original thought them to be hallucinations brought on by the total isolation, however, as they occurred more and more often, Ryan realized that they weren't just a figment of his imagination. They were whispers that came and went like gentle puffs of the wind, drifting through the walls like ghosts. Now, the two voices spoke nearly constantly, speaking in both common and some language that Ryan couldn't understand. The sound was gentle at times, singing a mournful melody that Ryan couldn't help but hum along to. At other times it chanted something, ancient poems and stories of times long gone, which the Original listened to in appreciative silence. But it was the words he could understand that stole his attention._

"_What is worth fighting for? A line in the sand? A flag? A man? How much blood are you willing to shed in order to reach your goal?", they asked._

"_I…I don't know.", Ryan sighed._

"_What is your goal?"_

"_I don't know!", Ryan yelled in frustration._

"_Then what are you fighting for? What is truly worth the sacrifice of so much?" Ryan remained silent as he thought the question through. He could've given so many reasons: returning home, restoring peace, allowing Samanya to live a free and happy life…all were valid reasons, but for some reason they didn't satisfy Ryan. The puzzle irritated him, he knew he had to fight but for what reason? "…Why did you fight?", he asked._

"_We fought for something that doesn't change with the passage of time. We fought for something that all life can recognize and appreciate. What does that mean to you?" The answer confused the Original for a bit, as it lost itself in thought over the voices' choice of words. He kept thinking over his answer, even when his thoughts became his voice._

"_Something unchanging, something universal…", the Original paused for a moment in contemplation before raising his eyes in answer, "an ideal."_

"_Correct,", the voices answered, "freedom, justice, truth, all of these and more are buried inside the hearts of life. Society thrives on their foundation and without them one cannot long stand. It is for these that we once fought…and once died." Ryan stared into the black void around him._

"_And what led you to fight for them? Why fight at all?", he asked. The voice sighed in aged weariness._

"_We needed a purpose.", the two voices softened, "Without one we were lost…aimless and with such power that was bestowed on us…that was dangerous."_

"_Then what kept you going? Why come back to save a land that left you to die, when you could have simply said that you did your job and drift away?", the voice went silent for the first time in what had seemed to be ages._

"_Why indeed? Why intercede to correct a mistake freely made? We ask you this, were we to leave a mistake made in ignorance? Were we to ignore an evil that uses our legacy to create that which we once swore to destroy?"_

"_Then why not use one of your own?!", Ryan yelled, long-buried feelings of frustration and loss rising to the surface, "Why take me away?! Why not preserve one of your own, one who's trained and prepared for this?!" Silence reigned. One minute…two…three, it still remained._

"_Because we were dead…the spell required it.", sadness consumed the voices, "Our Eldunar__í__…our very life and essence was tethered to its success.", the voices choked for a moment, "It took everything we had to make it successful and those who survived the spell's effects were…empty…hollow, incapable of magic and vulnerable to the world at large. They could not have succeeded with this task. A new life was needed, a new body, new mind, and, most importantly, a new Eldunar__í. With our death our options were limited, we needed someone…", even without its presence, Ryan could feel the voice's gaze boring into him as it broke the chains around him, "and you were all we had left…Reclaimer."_

000000000000000000000

Weeks had passed since Ryan and Samanya had left Vroengard for the towering spires of Urû'baen. The weeks had passed quickly, racing by in lieu of the intensive training regimen Vasir had put them through. It certainly hadn't helped his mood to find a few days later that the Original had somehow escaped its bonds and now roamed free within his mind. To make it all worse was the fact that, since the Original was, well, the original, it made finding him practically impossible.

On the other hand Ryan and Samanya had learned much during their time preparing for their attempt at infiltrating Urû'baen…

_0000000000000000000000_

"_What is the first thing I must learn, Master?", Ryan asked Vasir as Samanya worked on her explosive fire ball nearby._

"_The first and most important lesson you must master is how to properly use and manipulate your armor.", Vasir answered._

"_My armor?", Ryan replied, wondering what exactly the elder Neomorph meant._

"_A Neomorph's armor is his most important tool and trusted friend. The armor is much more than what appears on the surface. The armor is made of primarily of brightsteel…"_

"_Brightsteel?", Ryan asked, incredulous, "You mean my armor is made of the same metal as a Rider's sword?"_

"_Yes," Vasir started to explain, "brightsteel is primarily what makes up a Neomorph's armor, however, it is slightly different than the brightsteel you know. The metal, in reality, is much like a symbiotic organism. The difference is that, instead of feeding off a Neomorphs body, it feeds off the magical Eldunar__í__ that each Neomorph possesses, which gives the metal many properties that the sword brightsteel does not. For example, the metal is capable of softening or hardening on command. It is also capable of configuring itself to match any sort of look and armor configuration that the host desires with the only limit being the amount of brightsteel one wears, which, even then, grows over time. In addition, the metal is much more resistant to magic than that of any other metal. It is also capable of being magically formed into bows, swords, or whatever the host desires, which creates some of the most deadly weapons in existence. It can even change colors if the user so desires. The armor's biggest weakness, however, are the very same weapons that it can create."_

"_Then where did the Rider's brightsteel come from, considering that there were no Neomorphs in Alag__ë__asia during the Purge and since the source was supposedly a meteorite?", Ryan asked._

"_Most likely some of the orbital debris or satellites whose orbit decayed to the point where it fell back into the atmosphere. We often made much of our installations out of brightsteel considering how abundant it was and how easy it was to shape into whatever form was required. The metal was even more useful when magic influenced the metal's properties; strength, conductivity, malleability, all of it could be changed to fit the builder's desires. It is an amazing material really, and much of our quick advancement was due to this metal as we used it in practically everything, from ships to buildings."_

"_So what am I to do?"_

"_Stretch your magic to your armor, let it absorb the energy," Ryan did so, "now, feel the armor as it responds to your touch," Ryan could feel the armor as it answered his summons, awakening as if from hibernation, "now imagine the look you wish for your armor to take…then order it to change and harden to fit that image," a simple mental command was all that Ryan gave before he felt the armor respond, the metal contracted and hardened, reshaping itself as metallic clicks softly accompanied the action, "now look at yourself and enjoy your handywork."_

_As Ryan gazed at himself to find his appearance changed, he marveled at the way such a simple command had changed his appearance. Several of the metal plates had disappeared, revealing the small navy blue scales underneath, while others in more vulnerable areas had grown and thickened, such as around his shoulders, forearms, legs, chest and head. The segmenting of the plates was far more pronounced and although Ryan felt that the metal was far less pliable, the spaces in between plates still granted him a flexibility that was second to none. The metal remained light, astonishingly light in fact, Ryan couldn't be more satisfied with the results._

"_So…what's next?", Ryan asked with a fanged smile..._

00000000000000000

Although Vasir passed on many other tricks and skills during their time training, the elder Neomorph didn't know everything, especially when it came to Samanya. It was understandable considering how Samanya was a Reona and how Vasir had very little experience dealing with them. He did, however, teach what he could and that was no small amount. Magical explosives, infiltration, magical defense and offence, ranged combat, concealing one's mind from detection, all of it was covered. Ryan also memorized what few maps and diagrams that they had of the city. Then, finally, Vasir deemed them ready, or as ready as they could be in the small window of time they had. So when the day finally came, both Sundavar and Reona knew the odds were stacked against them, even with what they had learned. They spoke little as they prepared to leave and waited for nightfall.

Getting into the city, Ryan had discovered, was not terribly difficult. Between the nearly hourly influx of refugees and departure of military convoys, traffic made thorough inspection of every cart and container impossible. Ryan had already entered the city through this means before, several times actually, so he could scout for a means of entry into the castle. The castle, unlike the city, was much more difficult to enter. The walls surrounding the structure made climbing difficult since they offered no lip for a grappling hook or climbing apparatus and the regular guard patrols meant such a climb had to be made quickly and quietly. Getting through the gates was also not an option; all traffic in and out of the place was military, small, and, worst of all, every man and piece of cargo was meticulously searched by both soldiers and magicians. The only remaining option was to reattempt entry through the very same tunnel that had been used to steal Saphira's egg before. Ryan had originally assumed that the tunnel was sealed to prevent another occurrence of that night's events. Upon inspection, however, Ryan not only found the tunnel still there, but the structure was also still intact…at least as far as he could tell. It was fairly difficult to find out, considering the multitude of guards and, what he called, "alarm" wards. There was one chance to find out, which came during the shift change that occurred every six hours. Midnight was the best time for obvious reasons. Between the pitch-black shade of his armor along with the physical exhaustion and poor eyesight of the guards, infiltration would be easiest then.

Once in the plan was simple, get into Galbatorix's treasury, steal what he could, destroy what he couldn't, and get clear before the charges blew. The charges weren't much to begin with, consisting of a couple dozen pearls, which he had stolen off some traveling merchants during his training, the size of small marbles and supercharged with as much magical energy as Ryan could stuff into them. A makeshift fuse was crafted into them using a heating spell that would activate upon command, gradually heating up the pearls until their structure became unstable enough that the magical energy would escape…explosively.

The last, and hardest, part was getting out. Ryan would undoubtedly have to deal with several guards to enter the treasury and during his exit, which would certainly alert those within the castle that something was wrong and bring the entire Imperial army on his head. At that point Ryan had two options, escape back through the tunnel with soldiers coming at him from both front and back or get Samanya to pick him up somewhere inside the city. Ryan was more inclined to go with the first option, considering how difficult and dangerous it would be for Samanya to pick him up at the castle, not to mention how obvious a dragon's presence would be. So hopefully all Ryan would need were his weapons, skill, and his whole lifetime supply of luck to pull this off…

"_Just another day in the office.", _Vasir rumbled as Ryan lay overlooking the tunnel's entrance, which sat a few hundred yards away from the city's walls and hidden inside a rocky outcropping. The outcropping itself was well guarded and separated into two levels. The first contained the majority of the guards and fortifications; wooden stakes, alarm wards, and the like. The second level contained the archer and lookout posts, along with a small stash of food and supplies for the guards while on duty. The trick was getting through the door while soldiers shuffled in and out during the shift change, which was due to begin any minute now, otherwise, at best, he'd have to try again the next night, at worst…

Ryan shrugged off the feeling, thinking of what might be would only distract and discourage him and he needed every bit of concentration and nerve to pull this off. He watched the guards as they completed yet another patrol cycle, readjusting the estimate of the time he had to get to the door as their movement quickened slightly from anticipation of relief. One minute…two, then three metallic clangs came from the tunnel's entrance. One could hear the sighs of relief from the soldiers.

"Alright! Open her up!", ordered the guard captain, a strict but fair man from what Ryan had observed. Two of the soldiers jogged up to the metal reinforced door before one used this side's knocker twice, which, from what Ryan had seen, completed the deactivation of the wards around the door, with the opposite being done to reactivate them. The second then slowly opened the door as it creaked on its hinges. Ryan started moving.

First he climbed up the nearest wooden stake and started leaping from stake to stake as silently as he could, since no one had apparently thought to ward against such a thing. After all, who could jump from stake to stake, at night, and not either touch the ground or alert the guards? Unfortunately for them, Ryan could…somewhat. With magic not being an option due to detection wards placed in the area, he had to go with only his natural ability that, although good, was not infallible.

"Anything to report?", Ryan heard as he just passed the halfway point to the second level.

"Nothing since that hellish screeching an hour ago Commander.", the captain replied as his men formed up behind him. The man he was speaking to commanded the guard detachments for the tunnel and thus was probably going to be dead in the morning…after all, the king hated failure, especially of the magnitude Ryan was seeking to pull off. The captain glanced at his men, some of whom were still noticeably glancing over their shoulders in nervousness. "Some the new bloods are still a bit unsettled, sir."

"And no one has seen anything unusual?"

"No, sir. We haven't seen anything.", the commander grunted in acceptance as Ryan reached the second level, watching as the new batch of guards dragged food, water, and other supplies to restock the post's stash before taking their positions.

"Get your men back inside, Captain, a couple tankards of beer will do them good.", Ryan started crawling slowly towards the entrance, careful to stay out of the guards' torchlight.

"Thank you sir.", the captain nodded before addressing his men, "Alright you sods! get your tails inside!" Ryan crawled within a few feet of the entrance, hidden behind a few weathered rocks.

"SIR YES SIR!", the soldiers yelled with enthusiasm before breaking ranks and heading in. Ryan waited as the men passed his hiding place. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for the last man to enter the tunnel.

Three…two…one…the door started to close…

Ryan dashed for the entrance as quickly, and silently, as he could. Just barely enough space was left in the doorway as Ryan dived towards the opening. Fortunately, there was just enough for the Neomorph to squeeze through before rolling to his feet and hugging the wall, head darting from right to left to make sure he hadn't been detected…

A huge mental sigh of relief answered the tranquil silence of success. Ryan only spent a moment reveling in his triumph before stalking his way forward, trying to catch up to the guard group he had entered with so he could bypass the wards on the other door.

Catching up with them was easy, keeping up while not being detected was much harder. The tunnels were laced with debris and puddles that could give away his position; in addition he had to stay out of the light provided by the soldiers torches, so an alert mind was key. Ryan listened to each step the ones in from of him made, straining to hear a puddle's splash or a kicked rock over the clinking of the soldier's equipment. Ryan breathed a small sigh of relief once they reached the end while still preparing himself to spring through the doorway. The guard captain was the first to approach the doorknocker, with three loud clangs echoing down the tunnel in response to his touch. A few seconds passed before two more answered and the door slid open.

Ryan barely dared to breathe as the soldiers slowly filed out into the courtyard beyond. He stalked quietly behind the final soldier in line, hovering barely three feet from his back as they came closer. Three left…two…as the last man finally stepped outside Ryan made his move. He quietly dashed outside where two torches shone on either side of the doorway, the light shimmering off of his pitch black armor. He hugged the wall to his right before darting behind several crates of supplies that lay further on. A quick glance at his surroundings confirmed that he hadn't attracted any unwanted attention with the guards to busy checking over the returning group to notice him. The area around him provided little cover while the courtyard along held a few dozen guards with another dozen archers posted on the walls around him. Ryan took a few moments to settle his breath, once he had committed to getting to one of the keep's doors, there was no going back. One more glance found the guards still distracted, now was his best chance. _Ba Bump! Ba Bump! Ba Bump! _Ryan's heart raced as he picked his door and waited one last second to move.

Ryan ran, his pulse and breathing climbing in response to his effort. He dashed from shadow to shadow, avoiding the torchlight that dotted the courtyard. Ten yards…five…Ryan slowed as he readied to open the door to dash through…

Only for the door to creak open on its own. The open space revealed a young man dressed in leather Imperial armor, sword holstered and round shield lowered. The man's eyes could barely widen before the wraith of the night caught him. Ryan's reaction was instant and thoughtless. One hand grabbed the pommel of the man's sword, preventing him from drawing it. Another hand grabbed the man's shoulder and pushed him backwards out of the doorway. A foot stretched out, grabbing the door with its toes and slamming the door shut. Finally, Ryan's head jerked forwards, where his fangs met the man's neck, silencing the man's attempt to scream in a gurgle of blood as they hit the ground. A twitch of a struggle was all that the man could offer before going silent. Ryan's teeth remained while the Neomorph quietly grabbed the body and made his way to his feet.

"_Hide the body quickly! Someone is sure to investigate the sound of the door!", _Vasir urged as Ryan looked for any options. His answer came with a slightly opened doorway a few yards away to his left, revealing some sort of storage closet, and better yet the door had a lock and the key already rested inside the doorway. A split second of listening confirmed that no one stood inside. Blessing his luck and cursing the fact that he couldn't use his mind to sense where the guards stood because of the danger, he quickly dragged the body into the closet, keeping his teeth lodged in the man's neck to prevent any blood from flowing onto the floor. Another few seconds saw the body laid in the closet, the door locked, the key taken and hidden to prevent premature discovery, and a quick dash down a adjoined hallway. Not a second too soon either, as Ryan heard the door open once more as he reached the end of the hall and left the sounds behind.

Ryan's jaw clacked in satisfaction. He had done it. He had gotten inside and had his first kill, his blood reveled in the accomplishment. He could feel the blood as it ran and dried around his lips. He felt satisfaction at the intimidating look it would give him. He tasted the coppery tang of the portion that coated his teeth as he swallowed.

Something strange happened though…Ryan didn't feel any objection from within him, his human half was silent…that stunned him. Even with its imprisonment, the deposed mind let its opinions be felt, that it wouldn't do so now confused the Hunter. Had it given up on its efforts?

A feeling of calm acceptance accompanied the thought. _"It was necessary."_, came the answer. A brief second of confusion responded to the voice before its presence disappeared entirely, leaving the Hunter alone once more. The confusion lasted a moment more before he shook it off. He needed to focus, any other concern could wait for when he was safe once again.

Ryan continued on, guided by Vasir's direction. From what the elder Neomorph had told him, Galbatorix's treasure room lied in a massive chamber underneath the keep, with the only entrance being guarded by the Red Guard and a few mages from Andlát Datia. An attempt at entry would likely end with a physical confrontation, even Vasir acknowledged that, but hopefully he would be able to whittle down their numbers somewhat before they noticed his presence. He had a few close calls already with passing patrols, but he easily remained undetected by hiding inside the many rooms and crevices that lined the keep's walls. The trip remained uneventful otherwise and Ryan soon found himself at the doorway that led to the treasury's entrance. Drawing a few deep breaths to calm himself first, Ryan slowly stalked towards the door, ears straining to hear the slightest sounds in the dark, torch lit hallways. A second of hesitation followed before Ryan opened the door and peeked through the crack, expecting soldiers to attack him at any moment, however, nothing could've prepared him for what he found behind that door…

What he found was the blood and bodies of the treasury's guards…all of them scattered around the torch lit chamber. Ryan's eyes instantly went wide as they scanned the room for any threats. He found none. A soft click came from Ryan's back as he drew his crossbow, the previously two handed weapon easily manipulated by Ryan's new strength, and placed his sword in the other hand. The door creaked softly as he opened it. Ryan crept into the room, eyes, ears, and nose straining to pick up the slightest trace of a threat. The door closed the same way it had opened as Ryan continued towards the treasury door at the far end of the room. What disturbed Ryan the most was not the bodies, but the complete lack of anything that could help identify the attackers.

"_Just like Kuthian.", _Vasir whispered. A small huff was his only reply. Caution replaced the assured movements from earlier, confidence replaced by uncertainty and, although the Hunter was loathe to admit it, fear. After all, anything that could slaughter so many of the Empire's best without leaving a shred of evidence could most likely end him before he even realized its presence. The Hunter could feel the Original tap into his thoughts, observing everything that Ryan felt, heard, saw, and smelled. He let the Original be, after all, two sets of eyes were better than one. Unease met the Hunter's fear as the Original spoke.

"_We are being watched.",_ it said. Ryan's guard instantly rose, scanning for the source of the discomfort. He still found nothing. The Hunter huffed at the false alarm.

"_What makes you think that?", _he asked dismissively.

"_Aren't you supposed to use your instincts? I mean, aren't you supposed to be the one who knows them the best? Listen to them, you'll feel it.", _the Original replied.

With a sigh of resignation the Hunter did so, calming his mind and letting him body and training tune his senses. He could feel the cause of unease…the heaviness in the air…the blood that masked all but the strongest scent…the darting shadows that danced about the torches light, providing easy places to hide…even the wild magic around him seemed to tense, coiling like a cobra about to strike. It only caused him more unease.

"_Why help me?", _the Hunter asked. He could feel the Original's stare boring into him as it replied.

"_We have a job to do, and I will not have anything jeopardize it, not even you.", _the Ryan's jaw clicked in acceptance of the answer and, for once, both sides of one mind found themselves in agreement. Their strength combined into one…they became whole once more.

"_You are learning.", _it was Vasir who spoke approvingly before both the Hunter and Original silenced him and returned to their vigil. Finally Ryan's back touched the surface of the treasury door. He cautiously glanced around one last time before scanning for a way to open the door. To his astonishment, and dread, he found the door's wards stripped away. The treasury lay open to him. Ryan opened the door, holstering his crossbow while still holding his sword…

What he found was everything he hoped there was, dozens of glistening orbs shimmered in a magical light sustained by their essence. For the first time that night, Ryan smiled. The Hunter reveled in the draconic minds that saturated the massive chamber that stretched nearly twenty feet above his head. The orbs layed on glass shelves warded against breakage and thievery. Gold, scrolls, and jewelry of every description lay wherever the shimmering orbs did not with scarlet carpets lining the edge of the room and running through the middle of the isles. He could even see dozens of Rider's swords laying in glass display cases at the end of the room. His eyes drew his body to them, careful not to trigger the wards that protected the cases, as they took in the variety of colors and forms that they took, only for the Original's voice to snap him out of his stupor.

"_Something's wrong.", _it said.

"_What?!", _the Hunter snapped in irritation.

"_The eggs…they're not here."_

"_What?!", _alarm answered this time as the Hunter checked the Original's statement.

It was true. He could not feel the young emptiness of an unborn dragon. The eggs were gone. A roar of anger began to rip from his throat before the Original silenced it. The anger still simmered, however, at least until Vasir spoke up once more.

"_That is incorrect youngling, one egg still remains. It lies on the second shelf on your right, third row, with an emerald color.", _Ryan head instantly jerked to the spot Vasir indicated, finding what the elder said to be true. A short trot later found him standing in front of the egg as he examined the presence within. It was a male and, if his supposition was correct, Ryan knew exactly who this egg belonged to. All that was needed now was a way to bypass the wards that protected it. There was always the brute force way, but that would instantly alert whomever the ward connected too. Unfortunately for Ryan, he was only given a few moments of contemplation before his greatest fear came true as he took a step off the scarlet carpet towards the egg…

…an alarm ward went off. It took only a second of shock for Ryan to realize what had occurred and to squelch the alarm, however, the damage had already been done. Soldiers were undoubtedly already on their way. Out of time Ryan did the only thing he could, he cloaked his fist in pure magic and smashed his way through the wards and the glass behind it, snatching the egg from the shelf and stashing it inside a satchel he had brought that had been warded against mental detection. Ryan repeated the process four more times, each time grabbing an Eldunarí and stashing it away in his bag. Finally Ryan distributed the explosive pearls as best he could, while saving a couple for an emergency, before lighting the fuses and making for the door. Suddenly one of the Rider's sword labels caught his eye.

**Undbitr **the label read. The Hunter stole a glance at the sword for a moment before trying to move on, however, the Original stopped him. A sigh of resignation escaped him as he did as the Original asked, fist smashing through the glass before stashing the sheathed sword in his belt. Ryan wasted no more time, shoving the treasury's door open as he dashed for the exit. A smash on the other end caused his eyes to snap to the other door where two standard soldiers hurriedly ran towards him, swords drawn. Ryan quickly drew his crossbow and fired, the bolt flying true and landing between a man's eyes. A quick mental command saw one of the dead men's swords rise and fly at the other man, where it imbedded itself in his chest. Ryan paid the bodies no heed as he reloaded and continued to run. Then, for just a moment, Ryan dropped his mental cloaking and shouted as far as he could.

"_Sword! Sword!", _the call, which Samanya would surely pick up, meant for her to approach the castle yet stay at a distance, while being prepared to pick him up when he called for her since the tunnel wouldn't be an option due to the army that would undoubtedly seal the tunnel off. Ryan then swiftly reestablished his mental cloak and continued on, hoping that the rest of the plan wouldn't be too difficult.

He was quickly proven wrong as he lost count of the number of soldiers and mages that he nearly stumbled into as they frantically ran throughout the castle looking for him. A few groups he couldn't avoid, luckily though they were all small enough that they could be dispatched without much fuss, however, Ryan had to leave the bodies where they fell due to his haste. Finally, once Ryan thought the hallways would never end, he finally emerged into the keep's courtyard where it seemed that the entire Imperial army waited for him. Squads of soldiers ran to and fro as lieutenants and captains shouted orders at the top of their lungs. The area was a model of organized chaos…and that was just what Ryan needed. A quick glance at the crowd found him a large enough gap to make it through to one of the many stone towers that lay on the walls, which is where Samanya would pick him up…if she could. Ryan paused for a split second to catch his breath before sprinting ahead, again shouting _"Sword!" _to signal Samanya to come grab him.

Adrenaline raced through his veins…his heart pumped in his ears…the world around him flew by in a blur as he ran. A man stood in his way…a twang of the crossbow removed the problem. Shouts of alarm rang out from those closest to him, however, none could be heard over the confusion that reigned around them. That few seconds of safety was what Ryan counted on, and those few seconds were what Ryan received as he rammed through the tower door and raced up the stairs. Another soldier met him halfway up the steps, however, the man barely had time to blink before he was grabbed and thrown down the steps as Ryan slipped by. He could hear the rising shouts as the Imperials finally began to rally and give chase. One last broken door signaled his freedom as he ran out onto the stone wall, with Imperial arrows either deflecting off his wards or missing entirely as he ran. Finally he stopped near the center of the wall section where a square shaped stone parapet protruded a few yards more outwards towards the rest of the city. He frantically scanned the sky for Samanya as he heard the stomping feet get closer, he spotted her, still as speck in the sky outside the city and too far away to make it before the Imperials closed on him.

A soft laugh spun him around back towards the keep.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?", came a chilling voice as Ryan turned, crossbow up and ready to fire, to behold a man wearing black robes and a hood that covered his eyes with the symbol of Andlát Datia embroidered in red over his heart. Weapons of all sorts decorated the man's figure as a slight breeze blew the robe aside for a moment, revealing the excellent set of leather armor beneath it. "I have to say, you certainly did an excellent job of entering undetected, I didn't even notice your presence until the first guard you killed went silent.", the man continued as more and more men filed out behind him, some with swords, some with bows, some from Andlát Datia, some just ordinary soldiers, they all stood and waited for their commander's orders. "And you even managed to eliminate the treasury's guard without tripping an alarm or even receiving a scratch, now that's impressive…but where are my manners, I am Shade, leader of Andlát Datia…and I must say that my master is quite interested in you.", Shade said as he gave the Neomorph a mocking bow. "Now who might you be?"

"What concern is it of yours?", Ryan snapped. Shade shook his head and chuckled as if dealing with an ignorant child.

"Now, now, now, it is impolite to invite yourself into someone else's home without introducing yourself first. And as I said," a loud draconic roar came from the keep as Shade spoke, a sadistic smile still remaining through it all, "my master would very like to meet you." A flicker a fear passed through Ryan's eyes as he realized what the roar meant.

"_Samanya! Wave off!", _he cried.

"_What!", _came the astonished reply.

"_Galbatorix and Shruikan are coming out but they don't know you're here yet! Get out of here!"_

"_What about you?! I'm not leaving you out here to become Shruikan's next meal whenever Galbatorix is through with you!", _came the half angry, half anguished reply. Ryan took one step back, then another, until he came to the edge of the wall. He chanced a small glance at the ground below…and he found his salvation.

Directly below him, and boarded up, rested one of the many of the elven water wells that once, and still, serviced the city. Ryan had to force himself to hold back a smile as his eyes turned back to the Imperials that stood before him. The great thing about the elven-built water system in Urû'baen was that it ran to nearly everywhere in the city and, in many cases, even ran outside the city's walls entirely, the only issue being that they didn't run into the keep itself, which was serviced by a far more secure system, however, getting in wasn't Ryan's concern at the moment. A small plan started forming in his mind as he called out to Samanya once more.

"_I have a plan."_

"_What plan?!", _Samanya yelled, directly contrasting the calm tone of her Rider. Reassurance flowed from Rider to dragon as Ryan tried to calm her.

"_This will work. I'll be fine, but I need you to get out of here before Galbatorix and Shruikan can get out here and start hunting you down.", _the Rider's point was punctuated by another loud roar, closer this time. _"Please…trust me. I'll meet you back at the Varden, safe and sound. Please, Samanya, I can't bear to lose you.", _Ryan pleaded.

"…_Alright…I trust you…", _Samanya whispered, her voice trying not to display the emotions that consumed her heart. Ryan barely sent a whispered thank you before the connection was cut and he could feel Samanya's mind getting further away again. Finally he turned his attention back to Shade, who only stared at him with a knowing smile.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it was rude to ignore someone else when they're talking to you? But perhaps I can make an exception, after all who could hope to come between such a bond as that of a dragon and Rider?", he said, still smiling. "Now as I see it you have two options. First, you give up willingly and we won't have to hurt you, or your dragon when we hunt her down. Second, you resist, in which case I will personally ensure that your stay here is made unnecessarily nasty. Choose wisely." It was Ryan's turn to smile as he clasped his hands behind his back, grabbing the two remaining pearls that lay within the pouch there and lighting their fuse, while pumping energy into the fuses to cause them to destabilize the pearls sooner. Then he started his reply.

"Now, I see a few problems with your options. First, give up willingly? Where's the fun in that?", Ryan chuckled as he felt the pearls began to heat up, "Second, you won't hurt me or my dragon if we give up? I call bullshit on that." Ryan smirked as he saw Shade's expression flicker to one of confusion for a moment at his choice of words, "And finally," Ryan could feel the heat from the pearl's begin to become unbearable, even with his armor, "if you are going to threaten the guy that's got nothing to lose, " _Ten_, Ryan counted down, "you better make sure that he's got nowhere left to run." _Five, _Ryan gave one final smirk, "Take this as an example…"

With one swift motion Ryan tossed one of the pearls at the Imperials in front of him before tossing the other at the boarded up well. The resulting explosions were bright and deafening as Ryan jumped into the well below through the hole he had created. Up on the wall the Imperial soldiers lay strewn about where the explosion had tossed them. Some had even been unlucky enough to be blown off the side of the wall to their deaths. Even with the explosive distraction it only took Shade and the other Andlát Datia agents a few seconds to regain their feet and dash to where the Rider had been, only to find the open well that lied beneath.

"Sir! Shall we chase after him?", one of the agents asked.

"No.", Shade stared at the holed well, a small smile growing on his lips.

"But sir!", Shade calmly turned towards the man.

"I said no. The water tunnels is a warrens den of connections that run throughout the city, all of you will only get lost down there and, if this…creature…is as competent as I believe, it will be out of the city long before we can close off the exits to the system.", an acknowledging silence gave his agents' answer to his words. Suddenly one of the agents turned around, but instead of walking away he stopped and gave a rushed bow.

"My king!", he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Rise.", came the reply, embodied in a tone that Shade knew all too well. The man rose before moving to the side, as did the rest of his men. Shade merely waited a few more moments before King Galbatorix stood by his side, observing the smoking hole that had been made below.

"He escaped?", a simple question deserved a simple answer.

"Yes."

"Are you going to pursue?"

"No."

"Why?"

"My men would not be able to find their way inside the many tunnels in the water system. Also the creature would most likely be able to escape before we are able to erect any sort of perimeter around the city. Thus the effort would only be wasted", the king nodded in acceptance.

"I have not doubted you before, Shade, and I shall not now…", the king's expression changed to one of deep thought, "…however, the events of tonight have proven the need to accelerate my plans." Galbatorix turned to stare into where Shade's eyes lied behind his hood, "This includes your training as well."

"If that is what you wish.", Shade replied. The king paused for a moment in thought before moving his hand to touch the cheek of the man that stood before him.

"You are the greatest of my creations.", the king began, "My work on The Name may have been important, but in you I have done something far greater. I have created a new life. A new man.", the king quieted again as his thoughts once again consumed him. "I assume my treasury is safe?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the eggs?"

"All but the four you specified have been taken.", Galbatorix sighed in acceptance.

"It could not be helped, now come, we have much to discuss.", the king finished before removing his hand from Shade's cheek. The movement briefly moved the hood aside, affording a glance at what lied beneath…

…where a pair of shining, golden, draconic, eyes glowed in the early morning light.

00000000000000000

Meanwhile, outside the city, Ryan still ran, moving to put as much distance between himself and the city before dawn bathed the land in light. He still glanced back towards the keep every now and then, ears straining for what he wished to confirm…

…as he waited for the explosions that would never come.

**000000000000000000**

**R&R!**


	27. Exhaustion

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! just wanted to extend a quick round of thanks to all of you readers and reviewers out there, your support has really helped keep me going. That aside, I've decided that I'm going to start shortening my chapters a bit because I've found that with how my college schedule is, I simply can't write the long chapters I've been doing in a reasonable time frame. This chapter was originally the first half of a big chapter but I've decided to split the halves up since the other half isn't finished (but it's close). I'll post it as soon as I'm done. I hope you enjoy this half!**

**0000000000000000**

_OPERATION RISING SUN…STATUS?_

_/STATUS…COMPLETE. OBJECTIVES ROUTED TO OUTPOST STENR FELL. REQUESTING STATUS UPDATE ON SENTINEL./_

_STATUS: ALIVE, BORDERLINE SEVERE STAGE EXHAUSTION, AVIODING ENEMY CONTACT, MOVING DUE WEST FROM OPERATIONS AREA._

_/ENEMY PRESENCE?/_

_CONSIDERABLE._

_/PERMISSION TO ENGAGE?/_

_NEGATIVE. OBSERVE AND REPORT. PRESENCE OF STEEL LEAD STILL CONFIRMED. CONTACT NOT AUTHORIZED. CONFIRM?_

_/ROGER. WILL CONTINUE OBSERVATION. SIERRA ACTUAL OUT./_

_00000000000000000_

_This had to have been the worst plan I've ever had. _Ryan thought as he stared down at yet another Imperial cavalry patrol from behind a few of the abundant green shrubs and small trees that lined the road in the early evening sun. It had been among the dozens that Ryan had encountered during his flight west. He truly had to give Shade credit, at least that was who he assumed was leading the search effort, the man certainly knew how to run an operation and, as much as Ryan loathed to admit it, it was doing its job.

Ryan was exhausted. He hadn't had anything to eat since he had infiltrated Urû'Baen three days before. He had managed to find some water during his travels, but such opportunities were few and far between. Sleep was an even rarer luxury, between the roving patrols in the countryside and the nearly constant civilian and military traffic on the roads nowhere was safe from the Empire's prying eyes. To make matters worse, Ryan found that nearly one in three of the patrols had a member of Andlat Datia in their ranks and all had at least two magicians as well, in addition to the dozen or so regular soldiers already present.

In short, his life was currently a complete and total nightmare.

But the scale of the hunt made part of Ryan puff up with pride. He had pulled it off…and stolen some of Galbatorix's most precious artifacts without receiving a scratch. So even as his belly growled in hunger, his throat croaked in dryness, and his eyes drooped in exhaustion, he wore a smile.

Ryan watched the patrol for a few more seconds before creeping away, his armor's woodland camouflage pattern helping to distort his image as he moved away. Ryan silently blessed the few advantages that he possessed as he faded away into the forest without incident. His first advantage was the coloration of his armor, which could be changed at will and helped immensely with avoiding detection. The second advantage was the terrain itself, which had changed from the sparsely covered landscape around Urû'Baen to a much more forested area, which both provided concealment and, if he had the time, food and water. His last two advantages were his training and the Eldunarí. The benefits of his training were obvious: concealment, silent killing, senses that could indicate an enemy's approach long before they could see him, all of these saved Ryan's life on more than one occasion.

Vasir and the Eldunarí Ryan had retrieved provided immense help as well, with their words and energy keeping him alert and alive even as exhaustion tugged at him. It helped him even more that he had happened to grab Umaroth's Eldunarí by pure chance during his escape from Urû'Baen. He hadn't been able to really speak with the elder dragon, only taking enough time to learn each Eldunarí's name and tell them that they were safe before stuffing them back in the bag. He would have spoken longer, however…if a mind could speak…then it could be found and with all the Imperials around, it most certainly would be. The other three Eldunarí also proved to be rather interesting. There was Palikya, the oldest of the four and the dragoness of the Rider's head Librarian, Lumini. Then there was Kalvitex, third oldest and former wild dragon "ambassador" to the Riders during the Fall. Ryan had snickered at giving any wild dragon the title of "ambassador", considering that wild dragons had _never_ been known for their diplomatic abilities and the entire idea caused even Vasir a rare fit of laughter. Lastly, there was Truis, the youngest of those assembled, a matter of fact he and his Rider hadn't even been bonded for a decade before they had died in the Fall and he was placed inside the Vault.

Unfortunately, magical energy could never replace the food that his body so desperately needed, a fact so loudly emphasized each time his stomach grumbled. _I've got to find something to eat and soon. _Ryan's nose quickly scanned the area for what felt like the upteenth time, with the same result as the times before it. Nothing. A low sigh accompanied a loud grumble as Ryan pressed on, staying close enough to the road to monitor the traffic yet still far enough away to not be found. So he kept moving, step after step, mile after mile, hour after hour, he walked on.

Finally as the sun began to set Ryan discovered a scent that could make his day so much better. The succulent aroma of meat…smoked beef to be precise. The smell magnetically dragged him towards it. His mind clouded over with want of food and his legs blindly followed its lead. His head swayed from side to side as his nose eagerly sampled the air around him. It wasn't until he came within the last few yards of the main road that Ryan realized what he was doing and snapped out of it. Berating himself as he tried to fight against his very vocal stomach, Ryan slowly began to retreat back to where he came. Four steps were all Ryan needed to realize how much weaker he had become. He felt his hands shake, his feet quake, and his head pound in protest. Ryan mused over his dilemma before one final whiff of meat made his decision for him. _It couldn't hurt just to see if taking some would be possible. _Ryan mused as he crept up to the source of the smell.

The source turned out to be two small covered wagons guarded by a dozen Imperial soldiers, who marched in nice six man rectangles in front and behind the wagons. A quick glance over the small convoy revealed no major areas of concern. It appeared to be what Ryan initially assumed, just a small provisions convoy bound for one of the many small Imperial outposts and garrisons in the area. With a small huff of decision Ryan began to creep closer to the wagons. Even with his hunger, he moved slowly, cautiously, ears and eyes scanning for any signs of danger…or a trap.

"_Youngling, something isn't right here.", _Vasir suddenly said with a tinge of worry. A soft snarl answered him. It wasn't Ryan's mind that was directing his body, his stomach was doing the talking. So Vasir let him be as Ryan drew closer and closer to the Imperials, slowly drawing his hunting knife as he stalked forward. Ryan's raging hunger didn't make Ryan stupid…he had a plan.

First, Ryan concentrated on the lead wagon and then gave two magical commands. The first command started a fire inside the back of the wagon, which quickly grew out of control from the wood and supplies that fed it. The second command caused the wagon's horses to panic, the fire only adding to their fear as they darted forward into the nearby treeline, throwing off their driver and running over two of their escorting soldiers, who fell unconscious with numerous broken bones. The resulting chaos was music to Ryan's ears. The soldiers at the front were quick to get up from where they had thrown themselves in their efforts to avoid the raging horses, they then split themselves between their injured comrades and trying to calm and unharness the animals before the fire consumed them as well. The reactions of the back end of the group were slightly slower but no less helpful. One of them, who appeared to be the sergeant, started barking out orders, two others and the second carriage driver ran to assist the first driver, two more ran back down the road towards Ryan, perhaps running back for help or looking for some sort of water supply to help fight the fire, and the last, apparently a spellcaster, ran to the injured soldiers, both of whom had regained consciousness and were screaming from the pain.

The fate of the two running down the road was quick and silent. They never knew what happened as they were dragged into the forest and dispatched before they could react. Ryan's next two targets were the soldiers dealing with the horses…they also died without a fuss. Then, as Ryan gazed over the remaining ten men, seeing the groups of two and three and the lone sergeant, who was standing by the final carriage, which stood in the middle of the road, absorbing all the chaos that had consumed his small group in the space of two minutes. Finally Ryan made his move, doubling back so that he was behind the entire group before creeping towards the sergeant, keeping his knife in one hand and drawing Garzjla with the other. So quiet was his movements that the sergeant could only blink in astonishment as his throat was sliced open with a knife and his body silently lowered to the ground. The next closest soldiers were the fallen carriage driver and his three attendants, two fell with blades through their throats, the last and the fallen driver had just enough time to shout in surprise before they too were silenced. The damage was done. The remaining soldiers quickly took stock of the situation, four charged him, one drew his bow, while the spellcaster started mumbling under his breath.

Ryan fluidly holstered his knife and drew his crossbow, quickly coating the bolt with a spell and firing at the mage. A breathed a mental sigh of relief marked the shot as it punctured the man's wards before moving on to skewer his heart. Ryan barely had enough time to holster his crossbow before the other soldiers were on him. The first came in with sword raised and battle cry ringing. The man's downward thrust was easily stopped and his stomach slashed open. He died with a scream. The second man tried a stab, but found his efforts no more successful as it was deflected to the side and his body pulled around to intercept an arrow from the archer. Ryan tossed the body aside before taking on the last two simultaneously. The quick exchange of strikes and parries ended with one man's spine severed at the base of his neck by Garzjla and the other with a sword through one lung and one of his friend's arrows through the other. He fell with a bloody gurgle. The archer's demise followed soon after with Ryan's knife planted in his chest.

Ryan met the aftermath with a satisfied smile, fourteen men and a wagon all down in just a single minute without a scratch being inflicted upon him…_I'm getting better at this. _Ryan casually strolled over to the final wagon, his nose eagerly sampling the tantalizing scent of meat with the piercing smell of burning wood in the background. He started to cross the last few yards to his desire…

…before said desire suddenly burst into flames. Ryan could only stare in horror as his precious food burned right before his eyes. His empty stare only lasted a few more moments before a haunting chuckle brought him back him back to reality. A quick glance to the side found a man stepping out of the treeline, leather armor and dragon symbol marking him as a member of Andlát Datia.

"_You should have listened.", _Vasir said, hinting at a tinge of satifaction.

"_I should have listened.", _Ryan sighed while turning to face the agent. The man started clapping and shaking his head as Ryan drew his sword and took a step towards him, an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"My, my, my, that was quite an impressive performance," the lone man was joined four others, whose armament varied from dual knives, to a shortsword, to a crossbow, "and you came so close too, oh well…", the man's smile grew wider as he drew his own sword, "…better luck next time." A crossbow bolt punctuated the sentence.

Adrenaline flew through his veins, his heart raced in response, his eyes narrowed and focused on the bolt's metal tip…time seemed to slow. Ryan could only watch in horrid fascination as the magically enhanced bolt arced towards him, broke through his wards, and punched through his armor…

The pain was excruciating.

The force of the bolt spun him to the ground with a yell. Even with the pain and force of the blow trying to keep him down, Ryan quickly rolled to his feet and drew his sword, sparing a momentary glance at the bolt lodged in his right shoulder. Ripping out the bolt with a deadly snarl, he turned to be met with a sword strike to the head, this, however, he was prepared for. His left forearm came up to block the blow, his hardened armor easily deflecting the Imperial steel. A quick counterstrike caused the man to jump clear, buying a precious few seconds of breathing room before the next agent came in, knives flashing in the sun. This enemy was more successful in his efforts, as his blades found purchase between his chest plates, cutting a thin line across the right side of his abdomen. The man did not escape retaliation however, as his life ended with Ryan plunging one of his own daggers into his chest. The death of the agent gave his enemies pause as they reanalyzed their opponent. Ryan answered their eyes with a deadly hiss, the murky poison oozing from his fangs plain to see.

The reprieve ended soon after it began, starting again with a crossbow bolt, which Ryan easily flicked away with his magic. Then they were on him, this time with all the melee fighters at once. He barely avoided one slash to the head, before deflecting another blow from a shortsword, before countering with a strike of his own, which, although the strength of it did surprise the agent on the other end, only managed to add a small scratch to the excellent quality armor. Another crossbow bolt came soon after. Ryan smirked slightly as he altered the bolt's course slightly with magic and allowed it to find a home in an agent's arm. The man grunted in pain as his body locked up from shock for a fraction of a second. That fraction was all Ryan needed to coat one of his claws in poison and rake it across the man's lightly armored shoulder before twisting away to confront the other two agents. The man wondered for a moment why the Neomorph hadn't finished him in his moment of weakness before attempting to rejoin his comrades. Then, he felt something wrong. His legs wouldn't move, his arms tingled, his body felt infinitely heavier than it had before…he collapsed, small white bubbles foaming from his mouth as the neurotoxin did its work.

The three remaining agents barely noticed the passing of their friend, their only response being found in the increased ferocity of their attacks, which quickly began to find their marks. Ryan grew to sport a multitude of cuts and bruises, with one particularly nasty blow even cutting through his left bicep, rendering his arm useless and forcing him to drop his knife. He gave as good as he got however; managing to hamstring one agent, effectively knocking him out of the fight; destroying another's crossbow with magic, forcing the man to fight up close; and even the captain sported multiple bleeding gashes from where Ryan's strikes had gotten through. So, even as he began to tire, Ryan didn't believe he would lose…until he began to notice his stamina and reflexes diminish faster than they should. Alarm slowly began to surface behind his battle-focused façade, enough so that the Imperial captain noticed it.

"Have you heard of the Creeper?", the man questioned with a small smirk as he pressed his attack with Ryan barely keeping pace. "Amazing plant, really. It's oil has so many uses: deadening pain, preventing infection…" Ryan barely held off a powerful blow to his head before twisting away from the crossbowman's simultaneous strike. "…and, in concentrated doses, it's a powerful sedative.", the captain's smirk grew wider, "You're fighting on borrowed time _Sundavar._" Ryan roared in response, his answer fully realized when the crossbowman's head suddenly found itself removed from its body. The captain's smile vanished quickly, especially as Ryan twisted away and finished off the hamstrung agent with a stab to the neck. The Neomorphed then turned back to the captain, a vicious smile plastered on his face.

"My time is not as short as yours.", Ryan stated, his icy voice belying the rage boiling underneath. Anger flickered over the captain for a moment before calm returned to his features.

"Then let's up the ante, shall we?", he answered before muttering _Brisingr!_ and flicking a fireball at the Neomorph. The fire never touched its intended target, as Ryan effortlessly altered the spell that controled the raging fire, causing it to split into two halves and arching around his back before ultimately collecting into a small orange sphere in front of his chest.

"How much did they tell you about me?", Ryan chuckled, "About my capabilities?...Not much apparently.", the ball of fire vanished, extinguished at his command. "You think you can use magic against me?...", a deadly smile grew on his face as confusion grew on the captain's, "Well, the sad news is," blue arcs of electricity began to jump between his fingers, "magic likes me better than you." Ryan tossed the bolt of lighting at the man, who quickly rolled out of the way. The man retaliated by sending his ally's remaining reserve of crossbow bolts sailing towards Ryan. Ryan responded much as he had before, altering the man's spell, sending the bolts harmlessly sailing around him before sending them back. The captain grunted in frustration as he did much the same, deflecting the bolts off in whatever direction he could…all except one, which flew true, and lodged itself in his right shoulder, forcing him to switch his sword to his left. He grimaced in pain as he mulled over his situation. _I can't take much more of this. _he thought.

Unknown to him, his opponent was entertaining much the same thought. Simply put, Ryan was spent, the poison was rapidly draining away his physical strength and his magical energy was becoming harder to reach as his mind began to drift in response to the cursed fluid. He had to end this, and quickly, as the captain had likely informed other nearby Imperials of his position and he did not wish to be around when hundreds of soldiers began to comb the area looking for him.

With this in mind, he darted forward, sword raised high in preparation to strike. The captain barely had time to register the move before Ryan was on him, moving with such speed and power that it was all the man could do to defend against the flurry of strikes. Ryan poured all the energy that remained into his effort, praying that it would bear fruit. Finally, just as he began to lose hope, it did. The chance came as the captain attempted to recover from a particularly brutal blow. The man's recovery took just a second too long, leaving open his wounded right side, with the bolt still lodged in his shoulder. It was an opportunity Ryan seized with relish as his hand grabbed the imbedded object and pulled across the man's body, spinning him around before running Garzjla through his back, piercing the man's heart.

The captain's face morphed into a silent scream as the action began to register with his mind. "Better luck next time.", Ryan whispered he threw the body to the ground and clumsily holstered Garzjla. He barely spared enough time to snatch his knife before staggering away from the scene, aiming to get as far away as possible before the poison's effects got worse…and they certainly did get worse. His vision began swim and tilt as he moved on, causing him to stumble and fall more often than not. Ryan found it harder and harder to get up, his arms and legs shaking from the effort it took to rise. He felt lightheaded, his stomach seemed to be flipping in his chest. Ryan barely made it half-a-league before falling for the last time. He tried to get up, once, twice, three times, all with no success. He finally bowed to the inevitable before crawling into a ditch beside the road, praying that no one would find him before he awoke. Ryan felt his magic flare for a moment as he lied still in his impromptu sleeping place. He spared a final, groggy glance at his hand, which appeared to glow a soft white, before he collapsed into a dreamless sleep…

_0000000000000000_

_REPORT?_

_/SENTINEL INCAPACITATED. HE HAS CONCEALED HIMSELF IN ORDER TO AVOID DETECTION. PERMISSION TO ASSIST?/_

_NEGATIVE, SIERRA ACTUAL. WE ARE NOT TO DEVIATE FROM CURRENT OPERATIONS UNLESS A PRIMARCH OVERRIDES OUR ORDERS._

_/SENTINEL IS COMPLETELY VULNERABLE. THE PRIMARCHS HAVE BEEN SILENT FOR HUNDREDS OF MILLENIA, WE MUST PROGRESS WITHOUT THEIR GUIDANCE. ENEMY FORCES ARE CLOSING IN BY THE HUNDREDS. THEY WILL FIND HIM AND PATRIARCH KNOWS WHERE THEY WILL TAKE HIM. SENTINEL IS VITAL TO SUCCESS OF ONGOING OPERATIONS, ACTION MUST BE TAKEN TO ENSURE HIS TASK IS NOT IMPEDED./_

_THE MISSION PARAMETERS DO NOT ALLOW…_

_/YOU HAVE REPORTED THAT HIS MAGICAL SIGNATURE IS SIMILAR TO PRIMARCH BLADERUNNER'S, CORRECT?/_

_THE ANALYSIS CANNOT BE CORRECT, THE PROBABILY OF SUCH SIMILARITIES ARE ASTRONOMICAL. BLADERUNNER'S LINE IS DEAD, THE LINE OF SUCCESSION IS BROKEN, NONE REMAIN WHO CAN ASSUME OUR MANTLE. FOR ONE OF SENITNEL'S ORIGINS TO POSSESS SUCH A SIGNATURE IS IMPOSSIBLE, TO SAY THAT THE ANALYSIS IS CORRECT IS TO SAY THAT…_

_/PERHAPS THE LINE IS NOT AS DEAD AS WE ONCE ASSUMED./_

_BUT THAT CANNOT BE. XYTAN AND SYTMA DIED WITHOUT AN HIER, THEIR BLOOD RELATIVES ARE ALL CONFIRMED KIA. SENTINEL SHOULD NOT EXIST._

_/MAGICAL SIGNATURES DO NOT LIE./_

_SENSORS CAN BE BROKEN._

_/PATRIARCH AND MATRIARCH HAVE ACCOMPLISHED GREATER FEATS BEFORE. IT IS NOT IMPOSSIBLE THAT THEY ARE SOMEHOW INVOLVED. REGARDLESS OF PROTOCOL AND MISSION PLANS, WE ARE THE PRIMARCH'S SWORD AND SHIELD, THEIR FIRST AND LAST LINE OF DEFENCE, HE IS OURS AND WE ARE HIS, IF THERE IS BUT A CHANCE THAT THIS YOUNGLING IS WHAT WE BELIEVE THEN WE ARE DUTY BOUND TO ASSIST IN WHATEVER CAPACITY NECESSARY./_

_BUT…_

_/OVERIDE CODE: CHARLIE HOTEL INDIA MIKE ECHO ROMEO ALPHA. COMFIRM?/_

…_CONFIRMED…TASKING?_

_/CONTINUE TO MONITOR, WE SHALL MOVE HIM OUTSIDE THE IMPERIAL'S INITIAL SEARCH RANGE AND PLACE HIM NEAR A ROUTE WITH HEAVY TRAFFIC. HIS CURRENT APPEARANCE SHALL GREATLY ASSIST IN FINDING ONE ABLE TO ASSIST HIM. WE SHALL OBSERVE AND PROTECT UNTIL WE ARE SATISFIED IN HIS SAFETY WITH THE ONE WHO STOPS TO ASSIST. OPERATIONAL SECRECY SHALL BE MAINTAINED. ALSO, WE REQUIRE AN UPDATE ON CURRENT FORCE LOCATIONS AND PROJECTIONS, BOTH VARDEN AND EMPIRE, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE./_

_YES SIR…UPDATE SENT AND ORDERS ACKNOWLEDGED. GOOD LUCK SIERRA._

_/WE MAKE OUR OWN LUCK, SIERRA ACTUAL OUT./_

**00000000000000000**

**R&R!**


	28. Not Alone

**If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it.**

**It's good to be back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but with how my schedule has been I just have not had nearly as much time and focus to put into this as I used to. Unfortunately, I don't see that changing much in the near future. I hope to maybe have another chapter up before the end of my Christmas break but we'll see what happens. Anyway, sorry for keeping you guys waiting and hope that you all enjoy the chapter!**

**00000000000000000**

Ryan expected darkness more than anything. He expected the cold and dank feel of stone walls. He anticipated the smell of blood, refuse, and mold in the air. When he woke up, he believed that he would find himself in an Imperial prison cell.

But what he woke up to couldn't have been farther from his imagination. The bright rays of sunlight peaking through a nearby window, the smell of clean, fresh air drifting around him, the feel of a comfortable bed beneath him, he woke up to the sight of a home. His weary mind refused to process this at first, locked in the dredges of sleep and dull aches of tended wounds. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed at first as the light pulled him to wakefulness. He heard someone getting up from a seat nearby and quickly exiting the room.

_Where am I?_ Ryan wondered as he rubbed his eyes. Then, a great surprise met his sight, he saw that his hands were human again. Ryan's eyes went wide as his hands quickly probed the rest of his body, confirming the sight that his hands suggested.

He looked human again.

He also felt…empty, as if some essential part of his being had been snatched away while he slept.

_Samanya! _his mind cried as his mind instantly darted to his bond with the green dragoness, praying that nothing had happened to her. He found their bond alive and well. Ryan sighed with relief, but it still didn't answer the question of the emptiness that gnawed at him. The answer to his question came as he tried to reach out to his surroundings with his magic, only to find that magic itself felt…different. It appeared more withdrawn, less alive, and seemed to act as if it had never held the boy before it in its warm embrace. Ryan involuntarily whimpered at the discovery, looking within himself to find out why it had done so and found the answer around his heart, literally. His Eldunarí had darkened. Where previously it glowed and crackled with magical energy now it rested in dormant silence, its energy subdued and hidden from the outside world. Even Vasir's presence was gone, a simple void marking the place where the elder's mind once resided.

_What's going on?!_ Ryan cried as he tried to figure out what could have done this to him. He didn't have much time to think, however, as two figures came through the door.

"It's good to see that you have finally awakened", one of the figures said, the individual appearing to be a man in his early thirties, with shoulder length, dark brown hair to match his piercing eyes.

"You gave us quite the scare, young man, Castilla said it was quite the touch and go affair after we brought you in.", said the other individual, who was a woman who appeared to be about the same age as the man, his wife if Ryan had to guess. "We were starting to wonder if you'd ever get up."

"How long was I out?", Ryan croaked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes one last time to wear off the last vestiges of sleep.

"Three days.", the man said. Ryan stared at his hands for a moment as he processed the information before turning to the couple.

"Where am I?", he asked, "And who are you?" The woman chuckled for a second.

"Of course! where are our manners, I am Amiya, and this is Trevur, my husband and you are currently on our humble family farm.", she replied, patting her husband's shoulder, who replied with a soft smile to his wife. "And who might you be?"

"Ryan.", the Vardaskul answered simply, giving the couple a weary smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you.", he added, with a hand crossed over his heart and a short bow of his head. After all, he wanted to make a good first impression.

"Such good manners! I have to say that they don't seem to be raising kids so well these days,", Amiya replied happily, "and the pleasure is all ours.", she finished, mimicking Ryan's motion.

"How did I get here?", Ryan asked.

"We found you on the side of the road while we were on our way back from doing some trading in Stonebridge.", Ryan racked his mind to remember where that town was located, finally remembering that it lay almost two dozen leagues north of where he had previously been, leaving him with the question of how he got to the area in the first place. Ryan quickly jerked himself back to attention, realizing that the woman was still telling her story, "…so we stopped to check on you and, lo and behold, you looked like you had gotten on the wrong side of a grizzly bear, what with all your cuts and bruises…"

"And that brings us to my question.", the Trevor interrupted, his hard gaze locked on the Rider, "What happened to get you into such a state?" Ryan only took a moment to come up with his reply.

"I ran into a group of bandits along the road. My horse got spooked and ran off and I got thrown to the ground.", Ryan lied, "I managed to escape, but not before those thieves managed to leave me with a few parting gifts."

"And you were out on the road alone? Do you realize how dangerous that is, especially in these times?", Trevur scolded, "You were lucky you got away at all, what with the war and all the criminals running about unchecked, no one travels alone."

"Learned that the hard way I guess.", Ryan shrugged.

"You certainly did.", Trevur shook his head, arms crossed as he took in the information.

"Well, we should probably let you rest. Castilla said to keep you in bed as much as possible so that's what we're going to do. I could bring up some of our leftover stew if you're interested?", Amiya said, her radiant smile still shining.

"That'd be great.", Ryan replied before remembering something, "Oh, did you find a large satchel laying anywhere nearby when you found me by chance?" He chose not mention Garzjla, however, after all, who else would have a Rider's sword except a Rider?

"No.", Trevur replied, "Should we have?" Ryan sighed in weary disappointment.

"Nevermind, I shouldn't worry about it now. It won't change anything anyways."

"I'll spread the word around, see if anyone comes by it.", the man said with a small nod before leaving the room.

"Thanks.", Ryan replied to his back. In all honesty, Ryan should have told him not to bother, but in doing so probably would've also made the couple suspicious, so he decided to go along with it.

"I'll be up with your stew in a jiffy!", Amiya chirped before also departing, leaving Ryan with an empty room and tumultuous thoughts once again.

00000000000000000

Recovery was slow. It took Ryan nearly a full day to completely shrug off the effects of the Creeper poison and another day to even manage sitting up on his own. The most irritating thing about the entire affair, however, was simply that Ryan was bored…very, very bored. So he counted it a blessing when he finally managed to stand and walk on the fourth day…with a little help.

That little help had turned out to be the couple's five year old daughter Julianna…or Jules as she so adamantly explained when Ryan first met her. She was an energetic kid, standing at a little under four-and-a-half feet tall, with sparkling green eyes, hair so brown Ryan could've sworn it was black, and a face that you could only adore. She was spirited too, far more than Ryan originally expected from a child of her age. Without her constant harassment and curious nature, Ryan felt sure his recovery would've taken much longer…or at the very least his mind would've wilted away from boredom.

His health continued to improve during the passing days, so much so that he even offered to help out Trevur around the farm, something he was acquainted with since he had lived on a small farm as a kid, and it was an offer Trevur quickly accepted, happy to have the help.

But just as Ryan had started to let down his guard he found new reason to keep vigilant…

…he was being watched, the evidence for that reasoning appearing when he was working in the family's barn on the ninth day of his stay. That day he found not only his missing satchel with the single egg, Undbitr, his crossbow and bolts, and all the Eldunarí inside but also he found Garzjla stashed just beside it, all of the precious objects buried beneath a stack of hay bales that Ryan had been moving. There was one other thing that he found as well, and it was what disturbed him the most. It was a note specifically addressed to him which read:

_Salutations Ghosthunter,_

_You have accomplished quite a set of feats recently, some of which attract attention, whether for good or ill is yet to be seen. You have adapted well to what you have become…some may say too well, but that is not our place to decide. We shall continue to watch, continue to listen, and, if necessary, we shall come for you._

_Who are we, you may ask? We are the sword of our Father; the arbiters of His will. We are harbingers of the night, servants of light's eternal shadow. We are the destroyers of a Legion, our home of stone stretching into the sky above. But above all, we are the souls that time forgot. But now all that we have accomplished might be undone. Our blood twisted. Our souls darkened. Our legacy lost…forever._

_This cannot come to pass._

_The world around you is changing, young one. The things you thought you knew altered beyond any hope of recognition. Fate has been changed. Our sight altered. You must adapt…but you shall not do so alone._

_For the time is nigh and the lines drawn, the armies assembled and minds prepared, the Enemy has one last card to play…but so do we._

_We await the Call…Brother._

Ryan read the note nigh a dozen times before mustering the nerve to act, quickly checking to see if the coast was clear before dashing out to a nearby clump of trees a dozen yards away and burying the objects under dirt and leaves.

Much to Ryan's relief, that was the only exciting event to occur during his otherwise rather tranquil stay at Trevur and Amiya's home. It was a stay that made him feel normal. It almost made him feel…human…again. So it was with great reluctance that Ryan finally decided to leave for the Varden early on the fifteenth day, and prepared for his departure the day before…

00000000000000000

_So…lets see…food, check; water, check; bed roll, check. _Ryan nodded slightly as each item was checked off on his mental list. One more quick review of the items later and Ryan gave a soft nod of decision. _Another day or two's worth of food and I should be set. _Ryan took one more moment to think before neatly stashing the supplies into a bag Trevur had given him and leaving the room. It was only a short walk downstairs where he found Amiya cooking the day's supper, who gave a short smile in greeting.

"Going into town again?", she asked warmly.

"Aye, I only need to pick up some food for another day or two. I shouldn't take long.", Ryan replied with an equal smile.

"Be sure that you don't," Amiya shifted her stance, pointing a wooden stirring spoon at him in jest, "I am making a perfectly good stew for later and I will not have any of it going to waste."

"I will strive to return swiftly, my Lady.", Ryan smirked, also giving a half bow in response." Amiya only laughed at the Rider's display, waving Ryan out the door with her hand. Ryan gave her one last amused glance before exiting out the door, only to run into Trevur and Julianna a few feet from the door.

"Heading off into town?", Trevur asked.

"Aye."

"Don't be too long, wouldn't want dinner to get cold.", Trevur let a small smile accompany his words. Ryan's mouth moved to reply, only for Jules to speak up before him.

"Town! Ooooo! Daddy canIgocanIgocanIgo? I want to see Auntie Castilla. _Pleeeeeeeease?_", she pined.

"Not today, munchin, Ryan's only going to be in town for a little bit and plus it's almost your dinner time." Trevur replied.

"But _Dadddddy_ you promised that I'd get to see her today." Jules whined, her tone insistent. Trevur's eyes turned from his daughter to give Ryan a tired look. Ryan gave the man a soft smile in return.

"I don't mind."

"See Daddy, _Mr._ _Rwan _don't care…can I go? _Pwitty Pweese?_" Trevur gave his daughter on last tired look before sighing in defeat.

"Very well…"

"YAY!", Jules celebrated as Trevur returned his gaze to Ryan.

"Just be sure to get home in time for dinner.", the man added before entering the house.

"I will.", Ryan replied before turning to join Jules, who was currently skipping her way to town. He gave the child an amused look before jogging forward to catch up.

"Hurry up slowpoke!", Jules cried as he started to catch up, "I wanna get to Auntie's!"

"Aunt Castilla won't be going anywhere, Jules, there's no need to rush. There will be plenty of time for you to see her while I'm getting my things.", Ryan chided, swearing that the girl's pace grew faster even as he said the words.

"But her home is right over the hwill! It's not that far Mr. Ryan! We can go fast tha whole way! I won't get tired, I pwomise!", the child pleaded. Ryan sighed in defeat. _It's not you who's going to get tired._ Ryan thought with a mental smirk. And it was very true, even with over two weeks of recovery Ryan still felt a remarkable difference in his stamina and strength, although he wasn't certain how much of that was due to his injuries versus him currently using what was, for all appearances, a purely human body. If only he figured out how to change back, such a simple thought on the surface that only became infinitely more complicated as Ryan tried to do it. Finally in exasperation he concluded that it was purely a reflexive act, and thus would reverse itself once he needed it to…or so he hoped. Ryan's musing was quickly interrupted their arrival at Castilla's home, where Jules promptly broke out in a happy voice.

"Auntie Castilla! Auntie Castilla! Auntie Castilla! Where are you Auntie Castilla?!", the child cried. No answer came from the woman's home, however, one did present itself by way of a neighbor who heard the commotion and called out to them.

"She left to head to the marketplace!" the lady shouted, "Something about some town meeting or somesuch being called out of the blue for some reason, you'll find her there!"

"Thanks!", Ryan answered in turn before an impatient Julianna grabbed his hand and dragged him further into town. Ryan offered little resistance to the child's pull, finding it easier to just follow the child down the town's streets. They passed several of the local residents all heading the same direction. A few of them gave a nod and a polite smile as the two passed by, which Ryan attempted to return as best he could.

The marketplace was already packed by the time they arrived, with most of the inhabitants of the town proper present. Ryan noticed the fact that none of the farmers from the outlying areas were present…which was strange as any town meeting of any significance would require all under its jurisdiction to attend. He shrugged it off though, after all he had no idea what it was all about anyway. The beginning of an answer to his question came as small groups of Imperial soldiers began to arrive as well, their armor and swords still glistening in the evening light. The sight made Ryan even more suspicious, although he still remained silent and motionless as he observed the happenings. A few more minutes passed as the remaining stragglers made their way into the square and a more ornately armored soldier, obviously a captain, made his way to the podium at the center of the square, which was often used for executions and public announcements like this one. Ryan could hear the nervous and suspicious murmurs that spread through the crowd at the sight of the captain's presence, they were afraid of the man…and how he could so easily disrupt their lives. Ryan turned to Julianna, his voice serious with concern and suspicion.

"Jules?"

"Yep, Mr Rwan?", Jules replied, her previously lighthearted expression far more subdued from the tense air around them.

"Get back home. Tell your Mum and Da that some trouble may be brewing in town and that I might be back late."

"But I want to see Auntie Castilla?!", the child whined.

"Jules. Go. Now.", Ryan commanded, his voice leaving no room for argument. Julianna seemed to consider pressing the matter further before the tone of Ryan's voice sank in. One more second passed before she gave a nod of acceptance and started to push her way back out of the crowd, back home, and…hopefully…out of harm's way. With Jules out of the possible danger Ryan turned his attention back to the Imperial Captain who had just raised his hands to silence the crowd.

"Quiet! Quiet! Everybody settle down now.", the people began to quiet at the man's command, only taking a few seconds to leave the square as silent as a graveyard.

"Respected citizens of the Empire! I come bearing news from our esteemed King Galbatorix!", if the square was a graveyard before those words froze it into a tomb of fearful anticipation, " In accordance to Imperial decree and in response to the state of emergency that has befallen the land, all eligible men of adequate age and physical condition…!", the crowd's murmurs began to grow again, "…are hereby to be conscripted into the Imperial military…!", the mumblings grew, anger and discontent beginning to simmer within the voices, "…with their periods of service to last…!", the angry whispers rose, unifying to a low roar, "…until this national emergency has passed…!", Ryan could hear a few distinct voices rising in the crowd, shouting angry denials at the man, "…or upon the arrival of the harvest season!", the voices quieted for a moment at this information, digesting the news as they determined their course of action, "Furthermore! Any man who refuses his king's call…!", the roar of voices returned, "…or resists his honorable induction into the Imperial military…!", it seemed as if the entire town was shooting insults and catcalls at the man, who continued his speech unfazed, "…shall be considered an enemy of the state and shall be dealt within the full allowance of the law!", Ryan could see and hear the riot that festered within the townspeople's hearts, held back only by the threat of Imperial steel, " All eligible men are hereby directed to assemble around this podium…!", the voices began to die down, the people's anger still present but buried as they realize the futility of resistance, "…where my Lieutenants will take down your names and assign you to a section leader! Thank you for your compliance and service to our great nation!"

The man stepped down immediately after finishing, the crowd only slowly moving to follow the man's order. Ryan scanned the area anxiously, looking for any way that he could manage to slip past the ring of soldiers arrayed around the square. There was none. Even as the townsmen made their way towards the podium, the women and children herded themselves to the outer edges of the square, wanting to leave but kept inside by the perimeter of soldiers the blocked the streets and the two archers that stood on the rooftops. The reason for this was obvious…hostages. If any of the men, or even the whole town, resisted, their own families would be in harm's way, a great deterrent to even the most incensed of men. Unfortunately this made immediate resistance unadvisable and slipping away impossible so, just like the dozens of other townsmen, Ryan slowly made his way towards the center of the square. As he made his way forward, however, he found himself pushed further and further forward until he ended up near the front of the line.

It was the last thing he wanted. No time to plan. No time to find a hole. No time to escape. His heart raced, his palms sweat, his mind raced in a dozen different directions and then ran around them again. His anxiety only grew as the gap between him and the Imperial recruiters closed to the last few men…

_0000000000000000000_

_/SABER, THIS IS CUTLASS, ENEMY SOLDIERS HAVE CORNERED SENTINEL AND A NUMBER OF CIVILIANS INSIDE THE TOWN SQUARE. SITUATION IS VOLITILE. ENEMY FORCES ARE USING OTHER NONCOMBATANTS TO COMPELL OBEDIENCE FOR A RECRUITING CAMPAIGN. REQUESTING ORDERS?/_

_/CUTLASS, SABER, WHAT IS THE DISPOSITION OF THE ENEMY FORCES PRESENT?/_

_/A LINE RINGS THE OUTSIDE OF THE SQUARE WITH A FEW LACED IN POCKETS INSIDE THE SQUARE, THE CAPTAIN AND MOST OF HIS STAFF ARE ALSO PRESENT ON THE CENTRAL PLATFORM. THE SOLDIERS MAINLY CONSIST OF SWORDS AND SPEARS WITH A FEW AXES, ONLY TWO ARCHERS MANNED THE ROOFTOPS. TOTAL COUNT ADDS UP TO FIFTY HOSTILES PRESENT./_

_/THE ROOFTOPS?/_

_/THEY'VE BEEN CLEARED./_

_/YOU'VE TAKEN THEIR POSITION?/_

_/YES SIR. SPATHA AND I HAVE OCCUPIED THEIR POSTS./_

_/HOLD POSITION AND WAIT FOR THE ARRIVAL OF RAPIER AND I. PREPARE TO ENGAGE./_

_/YES, MA'AM, RULES OF ENGAGEMENT?/_

_/ELIMINATE ALL HOSTILE THREATS. IGNORE THE CIVILIANS. EXTRACT SENTINEL._

_/ROGER, CUTLASS OUT./_

_000000000000000000_

_Ka-thump_…_ Ka-thump_…_ Ka-thump_…_ Ka-thump_…was all Ryan could hear as he focused on his beating heart to calm his nerves. It wasn't working. He see no immediate way out of the situation without causing harm to the others around him and the weapons of Imperials assured that that harm would be lethal.

He didn't know what to do. So he stood there, awaiting an epiphany or a miracle to bail him out of the situation. His nervous suspense, however, was interrupted by a commotion coming from the central podium. It was the Captain, again trying to gain everyone's attention…and he got it, the eyes of the assembled crowd drawn to the young man sitting on his knees at the captain's feet.

"Future soldiers and faithful citizens! I bring before you a traitor to us all! This man has refused his patriotic duty to this great nation. He has refused his rightful place in defending his land and his people.", the captain pointed his finger at the man in emphasis, "This man is a disgrace to us all! In this time of great crisis we must all sacrifice for the common good to prevail. Is this man different? Should he be given 'special' treatment? Should he be allowed do defy his lord and king in this dark hour? NO!", the captain's face reddened with evident anger, his voice pausing for a moment as if in contemplation, "But, I have yet to let this man speak in his defense," he spoke to the kneeling man now, "go on, boy, enlighten us as to why you are more special than the others that stand before you."

The young man stared into the captain's eyes, anger and defiance glowing in their depths as he spoke, "Angvard take you."

The answer was met with an armored fist, the impact sending the man to the ground. The captain then dragged him back up before delivering yet another punch, this one breaking the young man's nose and sending blood streaming from his face. Two other soldiers then hauled the young man to his knees again, the captain's sword sliding from its sheath with a metallic ring as the man's head was forced down. Ryan's eyes darted around helplessly as the ring of Imperial soldiers drew their own weapons and closed in, forcing the townspeople closer together and making any evidence of dissent instantly lethal. Sobs and screams from women and children began to fill the air as they were pressed in with the men. Ryan could smell the fear, hopelessness, and despair that radiated off the people. The captain's sword rose, glinting in the sun as the man smile in maniacal glee. But what finally held Ryan's eyes lay behind the captain.

A small shadow sat on one of the rooftops overlooking the square. Ryan could feel its gaze as it drifted over the people below. It felt…heavy…foreboding…and dangerous. Ryan could feel his instincts bristle defensively at its presence and intimidated by its sight yet...the shadow made him feel self-assured, confident, and secure. He could sense the figure's gaze shift to him as he continued to stare, analyzing him as if judging if he was worthy of its attention. Then, at the moment that the Captain's sword began to fall and the shadow's gaze began to turn away…Ryan's instincts rose to the surface…

"_Chrrrrrrrp! Chrrrp! Chrrrp!", _came the distressed cry. Ryan glanced around, confused as to the source of the sound…only to see over a dozen people staring at him in astonishment. _Oh shit…_ Ryan thought as the Imperial captain ordered a couple of his men to seize him…

An earsplitting screech rent through the air in response to his cry. The entire square cringed at the sounds, covering their ears and yelling in pain as the sounds ripped through their eardrums. The sound stopped almost as soon as it began and barely another moment passed before a volley of arrows struck down the Captain and nine other soldiers in rapid succession. _Ten soldiers, five sets of two, two archers,_ his mind analyzed, _over three seconds and all instantly lethal, impressive._ His mind didn't remain on locked on the feat for long, however, as the two soldiers the Captain had sent were still coming at him, now with intent to kill.

The first man came at him quickly, attempting to finish him so that the two could return to facing the real threat of the cloaked attackers. That mistake became his last. Under threat in a body that his instinctual mind, the _Hunter_, deemed insufficient, the cloak that had contained his true form under the guise of humanity fell. His claws extended, his eyes burned blue, his armor clicked into its proper place, and, accompanied by a loud roar, his Eldunarí reignited, the intense concentration of magic surging around it once again. The soldier's sword came down at him, a decapitation strike that only met air as Ryan simply stepped to the outside, grabbed the man's overextended arm, broke it at the elbow with a quick strike, and thrust the sword back through its owner's heart.

The man dropped like a stone, shock frozen on his face. The entire encounter only lasted a mere half-second.

The second man was easier. Still in shock from seeing his partner fall and afraid of whatever demon fate had set before him, the man barely reacted until Ryan was already on top of him. A swift bite to the neck and a bone-shattering jerk was all it took to take him down. Then Ryan took in his surroundings. The Imperials were falling fast, half within his field of vision had already been taken down and as he watched three others fell with arrows through their hearts, spines, or heads. He could see one of the archers, clothed in black armor from head to toe in a fashion he had never seen before and it figure seeming to absorb the light, making it difficult for even Ryan's enhanced eyes to properly identify its form. The archer's hands were quick, his bow scarcely empty, and its shots very lethal, every target it fired at…died. A slight pressure pushed at his mind as he looked at the individual, confusing Ryan for a moment as he analyzed it only to find that it originated from the black armored archer.

_Perhaps the attackers wish to speak to me? _he thought. He gently prodded the intrusion, granting it access to his mind. What he heard, however, was not what he expected. Four voices spoke, not to him though, but to each other.

"…_cleared from the south side. The civilians are already beginning to escape through the gap." _Ryan glanced in that direction, seeing the townsmen collecting their families and pushing them in that direction.

"_Roger that, Spatha, Rapier and Cutlass have the center almost clear and I have eliminated all opposition by the northern entrances. Move back into the town center and assist Rapier in finishing off the last few individuals while Cutlass extracts Sentinel.", _the townspeople had moved into a swift run now towards the southern entrance, making it difficult for Ryan to see clearly through all the bodies. An Imperial soldier appeared next to him and swung…

"_Roger, moving to assist."_, the man's sword was deflected by Ryan's bracer. The man overextended and was met with a knee to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him…

"_Roger, Cutlass moving to extract.", _Ryan gave the man no chance to recover, three bone-breaking punches launched into his chest, the crunching of bone and gurgle of blood confirming to Ryan that the man's ribs had broken and punctured his lungs…a mortal wound. A battle cry rang to Ryan's right. He jerked his head around, seeing another soldier coming at him, this time with no possibility of Ryan stopping him. An angry screech met the man's voice before a black blur crashed into him, the figure moving so fast that Ryan's eyes could scarcely follow as a short sword slashed across the soldier's throat and the blur arched over the body before landing on its feet.

The sight that met Ryan's eyes was one he thought he would never see outside a mirror or his dreams. The individual that stood before him was a Vardaskul but not just any Vardaskul, the pitch-black and blood-splattered armor, the glowing red eyes, the white inverted V with the black eagle inside…the Vardaskul was an Assassin. Ryan barely had a moment to process the sight before the Vardaskul snarled and shoved him aside, throwing a knife that darted between two fleeing families before imbedding itself in another Imperial's neck.

"_Saber, Cutlass, Sentinel secured, moving to the rendezvous point. Is the area clear?", _Ryan stared at the Assassin before him as it…he…_Cutlass?_ Ryan thought, spoke.

"_Negative, Cutlass",_ another voice replied, this one obviously female, _"five…"_ Ryan could almost feel a blood splattering squelch from the other end of the connection _"four remain, Rapier and I shall dispose of them. Regroup with Spatha at the southern entrance and we'll meet you at the rendezvous point."_ The Assassin swiftly grabbed Ryan's arm and pull him along, effortlessly weaving them through the stampeding crowd as he moved them towards the exit.

"_Roger that…", _Cutlass managed to say before being cut off.

"_Saber, Rapier, be advised a platoon strength force is moving towards the square from the north ETA thirty seconds, over.", _a new voice added, this one also male but a tad deeper than Cutlass'. _A little older maybe? _Ryan thought.

"_Roger that Rapier, let's clean these last few up then eliminate the reinforcements. Cutlass, your orders still stand, move!" _At the order, Cutlass pushed them faster almost seeming to make them dance through the throngs of frightened people. Ryan did bump into a few though, and those that took notice of the pair quickly grew more frantic in their efforts to escape, no one wanted to be near something that could easily resemble a vengeful demon. The two pushed forward for a few more seconds before Ryan noticed the crowd parting a few feet ahead of them to reveal another Assassin with two dead Imperials at its feet, the wider hips and softer scent marking this one as female. With a nod of greeting to the two she tossed a very familiar object at Ryan. Ryan easily caught it and stared at the sword in his hands, it was Garzjla, which he quickly drew and clipped the scabbard over his back. Ryan could still hear the other two Assassins speaking in his mind as they tore through the Imperial reinforcements.

"_Nine down, enemy is concentrating fire on me, changing position.", _the male, Rapier, said.

"_Roger, eleven hostiles down at my position and I'm out of throwing knives…", _Ryan could briefly feel a ripping of flesh on the other end of the connection, _"and make that twelve hostiles down." _

"_Saber, Cutlass, we have met up with Spatha and are moving to the rendezvous point.", _Cutlass reported.

"_Roger Cutlass, give us sixty seconds with these walking corpses and we'll be on our way, Saber out."_

The three Vardaskul finally emerged from the town square and, with a slight nudge on Ryan's back, they broke into a run, seeming to move through the streets in a westward direction where Ryan's knew a forest began naught half-a-league outside the town. Ryan's mind also finally began to catch up with the situation as they ran.

"Where's the rest of my things?", he asked.

"Hidden in the forest at the rendezvous, we'll pick them up before we go.", Cutlass curtly answered, not even glancing back to acknowledge the question.

"What of the family I stayed with?"

"Rapier and Spatha passed the little girl you had with you on their way in, the family will most likely be in hiding. Do not worry for them.", came Spatha's businesslike reply as they passed the halfway point to the treeline.

"Where did you…", Ryan tried to ask before Cutlass interrupted him.

"We cannot answer everything now. Wait until we are safe and secure, then we can talk.", the treeline loomed before them. The Vardaskul didn't even slightly slow at the sight, if anything they only ran faster. The Original was amazed as the Hunter moved them effortlessly through the thick foliage, his armor instantly changing a dark green to camouflage their body and his swift movements arching them around trees and plants with ease in order to not give away his position. The Original had to admit, this environment felt more natural to him. His instincts told him that this would be a prime hunting ground if it were not for the town nearby. He knew that the branches above him provided excellent cover and ambushing points that he could use. Although most of his focus was taken up by ensuring his swift movement through the foliage, Ryan could still sense the other two Vardaskul beside him, though he could only sense them through their scent and mental presence as their movements were soundless…and Ryan felt as if they were actually moving slower than normal so that he could keep up with them. The thought made the Hunter growl mentally from his wounded pride…which made the Original laugh.

_We can't be the best at everything. _the Original chuckled. An angry mental snap of the Hunter's jaws was his only reply. The three ran for another minute or two before Ryan felt the other two give him the command to stop. The Hunter gracefully front-flipped them over one last fallen tree trunk before sliding to a stop.

Ryan found himself standing in front of a thicket of vines that ran between a closely packed group of five trees. The vines were long and thick, leaving only small gaps in between each strand and showing that the thicket must've grown over quite a few years without disturbance. One slightly larger gap in the thicket's coverage, however, revealed that the inside was actually hollow, the perfect place to hide someone…or something. Spatha chirped at him to get his attention, pointing at the thicket and speaking…

"Your things are in there, grab them and get ready to move, we'll be leaving as soon as Saber and Rapier get here and we will not stop until we have quite a few leagues between ourselves and this place." Ryan nodded in acknowledgement and moved to follow her orders, the Hunter acknowledging the superior strength and authority that she radiated.

"_Saber, Cutlass, we are at the rendezvous point. What's your ETA?", _Ryan heard Cutlass ask.

"_Cutlass, Saber, ETA fifteen seconds.",_ came the reply.

"_Roger, Cutlass out."_, hearing this, Ryan quickly darted into the thicket and found his duffle bag, crossbow, and bolt quiver before quickly strapping them into place and moving to stand close to the two Assassins. He barely made it to their sides before their heads jerked back in the direction they had come from. Ryan's eyes darted to the same direction, ears straining to hear the slightest sound that would betray someone's approach…he heard nothing. But apparently the two Assassins had noticed something, as not a second later two other Vardaskul appeared in the clearing. The first of the two, a female, who was obviously Saber, made the Hunter shudder with unease just at the sight of her. The Original couldn't blame him, everything his instincts were screaming at him told him that the seven-foot tall individual before him was not a power to be trifled with and he could feel the strength and foreboding presence that she seemed to radiate. Her partner, Rapier, was smaller, about Ryan's height…and Cutlass' for that matter…_Are females usually bigger?_ Ryan thought. But even though Rapier was physically smaller, Ryan felt even more cautious around him. He had seen what the Assassin could do with the powerful black bow that hung in his left hand and the magical strength that he emanated far outstripped Ryan's own. All in all, Ryan knew he was in the presence of four highly competent, trained, killers…ones who were not to be trifled with under any circumstances.

Saber seemed to study him for a moment after they arrived, her gaze seeming to bring all the weight of the world upon his shoulders as the red lights that marked her eyes bored into his soul. Finally, her gaze passed and she turned to the others with a satisfied huff.

"Mission successful, however, we have no time to waste. Give another few hours and this entire area will be crawling with enemy soldiers. We need to be long gone before then.", she turned back to Ryan, "Are you ready to go?" the Original felt the Hunter squirm in discomfort at her gaze.

"Yes, ma'am.", Ryan answered.

"Good.", Saber's gaze turned towards the west, her eyes seeming focused on a far away place, "Then let's move.", at her command the five set off at a run, restarting their dance through the trees.

"_Ma'am, where are we going?", _Ryan asked as he ducked beneath on of the many tree limbs.

"_We are heading west, young one, to return you to your allies…to the Varden.", _Ryan gave a slight smile at the answer, happy to be finally able to be making some good progress back. Another question surfaced in his mind and he began to give voice to it before he was stopped in his tracks by Saber's mental command. _"It will be several hours before we are clear of most of the danger. We will stop then. I must ask that you hold your questions until we can have a proper conversation, understood?", _with Ryan's mental acknowledgement Saber's voice ceased and the five continued onward, their bodies darting among the trees as the sun began to glow orange and fall over the horizon…

**00000000000000000**

**R&R!**


	29. Hiatus Notice

**Hey everybody!**

I know that all of you were probably hoping this was an actual new chapter for this story, unfortunately not. My laptop officially died a couple of months ago and I've only recently gotten a new one, which unfortunately meant that I lost all the prewritten Guardian chapters I had been writing during the lull that had been going on.

**So, officially, until I rewrite those chapters or someone adopts this story**

**Guardian is on Hiatus.**

And on this note, if anyone is potentially interested in adopting this story please let me know.

Thanks for all the reviews and support during this story guys.


End file.
